Fate of Devils: Black
by ZuttoAragi
Summary: Issei Emiya, raised by his adoptive father Kiritsugu after a tragedy ten years ago, is an extremely perverted high school student who witnesses a supernatural battle one night and is pulled into a world of magic and monsters he didn't even know existed. MULTI-CROSSOVER. Features characters and storylines from the Black Lilith Visual Novels.
1. First Steps Into the Supernatural

**Chapter I**

**Yes, it has happened yet again. This is something that wiggled its way inside my mind (Wow that sounded far creepier than I intended) and just would not let go. This is essentially an altered version of Fate of Devils (Again) but this time combined with the properties of Lilith (Like the story Highschool DxD Black I attempted quite a while ago) and with an altered premise. It is not Rias who brings Issei back after his first death. I will not say who does at this time but it will not be her. I recall that (My use of the usual "Issei is revived by Rias" plot) being one of the more common complaints leveled at Fate of Devils. And at that time I did not have an alternative that would still allow for Issei to have any involvement in the events of Highschool DxD. But I have found one. So I would like to hear what all of you think. I will start a poll on my profile page so post there on whether you would like to see me continue Fate of Devils: Redux or if you would like to see me continue along the plot of Fate of Devils: Black. Now unlike Dragon of Zero/Dragon of Zerbst I have no real personal bias here on which version I like better. So give your feedback on the polls and give me your opinions on this story in reviews. As usual my coauthor TheLastNanaya and my secondary author Bakuto Masaki have joined me for this ride so I would like to give them their dues. That about sums up anything I have to say here, so we might as well move on to the actual chapter. Be sure to leave your opinions on the story in reviews and your feedback on which version you like better in the polls.**

* * *

The sky was reddened as three figures floated in the air facing each other.

The first figure, a man with long silver hair, charged with a lance in his hand as the second figure, a man with short black hair raised a shield.

The third figure, a black, armored, humanoid creature charged the other two and broke their feud.

The first figure fired a blast of energy at the third, but the third smacked it away before firing its own blast of energy.

The second figure charged at the third but the third vanished and reappeared behind the second and swiped at it, shearing off its arm.

The first figure came from below and pierced the third through the chest but it turned around and lopped off the first's head before turning around and flying away.

* * *

A teen with short brown hair that had two small tufts at the base of his neck, brown eyes, and wearing a black blazer with white accents, over a white, long-sleeve dress shirt, matching black pants, and blue and white sneakers with a red t-shirt underneath the rest of the unbuttoned outfit, his school's uniform, lied on the floor with a black cat cuddled up next to him.

He sat up abruptly when he heard a familiar, female, voice call out loudly, "Issei-Senpai!"

Issei sat up swiftly and looked around frantically. "Wh-what?! What, where…huh?" He then realized he was wearing his uniform and paled. "Ah crap, Sakura's gonna be so pissed." Standing up, inadvertently knocking the cat to the floor, he then knelt down worriedly, "Ah, Neko-Neko!"

"Senpai?" a voice called softly.

Issei froze and turned around to see attractive young woman with elbow-length violet hair with one bang hanging down longer than the rest on the right side, a red ribbon tied in the left side of her hair, fair skin, and pupil-less, violet eyes, with a slightly above average bust-line wearing a black vest with white trim, which was left open under her chest, a white, button-down shirt with long sleeves and vertical black lines underneath the vest, a black bowtie around her collar, a short, pleated, maroon skirt with white trim, long white stockings, and black shoes, this was their school's female uniform, standing at the top of the stairwell to his basement with an annoyed expression.

Issei turned to her weakly and waved to her. "H-h-hey…Sakura…"

Sakura sighed in exasperation before walking down to where he was. Looking around she asked in concern, "Did you sleep down here, Issei-Senpai?"

Issei slumped his shoulders and replied weakly, "…Yeah…"

Sakura frowned and scolded, "You really shouldn't sleep down here Senpai. It's better for you to sleep in your bed."

Issei looked around in uncomfortable confusion. "Actually…I don't really even know how I got down here." As he looked up at Sakura he noticed the edge of her panties poking out under her skirt. He twitched a lip lightly as he kneeled down, seemingly to pet his cat, Neko-Neko, but mostly to see up her skirt, gaining a perverted grin as he did.

Sakura sighed in exasperation. "Well I guess it's fine. Oh! Miss Morino will be here soon so you should probably get cleaned up."

Issei looked at her surprised. "Aunt Yuko?! Ah, right. She'd probably lecture me if she saw my uniform this messy."

As the two left the basement, Neko-Neko merely meowed happily.

Sakura waved to the cat with a smile.

* * *

Issei's thoughts drifted to the night before as he entered his living room to pick up the mess that was there. '_Okay, let's see. I got home, pet Neko-Neko, then…and then…_' The image of a nude, buxom, black haired woman with cat ears entered Issei's mind. He chuckled lamely as blood lightly dripped from his nose. '_And there was that dream…that wonderful dream about that mega-hotty. I have no idea who it was but…but those tits…too bad it was just a frickin' dream. Although…I still have no idea how I got in the basement._'

* * *

After neatening up his room and fixing his uniform enough that it did not look slept in, despite the fact that it was, Issei made his way back out to the dining room and kitchen where he saw Sakura busily making breakfast and serving it to his homeroom teacher, a tall, mature woman with long, flowing black-blue hair ending just past her waist and bright, emerald-green eyes wearing a pink blouse that was slightly unbuttoned, showing a slight view of her large bust, a long purple skirt reaching the middle of her lower legs with a long slit on the left side going up to her hip, exposing the tops of her long pink stockings, which she wore with purple high-heeled shoes, along with a black sash around her waist that had two, large silver cross-shaped accessories with two portions hanging down, and a choker around her neck with a red jewel.

Issei gulped and walked into the room.

No sooner than his foot touched the floor did the woman, Yuko, suddenly accuse, "So, Sakura tells me you slept in the basement again."

Issei face-faulted and then shouted, "Sakura! I thought you wouldn't tell!"

Sakura giggled lightly. "I never said that, Senpai."

Issei sighed heavily as he sat down at the table, Yuko continuing to scold him.

"You really shouldn't do that, Issei, it's bad for your health and…"

Yuko's words trailed off as Sakura and Issei spoke.

"The food's really good Sakura," Issei complimented.

Sakura smiled happily and responded, "I'm glad."

Yuko looked at the two and sighed in exasperation. "He's not listening."

* * *

After finishing breakfast, Yuko made her way out of the house, heading for the school before Issei or Sakura.

Issei and Sakura left shortly afterward.

As they walked, Issei turned to Sakura. "You know Sakura, you don't need to keep coming to my house like this. I finished healing a while ago." '_Heh, heh, not that I don't appreciate a cute girl coming to serve me breakfast everyday along with a friggin' hot teacher! Man, if anyone else knew about this they'd kill me..._' He envisioned several male students bludgeoning him to death with baseball bats before shivering.

Sakura shook her head and said, shaking Issei from his thoughts, "No, that's okay Senpai. I enjoy it."

Issei shook the cobwebs from his head and nodded happily. "Right. Well, as long as you're fine with it I guess I am too, heheh…"

As they walked, a voice called out, "Issei! Sakura!"

The two turned to see a teenage girl with wavy brown hair that extended just past her shoulders, medium-length bangs hanging down over her forehead, just above her amethyst eyes, wearing the same uniform as Sakura and round, frameless glasses, running up to them, her large bosom bouncing enticingly.

"Ah, Mina!" Sakura said happily as the girl ran up to them and stopped momentarily to catch her breath.

Mina stood up straight and smiled at the two. "Good morning, Issei, Sakura."

The two greeted in her in kind before continuing their way to school.

Issei glanced at Mina as her chest wobbled and jostled with each step. '_Heheh…man, she's so hot…those boobs. When did they get so big? They've gotta be E-Cup by now…_'

Mina looked at him curiously and smiled. "Actually, they're F-Cup, and they got bigger over the summer."

"Heh…?"

Sakura frowned in disappointment. "You were muttering to yourself again Issei."

"Crap!"

As they continued, Issei's eyes were suddenly and sharply drawn ahead.

As they walked down the sidewalk, a woman with long, mid-thigh-length black hair, short bangs over her forehead with two long bangs hanging down to just above her very sizable chest, framing her face, deep amber eyes, and pointed ears that her hair mostly hid, wearing dark pink lipstick, a very short black dress with red straps on both sides, just below her chest and just over her hips, with two short red parts hanging down to create a full skirt, a thin, black section that exposed the edges of her bosom and connected to her tight collar which extended over her shoulders with sleeves that ended with yellow cuffs, as well as black, thigh-high stockings that were partially covered by her short skirt, and black, high-heeled shoes who carried a large brown trunk with multiple stickers on it walked past the two, Issei watching mesmerized as her bountiful bust jostled with each step. Issei's mind instantly filled with many perverted images of the woman, the spout of blood from his nose nearly knocking him to the ground.

"Senpai?" Sakura asked confused.

"Uh, s-sorry," Issei remarked before regaining his balance and catching up to her.

As the two walked away the woman stopped and glanced behind her before continuing.

* * *

Eventually the two arrived near the school and Sakura turned to him with a smile. "I forgot that I have some activities before class so I'm going to go on ahead, okay Senpai?"

Issei nodded as Sakura ran on ahead, her pace causing her skirt to inadvertently flip up momentarily. Issei merely stood in place appreciating the moment before he heard the school bell ring through the air. "Aw crap!"

"We need to get inside!" Mina said suddenly.

"Yeah!" he agreed as Mina ran towards the gate.

However, before he took another step he heard a strange sound nearby. He turned and saw a young-looking girl with waist-length, silver hair that was almost white, skin that was as white as snow, and deep red eyes wearing a collared, long-sleeved purple, buttoned shirt with a matching purple scarf, a long white skirt, purple boots, and a tall purple hat walking towards him, giggling excitedly.

Issei raised an eyebrow in confusion. '_Well that's creepy._'

The girl stopped and looked at him and said with a smile, "You should really get a Servant soon Mister, otherwise you'll die."

Issei paled in confusion as the girl walked away happily. '_Wh…what the hell was that…?_'

"Issei! Come on!" Mina called.

"Ah, r-right!"

* * *

Issei arrived in class just in time to be greeted by a girl with elbow-length brown hair that hung down over her face in a multitude of bangs, multiple strands of hair poking out behind her head, and some of it braided in two ponytails that hung on the front of her body, amber eyes, and wearing the female Kuoh uniform with the vest covering her moderate bust, and large, pink-rimmed glasses. "Well you certainly got here on time," the girl complimented.

Issei stepped back in mild surprise. "A-Aika! You gotta stop springing outta nowhere like that.

The girl, Aika, snickered as she adjusted her glasses. "You're so easy to startle Issei. It's kinda cute."

Issei blushed lightly. "Well Sakura coming to greet me every morning helps."

Aika huffed lightly.

Issei looked at Aika puzzled before Yuko entered the room.

"Alright everyone," Yuko said to stop the many conversations, "It's time to start."

* * *

After the morning greeting and the first set of classes before lunch Issei made his way to his favorite spot to watch the other students, specifically the girls, from afar, a small incline next to the outdoor activity area next to the academy's old school building.

As he looked around at the students wandering around, his eyes locked on one particular student whom Issei considered the bane of his existence, Issei Ryuudo, a teen with short black hair parted on his forehead, narrow dark eyes, small round glasses and the standard male Kuoh uniform buttoned up neatly with a black bowtie around his neck, and, most importantly to Issei Emiya, the same first name as Emiya.

That mattered to Emiya because while he spent most of his time hoping to garner the attention of as many girls as possible, Sakura being but one in his dream, a harem, Ryuudo was always surrounded by multiple girls who were, to Emiya's thinking at the very least, more than willing to sleep with Ryuudo.

As Ryuudo and his encirclement of girls passed by, Emiya growled and fell backwards on the grass in exasperation. "Man, this blows!"

However, when he did, Issei's gaze went elsewhere. He looked up at the old school building and saw a young woman in her late teens with a buxom figure, light skin, long, crimson-red, waist-length hair with a single strand sticking up off her head, loose bangs covering her forehead and framing her face, blue-green eyes and wearing the female Kuoh uniform with a small cape added on that fastened in the front just above her ample bosom. Widening his eyes, Issei released a small gasp. "Whoa…"

"That's Rias Gremory, a third year. Measurements are ninety-nine, fifty-eight, ninety. She's one of the four most popular girls in the school and one of the Two Great Ladies."

"Gah!" Issei shouted in surprise as he saw Aika standing next to him, Mina next to her. "You gotta stop doin' that!"

Aika stuck her tongue out playfully. "But it's just so easy."

Issei sighed and then redirected his attention back to the building nearby. "Man, what is it about red hair…?" As he said that, images of Rias flooded his mind that caused no small amount of blood to pour from his nose. Issei then looked at Rias again and noticed she seemed to be staring at him before walking away from the window. Issei grinned like an idiot with amusement. '_She was lookin' at me…that's gotta be a sign!_'

Aika frowned in disappointment.

At that moment, a new voice interjected, "You three seem to be enjoying yourselves."

The three turned and saw a girl with short blue hair and dark blue eyes wearing the female Kuoh uniform without the shoulder cape and round frameless glasses walk up to them with a mildly amused expression.

Issei blinked curiously and asked. "Uhm…you are…?"

Mina looked at him puzzled. "Did you really forget about Ciel-Senpai?"

"Forget about her? I've never met her."

The girl, Ciel, frowned in annoyance and pulled her glasses down slightly as she looked at Issei. "I'm ashamed. Did you really forget about me?"

Issei blinked for a moment before standing up. "Oh…right, Ciel." He smiled abashedly. "Sorry 'bout that. Guess I'm still a little sleepy."

"It's alright. Well, I'll see you three later," Ciel said as she waved while she walked away.

Issei frowned in thought but shrugged and sat back down to eat, Aika and Mina sitting down with him.

* * *

After pulling himself from his daze Issei returned to classes for the remainder of the day with Aika and Mina, the image of Rias sticking in his mind, along with many sensual fantasies to accompany it.

However, as they returned to class, Issei happened to notice another student, a teenage girl with light skin and long, wavy black hair tied in twintails with black ribbons along with some hanging loose, and dark blue eyes wearing the female Kuoh uniform with a red coat overtop walking through the halls.

As she walked by the trio Issei looked at her confused and surprised. Again, as if on reflex, perverted images filled his mind.

Aika raised an eyebrow and asked in amusement, "I thought you only liked girls with big boobs, Issei."

Issei nodded lamely but added, "I know, but she's really cute."

Aika shrugged in response. "I guess so. She's Rin Tohsaka, another of the four most popular girls in school. Measurements-" there was a loud thud in the classroom and Aika felt impending annoyance, "a-anyway…I actually found out something interesting about Tohsaka recently. Turns she actually used to be in the student council before Sona Shitori took over."

Issei blinked in confusion and then looked back at the classroom. "Really…?"

* * *

After the last of classes for the day, Issei left the classroom and was heading for the front gate when he noticed two students heading towards the kendo club building. He raised an eyebrow in thought. '_What are they doing?_' He followed behind the two and saw them crouched near the wall snickering perversely.

Issei widened his eyes in realization. '_Holy crap! They found a peephole!_' He gulped in response. '_I really wanna look but…alright, might as well stop them_'

Issei snuck up to the side of the building, the two male students not noticing and raised a hand to smack the wall and alert the girls inside.

However, when he did his hand slammed straight through the wall and the rest of him followed, smashing through the wall and into the room.

Multiple loud gasps and screams erupted as he fell through the wall, Issei also noticed two soft masses in his hands. He picked up his head and paled.

When he fell through the wall, he had landed on two of the girls and currently had their soft mounds in his hands.

One of the girls, a girl with shoulder-length, orange-pink hair and red-brown eyes wearing a white hairband, looked at him in shock while the other, a girl with long brown hair that reached her waist, tied in a ponytail with a red bow, two long bangs hanging down over her moderate bust, with light brown eyes looked at him annoyed.

"H-hey ladies…" Issei said weakly before he looked up and saw all the other girls in various states of undress.

"You pervert!" the girls all yelled as he stood and tried to escape, only to get hit by a barrage of swinging kendo sticks.

* * *

Issei walked back towards the school building covered in bruises. "Aw man…this sucks. Why does this always happen to me? I try to help out a girl and instead I keep getting into perverted situations." Issei sighed heavily. "Dammit I wasn't even trying to be a pervert!"

After a moment of thought he rubbed his aching arm and thought, "I guess I should head to the nurse's office and get my arm checked." He then grinned lamely. "I bet Ms. Yukiko will make it feel all better…" he remarked as his head flooded with perverted thoughts.

* * *

"Uhm, hello, is there anyone here?" Issei asked as he slid the door to Kuoh's nurse's office open and looked inside.

"Yes?" a mature, female voice responded.

Issei walked in as a woman with long, somewhat wavy green hair that extended down to her ankles, several sections flaring out away from the body of her hair, with sparse bangs that parted in the middle of her forehead and two long sections that framed her face, extending down to her chest and narrow, bright lavender eyes, wearing a pink, button-down blouse that tightly hugged her figure, conforming to even the shape of the peaks of her capacious bosom, a short, purple miniskirt, thigh-high brown stockings, red, high-heeled shoes, and a white lab coat overtop walked out from behind one of the curtains of the office and turned to him.

'_Ahh…Ms. Yukiko…_' Issei thought dimly as images of Yukiko filled his mind.

"Let me guess, you got caught peeping again?" Yukiko asked with a sly smirk.

"No! I wasn't peeping! I was just trying to help and the wall broke!" Issei argued emphatically, only to flinch as his flailing aggravated his injuries.

Yukiko sighed with a light smile. "Alright, let me take a look."

* * *

Issei winced as Yukiko dabbed a cotton ball against the large bruise on his arm. She then wrapped a thin layer of bandages around the black and blue spot. "There. It's nothing major, as usual. I'd say your body is rather used to this abuse at this point." She smirked slyly and, with a sideways glance, jabbed, "Perhaps you even enjoy it."

"Th-that's not true!" Issei argued weakly.

Yukiko snickered lightly before gently tapping him on the arm, causing him to shiver in mild pain. "Now, why don't you get going? It's getting dark."

"Y-yes ma'am…" Issei responded as he walked out the door.

After closing the door Issei grinned to himself. '_A sight of those giant, jumping jublees always makes me feel better…heheheh…_'

* * *

As Issei made his way out of the school he came across someone he used to consider a friend.

Shinji Matou, a teen the same age as Issei with short, curly blue hair that parted over his forehead, gray-blue eyes, and the same Kuoh uniform as all other boys in the school.

The reason Issei no longer considered Shinji a good friend is that after Shinji had become vice-captain of the archery club he had become full of himself and became condescending to Issei and his friends.

Issei looked at Shinji annoyed, primarily for the same reason he disliked Ryuudo, as he was surrounded by several of the girls from the archery club.

As Shinji and his small group neared Issei one of the girls squealed in fear. "Oh no, it's Issei Emiya!"

Issei twitched an eyebrow in response. '_What? Am I some kind of illness now?_'

Shinji noticed Issei and smirked as he took the chance to impress his fellow students. "Emiya, good to see you," he said with a smug tone.

Issei sneered off to one side. "Yeah, whatever, Shinji."

One of the girls snapped, "You shouldn't call him by his first name you pervert!"

Issei growled angrily and was about to snarl back when Shinji interrupted.

"Emiya, if you're not too busy, could you do me, or rather, the girls a favor and clean the archery clubhouse for us?"

Issei huffed and asked in annoyance, "Why would I want to help _you_?"

The girls glared at him, causing Issei to shrink back some.

Shinji lightly put up a hand and they let off.

Issei twitched an eyebrow. '_Somehow, him calling them off like that pisses me off even more._'

Shinji recommended, "I heard the fiasco with the kendo club earlier, maybe if you take care of this for the archery club they won't be as likely to shoot you if you spy on them instead."

The girls gasped as they looked at Issei.

Issei twitched an eyebrow and then backed away. "Alright, alright! Call the herd off!"

Shinji smirked and snapped his fingers, causing the girls to follow him.

Issei sighed in relief and then suddenly shouted, "I wouldn't want to spy on them anyway, they're all flat as a board!" Issei then immediately took off as the girls started throwing the contents of their schoolbags at him.

* * *

Issei stood in the middle of the archery clubhouse and sighed. "Dammit, I can't believe that Sakura's actually the sister of that douche. I suppose I could just let it go and let that jackass get in trouble for slacking off." After a moment of thought he scratched his head and sighed. "But…I agreed to it so I might as well do it right. Plus…" Issei then trailed off as his imagination kicked in, "if I do a good enough job…some of the girls might want to 'reward' me for it. Heehee!"

* * *

At that same time atop the school building, Rin Tohsaka stood looking out over the school grounds. "So, the school is empty then?"

A female voice replied, "Yes, I cannot sense the presence of anything on the grounds except for our friend."

Rin smirked happily. "Good."

* * *

Back inside the archery clubroom, Issei ran around the area, cleaning the floors with a rag.

After several minutes of thoroughly scrubbing the floors, he dropped the rag into a bucket and sighed. "Phew, this place is bigger than I remembered." He then looked around and noticed a few pieces of gear and clothing lying around. Sighing he moved to put the different pieces of equipment away.

He stopped when he noticed a newspaper lying on the ground. He picked it up and noticed the headline. He frowned as he read it. "I guess those murders have been getting more frequent." However, when he picked up a bow that was lying on the ground, he raised an eyebrow as he looked at the middle section. "Huh…it's cracked. Well that's not good. If it snaps one of the girls might get hurt. And then they'll be pissed. Probably at me." Nodding to himself he looked around and then placed the bow on the ground and put a hand on it and closed his eyes. After a slight delay energy flowed through Issei's arm and into the bow. After a moment he sighed and then examined the bow, flexing it some, and nodded happily. "That should do it. Now it won't break and ruin their pretty faces." He then looked at the long line of bows and sighed heavily. "Might as well…"

* * *

Outside, in Kuoh's main courtyard, Rin walked through the area and looked around, before saying sternly, "I know you're here, show yourself."

After a moment, a figure appeared in a shimmer of lights.

Rin narrowed her eyes as she saw a tall, slender woman with shoulder-length blonde hair that flared out at the ends, long braids extending from her bangs down to just above her chest, framing her face, fair skin, and dark blue eyes wearing blue and grey armor that consisted of a small headpiece just above her forehead, a broad, dark blue breastplate with a white symbol on the front, and grey armor on her arms and legs as well as a long blue cape and a long, rounded lance in her hand. The woman looked at Rin curiously. "You sensed me swiftly," she said plainly.

Rin frowned and remarked, "With that weaponry, I assume you are Lancer, correct?"

The woman held the lance in her hand up towards Rin silently.

Rin twitched an eyebrow. "Are you mocking me…?"

"Should I be?"

Rin grumbled and swept a hand in front of her. "Hmph, it makes no difference. Go, Archer!"

In another flurry of lights, a young woman with long red hair that reached down to her knees with two long portions framing her face, a single tuft sticking into the air, and dark orange eyes wearing a revealing red kimono with a bottom section that flared out resembling flower petals, a wide gap on the chest, exposing her very large bust, a pink obi, black armor that wrapped around her waist and cupped under her ample breasts, a black skirt that draped down her legs, black gauntlets, matching armored boots, a black flower on the left side of her hair and a long, purple cape with a red reverse side. In her hand she held a long, extravagant, flintlock rifle with golden embossing down the sides, and a long, katana-like blade attached to the underside as a bayonet. She flipped the rifle up and rested it on her shoulder. "So, this is to be my opponent? Lancer, is it?"

The blonde woman, Lancer, kept her composure and looked at her opponent silently. "So, I shall fight Archer?"

The red-haired woman, Archer, smirked and raised her rifle at Lancer, firing several shots.

Lancer spun her lance in front of her, deflecting the shots, and then charged at Archer.

* * *

Sighing as he finished the last of the cleaning Issei smirked to himself. "Right, that's everything. Guess it's time to head home."

* * *

As Issei walked out of the archery clubroom something suddenly flew past his face. He tumbled to the ground in shock. He looked to the side and saw Lancer and Archer facing off nearby. "Wh-what the…?"

* * *

Lancer charged at Archer, only for Archer to use the blade on her rifle to redirect Lancer's thrust.

Archer then smirked as her gun was pointed squarely at Lancer's head.

* * *

"Whoa…, this insane!" Issei said breathlessly.

Hearing this sudden exclamation, Lancer and Archer's fight immediately ceased.

Lancer used her lance to shove Archer's rifle away from her. "I believe our fight must be postponed." Lancer then immediately rushed towards Issei.

Archer blinked curiously and then shouted in shock and confusion, "Are you running away!?"

* * *

Issei scrambled to his feet and began running. "Aw crap, I bet this is like some underground fighting tournament. And I suppose the number one rule is don't talk about super-secret underground cosplay fight club."

However, his path was blocked when Lancer appeared before him.

"Shit!"

Lancer raised her spear towards Issei. "I hold no grudge towards you, but you must die."

Issei jumped to the side to dodge the attack before sprinting into the school.

Lancer watched as he ran before sprinting after him.

* * *

Issei ran into the school and leaned against a wall breathing heavily. He stepped away from the wall and raised a hand. "Right. I guess it's time to-!"

Issei's words were halted as he felt a sudden, burning pain in his chest. He looked down and saw the tip of a spear sticking out of his chest. He turned around slightly and saw Lancer standing behind him.

"I do not wish to kill you, but there are rules to which I am bound, so take your swift death as my apology," she said plainly before pulling her spear from his chest as he slumped over to the ground and then fell down, blood pooling around him as Lancer vanished in a flurry of lights.

As blood pooled around him, Issei thought, '_Shit…so this is…how I die…? I can't believe that I'm…dying a virgin…_'

As those thoughts entered his mind, two figures walked up to him and Issei barely noticed one of them smirk before he lost consciousness.

* * *

Rin ran through the hallways before she finally saw Issei lying in a pool of his own blood. "Damn!" She ran over to Issei and knelt down, seeing the injury to his chest. However, she widened her eyes when she checked his wound and realized that while he was in a pool of his own blood and his clothes were torn and bloody, Issei himself was unharmed. Rin scrunched her eyebrow in complete confusion before running a hand through her wavy black hair. "This doesn't make any sense. How is he unhurt when his clothes and the floor look like _this_?" Sighing she looked at Issei perplexed before something caught her eye around the corner.

However, upon investigation she found that nothing was there. Turning to Issei once more she took off away from him.

* * *

Issei suddenly sat up and looked around frantically. "Wh-what the hell happened?!" Standing up and looking around he attempted to find Lancer. However, when he couldn't see her he thought, '_Was it…a dream?_' He then looked down at his tattered and bloodied uniform along with the puddle of blood on the floor. His eyes widened and he started running. "Gotta get outta here! If that crazy chick with the spear is still here she'll probably try to kill me again!" As he ran he raised an eyebrow and put a hand over his heart. He realized his shirt was covered in blood and even had a hole in it, however he himself was uninjured.

Sighing, he moaned, "Aargh! This is all insane!"

* * *

Atop a series of rooftops, Archer commented to Rin as the former sat on the ledge, resting her face against a fist, "So you decided to let the boy live." She smirked in amusement. "There couldn't be some ulterior motive to that, could there?"

Rin huffed in annoyance. "No, there is not. While it's true that I did not kill him, I didn't heal him either. He was already completely healed when I got to him."

Archer raised an eyebrow. "Oh? What, does he have some kind of regenerative ability?"

"No, somehow I doubt that is the case. All I do know is that if he gets his nose caught where it shouldn't belong again he'll probably really die this time."

Archer sighed and stood up before asking, "So what now?"

Folding her arms in thought, Rin responded, "I suppose we just keep searching for other mages."

Archer nodded as she picked Rin up with one arm.

Rin looked up at her irritated. "Is it truly necessary to carry me in such an embarrassing position?"

Archer grinned in response. "No, I just enjoy it."

Rin twitched an eyebrow as Archer began jumping from rooftop to rooftop, Rin still held in her arm.

* * *

Issei ran through the streets to his house with a surprising speed. '_I don't know why…but I just feel really full of energy right now! This is awesome!_'

Eventually he made it to his house and locked the front gate before making it to his dining room where his intense speed finally caught up with him and he collapsed.

"Phew! That was weird, well…this has all been weird really…" Sitting up with a sigh he looked around curiously. "Geez, Aunt Yuko's always leaving stuff here. I still haven't cleaned up those posters she left the other day."

Issei picked up the three posters Yuko had shown him the other day and placed them over in a corner of the room.

* * *

On the rooftops nearby, Lancer stood overlooking Issei's house. She frowned in disappointment. "Fool." Lancer then vanished in another flurry of lights.

* * *

Issei sighed as he went to make dinner but heard something fall over.

When he went to check he found the posters he stacked strewn about the floor. "Guess I didn't stack them as well as I thought." After picking up the last one he felt something sharp lightly poke his back. He turned around slowly, frightened, and, sure enough, Lancer stood behind him.

Issei stood up frightened and surprised. "Aww crap!"

Lancer swung her lance at him, barely missing him as he rolled off to the side.

Unfortunately for him, he rolled straight through his own door, but then took off down the hallway, Lancer giving chase.

* * *

Elsewhere, a complex white circle began to form on the ground.

* * *

Lancer continued chasing after Issei, stabbing and slashing at him as he managed to evade most of her attacks. "For a human, you're quite skilled."

As Issei turned to respond, he tripped on a loose tatami mat and fell flat onto his face.

"Let it end here and your suffering will be short," Lancer remarked calmly as she raised her spear to strike.

Issei acted instantly and kicked at her shins, knocking her off balance, causing her spear to stab at the ground and her to land on top of him. Despite the life or death situation, Issei couldn't help his instinctual reaction to an attractive woman straddling him as his face turned red.

Lancer remained silent for a moment before remarking, "I will end it here."

Her words knocked him back to his senses as he saw a loose pipe nearby and grabbed it. A faint light shone through the pipe as he picked it up.

"What are you-?" Lancer asked but was interrupted as Issei knocked her on the head and consequently off of him with the Reinforced steel pipe. Lancer fell over harmlessly as a knot formed on her crown.

Issei took the chance and stumbled out the doorway to his yard.

Lancer stood up slowly with the knot on her head and wordlessly followed after Issei after pulling her lance from the floor.

Issei stopped near his house's old shed and panted heavily. "Holy crap…I don't know who this chick is but she doesn't give up…too bad she's tryin' kill me…heheh, she does have a nice rack though…" Issei shook his head fervently. "Focus dammit!" Issei turned as he saw Lancer walking towards him. "Crap…I'm stuck…" Concentrating he raised a hand. A magic circle appeared in his hand, his body then becoming covered in a fluctuating blue aura.

Lancer walked towards him with a mildly annoyed expression. "I was trying to offer you kindness by killing you swiftly. Now, I will simply strike you, if your luck is high the result will end your life swiftly."

Issei assumed a sloppy fighting stance and responded shakily, "I won't die that easily!"

Lancer narrowed her eyes as she raised her spear. "Your fighting stance is very poor. You are not even aware of how to fight, are you?"

"W-well…no, not really…Dad just taught me a few simple things…I'm in trouble aren't I…?"

"Your suffering will only be prolonged at this rate," Lancer remarked before rushing forward.

Issei's eyes widened as he faltered from her speed, stumbling back as her spear passed right in front of him. He grunted as he fell backwards through the door to his shed. His eyes widened when he saw a large, complex, glowing, white circle on the ground.

Lancer walked in and then noticed the circle as well in surprise. "A magic circle? Are you…?" Lancer narrowed her eyes in confusion before raising her spear to strike at Issei.

However, as she prepared to strike, a figure emerged from the circle and immediately rushed at Lancer, swinging a sword she couldn't see at her.

Lancer jumped back just in time to dodge the strike.

Issei shook his head clear of the cobwebs and saw who it was that had managed to come to his rescue at the last minute.

A young woman who appeared to be in her late teens with shoulder-length, golden blond hair tied in a bun with a blue ribbon, emerald green eyes, and soft, white skin, wearing an old-fashioned blue dress with puffed shoulders and gold lines on several places with shining silver armor overtop in the form of plated waist armor down the sides of her long skirt, greaves, a different gauntlet on each hand, and torso armor that covered her chest and the lower portion of her back that was connected to the waist armor with a black corset.

Issei sat wordlessly, simply looking at the woman. "She's so…beautiful…"

However his trance was broken when the armor-clad woman charged at Lancer and made a motion to swing a sword at her.

As the armor-clad woman saw Lancer her eyes widened. "It cannot be…Lancelot…?"

Lancer looked at the woman with apprehension. "Your highness…it seems that it is unavoidable that we are on opposing sides."

"Yes…it does seem that way, Lancelot…"

Lancer, Lancelot, raised her spear towards the other woman. "If you are yet again Saber, then our fight is inevitable."

The other blonde nodded in agreement and the two charged at each other.

Their blades clashed before they separated.

Issei watched in shock. '_What the hell is going on…? This chick just randomly appeared out of a magic circle and now she's fighting the chick with the spear…wait…did she say…Lancelot…?_'

Lancelot charged at the other woman once more.

As the flurry of strikes were launched the armored woman jumped back.

Lancelot narrowed her eyes. "Are you still attempting to hold back, Saber?"

The other blonde, Saber, tightened her grip around her invisible blade. "You are still holding rage about that, are you not…?"

Lancelot grit her teeth. "Should I not be…?" she asked with withheld anger.

Saber frowned in response. "I cannot answer that."

Lancelot then rushed forward and continued her strikes.

Saber spun to the side and swung her blade at Lancelot, the latter using the staff of her blade to block Saber's strike. Lancelot moved in one swift motion to turn herself around, and then flipped her spear, knocking Saber off balance, before jumping back and raising her spear to her side.

Saber narrowed her eyes as she raised her blade.

As Lancelot pulled back on her lance, the blade became covered in light. "God-Slaying Spear!" she shouted as she then launched forward at high speeds.

As Lancelot approached Saber, Saber merely stood motionlessly for several seconds before suddenly dashing to the side, narrowly avoiding Lancelot's strike and slashing downward at Lancelot's side.

Saber's slash almost hit, but Lancelot kicked off from the invisible blade to dodge it.

Lancelot then slid to a halt and stood up with her blade in hand. However, as she was about to launch another strike, her eyes narrowed. She lowered her blade and looked at Saber with irritation. "It seems that our battle must come to an end here." Lancelot glanced at Issei once more and then vanished in a flurry of lights.

Issei blinked in disbelief before he heard a voice nearby as Archer and Rin landed in his yard.

Saber heard this and turned to prepare for a fight.

Issei jumped up and ran between Archer and Saber. "Wait!"

Saber narrowed her eyes and demanded, "Master, what are you doing?"

Issei blinked at her dumbly. "Er…M-Master…?"

Rin raised a confused eyebrow at Issei.

Saber nodded. "Yes, you are the one who summoned me, therefore you are my Master, are you not aware of this?"

"I don't even know what the hell's going on!" Issei shouted in exasperation.

Archer couldn't suppress her amused chuckle as Rin put a hand to her face in frustration.

Issei sighed and slumped to the floor. "Somebody help me…"

* * *

Rin stood opposite from Issei in his dining room, with Archer behind her and Saber behind Issei.

"So you truly know nothing of what's happening right now?" Rin asked in annoyance.

Issei nodded with a sigh. "Yeah, I'm totally lost." Looking around, Issei smiled perversely as he thought, '_But right now, I've got three really pretty girls in my house. I don't think I need to know more than that…_' He froze in fear as Archer looked at him curiously. He looked around and tried to whistle innocently, though it didn't help.

Archer smirked in amusement. "You're a total pervert."

Issei stumbled to the side.

Rin sighed and responded, "Believe me, I am already _very_ aware of this. He is part of a trio of students at my school who are well known _because_ of their perversion."

Archer raised an eyebrow. "How interesting. You must really be desperate."

"Ahh shut up!" Issei shouted.

Sighing, Rin asked, "So tell me, what _do_ you know about your current situation?"

Issei scratched his cheek as he looked around. He pointed at Archer and explained, "Well…I know…I saw her and the woman in the coat fighting in the school yard…the woman in the coat then stabbed me…ah! How did I survive?!"

Rin looked at him confused. "You mean to tell me you do not know how you survived?"

Issei nodded. "Y-yeah. I've got no idea."

Rin sighed and then pressed, "Anything else you know?"

"She attacked me here at my house and then…uhm…" Issei looked at Saber thoughtfully.

Saber sighed and answered his silent question, "Saber."

"Ah, then Saber appeared out of a magic circle and fought her. Then you showed up."

Rin slumped her shoulders and criticized, "You truly are an idiot, aren't you?"

"Hey! It's not my fault weird crap is happening all of a sudden!"

Rin sighed and then stood up. "I suppose there's no reason for you to stay in here Archer, go stand guard outside."

Archer nodded as she stood up. "Right, right." She winked at Issei as she walked out.

Issei looked at her curiously as she left.

Rin glared at Issei, resulting in the latter shrinking back fearfully. Sighing, Rin walked over to the shattered window in the hallway.

Issei got up and followed her, asking, "Erm, what are you doing?"

"Fixing this," Rin responded as she took a piece of the broken glass, spread a small droplet of her blood on it before the blood disappeared and the shards of the window reassembled.

Issei gaped and exclaimed, "Whoa! How'd you do that?!"

Rin stared at Issei appalled. "You've never even seen something like that? It's a most basic spell, even a grade schooler can do it."

Issei frowned and answered, "Well, sorry. All I know is Reinforcement Magic and Structural Analysis."

Rin looked at Issei incredulously. "Seriously? That's beginner stuff."

"Don't blame me. It's all my dad taught me."

Sighing, Rin asked, "Do you at least have a Magic Crest?"

Issei blinked and then sighed. "No, Dad didn't give it to me."

"Unbelievable. You're not even a true magus and all you know is the most basic of basic spells and yet _you_ summoned a Saber class Servant?"

"I don't know! I don't even know what all this Servant crap means!"

Even Saber looked at Issei surprised.

Rin put a hand to her forehead and sighed heavily. "This has to be a joke."

Issei sighed dolefully.

"Well, I suppose there's only one thing to do at this point."

Issei raised an eyebrow and asked, "What is it?"

"I'm assuming you know nothing of the Holy Grail War?"

Issei looked at her puzzled.

"I'll take that as a yes. And since it seems your abilities as a magus are so pathetic that your Servant can't assume Spirit form nor can she fully materialize her weapon I'd say it's safe to assume you don't know anyone who could explain it to you. So with that knowledge I'd say the only option at this point is to take you to the person who oversees this whole War so he can explain it to you."

Issei nodded in agreement. "Sounds good. I'd like to know what's going on before I get myself killed."

Rin just sighed in anger.

* * *

As Rin, Issei, and Saber walked toward their destination, Rin grumbled and asked Issei in frustration, "Couldn't she have worn anything else?"

Issei chuckled weakly. "She refused to take it off."

What they were referring to was Saber, who was walking closely behind them, still in her armor, with simply a green raincoat overtop to hide her armor. Issei had attempted to get her to wear a different outfit, yet she refused.

* * *

_"Look, you can't go around town wearing medieval armor!" Issei argued._

_Saber folded her arms and rebutted, "I refuse to compromise my ability to fight merely to blend in. Especially when you are with another Master."_

_Issei just sighed in defeat._

* * *

Letting the matter drop, Rin explained, "The person we're going to see is someone I've known for ten years. He's also my legal guardian."

Issei raised an eyebrow and asked, "Is your father not around?"

Rin shook her head. "No, but that's not important. This man is also the overseer of the Holy Grail War."

* * *

Soon, the trio approached a large, old church off to the edges of the city.

Gulping in aversion, Issei followed Rin who turned to Saber and suggested, "Why don't you stay out here and keep watch?"

Saber looked at her incredulously but Issei waved a hand and reassured, "I'll be alright."

Saber narrowed her eyes but sighed and nodded as she stayed at the front gate.

Archer appeared and winked at her playfully.

Saber huffed in annoyance.

Archer frowned in disappointment.

* * *

As Rin and Issei walked further into the church, Rin mentioned, "As I said, he's my legal guardian I know him quite well. Though that's part of what makes him such a big pain in the ass."

'_For someone who's supposed to be her guardian, she really doesn't like him very much,_' Issei thought. Though a small voice in the back of his mind told him there was likely a reason.

"You know, that is not very kind," a new voice remarked about Rin's comment.

Rin and Issei turned to see a tall man with shoulder-length, unkempt, dark brown hair, and dull, pupil-less brown eyes, wearing a priest's vestment with a long purple robe, and a golden cross hanging from a necklace walking towards them.

"Ah, Kirei, about time you showed up. I thought you had already gone to bed," Rin chided.

Kirei chuckled lightly and responded, "I am not quite that old and decrepit young lady."

Rin motioned to him and introduced, "Issei, this is Kirei Kotomine, my legal guardian and overseer of the Holy Grail War." She then pointed to Issei and said, "And this is Issei Emiya, a schoolmate of mine and an insane pervert."

Issei glared at her, "Hey! That part's not important!"

Kirei chuckled in amusement. "At the very least you do not deny it. At any rate, why have you brought him here, Rin?"

Nodding, Rin explained, "Issei is a complete fool. He has no Magic Crest and barely knows any spells. He also unintentionally summoned his Servant. In addition, he knows nothing of the Holy Grail War."

Kirei raised an intrigued eyebrow. "Is that so? Intriguing. Very well, I assume you wish for me to explain?"

Rin nodded. "If you wouldn't mind, since I can't be bothered with explaining it to him."

Issei twitched an eyebrow.

"Very well," Kirei answered before he turned to Issei and began, "Boy, you have been pulled into the Holy Grail War, a War that has been waging for the past two hundred years in an attempt to obtain the Holy Grail. Every time the War occurs, the Grail selects seven people to become Masters. These Masters then summon and form contracts with Heroic Spirits, or Servants. The seven Masters will then wage a secret war sending their Servants to fight for them. And then, when the last Servant and Master are standing, the Grail will appear and grant both their wishes."

Issei narrowed his eyes in thought. "Wait, you mean…we're sending people out to kill each other for this Grail?!"

"Not people," Rin corrected, "Heroic Spirits. The spirits of dead heroes and legends of old resurrected in our time to fight for us to obtain the Grail."

"How can they not be people!?" Issei argued angrily. "So what if they've already died?! All that means is we're pulling the dead out of the ground to fight for a war they didn't ask for!"

Rin snarled at Issei however Kirei smirked in amusement at his argument.

"Quite the interesting viewpoint, Emiya," Kirei commented.

Rin folded her arms in a huff. "More like stupid."

Kirei put up a hand. "Now Rin, every Master's viewpoint is different. And Issei's is no less valid than yours." He then turned to Issei. "Though I must ask you, do you intend to participate in the Holy Grail War?"

Issei frowned in thought as he suddenly noticed markings on his right hand.

Rin twitched an eyebrow. "Don't tell me you've just now noticed those…"

Kirei chuckled and asked, "So, do you know what those are, boy?"

Issei shook his head.

"They are the Command Seals that tie you to your Servant. You have three of them. They allow you to give a command to your Servant that they _must_ obey, even if the act is against their will."

Issei looked at the complex, arrowhead shaped marking in surprise. "So this…forces her to do what I want…"

"Before you go on thinking about simple things, be warned, you only have three Command Seals, and once all three are gone you are no longer that Servant's Master. So if you use all three on frivolous acts you will lose your Servant."

Issei moaned as waterfall tears ran down his face.

"You were going to have Saber do something perverted weren't you?" Rin asked knowingly.

"Ah…well…n-no…" Issei responded unconvincingly, sweating heavily.

"Unbelievable," Rin chided as she shook her head.

Kirei chortled before continuing, "So, knowing everything I have told you, Issei Emiya, will you fight in the Holy Grail War?"

Issei looked at his Command Seals as he thought about everything Kirei had told him. Clenching his fist, Issei shook his head. "I've got no interest in making Saber fight for an object that I don't even know exists. That's not right."

Kirei smirked as he heard Issei's words.

"Are you stupid?! Of course the Grail exists! This War wouldn't exist otherwise!" Rin argued.

"Before you make your final decision," Kirei began, "let me ask you, is there more behind why you wish to not fight in the War?"

Issei nodded in response and answered resolutely, "Because it's wrong to force people to fight in a War they didn't ask for and for people they don't know. It's selfish and stupid."

Rin grumbled angrily.

"If that's so, then you should want to participate," Kirei challenged.

"Why?" Issei asked incredulously.

"Because if you choose to give up your right as Master, your Servant will simply be transferred to another Master who will use her to fight for his own ends."

Issei tensed as he realized the consequences of what Kirei said. He remained silent for several moments before clenching his fist. "Then…then I _will_ fight! I will fight…to put an end to these stupid Wars!"

Kirei's smirk widened greatly. "Splendid! I am certain with that conviction and such a noble desire you will do many interesting things in the Grail War. After all, the only way to end the War, is to fight in the War."

Rin sighed and turned around, "If that's decided and you know the basics then come on, Emiya, let's go."

Issei nodded in understanding and bowed to Kirei before following behind the stubborn ravenette.

As they left, Kirei left Issei with some parting words, "Rejoice my son, you have a chance to make your dreams come true!" Kirei's smirk darkened as he watched the two leave out of the front door of the church.

* * *

"Ow!" Issei shouted as Rin whapped him on the shoulder.

"What is with you!?" she demanded.

"What're you talking about?!"

"First you have no clue, then you won't fight, but then, once you learn Saber would get a different Master, you want to fight. Why? Are you that obsessed with your perverted fantasies?!"

"Oh come on, that's not it at all!" Issei argued before altering his vision to the ground, a downcast expression forming on his face. "Well…it's simple really. I don't want Saber to fight. If she gets a new Master she'll be forced to fight other Servants."

Rin gaped at Issei. "Now _that_ is the stupidest thing I've ever heard. You really believe you can win the Holy Grail War by yourself?"

Issei smirked weakly. "Hey, I'm stronger than I look."

"You yourself said Reinforcement is the only magic you know."

Issei flinched in response. "That doesn't matter, I'll do whatever it takes."

"Do you even realize how little sense that makes?" Rin sighed before Issei could respond and snarled, "Whatever. At this point it doesn't matter. I've helped you with everything you need so for the time being we're back to being enemies. So let's just leave and get this headache of a night over with."

Issei twitched an eyebrow angrily. 'She's_ one of the school's most popular girls? That's unbelievable._'

As the two approached the gates of the church, Saber and Archer turned to them.

"So, are you finished with your business here Master?" Saber asked.

Issei looked off to the side uncomfortably. "Could you…just call me Issei? As cool as it sounds it's a bit weird for you to call me Master."

Saber raised an eyebrow but nodded in agreement. "Very well, Issei."

As the group left the front entrance of the church, they turned when a child's laughter rang through the air.

Issei turned and widened his eyes. The girl he ran into earlier that morning came skipping towards the group. "Y-you, you're…!"

However, their attention swiftly switched to an armor clad person whose form was not visible as a blood red haze flowed and ebbed around them with Issei only being able to make out long, curved horns on their helmet, and a long, wide sword on the person walking behind the girl.

"Wh-what's up with that Servant?" Rin asked with trepidation.

The girl bowed gracefully and introduced herself. "Hello, my name is Illyasviel von Einzbern, but I know that's a long name so you can just call me Illya."

Rin narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "Von Einzbern…? Then that means…"

Issei looked at the apparition behind Illya and gulped. "I don't know who or what that thing is…but man it is scary…" '_As if the creepy little girl wasn't enough!_'

Illya smiled kindly at the group and pointed to the being behind her. "By the way, this is my Servant, Berserker. Berserker's going to help me with a favor I'd like you all to do for me."

Issei frowned and muttered, "Do I even want to know…?"

"Would you please be so nice as to die for me?"

Issei felt shivers up his spine, "No I don't."

Saber stepped in between Issei and Illya, however Illya frowned when she heard Berserker start to tense. She looked back at Berserker then to Saber. "I see…well that's fine then." She smiled and pointed at the group and ordered, "Got get'em Berserker!"

The mist-clad Servant rushed past Illya and ran straight for Saber.

Saber raised her invisible blade to meet Berserker's, but was caught off-guard by the amount of sheer force it put into its swing.

"Saber!" Issei shouted. He clenched his fist as Saber and Berserker's battle began. Issei felt a sensation like a voice in the back of his head telling him to fight, but he felt frozen with fear and uncertainty.

Saber swung her blade at Berserker, however it blocked the strike with its own sword and forced hers back, slamming its foot into her stomach, knocking her off balance. Berserker raised its sword to take advantage of Saber's off kilter position, however Saber managed to dodge to the side as its sword slammed into the ground.

The voice sound louder and clearer to Issei's mind, his body tensing more.

Berserker howled angrily as Saber dodged and rushed after her.

Rin narrowed her eyes as she watched. '_For a Berserker, he's very agile._'

Berserker sent a flurry of swings at Saber, the blonde swordswoman not having any time to retaliate against the barrage. Berserker then swung with extra force and knocked Saber critically off-balance, allowing it to raise its sword and slash at her back.

"Gah!" Saber shouted as Berserker's sword broke partially through her armor and left a large gash down her side.

Issei watched as blood splashed onto the ground.

The voice sounded clear in Issei's mind, it shouting grandly and loudly **'_Fight!_'**

"Saber! No!" Issei shouted angrily before charging at the powerful Servant.

"Emiya! You idiot!" Rin shouted.

"Get away from her!" Issei shouted as he swung his fist to punch at the Servant, however, as he did, he felt energy swell up in his hand before it burst out in a blast of red energy.

The others around him watched in shock as Berserker was sent flying and slammed into a large pole and slumped to the ground.

Illya looked at both Berserker and Issei stunned.

Issei ignored everything around him as he looked at the red, plated bracer that left his hands exposed and covered only a portion of his forearm and had several golden spikes, and a green jewel on the back of the hand that covered his arm. He looked at the strange weapon in awe, however, he wasn't the only one.

Saber's eyes widened greatly as she saw the weapon. "B-Boosted…Gear…"

Berserker tensed as it looked at Issei before it turned to Illya.

Illya frowned with a sigh. "Well, I suppose I'll let you go this time. But next time, you'll all die for sure."

Berserker grabbed her and then jumped off into the distance.

"Wait!" Saber shouted as the two vanished. She then turned to Issei in confusion as he looked at the gauntlet on his arm.

"Emiya!" Rin called as she ran up to him. "What on earth was that?!"

Issei shook his head silently. "I don't have…any idea what…this is…?" he asked as he showed her the gauntlet.

Rin looked at the weapon puzzled and shook her head.

"Boosted Gear."

Issei and Rin turned to Saber surprised.

"You, you know what this is called?" Issei asked.

Saber nodded in response. "Yes...however, I hope you will excuse me for not explaining in front of the enemy."

Rin folded her arms in a huff.

"Hey, focus! That thing tried to kill Tohsaka too!" Issei argued.

"Be that as it may, Tohsaka herself said we are enemies. It is unwise to reveal such important information in front of said enemies," Saber rebutted.

"As rude as she put it, I must concur," Rin added.

Issei sighed and then looked at the gauntlet at his arm before a voice from it shouted, **"Reset!"** Issei felt all strength in his body vanish before he collapsed on the ground.

"Issei!" Saber shouted.

As he passed out, Issei remembered the last conversation he had with his adoptive father, Kiritsugu.

* * *

_On the deck of his home, Issei sat next to Kiritsugu, a tall, pale-skinned man with shaggy black hair, vacant dark grey eyes, and a small amount of stubble on his sunken cheeks wearing a simple grey kimono, looking up at the moon._

_"When I was young, I used to want to become a champion of justice, too," Kiritsugu responded to a remark Issei made._

_"Used to?" the young Issei asked. "Did you just give up? Why?"_

_"Well…it's hard to put into words. I suppose the best way to put it is, heroes don't last long. And the older you get to be, the harder being one is. I only wish I could've realized that sooner."_

_Issei looked down in thought and then back up at Kiritsugu. "Oh…I guess it won't happen for you then…will it?"_

_"No, it probably won't," Kiritsugu responded plainly._

_"Well…since it's not gunna happen for you…I'll just have to be one instead. Then, I can get all the boobies! You may be too old for it but I've still got plenty of time!"_

_Kiritsugu chuckled mirthlessly._

_"So just leave it to me! I'll make that dream of yours come true someday, Dad! And I'll be the coolest guy ever! I promise!"_

_"Thank you," Kiritsugu answered simply. Lowering his head, Kiritsugu said with a smile, "That's a relief son."_

_Issei leaned back with a smirk on his face as he imagined the possibilities for himself. However, he noticed an odd silence from Kiritsugu and turned to look at him puzzled. His eyes widened as he saw Kiritsugu's peaceful expression as he sat motionless next to Issei. As the realization hit him, a single tear fell from Issei's eye._

* * *

Issei suddenly burst up from his bed in shock. Issei then put a hand to his head in a vain attempt to silence his rather intense headache. He looked around his room and tried, fruitlessly, to remember what had happened the previous night. With a frustrated sigh he got out of bed.

* * *

Finishing his morning routine, he noticed blood as he finished rinsing his mouth. "What the…? Why is there…blood…?"

Issei walked through the halls of his house attempting to remember the events of the previous night before walking into his dining room. "Wwwhhhaaa..!?"

"Well good morning," Rin greeted politely. "I hope you're not upset, but I decided to let myself in."

Issei looked at her lamely as his brain worked over time. He pinched his cheek and thought, '_Okay…this has to be a dream. One of the most popular, and cutest, girls in school is sitting…in my dining room._' "Eh, not that I'm…complaining or anything, but…why are you here?"

Ignoring his question, Rin asked, "Do you realize there is not a single packet of decent tea in this entire house? If you insist on using tea bags, at least use the triangular ones."

Issei blinked curiously and asked, "The difference is…?" He then shook his head and asked again, "Tohsaka, why are you here exactly?"

Tohsaka put up a hand and insisted, "Shouldn't you be thanking me for carrying you all the way home last night?"

Issei blinked in bewilderment and then muttered, "Huh…?" Issei folded his arms in thought before looking at his left hand. "Ah! That's it!" Issei's memory finally jogged as he remembered the fight with Berserker and his use of Boosted Gear. "We were attacked by that other Servant…then I used that weird…thing…"

"Boosted Gear."

"Hmm…?"

"Saber said it is called Boosted Gear."

Issei remained silent for a moment, "…Ah! Where is she?!"

Rin sighed and responded, "Sleeping quietly in her room." Rin then redirected, "But more importantly…what were you thinking, you idiot?!"

Issei fell back in shock. "Wh-what was that for?!"

"You running into the middle of a battle between Servants like that!" Rin sighed to calm herself and then continued, "No other Master I know of has done something quite as insane as that. Though I'd say it's obvious you're no ordinary Master, if that strange weapon you used is any indication."

Issei frowned regretfully. "I don't know _why_ I did that, it's just that…that something inside me was compelling me to help her."

"Compelling you? That's rather ridiculous, you do realize that, right?"

Issei looked at her annoyed. "I'm not joking, it's like I actually heard a voice in my head telling me to fight."

"I think there are treatments for that."

"I'm not crazy dammit!" Issei shouted as he slammed his hands on the table. He then sat back down with a huff. "Damn…all I wanted to do was ogle pretty girls and now I'm involved in this bizarre War for some reason. My life sucks."

"It could be much worse."

"Would you stop that?!"

Rin sighed as she continued to stir her tea and asked, "Well then, Emiya, what's your plan of attack at this point?"

Issei raised an eyebrow and then sighed. "I don't really…have…one. I just…don't want what happened ten years ago to ever happen again."

Rin looked at him curiously.

"All this Holy Grail crap is meaningless."

Rin sighed heavily. "You know, I knew you'd say that. Be warned, if Saber hears that, she'll kill you."

Issei looked at her worried, "Sh-she'll…kill me…?"

Rin frowned at him. "Wake up Emiya! You think Servants do this without some goal of their own?! It isn't just the Masters who get their wishes granted by the Grail. If a Master and Servant obtain the Grail, _both_ get their wish. A desire for the Grail's power is the reason that many of the Servants became Heroic Spirits in the first place. Why else would they answer the summons of another person? They each have something they yearn for the Grail to grant."

Issei narrowed his eyes in frustration. "So you're telling me that Saber's just doing this for the Grail too? Gahh!" Issei put his hands behind his head in frustration. "But she's just as human as me, she lost lots of blood last night!"

"Servants may seem alive but they truly aren't. When they die they simply return to where they came from."

"That's not a good reason to kill each other!"

Rin then rebutted, "If you just let the other Masters run around unchecked then innocent people will die!"

Issei's eyes widened as he realized what she said.

Rin sighed and then explained, "Servants use spiritual energy, or mana, as 'fuel'. The more mana they manage to absorb the stronger they get and the closer they get to as strong as they were in life."

Issei blinked in thought for several seconds. "I don't get what you're saying…"

Rin sighed and simplified, "It's quite simple. They use mana to power themselves and their abilities. Human souls are some of the most concentrated sources of mana."

Issei's eyes widened as he realized what she meant. "So you're saying that…some Servants will eat human souls and kill people to survive…?"

Rin nodded. "Yes. Normally a Master would need to force their Servant with a Command Seal to do this but some Servants are willing to do so quite easily."

Issei narrowed his eyes as he thought about Saber and shook his head vigorously. "No way! There's no way Saber would do that!"

As Rin poured herself more tea she asked, "So then what will you do? Just stand by and let the other Masters run amuck?"

Issei sighed and answered as she sat down, "If they do something like that, I'll stop them."

"You're kidding? You're not willing to attack a Master, but if he does something evil _then_ you'll defeat him?" she asked incredulously.

Issei couldn't find the right response to her question.

"So you basically want to have your cake and eat it too."

Issei frowned and said exasperatedly, "Yeah, I know that I'm trying to have it both ways but…I just can't think of anything else!"

Rin sighed and then asked, "Mind if I explain the flaw with that train of thought?"

"What do you mean?"

"That Master we ran into last night will hunt us. And will continue to hunt us until she kills us."

Issei flinched.

"That Servant she summoned is way beyond anything we can handle."

Issei smirked and rebutted, "Yeah right! You saw me! I used that Boost Gear thing and blew that armored jerk to hell!"

Rin twitched an eyebrow. "No…you merely knocked the Servant off-balance. The only reason Illyasviel retreated was because an event she hadn't expected occurred so she fell back to reassess the situation."

Issei narrowed his eyes angrily.

"If we sit around and wait we're as good as dead. I doubt you'd even get the chance to reawaken that Boosted Gear, even if you knew how."

"Wh-what do you mean _if_?" Issei asked annoyed.

"Do you? Could you activate it right now if I asked?"

"Ah, well…no…"

"Exactly."

Issei sighed and then remarked, "It'd help if we knew who her Servant was."

"Not particularly. In a way it may help, but with as powerful as that Servant was even _if_ we knew, I doubt it would help. And I'm fairly certain she was just toying with us last night. Plus, you never expose your Servant's true identity, it exposes their vulnerabilities."

Issei then put his cup down and mused, "That makes me wonder who Saber really is."

"I think it's probably best if you remain in the dark on that. You certainly seem like the type who might let it slip to the wrong person," Rin said bluntly.

"You mean…you, right?" Issei asked thoughtfully.

"Last time I checked we are still enemies."

Issei twitched an eyebrow as he berated himself for forgetting.

* * *

**And finito. That puts a cap on the first chapter of Fate of Devils: Black. Let me know what you guys think of it in a review and make sure to put your vote in on the poll on whether you wish to see Fate of Devils: Redux or Fate of Devils: Black be the story that continues.  
**


	2. New Family

**Chapter II**

**Hello to all! It seems that the reception to Fate of Devils: Black is overall positive, but after some thought, and a suggestion from a reviewer, I have decided it is probably best to continue Fate of Devils: Black up to the point that Fate of Devils: Redux has reached before making any ultimate decision on which story to continue with. So that is I will be doing, trying to get Fate of Devils: Black up to the same point as Fate of Devils: Redux. As usual I would like to thank my coauthor TheLastNanaya and my secondary author Bakuto Masaki for all their help with the story. I cannot think of anything else to add so might as well move on to the reviewer responses.**

**the Composcreator: Yes, that is probably a good idea so that is what I will be doing.**

**Jose19: Yeah, multiple element crossover is just sort of what I do. I hope they can too. Good to hear.  
**

**dragon rider: I can understand that. That is sort of what I am going to do. I am going to continue with Fate of Devils: Black until it reaches to the same point as Fate of Devils: Redux. It has distinct qualities about it.**

**guest: Well here it is.**

**Fmwave: Mina is from So, I Can't Play H or Dakara, Boku wa H ga Dekinai. Oh boy, I remember her. It is something I could consider.**

**Regulus Nemea: Guardian counter? Mind explaining what that is?**

**Guest: Thanks for the recommendation.**

**Well that is about it for reviewer responses so time to move on to the meat of the story, shall we?**

* * *

Rin stood in the doorway to Issei's house, putting on her shoes to leave. As she did, she commented, "You didn't have to see me out."

"Well…I still need to, you know, thank you," Issei said uncomfortably.

Rin looked at him surprised.

"For carrying me all the way here last night. I appreciate it."

Rin merely sighed as she turned to leave.

Issei then remarked quietly and mournfully, "Though I'm pissed I wasn't awake to take advantage of the situation…"

THWACK!

Issei crouched on the floor holding his throbbing head as Rin huffed out of the doorway. She then turned to Issei and recommended, "A word of advice though. You've got to stop thinking of us Masters as human beings."

After closing the door and getting a small distance from the door Rin couldn't suppress the light snicker of amusement before leaving the property.

Issei stewed on her words as she left and then thought, '_Well…now that I'm part of this Grail War thing…I've got to figure out a way to beat those other guys. And…if I'm not careful, innocent people might get hurt. But if I don't come up with _something_ they might get hurt anyway._'

Kirei's words then entered Issei's mind, '_Rejoice my son, you have a chance to make your dreams come true!_'

Issei fell over and cupped a hand over his mouth as those words sparked his memories when a massive fire engulfed the city. He shook his head vigorously. "He's wrong…I'm doing this because I want to save people. I don't want them to die, not like before."

The image of Saber wounded by Berserker then came to Issei's mind.

"Saber tried to protect me, she was hurt so bad she could barely stand but still thought about me first." His eyes then widened in shock. "Oh shit! Where is she?!"

* * *

As Rin walked away from Issei's home, she rounded a corner and saw Sakura.

Rin smiled pleasantly and greeted, "Good morning Sakura."

"Good morning," Sakura greeted with a similar smile. "Why are you out so early?"

"Well I go to sleep and get up in the morning just like everyone else."

"That's not what I meant."

Rin's eyes widened slightly. "I'm just out for a walk," she rebutted weakly before leaving.

As Rin walked by her, Sakura's expression soured before her eyes narrowed. '_She smells…like blood._'

Sakura's attention was drawn as Yuko walked up behind her. "Well good morning Sakura, how are you?"

"Good morning Sensei," Sakura greeted happily. "How are you today?"

"Quite good. So do you have any plans for this morning's meal?"

"I think there's some clams and soy sauce left over from the other day."

"Really? Those were very good."

"I can add some starch and broth and thicken it up to make porridge."

"That sounds very delicious."

Sakura nodded with a smile, turning her attention momentarily back to the path Rin walked down.

* * *

Issei began frantically searching each room in his house to find Saber, coming up empty several times in a row.

Looking around in the courtyard he thought, '_I've searched almost everywhere. Where could she be?_' Raising an eyebrow he turned his attention toward the house's dojo in the back.

* * *

Walking through the main door, he found Saber in the back corner, wearing a simple white blouse with sleeves that extended to her wrists and a blue ribbon on the neck, a knee-length blue skirt with an attached corset around her waist that tied in the back, short brown boots and long black stockings rather than her armor. She sat calmly in seiza position, her eyes closed as though she slept sitting up.

Issei walked up to her sleeping form and his eyes widened as he saw her near porcelain white skin illuminated by the bands of light peering through the slatted windows.

After a moment Saber's eyes flickered open and she turned to see Issei standing next to her. "I see you are up and around," she remarked.

"Y-yeah, I just woke up a few minutes ago," he responded blandly.

Saber stood up and walked over to him, close enough Issei's face reddened. "You still do not look as if you are entirely well to me. Your face is rather flushed."

"I-it's alright!" Issei sputtered as he put a small amount of space between himself and Saber. "I'm sure I'll heal up just fine."

"That is good to hear. And now that you are feeling better, I would like to address the event that transpired last night."

"…Okay…like what?" Issei asked in bewilderment.

"First, I would prefer that my Master not do what you did yesterday."

Issei's eyes widened in response. "You kidding me?! You could've died!"

"You do not know for certain. Regardless, combat is my area of expertise. I would prefer it if you focused on the areas in which you excel. As my Master you have no reason to try and to protect me. There is nothing to be gained from it."

Issei growled angrily and argued, "You mean to tell me there's nothing to be gained from helping somebody?!"

Saber's eyes widened, partially in shock at his abrupt argument, and the image conjured in her mind from his words.

Issei backed up some from her shocked expression and redirected, "Well, let's move on to something else. You said 'first' which means there's something else to go over, right?"

Saber sighed and frowned in frustration. "Yes. There is. Boosted Gear."

"Oh yeah, what do you know about that thing anyway, and how do you know about it?"

Saber tightened her fists and answered, "Revealing information about who I am is an uncomfortable subject, however, in this situation I see no way around it. I suppose the simple answer is…that Boosted Gear was wielded by my husband."

"Y-y-your husband?!" Issei shouted in shock.

Saber nodded in agreement. "Yes. My husband was the first, and as far as I know only wielder of Boosted Gear."

Issei sighed and then asked, "So then…what is Boosted Gear?"

Saber raised an eyebrow and asked, "Do you know of Sacred Gears?"

Issei shook his head in response.

Saber nodded. "I see. I suppose I should explain that first then. Sacred Gears are specialized weapons and tools crafted by God."

Issei sweat-dropped. "B-by God…? Seriously…?"

Saber nodded plainly. "Yes. I am certain for the heavily atheistic times in this modern age it is hard for people to accept something such as that but I assure you it is true."

Issei nodded in return. "You don't have to worry about that, it's just hard to believe."

"I see. Either way, as I said, these weapons, called Sacred Gears, were made by Him. However not all are the same, there is a special class of Sacred Gears called Longinus Gears, the most powerful of the Sacred Gears. Boosted Gear is in the top tier of that type of Sacred Gear."

Issei widened his eyes and looked at his left hand in shock. "You serious?" He then grinned madly. "Oh man! This is awesome!"

Saber narrowed her eyes and stood up before lightly chopping him on the head. "Boosted Gear is not some toy or tool to impress others. It is a powerful weapon, a weapon you must keep secret."

Issei frowned and flopped down to the ground. "Fine. So what about this previous wielder, your husband?"

Saber sat back down and nodded with a solemn smile. "His name was Abraxas Bael."

"Abraxas…Bael…? That's not a name I know."

"That does not surprise me," Saber answered. "His name is often not associated with my legend as he mostly left the more important duties on my shoulders."

"What do you mean?" Issei asked.

"He was lazy. He found it easier to leave me to deal with the political side while he stayed in the background doing as he pleased."

Issei raised a hand. "Hold on, I'm still a little confused."

Saber sighed in thought for a moment. "I suppose it would make things clearer if I simply told you."

"Told me what?" Issei asked with a confused expression.

"Have you ever heard the legend of King Arthur?"

Issei nodded. "Yeah, I don't know much about it but I've heard about it before. Why? Did you know him?"

Saber shook her head. "Not precisely. My true name is Arturia Pendragon."

Issei blinked in thought several times before yelling in surprise. "…What!?"

Saber frowned in response. "I suppose that is the normal response."

"B-b-but King Arthur was…a man…wasn't he…?"

Arturia shook her head in response. "That is a change that has been made."

Issei blinked curiously. "A…change?"

Arturia nodded. "Correct. I originally ruled Britain as its queen. Abraxas Bael was my husband during my rule and subsequently its king."

Issei rubbed the back of his head. "Wow…I had no idea. So who is, er, was, Abraxas?"

Arturia remained quiet for several minutes before answering, "I cannot think of the best way to say this without causing a misunderstanding."

Issei shrugged in response. "Just say it, I'm in no position to judge really."

Arturia frowned in thought and nodded, saying after a calming breath, "He…was a devil."

Issei raised both eyebrows. "You mean he was…a demon…?"

Arturia frowned in mild annoyance. "Please do not use that term. I myself am human but to his kind the term demon is insulting."

"Oh…uhm…sorry…"

Arturia shook her head. "I do not blame you for your ignorance."

Issei puffed his cheeks. '_Couldn't you have said that differently?_'

"At any rate, Abraxas was the first wielder of Boosted Gear, he was in fact born with it."

"Really? So a dem-er, devil, was born with something God made?"

Arturia put a hand to her chin and shook her head. "No, he was not born a devil, he became one early in his life."

"Oh, well I guess that makes sense. So…if he was Boosted Gear's first wielder and…now I have it…does that mean he's dead?"

Arturia shook her head. "I do not know. I died before he did if he is dead."

Issei frowned and asked, "Is it okay if I ask…?"

Arturia shook her head slowly. "I suppose I can tell you a little. It was…Abraxas and I fought. I had been told he stole Avalon, Excalibur's scabbard."

"Did he?" Issei asked curiously.

Arturia sighed and answered, "That is something I am honestly uncertain of. At the time I believed he did, and he _was_ involved in a lie of his own against me. In that moment of heightened emotion we fought against one another. A fight I lost."

"Oh…I see. Uhm…sorry if I brought up bad memories."

Arturia shook her head. "No, it is fine. I have reconciled my past. You must keep it a secret, however.

Issei in timid understanding.

"Do you have any other questions about Boosted Gear?"

Issei thought for a moment and asked, "Just what it does."

Arturia frowned and asked, "I did not explain that? My apologies. It works by doubling your power every ten seconds. However, it will only double it to a certain limit. It will not increase beyond what your body can handle, roughly four times your maximum power without its effects. Though I imagine for you that threshold is rather low."

Issei twitched an eyebrow. '_Do you _have_ to be so blunt?_'

"Any further questions?"

Issei rubbed his chin thoughtfully before shaking his head. "Not right now. I still need time to understand all of this."

"Very good. I do have one request, however, that you refer to me as 'Saber' in public settings, it is imperative that my identity remain a secret as I stated before."

Issei nodded in agreement.

Arturia then looked off to a corner of the room and demanded shortly, "I know you have heard everything we have said, show yourself, immediately."

Out of the shadows a figure immediately jumped out and landed near Issei.

Issei jumped up and to the side in shock and Arturia readied her blade. "Who are you!?" Arturia demanded as she aimed her blade at the figure.

The figure was a teenage-looking girl with deep red eyes and knee-length black hair with several bangs hanging over her forehead, one extending between her eyes, two longer bangs framing her face, and two long pieces of hair running down her front to below her generous bosom, who was wearing a sleeveless, black mini-dress with a white collar, a red tie, a red belt with a red side skirt cover attached to it which overlapped the short skirt of her dress, long black socks with black shoes, and red gauntlets over black gloves, she also had katana strapped to her left side that had a red handle and a squared hand guard with a matching sheath.

Arturia steadied her sword and demanded, "Who are you? Why are you here?"

The girl stood up and then turned to Issei and knelt before him. "Please, forgive me Lord Abraxas."

Issei paled and Arturia widened her eyes before reiterating sternly, "Who are you? Do not ignore me."

The girl stood up and turned to Arturia with a plain, emotionless expression. "You are Arturia Pendragon?"

"You are a very impudent girl, aren't you? Answer my question, or I will strike."

The girl raised an eyebrow and then nodded. "My name is Akame. I am Lord Abraxas' faithful bodyguard."

"Bodyguard? I know nothing of this. Wait, how do you know that name?" Arturia asked confused and annoyed.

Akame pointed to Issei.

Arturia turned to Issei and said, "You told me you had never heard of Abraxas."

Issei shook his head and waved his arms frantically shouting, "I haven't! I also don't know who she is either!" Issei then looked at Akame and thought, '_But she is really cute._'

Akame frowned. "I see, so Lord Abraxas still has not regained his memory."

Arturia aimed her sword at Akame. "Answer me! How do you know Abraxas?! And why are you calling Issei that name?!"

"I am Abraxas' faithful bodyguard. That is how I know him."

Arturia narrowed her eyes and sighed. "Very well, if I accept this, that still leaves why you are calling Issei Abraxas."

Akame nodded and grabbed Issei's left hand, causing the brunette to blush from her grip, and said, "He has Boosted Gear. That means he is Lord Abraxas."

Arturia and Issei looked at her puzzled. Arturia sighed and folded her arms. "I apologize, but I believe you are grasping at straws. Just because a person has inherited a Sacred Gear from someone does not mean they _are_ that person. As nice a notion as that may be, it is simply untrue."

Akame shook her head. "Lord Abraxas is not dead."

Arturia sighed and was about to argue when Issei stepped between the girls and outstretched his hands. "That's enough! Stop this! You two need to stop fighting!"

Arturia and Akame looked at Issei puzzled and surprised.

However, Akame stepped back and nodded before sitting down.

Issei twitched some and muttered, "Well…that was fast."

Akame looked up at him and replied, "It is an order from you, Lord Abraxas, and therefore I will follow it."

Issei's mind raced as he asked in disbelief, "Y-you will…do anything…I say…?"

Akame nodded plainly, "Yes."

Issei's nose started bleeding heavily before Arturia smacked him on the head.

"I believe that is enough of that. At any rate, you said your name is Akame, correct?" Arturia snapped as Issei rubbed his head in pain.

Akame nodded in agreement.

"How come you have not revealed yourself until now?"

Akame nodded and answered, "I have been protecting Lord Abraxas from the shadows."

Issei twitched an eyebrow and remarked, "Considering I got stabbed in the chest you haven't been doing a very good job."

Akame looked at Issei calmly for a bit before bowing her head down. "Forgive me Milord. How shall I be punished?"

Issei flinched and widened his eyes. "P-p-punished!?" However, he calmed down as the same sensation from the previous night told him to calm his impulses. Sighing he waved a hand and said, "N-none."

Akame stood up and raised an eyebrow. "I see. If you wish. I apologize for allowing you to be injured, I was hunting Stray Devils in the area."

Issei and Arturia looked at each other puzzled and then to Akame. "Stray Devils?" they asked in unison.

Akame tilted her head in confusion. "You do not know what they are?"

The two shook their heads.

"Devils who have lost their sanity and become wild killers. I hunt them to keep Lord Abraxas safe."

Issei frowned in understanding. "I see. Isn't that…dangerous…?"

Akame tilted her head in confusion. "Yes. However it is for your benefit. Do you…wish for me to not hunt them anymore…?"

Issei thought for a moment and nodded. "Yeah, plus I'd feel safer knowing you're always there in the shadows."

Akame's eyes widened before she smiled lightly. "Very well then, I shall do so."

Arturia sighed and put a hand against her forehead. "This is pure insanity. Issei, are you truly going to believe this girl's drivel?"

Issei narrowed his eyes in thought as he turned to Arturia. "Hmm…I can't describe it but something inside me tells me she's telling the truth."

Arturia folded her arms and sighed. "I see. I am fairly certain those are called hormones. However, I suppose if my Master orders it, that is good enough for me. For now. If you do anything I conceive as threatening I will cut you down. Understood?"

Akame nodded in understanding. Akame nodded and then turned to Arturia and asked, "It is true you are Arturia Pendragon, Lord Abraxas' wife?"

Arturia raised an eyebrow and nodded puzzled. "I am. Why do you ask?"

Akame looked Arturia from top to bottom, causing the blonde to feel slightly uncomfortable, before saying, "You are not what I expected."

Arturia looked at Akame annoyed. "And why do you say that?"

Akame answered in her usual monotone, "Your breasts are smaller than expected."

Arturia looked at her in sour shock and Issei gaped.

Arturia lowered her head, causing her bangs to cover her eyes, as she twitched manically. "What…what did you say…?"

Issei raised a hand and asked, "Erm…why do you say that?"

Akame plainly responded, "All of the women Lord Abraxas loved and all those who loved him had large breasts."

Issei widened his eyes before getting to his knees and shouting, "SENSEIII! Teach me please!"

Arturia looked at Issei in shock.

Akame tilted her head in confusion.

Issei then slumped over. "Man…I can already imagine it…" Sighing Issei stood up and looked around. "Well…so what do we do now?" Turning to Akame he asked, "Actually…how long have you been observing me?"

Akame answered, "Ever since you were released from the Tower of Amala ten years ago."

Issei widened his eyes. "You mean…you've been watching me this entire time? How come I never saw you?"

Akame nodded. "Your last orders before sealing both yourself and your followers in the Tower was that on the event you were to awaken from the Tower's seal that I was to observe you and remain acting as your bodyguard and, in the event your powers go out of control, I was to terminate you."

Issei's eyes widened further as he paled. "K-kill…me…?"

Akame nodded but then, with a light smile, added, "But so far that has not happened yet, so I see no need to do that. You don't need to worry Lord Abraxas."

Issei frowned and asked after a moment, "Hey, my name's Issei Emiya, not Abraxas. Could you call me that please?"

Akame thought for a moment then answered, "Very well, Lord Issei."

Issei sighed and responded, "Ah…I suppose that's good enough for now. Though, if you've been staying around me for ten years, then where've you been sleeping? How've you been eating?"

Akame nodded and responded, "I have been sleeping wherever I can find and eating whatever is left behind."

Issei frowned angrily. "But…that's no good." Issei thought for a moment and then smiled with a nod. "Alright, it's settled. I'll give you a permanent room and you'll eat meals with the rest of us."

Akame and Arturia looked at him surprised.

Arturia just sighed before putting a hand to her forehead.

Akame smiled with a nod. "I'm glad to hear that."

Issei nodded in return.

Arturia folded her arms and then asked, "So, what shall we do next?"

Issei blinked in confusion and then scratched his head. "Erm…I…don't really…know, actually. I suppose…lunch?"

Arturia just sighed.

* * *

Issei managed to figure out room arrangements for the girls, though to say such a task was easy would be inaccurate. However, he did complete the task.

* * *

The next morning Issei awoke to hear the familiar voices of Yuko and Sakura in his dining room. He was happy to hear that, but then remembered the particular issue, or rather issues, currently residing in his house.

Issei scratched his head vigorously and snarled, "Ah crap!"

* * *

Issei made his way to the adjoining rooms where Akame and Arturia were sleeping. Opening the door Issei found Arturia and Akame merely standing in the center of the room.

The two looked at him curiously.

Arturia then asked, "Do you need something?"

Issei sighed and nodded as he looked around. "Ah, yeah, well…how do I figure out the best way to say this…?"

"Just say it," Arturia urged.

Sighing, Issei suggested, "I'd like you guys to hide while Sakura and Yuko are here."

Akame raised an eyebrow and Arturia asked, "Hide?"

"Senpai! Your food's getting cold!" Sakura shouted to him.

Issei grunted and stammered out, "Ah, well, you see, Sakura and Yuko are just regular humans, not mages or anything, so I don't want them getting wrapped up in any of this or getting into trouble. So just stay here okay? You, uh, know what I mean, right…?"

Arturia and Akame nodded in understanding.

"Yes, I know what you mean," Arturia answered.

"I will stay in your shadows as always, Lord Abrax-er, Lord Issei."

Issei nodded in relief and ran off to the dining room.

* * *

As Issei arrived in class he was suddenly struck in the head.

"Gah! What the hell!?" he shouted.

Issei looked at the one who had struck him, a girl with tanned skin, light blonde hair that reached her waist with two sections tied in pigtails, and blue eyes, whose chest was rather petite, wearing the female Kuoh uniform with a vest.

"What the hell was that for, Lily?!" he growled.

The girl, Lily, hit him with the book she had in her hand once more. "Who said you could call me by first name, you jerk?"

Issei snarled. "Whatever. Why'd you hit me!?"

"I heard what you did to the Kendo Club, you pervert."

Issei blinked curiously and then gaped. "That was an accident, dammit! Why won't anyone believe me?!"

"Because you're a filthy pervert!"

"That's enough you two," Yuko said as she tried to calm their argument.

Issei frowned at Lily, who turned away in huff. Issei twitched an eyebrow as he made his way to his seat.

* * *

Later that day, Issei found himself sitting in class as usual but noticed one oddity. He noticed a strange discomfort at certain points throughout the school.

As usual, after school Issei got himself in trouble for peeping once more, a yet again unintentional affair as a paper he was holding blew away and when he caught it he fell through the propped door into the girl's bathroom and got beat and thus found himself sitting against a tree on the edge of Kuoh's property. Sighing he scratched his head in thought. '_Damn, why am I always the one who gets attacked?_'

**'_Maybe it's because you're always peeping._'**

Issei jumped up in shock. "Whoa! Wh-who's there!?"

**'_I'm right here, always have been, Partner._'**

Issei looked around in confusion. "Wh-where are you…?"

The voice sighed in annoyance. **'_I'm right here, Boosted Gear._'**

Issei blinked and then looked at his left hand. "Y-you're Boosted Gear?"

**'_Hmm…yeah, let's go with that, you can call me Boosted Gear for now._'**

"Okay, so then…how are you talking to me?"

**'_It's a long story, let's just leave it at that. Also, if you keep talking out loud people will think you're crazy as well as perverted._'**

"Ah…well then…how do I…?"

**'_Just think. I can hear your thoughts._'**

Issei blinked and then shouted, "Wait, you mean even when…?!"

The voice sighed in annoyance once more. **'_Haaa, yes, even then. Now just shut up and start thinking your words Partner._'**

Issei nodded and thought, '_Uhm…like this…?_'

**'_Yes, exactly. Now, as I said before, it might help girls not beating the toss out of you if you weren't always peeping on them._'**

Issei twitched an eyebrow. '_It's not my fault! I must be sick or something! Even the most normal of situations go perverted without me even trying!_'

**'_I'm not judging just recommending. Anyway, how about you get going? The day's already over._'**

Issei sighed heavily and stood up, wiping the dirt off his pants. '_Yeah, I guess so. So, do I need to be still to talk to you or anything?_'

**'_No, all you have to do is think and I'll hear the words, as long as I'm not asleep._'**

Issei chuckled weakly. '_That's er…reassuring…I think…_'

* * *

Issei finally started making his way back home but was stopped on a bridge near his house.

The reason he was stopped was not one he would've expected, however.

A beautiful girl his age with waist-length black hair, dark lavender colored eyes, an impressive bust, and a red and green school uniform he didn't recognize called out to him.

Having heard her call to him, Issei turned to her and muttered, "Uhm…y-yes?"

The girl fidgeted as she asked uncomfortably, "Erm, excuse me, y-you're Issei Emiya…right?"

Issei nodded slowly. "Ah, yes…I am…"

The girl smiled lightly and responded, "That's good. My name is Yuuma Amano. And I've been watching you for a while and I was wondering…would you…" she paused for a moment as her face bunched adorably in embarrassment before she blurted out, "…please be my boyfriend!?"

Issei looked at her blankly for a moment. "Ah…" Issei grunted lamely, not fully able to process the situation.

**'_Say yes halfwit!_' **Boosted Gear shouted in his head.

Issei shook his head vigorously and straightened up as though at attention and responded shakily, "Y-yeah!"

Yuuma looked at him happily and smiled. "That's good to hear. So, it's a date then? How about two days from now?"

Issei grinned from ear to ear and responded, "That's fine!"

Yuuma nodded and turned swiftly, giving Issei a nice look at her striped panties, and took off running, taking a moment to stop and wave before leaving.

Issei blinked curiously and then grinned wider than ever and shouted happily, "I have a girlfriend! This is friggin' badass!" He ran down the steps ecstatically jumping with joy.

Unbeknownst to him, however, Akame wasn't his only observer.

* * *

Issei returned home, still giddy with happiness, though his happiness diminished some when he walked through the front door and remembered what had happened that morning. Sighing, he mumbled, "Man…that probably wasn't a very nice thing to say…"

**'_Oh? Why not. It was the truth. If they show themselves they could likely get others involved,_' **the voice said.

Issei scratched the back of his head and thought, '_Yeah, I know that but…it feels like I'm hiding them like…aaahhh I can't think of the right words…!_'

The voice remained quiet for a moment and then chimed in, **'_I think I get your meaning, Partner. So what will you do then?_'**

'_Well…I suppose the first step would be to say hello to them both._' Issei looked around and said, "Ah…uhm…Akame, you can uh…come out now…"

After a moment of silence Akame appeared behind Issei. "Yes?"

Issei shrieked and nearly jumped through the roof. "Do you _always_ have to appear that way?! Can't you use the door or something?!"

Akame tilted her head and responded, "I apologize."

* * *

Issei sighed as he walked into his home and then noticed Yuko and Sakura in his living room. However, he gasped in shock as he entered the room.

"Wh-wh-what the hell!?" he bellowed in shock.

To his surprise, there were two people he didn't know sitting at his dining room table.

The first was someone he did in fact recognize, the black-haired, black-clad, busty woman he had encountered the other day on his way to school.

The second, however, was not someone he recognized. A young woman with fair skin, short, shoulder-length, pale green hair with bangs that divided over her forehead and purple eyes wearing a western maid outfit with a black and blue, frilled headband, a black, low-cut corset-top with puffed shoulders, and short sleeves that only reached to the middle of her upper arms that exposed a fair bit of her sizable cleavage with a white, frilly corset underneath, a large blue ribbon around her waist, elbow-length white gloves, a knee-length blue, pleated skirt with a lighter blue underside, dark stockings, a black choker with a pink ribbon, and black, high-heeled boots.

Issei gaped at he looked at the two new hotties in his dining room.

Sakura however frowned in annoyance at the two, though she tried to suppress her irritation.

The black-haired woman set down her teacup and turned to Issei with a sly smile. "It's good to meet you in person for the first time, my na-"

However, before the woman could finish Yuko motioned to her and said, "Issei, this is a friend of mine, Annerose Vajra."

The black-haired woman, Annerose frowned in mild annoyance before returning her attention to Issei. She motioned to the green-haired woman next to her and said, "And this is my maid, Michiko Fleuretty."

The greenette, Michiko bowed lightly with a polite smile.

Issei also bowed lightly. "Ah, n-nice to meet you," he muttered, his words and expression flustered as he looked at Annerose.

Annerose smirked lightly. "No need to be nervous. We're all friends here."

"R-right…" '_Easy for you to say! You're not the one guy standing in a room of hotties hoping to not bust a stiffy!_'

Michiko then stood up and extended a hand towards Issei.

Issei blinked curiously.

"I just want to shake your hand," Michiko said kindly.

Issei nodded as he walked around the table to shake her hand.

**'_Uh-oh_,'** Boosted Gear muttered as Issei shook her hand.

In a flash of a moment, Michiko reached into her skirt, pulled out a small axe and swung it at Issei, lopping off his head in a single swing, causing his head to fall to the floor as his body slumped over.

Annerose sighed in exasperation.

Sakura and Yuko's eyes widened in horror, the former passing out.

Yuko was about to say something but suddenly Issei's severed head began shouting.

"Gaaahhh! This hurts!" he shouted. He then blinked in realization. "What the fuck is going on?!" His headless body stumbled around. "H-hey! Over here!" His body lazily turned to him but he suddenly felt his head rise.

Neko-Neko noticed his screaming head on the ground and walked over from her spot and grabbed his head by the hair and dragged it over to where his body was, allowing to pick his head up and reattach it.

Issei reflexively felt his head to be sure it was still attached and sighed in relief. He then turned to Michiko and bellowed, "What the hell was that for!?"

Michiko, spinning the axe she had decapitated him with lazily around her finger with the ring at the base, said plainly, "I just wanted to show you your immortality abilities. I could've tried explaining them to you but I figure you're the type of idiot who learns best with physical instruction."

"You mean like cutting my damn head off?! Well no thank you dammit!"

Michiko looked at him annoyed. "You'd better watch your tongue you stupid zombie. I'm not just more powerful than you I'm your senior servant."

"Z-zombie…?"

Annerose nodded as she motioned for the two to sit down, though Akame kept her eyes glued keenly on Michiko.

Annerose then explained, "Yes. You are now my servant, or rather, my familiar. I found you murdered in the hallway of your school and revived you as my familiar. Considering you seem the kind to hurt yourself often, I turned you into the most efficient type of familiar: a zombie."

Issei began to cry heavily. "So…I'm now a brain-eating zombie…?"

Annerose sighed as she flicked him between the eyes. "No. That's just the common perception of zombies. That's not how you truly are. For the most part you're the same as any human. The only difference is that you are now immortal."

Michiko nodded with a smirk. "Yep, even if your body were ground into tiny little bits you'd regenerate in a few hours."

Issei inched away from Michiko.

Annerose then continued, "As long as I remain alive your body will continue to regenerate. I hope you appreciate the effort I had to go through in reviving you."

Issei nodded lightly before glancing in concern at Yuko.

"You don't need to worry about Yuko. She is a witch, just the same as me."

Issei's eyes widened as he turned to Yuko. "S-seriously…?!"

Yuko nodded slowly, somewhat embarrassed. "Yes, this isn't exactly the kind of scenario where I had hoped to tell you." She then smiled. "But it's true, I'm a witch."

Issei sighed heavily as he slumped against the wall and groaned. "Uggh…so much crazy stuff at once…"

Yuko frowned lightly. "I'm sure it's a lot to take in."

Issei ran a hand through his hair in exasperation. "That's an understatement." He then turned to Annerose. "So I'm…really a zombie…?"

Annerose nodded. "Yes. And you are also my familiar, the same as Michiko."

Issei sighed as he furrowed his brow in thought. "Also, you said I'm immortal?"

"Correct. Your life force is linked to mine. So long as I am alive so you will be as well."

Issei sighed as he collected his thoughts.

"Well, if that is all of your questions for the time being, do you have any spare rooms?"

Issei looked at her curiously. "Uh…what…?"

Michiko answered, "It took us a long time to get here. You don't really expect two pretty ladies like us to walk home at night, do you?"

Issei twitched an eyebrow. "Down the hall and towards the back."

Annerose nodded in response. "Very good."

As the two disappeared into the hallway, Issei sighed heavily. "My life just got a lot crazier…didn't it…?" He then turned to Yuko.

Yuko flinched lightly. She then frowned sadly. "I didn't mean to hide this from you, Issei."

Issei shook his head. "That's not really important right now. I'm still trying to figure out all the rest of this crazy stuff." He then smiled and added, "Besides, that doesn't stop you from being you."

Yuko looked at him surprised and then smiled warmly. "That's good to hear, Issei."

After a moment, Sakura sat up groggily. "Ohh…my head hurts. What happened?"

Yuko and Issei shared a glance.

Issei nodded subtly.

Yuko nodded and turned to Sakura. "You fell asleep while waiting for Issei to get home, that's all."

Sakura sighed in relief. "Oh…that's good." She then gasped in surprise. "Oh no! I forgot to prepare dinner!" She immediately stood up and rushed to the kitchen.

Issei attempted to stop her but she did not hear him.

Yuko smiled apologetically and asked, "Do you think you should invite our guests for dinner?"

Issei sighed in frustration.

* * *

Issei sighed and then walked through the rest of his house, stopping in front of the room where Arturia had been staying.

Issei thought for a moment before opening the door. To his surprise and confusion, she was sleeping soundly on a futon. Issei sighed once more and rubbed the back of his head. "Huh, and here I was worried about all that…"

Arturia then turned to him and asked, "Do you need to speak about something?"

"Bwah!" Issei shouted in surprise and fell back. "Geez, why do you people do this to me?!"

Arturia looked at him puzzled. "Pardon?"

Issei sighed and responded with a wave of the hand, "Nevermind."

Nodding, Arturia asked, "Is there something you want to talk about?"

Issei waved a hand and shook his head. "Not particularly. But, how long have you been here?"

"All day long. I have been sleeping here since you left," she answered plainly.

Issei looked at her shocked. "A-all day long…? Without leaving?"

Arturia nodded. "Yes. Is that a problem?"

"Ah, n-no, no…it's not, I suppose."

"Good. It is best for a Servant to sleep when not in combat to conserve energy and replenish any that has been lost. I have almost fully regained the power I lost against Berserker. Who are the visitors inside the house?"

Issei sighed heavily. "It's…kinda hard to explain. Wait, how did you know they were here if you were asleep? Can you just…_sense_ that kinda stuff?"

Arturia nodded plainly. "Yes. I am capable of sensing any movement around me within a certain perimeter. The edges of the property line up with that perimeter closely."

"Wow…I had no idea." He then looked off to the side and then back at Arturia.

"Is something the matter?" she asked curiously.

"Uhm…no…it's nothing."

* * *

Issei then left the room and made his towards the back of the house where some of the spare rooms are located. He noticed that one room had the door closed. So, figuring that was the room Annerose and Michiko had taken, he opened the door and said, "Hey, dinner's just about-gah!" Issei shouted in surprise.

To his misfortune, he had opened the door while both Annerose and Michiko were in the middle of changing clothes, giving him quite the eyeful of their very naked bodies.

Issei stumbled back with a nosebleed as his head flushed with insanely perverted images.

"You…pervert!" Michiko shouted as she threw a steel spike at him, impaling him in the head before slamming the door shut.

Issei rolled around in pain for a few moments before pulling the spike from his head. "That bitch…"

He heard a loud thump on the wall.

"I-I…should probably go…"

* * *

Out in the dining room, Issei sat down, impressed at the display of food in front of him. "Wooowww…you've really outdone yourself this time Sakura."

Sakura's face reddened in embarrassment at his compliment. "It's really nothing Senpai, I just had a few dishes I wished to make, that's all."

Yuko added with a smile, "You don't give yourself enough credit Sakura, your food is wonderful."

Sakura nodded lightly and answered, "Thank you Sensei."

After a few moments Annerose and Michiko stepped into the dining room and sat down as well, though Michiko sent an angry glare Issei's direction.

Issei flinched from the sneer. '_Yikes…she's really scary._'

**'_That's the way she's always been,_'** Boosted Gear remarked.

'_You know her?_' Issei asked.

**'_Kinda. It's a long story._'**

* * *

As the group began eating Issei's thoughts became monopolized by worrying about Arturia and Akame, primarily how he was, as he saw it, treating them like second class citizens.

"Issei, will you give me some rice?" Yuko requested.

Issei sat quietly as he stewed in his thoughts.

"Issei!" Yuko said loudly, having called his name multiple times.

Issei flinched and turned to her. "Er, y-yes?"

Yuko frowned in concern. "Are you feeling alright, Issei? You've been acting unusual all day."

Issei scratched his cheek to think of an excuse when one that was also true hit him. "Ah…well, a girl asked me out earlier today so…there's that…"

Yuko looked at him surprised but then calmed down, though she tightened her fingers around her chopsticks.

At the same time, Michiko then began laughing loudly.

Issei gained a tic mark and shouted, "Oy! What's so funny?!"

Michiko pointed at him, still laughing, and shouted, You…being asked out…by a girl…!"

"Why's that so damn funny?!"

"Because…you're pathetic!"

Issei growled angrily.

However she looked at Issei and noticed his very stern expression. "You've got to be kidding me?! It's true?!"

"I told you didn't I?!" Issei argued annoyed.

Michiko then shrugged. "You can't blame me for not believing you."

"It is rather surprising," Yuko added.

Issei sighed and scratched the back of his head. "Ah, well…I'm just as surprised as you are about it, really."

Sakura's eyes widened before she lowered her head.

Yuko noticed this and then frowned at Issei.

Issei blinked and asked, "Wh-what…?"

Yuko sighed and then handed her bowl to him. "Nothing. Would you give me some rice?"

Issei nodded perplexed and turned to the rice cooker and froze when he saw Arturia and Akame sitting next to him. He shook his head fervently and then saw that there was no one really there. Sighing, he set Yuko's bowl down and stood up.

Yuko looked at him puzzled. "Uhm, Issei. Is everything okay?"

Issei nodded and went to the door from the dining room to the hallway and explained, "I'll be back in a minute, just wait here, okay?"

Michiko frowned in thought as he walked away. "What's gotten into him?"

After a few seconds Yuko turned to Sakura with a frown and asked, "You okay Sakura?"

* * *

Issei walked towards Arturia's room and opened the door.

The blonde swordswoman sat up confused. "Is something wrong Issei?"

Issei grabbed her hand and helped her to her feet and said, "No, not at all. I just want you to come with me. You too Akame."

Akame then jumped to his side and nodded before following him.

As he walked down the hallway, Arturia asked in confusion, "Issei, what are you doing?"

"I'm not going to keep you hidden back there like some secret," he rebutted.

Arturia raised an eyebrow and pulled her hand from his. "This is not a good idea Issei, it would endanger their lives to pull them into the War, and besides, you yourself said this morning-!"

Issei interrupted, "Yeah, well what I said this morning was stupid. You're a person, not a damn tool."

Arturia raised an eyebrow and then shook her head. "No, you are wrong. I am merely the sword my Master needs to obtain the Holy Grail."

Issei grit his teeth and retorted, "Enough with that crap. I'm not interested in that damn thing! Now come on, I'm going to introduce you and Akame to Sakura and Yuko."

Arturia attempted to argue fruitlessly while Akame merely nodded in understanding.

"And what of the other people there?" Arturia argued.

Issei sighed and turned to her. "One of them is apparently _my_ master, since it seems I'm now her zombie servant or something."

Arturia widened her eyes in surprise before sighing. "It is one thing after another with you."

* * *

Yuko, Sakura, Michiko, and Annerose sat quietly as Issei slid the door to the dining room open.

Yuko looked at him curiously as he opened the door. "You returned swiftly."

Issei nodded, his stern expression still unwittingly on his face, and then added, "There's someone I'd like you guys to meet."

Yuko and Sakura raised their eyebrows in confusion.

"Who is it Senpai?" Sakura asked curiously.

"Erm, actually, it's two someones really," he corrected himself. He walked into the dining room and pulled Arturia behind him, Akame joining them behind her.

Sakura and Yuko paled with matching expressions of gaping surprise.

Yuko's eyes widened particularly with concern.

Annerose narrowed her eyes as the two women appeared behind Issei.

Yuko then frowned and asked sternly, "Issei, who are these girls?"

Issei gulped in response. '_That was…a lot colder than I expected._'

**'_You shouldn't be surprised,_'** Boosted Gear remarked.

'_You…are not helping…_' Issei sighed and motioned to Arturia, holding on to his hand before she sat down, and introduced, "This is Ar-, er, Saber."

Annerose sighed as Yuko frowned with worry.

Sakura then asked in confusion, "Saber? That's a rather odd name…" she then looked at Arturia and added, "Though she does seem foreign."

Issei nodded and thought, '_You have no idea…_' Sighing he motioned to Akame and introduced her as well. "And this is Akame."

Yuko folded her arms in thought. "I suppose that name does sound rather more…native. But you still have yet to explain where these girls come from."

Michiko chuckled lightly. "Maybe he's just stashing chicks away in a corner."

"Whhhaaa…?!" Issei shouted in shock and confusion. "Even if I could I wouldn't do something like that!"

Sakura asked worriedly, "Senpai, are you stashing girls?"

"I just said I'm not dammit!"

Yuko then interjected, "I simply can't accept this, Issei."

"Uh…why…not…?"

"Because, girls and boys your age shouldn't live under the same roof unsupervised. It leads to rather…unsavory situations."

"With this dweeb? Fat chance," Michiko insulted offhandedly.

Issei glared in frustration at her before sighing. '_For once…I actually agree with her…except I _want_ unsavory situations!_'

"Unfortunately, I'm going to have to ask all of you to leave," Yuko asserted as she turned to Arturia, Akame, Annerose, and Michiko.

"It's far too much trouble to try and find somewhere else to stay for the night," Annerose said bluntly.

Arturia frowned and argued back, "I apologize, but I will do no such thing."

Akame nodded in agreement. "Yes, I would never leave Master's side."

Issei turned white as a ghost. '_…I'm dead…_'

Yuko paled in response. "M-Master…? I-I-Issei…just what kinds of things are you doing with these girls?!" Yuko shouted, an action Issei was quite unused to seeing from the normally calm, black-haired beauty.

Michiko snickered again. "From the sounds of it, it's all _really_ kinky stuff."

Sakura echoed, "Senpai, are you getting into kinky stuff with these girls?"

Issei cried waterfalls of tears as he moaned, "Why me…? I didn't even do anything…at the very least they could be true…"

* * *

After much deliberation, Yuko accepted the girls all staying there, but with one caveat.

Issei stood in dumbfounded wonderment as he looked at the six women in his house as they all stood in a single room together.

All six wore blue and white, flower-patterned yukatas.

Issei gaped lightly as the outfits tightly hugged their wearers.

Yuko smiled and said, "Sakura and I will be staying here tonight to make sure that nothing suspicious happens."

Issei sweat-dropped in response. '_Do you really trust me so little?_'

**'_Would you trust you in this situation?_'** Boosted Gear asked.

'_Probably not._'

"And of course, Akame, Saber, Michiko, and Annerose will all be staying in this room with us to make sure nothing happens," Yuko added.

Issei gulped lightly as he looked over the group once more.

**'_Oy, kid, you're staring,_' **Boosted Gear chided.

Issei shook his head violently upon the urging from the voice.

Yuko frowned lightly as she noticed Issei eying them before sighing and pushing him out the door, closing it behind him.

Issei twitched an eyebrow. "I really don't like getting pushed around in my own house. But…" he trailed off as the image of the girls in their yukatas entered his mind, "At least I got to see that. Heheh." His nose bled as greatly more perverted thoughts flooded his mind.

**'_You should probably get moving, if the others see you like this…_'** Boosted Gear warned.

Issei blinked and glanced down before gulping and walking to his room.

* * *

Issei awoke the next morning groggy as normal, however he was taken out of his stupor when he walked into the kitchen and saw Yuko, Sakura, Arturia, Akame, Annerose, and Michiko sitting around the table. "Ah…uhm…m-morning…?"

Sakura smiled as usual and replied, "Good morning Senpai. The food's still warm."

Issei nodded uncomfortably as he looked around. "S-so uhh…is everyone…getting along…okay…?"

Akame nodded happily as she took a moment to breathe before continuing to eat furiously.

"More please," Arturia asked.

Yuko smiled uneasily. "Tell me Sakura, how many bowls is that now?"

Issei leaned back and let Sakura take Arturia's bowl as she thought before answering, "I think it's her fourth."

"Buh…?" Issei grunted dumbly as he heard that.

"And I think Ms. Akame is on her fifth."

Issei gaped lightly before turning to Annerose and Michiko.

After a moment, Annerose looked at him curiously and asked, "What is it?"

"Why are you two still here? Not that I…you know, mind, or anything…" Issei muttered.

"You don't really expect us to walk around out there on empty stomachs do you?" Michiko challenged.

Issei twitched an eyebrow in response.

* * *

After undue headaches were induced and the mess from breakfast was cleaned up, Issei finished preparing to leave for school.

Arturia, however, was not pleased with that. "You are going again?"

Issei blinked in confusion. "Uhm, well, yeah. It's kind of an everyday thing."

Arturia narrowed her eyes in thought. "I see. I recommend coming with you."

Issei waved his hands frantically. "N-no way, no way! That is _not_ a good idea!"

Arturia grumbled and argued, "However, if I do not accompany you, you will be left defenseless."

Issei sputtered a weak excuse as Akame tapped his shoulder. Lighting up happily he pointed to Akame and offered, "Ah, well, Akame will be with me. In the shadows, but with me. So I'll have protection, honest."

Arturia narrowed her eyes suspiciously but sighed in begrudging acceptance. "Very well. I am not pleased, as unless I am nearby I am unable to sense whether you are in danger or not. So if you do find yourself in trouble, use one of your Command Seals to summon me to your side to aid in combat."

Issei chuckled weakly. "Uhm…yeah…I'll uh…do that…"

Arturia sighed once more and then turned to Akame. "If he is injured I hold you accountable."

Akame nodded in acceptance before disappearing back into the shadows.

As she did, Issei frowned in thought. '_She's been protecting me like that from the beginning, hiding like that. I wonder if she…if she ever gets lonely._' Shaking his head he added, '_No, that's not something I need to worry about now!_' Turning to head out the door he waved to Arturia and announced, "I'm heading out!"

Arturia merely nodded as he left.

* * *

As Issei made his way to school his thoughts once again returned to Akame. '_Hmm…I bet she's watching me right now…somewhere…wait! She said that she watches me all the time…so…does that mean…even when I…?_'

**'_Most likely,_' **Boosted Gear added.

Chills ran up Issei's spine at the thought. '_Great…just what I need…_'

"Issei! Issei!" a voice called excitedly.

Issei stopped for a moment and turned to the sound of the female voice and saw Yuuma running up to him. "Huh? Y-Yuuma!"

Yuuma stopped right next to him suddenly, giving Issei a short but wonderful show as her breasts bounced around in her blouse, and smiled at him. "Good morning Issei!"

"Ah, g-good mornin', Yuuma," Issei responded weakly.

**'_Oy, you sound like a puissant. Straighten your back and talk with more authority,_'** Boosted Gear chided.

Straightening his back some he asked, '_L-like this?_'

**'_Hmm…not quite, but nobody's perfect, except Columbo. But that's neither here nor there. Now, you've already fucked up the good morning, so now try taking the initiative and asking if she wants you to walk her to school._'**

'_Uh-uhm, okay. Hey, why are you helping me, Gear?_'

**'_Gear?_'**

'_You said you're Boosted Gear, right? That name's too long to say, so I'll just call you Gear._'

**'_Ah…I see. Well if you must know, it's simple. You're my vessel. As a result, everything you do also reflects on me. I don't want some wishy-washy piece of cartilage as a vessel, and sadly, right now, that's exactly what you are. I can't train you right now but I can help give you some balls. Now, ask._'**

Issei nodded lightly and asked, "So uh, do you…want me to walk you to school?"

Yuuma raised an eyebrow and then shook her head with a smile. "No, that's okay."

**'_Not quite what I was hoping for, from you or from her. But it's a start. Now, since you've got that established, ask her if she wants to walk with you to your school,_'** Gear interjected.

'_What? Why? She doesn't go to my school, actually, I don't know _where_ she goes,_' Issei thought curiously.

**'_Just do it!_'**

Issei flinched and took a breath before asking calmly, "Want to walk with me to my school?"

Yuuma looked at him for a moment before nodding. "Sure, I've never actually seen Kuoh up close before."

Issei nodded and said, "Well it's a great school and it's filled with hotties."

**'_WRONG!_' **Gear shouted loudly inside Issei's head, causing no small headache.

Issei stumbled to one side. '_Oww! What the hell!?_'

**'_You never let a girl know you have interest in anyone but her! Yuuma seems nice enough that if you talk about something else, say, the old western architecture of the buildings, she'll gloss over your Freudian slip._'**

'_Uh, yeah, okay._' Clearing his throat, Issei added, "Its school buildings are also based on old western designs."

Yuuma widened her eyes slightly. "Really?" she asked breathlessly. "That sounds really cool. I could tell from a distance they looked different than most schools, but I didn't know that."

**'_Nice save dipshit,_'** Gear remarked with a backhanded compliment.

'_Kiss my ass,_' Issei rebutted.

**'_I could just leave you there to flounder in your own puss._'**

'_Nope, I'm good!_'

**'_Then shut up and listen. I'll tell you what you need to do or say and you do it, you follow my advice and things will go down splendidly, understood?_'**

'_R-right._'

* * *

After a few minutes of walking the two finally arrived at Issei's school and Issei saw several people he was not excited about encountering, Sakura, Mina, and Aika.

As he approached, Yuuma beside him, he began to sweat uncomfortably. '_Crap, crap, crap…what am I supposed to do now…?_'

Gear added, **'_For now, just introduce her. If you're lucky, they won't tear you apart limb from limb._'**

'_Well…that's…encouraging…_'

As the three girls were talking they noticed Issei approaching and turned to greet him but then noticed Yuuma walking behind him.

Mina tilted her head curiously.

Sakura stood silently.

Aika frowned in confusion.

"H-hey, mornin'…" Issei greeted weakly as he walked up to the three.

"Who are they?" Yuuma asked.

"Uhm, these are my friends Sakura Matou, Aika Kiryu, and Mina Okura," Issei introduce uneasily.

"And who is this?" Aika asked sharply.

Yuuma flinched minutely but then quickly smiled and replied, "I'm Yuuma Amano, Issei's girlfriend."

"What?!" Mina, Aika, and Sakura shouted in shock.

"C-come on, you don't need to react like that…" Issei attempted to placate the rather perturbed trio.

Sakura then asked timidly, "S-s-so…when you said a girl asked you out…you were referring to…?"

Issei chuckled lightly. "Y-yeah…"

Aika put a hand to her forehead in exasperation. "I honestly can't believe this."

Issei twitched an eyebrow lightly. "What's that supposed to mean…?"

"You'll accept an invitation from just any woman, won't you?" Aika rebuked.

Issei looked at her surprised and confused.

Yuuma frowned lightly.

Mina then interjected, "Aika, that was mean."

"Hmph," Aika rebutted before heading inside.

Mina sighed and then turned to Issei and Yuuma before bowing as she and Sakura headed into the school.

Issei sighed heavily as he scratched his head. He then turned to Yuuma with an apologetic frown. "Sorry about that. She's probably just in a bad mood."

Yuuma shook her head with a smile. "It's alright, she's probably just jealous."

Issei blinked curiously. "Jealous? That's not right. Aika's just a friend."

Yuuma looked at him surprised and then giggled lightly. "Well, I need to get going." She bowed and then ran off to her school.

On the other side of the wall, Aika clenched a fist before heading inside the school.

* * *

Issei separated from Yuuma before entering the main school grounds and made his way to class, however he felt a strange pressure in his chest as he passed through the school's front gate. Ignoring the odd sensation he continued on and made it through the rest of his day without incident.

That is, until just after lunch passed.

For the class that normally happened, Yuko instead walked into the room.

As she stepped up to the podium she said with a smile, "I was planning on this being announced earlier but a few issues got in the way."

One the students raised a hand and asked, "Announcing what, Ms. Morino?"

"Right. You all will be receiving a new history teacher. I was planning on introducing her this morning but unfortunately she wasn't here. But no matter."

Issei blinked curiously and turned to Mina and Aika, the two shrugged.

After a moment, a tall, buxom woman with long, wavy purple hair tied in a folded ponytail at the back with two long locks hanging down, framing her face, accentuating her dark red eyes, who was wearing a white, frilly blouse with long sleeves and a wide neck that revealed a large portion of her bust, including the mole on her right breast, along with a small portion of her black, lacy bra underneath, a short, form-hugging black skirt with a small slit up the right side, black high-heeled shoes, and long, thigh-high stockings with lacy black garters visible at the edges of the skirt, along with frameless, squared glasses walked into the classroom, her bountiful bosom bouncing as she stepped up beside Yuko.

Issei gaped as the attractive woman stood stoically beside Yuko.

Yuko smiled and said, "This is Suzune, and she will be taking over as your new history teacher since Mr. Sahashi mysteriously got sick."

Suzune bowed to the students calmly.

Issei smiled to himself as he watched her barely covered bosom jostle as she bowed.

Yuko nodded to herself pleased. "If you'll excuse me, I'll let you take the class."

Suzune nodded as Yuko left the room.

* * *

Issei paid close attention to Suzune as she taught the class, though he paid attention not to what she was actually teaching, until it was time to leave for the day.

However, as he walked towards the school gate he noticed many of the students suddenly stopping and gasping.

He looked around curiously and then looked at where their gazes were all glue. He paled as he saw Annerose waiting at the front gate, arms folded under her bosom, pushing the mounds further into view, and staring directly at him. Issei gulped heavily as he walked up to her, feeling quite clearly the deathly glares of the multitude of other students in the school drilling through him with glares.

"H-hey…" he greeted uneasily, sweating uncomfortably. "Wh-what are you…doing here…?"

Annerose smirked in amusement. "I've come to introduce you to my family."

Issei immediately paled. "Y-y-your…family?!"

Annerose snickered lightly. "I suppose you misunderstand. How cute. Now, I'll explain on the way there." She signaled him to follow as she walked away.

Issei turned weakly and saw many of the students, both sexes, glaring very indignantly at him. He gulped and then followed swiftly after Annerose.

* * *

As they walked towards the edge of town, Issei asked in curiosity, "Where are we going exactly?"

"Well, my master most certainly isn't in the human world," Annerose replied.

"Aren't you smart enough to figure _that_ out?" Michiko chided.

He frowned in irritated confusion.

"We're going to the Underworld you halfwit," Michiko bit in frustration.

"U-Underworld?!" Issei asked in shock.

* * *

The three went to a strange train station he'd never seen before, boarded a train that seemed to move on nothing, and were soon flying over an alien landscape.

Issei looked out the window in shock and confusion. "I-is this seriously the Underworld…?"

"Well, technically it's Hell," Annerose replied.

"Hell!?"

Annerose sighed. "Don't get so worked up. Hell is just the name of the nation that we devils inhabit."

"O-oh…uhm…you know, I haven't actually asked until now, but what am I supposed to call you? Master or something?"

Annerose waved a hand. "No. You may simply call me Annerose."

Issei nodded in response as he felt the train begin to descend.

* * *

Eventually the three disembarked the train and walked for several minutes before they arrived in front of what Issei assumed was Annerose's home, an immense, white mansion with property that seemed to stretch for miles.

"H-holy crap…" Issei remarked in awe. "Is this your home?"

Annerose shook her head. "No, it is the home of my master."

"Your master has got to be seriously loaded."

After a moment the tall double doors to the home opened with a deep, droning echo as the three entered.

Annerose turned to a beautiful woman appearing in her mid-twenties with silver hair that flowed all the way down her back featuring a braid on each side with small blue bows at the end of each while the rest hung loosely with twin braids at the end, matching silver eyes and a very large bust wearing a blue and white French maid outfit with long sleeves, a white maid headband on her head and red lipstick.

Issei gaped in response as he looked at the woman. '_Whoa! Major titties!_'

Annerose turned to Issei as did the silver-haired woman.

"Who is this?" the woman asked.

"This is my newest familiar, his name is Issei Emiya," Annerose answered.

The woman nodded and bowed in response. "My name is Grayfia Lucifuge. I am the maid to the House of Gremory."

"Ahh, y-yeah, nice to…wait, Gremory?" Issei asked.

Annerose nodded. "Yes, I thought I told you."

Issei shook his head.

"Ah. Well my master is Venelana Gremory, the wife of the current head of the Gremory family."

Issei nodded before his eyes suddenly widened. "Hang on a sec, there's a girl in my school named Gremory!"

A new voice interjected, "Yes, that is my daughter."

Issei turned swiftly to the new voice and gaped.

The owner of the voice was a beautiful, young-looking woman with long brown hair, purple eyes and an impressive bust wearing a knee-length, low-cut white dress that had a very low neck, exposing a fair amount of cleavage, with transparent sleeves, long, upper-arm-length white gloves, and white high-heeled shoes.

Issei gulped in response. '_Whoa, so pretty…_'

The woman blinked curiously and then smiled. "Why thank you."

"Eh…?"

Gear then interjected, **'_You just spoke out loud again you twit._'**

Annerose sighed in response. "Please, Venelana, forgive my newest familiar, he has a habit of thinking out loud."

Venelana shook her head in response. "You needn't apologize, Annerose. It's sometimes good to meet a man who's more honest and isn't hiding behind political agendas."

Issei sweat-dropped in response. '_What's that about?_'

**'_Probably best not to ask,_'** Gear added.

Issei then blinked curiously. "Wait, did you say Venelana?"

Annerose nodded.

Michiko interjected, "You really are slow, aren't you?"

Issei growled angrily.

Venelana then stepped forward. "I am Venelana Gremory, the Lady Gremory. I am also Annerose's master, and she my Bishop."

"Bishop?" he asked in confusion.

"Ah, that's correct. You probably don't know much about how those things work."

"I didn't learn until a little while ago that she's a devil," Issei remarked as he pointed behind him to Annerose.

Annerose looked up in thought. "I could've sworn I said something about that to him."

Venelana chuckled lightly. "Well, it's not terribly important. So, Annerose, I assume you didn't come all the way here just to introduce your new familiar to me."

Annerose nodded in response as she folded her arms under her impressive bust.

Venelana then turned to Grayfia. "Grayfia, could you show…oh my, how rude. I didn't get your name."

Issei nodded and replied, "It's Issei Emiya."

Venelana nodded with a smile and then continued, "Grayfia, could you show Issei to the family room?"

"Yes, Milady," Grayfia responded with a light bow.

As Annerose and Venelana walked away Issei chuckled lightly to himself. '_Man…this place is just full of hotties…_'

Grayfia glanced at Issei.

Issei froze. '_Crap…_'

She then motioned to one of the nearby doors. "Please, this way."

* * *

Grayfia opened the door to a large room with a tall ceiling, the door nested in the back right corner, with a set of small dressers flanking a large fireplace to the left of the door, another door in the left corner, a long table with a tall mirror on the left side wall, two large windows on the opposite wall with purple drapes, and a green couch seated in front of it.

Issei and Michiko sat silently on the couch as Issei looked around curiously.

"You appear to be a very curious person," Grayfia remarked.

"Uh, wh-what…?" Issei responded surprised as he tensed.

Grayfia raised an eyebrow in thought and then shook her head. "Nevermind."

"Uhm, can I ask you something?" Issei asked uncomfortably.

"You may ask me whatever you please. The response you must accept."

Issei sweat-dropped in response. '_That sounded rather…threatening…_' "Ahem. I was wondering, that woman, Venelana-?"

Grayfia then interjected. "Lady Gremory."

"Huh?"

"The proper term for you to refer to her as is Lady Gremory."

"Oh, uh, right. Lady Gremory, she said her daughter was at my school. Is that true?"

"I don't know what school you attend. So I can't answer that."

Issei sweat-dropped again. '_She really is a stingy woman._'

After a moment one of the doors opened and Venelana and Annerose entered the room.

Issei and Michiko stood up as the two approached.

"Well, what do you think?" Venelana asked with a smile.

Issei blinked curiously. "Uhm…about what…?"

"About Rias' mother."

Issei blinked in thought and then gaped. "Y-y-you're…Rias Gremory's mother…?"

Venelana nodded.

"B-but…you look like her older sister at best!"

Venelana chuckled lightly. "You flatter me. But, yes, Rias Gremory is my daughter."

"Well…you're definitely not what I expected."

"You expected someone older?" Venelana asked with a smile.

Issei froze in response. '_Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap! What am I supposed to say?!_'

Venelana giggled lightly in amusement. "You don't need to be so tense. To be honest, I was actually planning to ask you a favor."

Issei blinked in thought. "A favor?"

* * *

**And there you have it. The next chapter of Fate of Devils: Black is finished. Be sure to tell me what you thought of the chapter in a review or if you have any questions about the story. Well, until next time.  
**


	3. Lies We Tell Ourselves

**Chapter III**

**Greetings to all who read this chapter! That sounded a little odd, but whatever. At any rate, I hope you all enjoyed the previous chapter, and I hope you all enjoy this one as well. Post a review if you do. Or even if you do not or if you are confused on anything. As stated before, I am still working on Fate of Devils: Black up to the point that Fate of Devils: Redux has reached before making the ultimate decision, though with some recent developments between myself and my coauthors, the story of Fate of Devils: Black should start to get more interesting soon. As per usual, I would like to thank my coauthors Bakuto Masaki and TheLastNanaya for their past and continued help with this story. There is nothing else to add here, so might as well move on to the reviewer responses.**

**Crais117: That is my goal. That being to mix the events and stories of the different series into one cohesive whole. And I hope you continue to enjoy it.**

**andrew: Well here it is.**

**1) Yes.**

**2) Not really as that would spoil some of the turns the story will take. I can list the ones that have appeared thus far in the story, but not a comprehensive list.**

**3) Sorry, I do not know who that is.**

**4) Apologies, but I will not. But keep up with the suggestions, just try to keep it to characters who could have an actual role in the story.**

**dragon rider: Yeah, I was trying to cram a lot into a single chapter and I think I bungled it a little. Columbo is a character from an American crime drama that aired a few decades back about a bumbling detective who always figured out the case but seemed to be a total doofus. As far as I know, Boosted Gear is the only one that speaks and she was also able to sense the mana it gave off as being distinct to the Sacred Gear he used.**

**zangetsu15: Do what?**

**HikariNiwa: Believe me, Abraxas Bael's inclusion in the story is integral. If we had not included him pretty much the entire story as we had planned it would have fallen apart. I cannot say how just yet, just keep that in mind.**

**Zentari2238: I like to get the character descriptions out of the way upon first appearance so that I do not need to do so later.**

**Untrue. I am aware of how demons in the Nasuverse work I just think it is stupid. To be honest "I just think it is stupid" sums up my opinion of the mechanics in most of the Nasuverse, ranging from how magic works to the rules governing reality. It all seems very arbitrary to me. I like to follow most of canon in the beginning to act as a set up. Most readers lose their minds if you alter events too much right off the bat, so I keep things mostly the same in the beginning and then come in later with the twists.**

**That is subjective, they seem fine to me and to many others as well. This is FanFiction pal, I take existing works and mash them up in interesting ways, not create new stuff. If I wanted to create new stuff I would go out and write my own stories.**

**That appears to be everything of import to discuss, so time to move on to the actual chapter, shall we?**

* * *

Issei sighed as he, Annerose, and Michiko returned to the human world.

"Man, the air there smelled so weird," Issei muttered.

"I suppose I'm merely accustomed to it," Annerose replied. "So, have you thought about her request?"

Issei nodded. "Yeah, I'll do it. I mean, it's not exactly a bad offer. She wants me to try and join the Occult Research Club. The same club as the Two Great Ladies…"

Annerose raised an eyebrow in thought.

Issei shrunk back slightly. "My pervert's showing…isn't it?"

Annerose sighed. "Yes, but I'm not particularly bothered by it. I'm certain your Servant has grown quite agitated in your absence."

Issei paled in thought. '_Shit. Arturia's gonna kill me…_'

* * *

To Issei's relief, Arturia was not as hostile as he had expected, though she was displeased. However, he quickly forgot about her anger in favor of his excitement for the following day; his date with Yuuma. It was after school which left them with only a few hours before sundown however, but that did not bother Issei, he was happy to simply have a girlfriend.

As he stood by the train station waiting, Gear spoke up again. **'_Now, listen up Kid. I'll be giving you a hand on this little excursion._'**

Issei frowned and asked, '_Since this is an actual date, shouldn't I take it by ear and do what comes natural?_'

**'_If you were a normal person with an average human libido yes. But you are most certainly not normal and you have a libido that would terrify some spiders._'**

Issei twitched an eyebrow. '_D-do I even want to know what that means?_'

**'_Hmm…probably not. Suffice it to say that if I leave you to your own devices I wouldn't be surprised if Yuuma wants to kill you when this is all over._'**

Issei suddenly felt shivers up his spine and rebutted, '_Don't say that, it's givin' me chills._'

**'_Sorry. Either way, once she gets here I'll start giving you advice. You can improvise a little but I'll reign you back in once you start getting dumb._'**

Issei twitched an eyebrow and commented, '_You almost sound certain I'll screw this up._'

**'_Not so long as you listen to me.' _**Gear remained silent for another few moments before saying,** '_Oy, Kid, she's comin'._'**

Issei blinked in confusion and looked around. '_You can tell that? How?_'

**'_I can sense stuff around us to a certain degree. I'll teach you how to do it some time._'**

Before he could think anything else he heard Yuuma's voice call out to him.

Issei turned and saw Yuuma, wearing a pink, frilled blouse, a knee-length black skirt, and brown shoes, walking up to him.

**'_Now, don't do anything "cool", just say hello,_'** Gear warned.

"Oh, uh, hey…Yuuma," Issei responded weakly.

**'_Ugh…better than nothing I suppose._'**

'_Hey, I'm doing my best here!_' Issei snarled in annoyance.

Yuuma bowed and responded, "Good afternoon Issei. Have you been waiting long?"

Issei shook his head and responded, "No, I just got here." '_Hahah! I've always wanted to say that to a chick!_'

Gear just sighed. **'_Well, at the very least on the outside you don't look like an idiot. Listen, just do as I say from here on out, got it?_'**

'_Yeah, yeah,_' he responded dismissively.

**'_Now, stick out your elbow and ask where she wants to go._'**

Issei raised an eyebrow but did as asked, sticking his elbow out some and asking, "So uh, where do you want to go?"

To his surprise, Yuuma wrapped her arms around his, also pressing his arm right between her heavenly mounds.

'_Oh wow…this feels incredible!_' he thought ecstatically as his face began to redden.

**'_Oy, oy! Calm down! You look like a fool!_' **Gear warned angrily.

Issei realized this and shook his head, attempting to regain his composure some.

After a moment of thought, which seemed to distract Yuuma from noticing the external effects of Issei's internal discussion, she retorted, "I'm not sure really. I've never really been in this part of the city."

Issei gulped some.

**'_Don't worry so much. I had you memorize that map last night, remember? Since we have that it'll be easier,_'** Gear eased.

'_B-but I don't…remember it…_' Issei responded lamely.

**'_But I do. So just go where I tell you to. Since she won't decide where to go she's hoping to see you take control of the date. You could try to be sudden and just pick a place, but it'd be better to get an idea. Ask her what kinds of things she likes. And say it pretty much like that, don't add anything you don't need to._'**

Issei nodded subtly and asked after clearing his throat with his free hand, "S-so, uh…what kinds of things do you…like to do?"

Yuuma put a finger to her chin and then answered, "I suppose shopping and trying new foods. I actually never really thought about it much."

Issei nodded weakly, "Ah, yeah, right." '_O-okay, Gear?_'

**'_Hmm…right, it's still relatively early in the day so food is out. Her answer was strangely vague. We need to know what kind of shopping it is she likes,_'** Gear responded as he ran through ideas.

As they started walking, Issei asked, "So…what kind of shopping do you like to do?"

Yuuma raised an eyebrow curiously. "Well…shopping…" She frowned in thought and glanced around some.

Issei smiled lightly in relief. '_Wow…she's just as uneasy as I am._'

Gear hummed suspiciously.

After a moment, Yuuma answered, "I suppose clothes shopping, though I really just enjoy shopping in general."

**'_Right…well there's a not-too-expensive shopping center near here. Take her near there and gauge her response,_'** Gear explained.

'_Wh-what? How do I do that…?_' Issei asked unsurely.

**'_Urgh…just look at her face as you come close to a clothing store and let me do the rest._'**

'_Uhm…right…_'

* * *

Soon enough the two arrived at the mall Gear mentioned and approached the clothing store, a relatively middle-of-the-road store that most anyone would be shopping at.

Issei glanced down at Yuuma to see her expression, which subtly changed to one of confusion.

**'_Hmm…that's a tough one. For now take her inside and keep an eye on how she reacts,_'** "Gear" ordered.

'_Okay…_' Issei responded uncertainly.

* * *

The two then made their way inside, with Issei following behind Yuuma as she moved about the store trying on different items, also convincing Issei to try on new outfits as well, though Gear made sure Issei didn't pick any that made him look like an idiot, such as a shirt that had fake muscles on it. Gear gave Issei quite the headache for thinking about trying that one.

However, as they continued to shop, with Issei and Gear keeping an eye on Yuuma's expressions and responses, Gear started to notice an odd pattern with her.

* * *

After leaving the store, both of them laughing happily, Yuuma wearing a pink scrunchy Issei had picked out for her, Gear spoke up to Issei.

**'_Oy, kid._'**

'_What's up?_' Issei asked happily, still elated from enjoying himself with Yuuma.

**'_Something doesn't fit here._'**

Issei raised an eyebrow in confusion. '_What do you mean?_'

**'_Her reactions are inconsistent. I hadn't given it much thought but, why the hell would a girl search you out like this? And on top of that, her responses are all over the place, which is sometimes normal for teenage girls but hers are more subtle._'**

'_So…what do you want me to do about it?_'

**'_Just keep looking at her occasionally. Unlike you, I can see mana traces using your eyes, and I'm forming an idea of what's going on here._'**

'_…If you say so,_' Issei responded uncomfortably.

Yuuma turned to him and asked, "Is something wrong Issei?"

Issei flinched and responded weakly, "Er, ah, no, nothing…I'm just a little hungry, that's all. How 'bout you?"

Yuuma nodded in agreement.

**'_Heh, nice save Kid,_'** Gear remarked with a backhanded compliment.

'_Hey, I'm not totally useless,_' Issei answered confidently.

* * *

The two then arrived at a small restaurant on the edge of the district which Yuuma dragged them into.

Once they got their orders Yuuma went to sit at a booth as Gear spoke again.

**'_See what I mean by inconsistency?_'**

Issei raised an eyebrow. '_No, not really._'

**'_She said she enjoys trying new food. And yet she was absolutely thrilled at coming to this place. It's the most prevalent burger chain across Japan. If she's lived here, or anywhere on Mid, er, Earth, for any length of time then she'll have eaten here at least a dozen times._'**

'_I see…any ideas why?_'

**'_Yes, I'm fairly certain I know what's going on. She's a Fallen Angel._'**

Issei's eyes widened slightly in shock. '_F-Fallen Angel…? Dad never mentioned anything like that._'

**'_That's because he was a shitty teacher. However, this situation makes a bit more sense. Most likely, whoever is giving her orders has sent her to act as an observer. Dating you is just a cover. What she's really doing is trying to get a read on me._'**

'_So then…should I…break it off?_'

**'_No. Not yet anyway. If we can get her to open up about what she is, then it's possible we could figure out who's giving her orders and what they're after. But for now, play along innocently and just do as I tell you._'**

Issei nodded in understanding. '_R-right…_'

* * *

Soon enough Issei got their food and took it over to their booth, sharing it with Yuuma, trying to keep his composure but still feeling uneasy.

Gear told Issei to simply remain calm and not to ask too many questions, as he considered it best to keep her oblivious of their discovery.

However, as they left the restaurant, Gear gave Issei a strange order, **'_Slightly raise your right hand with the ring finger and thumb curled, and wave it slightly side to side._'**

'_What's that about?_' Issei asked in bewilderment.

**'_It's a signal to Akame to tell her you've found an enemy._'**

'_Wh-what?_'

**'_She won't do anything yet but will keep her senses primed. Just in case you can't react fast enough and Yuuma decides to kill you, Akame can charge in and deal with her._'**

Issei frowned in response but did as he was told.

* * *

Issei managed to suppress his worry about Yuuma as they continued their date.

However, he became slightly concerned when she suddenly stopped and looked off in an odd direction.

Issei blinked and then followed her gaze to a strange, small shop door at the edge of the mall with no markings and the window covered in newspaper. Looking at it incredulously then to Yuuma he asked, "Erm…do you…want to go in there?"

Yuuma blinked and then turned to him. Lowering her head demurely she asked, "You…don't mind, do you?"

Issei smiled and shook his head. "Nope, not at all."

* * *

As Issei opened the door he looked into the dingy shop within. He coughed as opening the door kicked up dust.

"Ahh…welcome…" a raspy voice welcomed.

Issei stiffened as he looked around for the source of the voice.

"Back here lovely couple."

Issei and Yuuma went around a series of shelves and saw an old man who appeared to be in his mid-forties with short grey hair that was swept back, a beard that attached to his sideburns, and deep red eyes who wore a black suit with white, extravagant trim, and a black cloak held closed with a gold-colored thread.

Issei blinked in bewilderment and gulped. '_I don't know what it is about this guy but he seriously creeps me out._'

**'_Just wait…_'** Gear warned in annoyance.

'_Huh? Do you know him, Gear?_'

**'_I'd…rather not say…_'**

Issei gulped once more and asked, "Erm, eh, old man…what is this place…?"

The old man snickered lightly before spreading his arms and declaring proudly, "I am one known throughout all parts, here and there! You shall remember my name as it is etched into your soul! Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg!"

Issei twitched an eyebrow in disbelief while Yuuma narrowed her eyes. Issei sighed and put up a hand. "That is way too hard to remember. How about just Zelretch? As dumb as that sounds."

Zelretch chuckled and stroked his short beard. "I am fine with that boy."

Issei twitched an eyebrow and responded. "My name's Issei Emiya, not boy."

Zelretch nodded and then turned to Yuuma expectantly.

Yuuma smiled sweetly and introduced, "I'm Yuuma Amano."

Zelretch nodded in understanding. "Good to meet you, Miss Yuuma."

Yuuma giggled sweetly and rebutted, "You can just call me Yuuma."

Zelretch smiled happily and nodded. "Yuuma it is." He then turned to Issei and asked, "So, what might you two lovebirds be in here for?"

The two looked away from each other with slight tinges to their cheeks.

**'_You might be able to ingratiate yourself with her enough to convince her to not kill you. So we'll keep going as though this was still a normal date, got it?_'** Gear suggested.

Issei nodded lightly and responded, '_Right._'

**'_Tell the fool you're here to get a couples' present for your first date._'**

'_Wh-what…?!_'

**'_Just do it!_'**

'_O-okay…_' Issei looked up at Zelretch and asked uneasily, "Uhm…I was wondering if you…have anything to commemorate a first date."

Zelretch smiled and nodded. "I have just the thing." Turning to the side and cupping a hand against his mouth the old man shouted, "Aoko! Bring out the new item!"

Issei and Yuuma looked at each other curiously as rustling, then rumbling, then crashing, resonated from a room in the back.

Issei pointed to the room and asked incredulously, "Is that person okay?"

Zelretch smiled. "Yes. My granddaughter's as sturdy as they come."

Issei blinked. "Granddaughter…?"

After a moment a beautiful young woman with fair skin, long red hair that reached down to her ankles, and bright blue eyes who wore a simple white t-shirt, ankle-length jeans, and black shoes walked out from the back room rubbing her shoulder and holding a small box. She walked up to the old man and handed him the small box.

Zelretch nodded with a smile and then motioned to Aoko. "This is my granddaughter, Aoko Aozaki."

Issei waved lightly to her.

Aoko turned to him with a raised eyebrow but then nodded with a smile.

'_Sh-she smiled at me…_' Issei thought happily.

**'_Ahem…_' **Gear grunted to get Issei's mind back on track.

Issei shook his head of the thoughts.

Zelretch beckoned Issei close and leaned in, whispering into Issei's ear, "She's an F-cup."

Issei turned bright red in embarrassment as he muttered, "Eh?" before slinking back as a metal folding chair slammed into Zelretch's head.

Aoko shouted, with a face as red as her hair, "Shut up, you pervert!"

Zelretch merely twitched weakly before slumping to the floor.

Aoko sighed and then smiled apologetically at Issei, "Sorry about that. He's an idiot."

Issei nodded weakly as he saw one of Zelretch's feet sticking up twitching beside Aoko as he moaned before she kicked him in the head to shut him up. Issei just gulped. "So uh…what's in the box..?"

Aoko looked at him puzzled before remembering the box she brought out. "Oh right, I forgot. Here." She opened the box and pulled out a necklace with a heart-shaped pendant at the end. "It's sort of like a lover's pendant…actually I guess that _is_ what it is." Shaking her head she played with the strap some before she pulled two straps, two necklaces, and then tugged on the two straps lightly and separated the heart pendant. She then handed one to Issei and one to Yuuma. "Here, try them on."

Issei and Yuuma looked at the pendants thoughtfully before slipping them over their heads. Issei thought, '_This seems a little…personal for someone who's supposed to be my enemy._'

**'_Perhaps. But you know the old phrase. Keep your friends close and your enemies closer, right?_' **Gear asked.

'_I suppose…_'

Aoko smiled and asked, "So? How do you like them?"

The two smiled, though Issei with slight discomfort from the thoughts in his head, and answered, "Yes."

Issei looked down and played with the pendant for a moment before looking to the side and noticing a large, double-edged sword with a triangle shaped guard near the base that had an intricate gold and black pattern on it, and a cross-shaped slot just above the guard. Issei stared at the blade curiously for a few moments before pointing at it and asking, "Uhm, how much is that sword over there?"

Aoko blinked curiously as Zelretch strained himself up, blood dribbling from his forehead. He leaned over the counter and saw the sword Issei was talking about and then looked at the teen puzzled then smirked. "That's a very special sword. I know not its name, however I know it has a rich history. I'll let you have it for eight thousand yen."

Issei blinked and then looked down at the pendants and asked. "Uhm…how about these?"

"Three thousand."

**'_We can bargain. The total now is eleven thousand yen. Try asking for nine thousand total,_' **Gear said.

'_But that's-_' Issei attempted to rebut, though Gear interrupted him.

**'_Just do it._'**

Issei frowned and asked, "How about nine thousand for both?"

Zelretch grinned and rebutted, "A bargainer eh? Sorry, that won't do. I'll give you ten thousand five hundred for both."

**'_Go up by five hundred,_' **Gear ordered.

"Ninety-five hundred," Issei said to Zelretch.

Zelretch stroked his beard in thought. "How about we meet in the middle? Ten thousand."

'_Should I try for lower?_' Issei asked the voice in his head.

**'_Hmm…no. That'll do,_' **Gear said after a moment of thought.

Zelretch snickered lightly.

"Something wrong?" Issei asked.

Zelretch shook his head. "No, no. However, there's something I should tell you about that sword."

Issei twitched an eyebrow. "What…?"

Zelretch smiled wryly and answered, "I have never seen a single man lift this sword on his own. He always needs the help of one or two of his friends just to get it off the ground."

"What!? Why didn't you say that before!?" Issei growled.

The old man chuckled lightly. "Now, now. Let me finish. I'll make you a deal."

Issei twitched an eyebrow and sighed. "Fine. What?"

"If you can lift this sword up by yourself, I'll cut your total down to just five thousand yen for it all."

"Wh-what!?" Issei asked in shock.

"And, if you can lift it with just one hand, I'll knock the price down to five thousand _and _I'll throw in something a little extra."

"And if I can't do it?"

"You'll pay the full ten thousand."

Issei folded his arms in thought. "Okay, I'll give it a shot."

"Be my guest, young man."

Issei nodded to himself and then reached one hand out and wrapped his fingers tightly around the sword's grip.

Zelretch stroked his short beard in deliberation.

Issei then pulled on the sword to raise it up.

Zelretch gaped in surprise, as did Aoko, when Issei hoisted the sword up above his head, with but one hand.

"Y-you've…got to be kidding…" Zelretch remarked in disbelief.

Issei blinked curiously as he held the sword aloft. "It takes multiple people to lift _this_ up? It's so light." He then handed it towards Yuuma.

"M-me…?" Yuuma asked curiously.

Issei nodded.

"Uhm, that's not a-" Aoko began but was interrupted as Yuuma grabbed onto the sword before Issei let go, causing Yuuma and the sword to instantly slam into the ground.

"Y-Yuuma…?" Issei asked curiously.

Yuuma groaned as she tried to lift the sword. "I-it's…so heavy…"

Issei blinked curiously and looked at Zelretch and Aoko.

"We can't lift it either," Aoko remarked.

Issei raised an eyebrow and picked up the sword with one hand, allowing Yuuma to stand. "Heheh…guess I'm stronger than I thought…"

Zelretch sighed and shrugged his shoulders. "I am a man of my word. I'll let you have it all for five thousand yen and I'll throw in something special." He then reached under the desk and pulled out a small, blue pendant shaped like a sword with a cross-guard. "This little stone is supposedly connected to that sword in some way. Though I know not how."

Issei nodded and accepted the deal.

* * *

As Issei and Yuuma walked out of the shop, the large sword slung on Issei's back, Issei raised an eyebrow in thought. '_Hey, Gear, you know what this sword is?_'

Gear remained silent for a moment and then replied, **'_Not much. I don't know what it's called but I can tell you one thing._'**

'_What?_'

**'_You know that little stone he gave you?_'**

'_Yeah…_'

**'_There should be a divot on that blade. Put the stone in that divot and something interesting should happen._'**

Issei sighed in frustration. "Real helpful…"

Yuuma, who was smiling merrily, glanced at him and asked, "Hm? What was that?"

Issei shook his head frantically. "Ah, n-nothing!"

* * *

Soon the sun had gone down and Issei and Yuuma's journey through the town had led them to a small park with several benches and a fountain in the center.

As they entered the park Yuuma ran on ahead towards the fountain and watched the water stream up out of it. As she watched it, she lightly rolled the heart pendant Issei gave her in her fingers before clenching a fist. After a moment, she turned around with a smile and said, "Issei, to commemorate out first date, I'd like to ask you something very important."

Issei blinked curiously but nodded in response. "Erm, yeah, go ahead."

Smiling slyly she asked, "Do you believe in the supernatural?"

Issei looked at her puzzled and mumbled, "Uhm, wh-what?"

"I asked, do you believe in the supernatural?"

Issei blinked in thought and then nodded. "Yeah, I've seen enough of it."

Yuuma smiled and nodded. "That's good to hear."

Issei watched in as she backed away, her clothes exploding off of her body as four large black wings sprouted from her back, she appeared to grow taller, and her outfit seemed to melt onto her body, composing black, strap-like objects on and under her breasts, a piece resembling a thong held on one side by three thin straps, gloves running up her arms with chains attached, spiked shoulder guards, and black, high heel, thigh-high boots. He stumbled back some in surprise. '_G-Gear, is that…?!_'

**'_Yes…that's her fallen angel form,_' **Gear answered.

"Y-Yuuma, what's going on?" Issei asked frightened, backing up slowly.

The now taller and more seductive sounding Yuuma laughed lightly in amusement. "You can stop calling me Yuuma. My name is Raynare. I have to say, I enjoyed our little date today. Perhaps we can have another sometime." She flapped her wings and then vanished into thin air.

Issei stumbled back before falling to the ground. "O-okay…that's a new level of weird. I thought for sure she was gunna kill me."

**'_Heh, seems my tips helped. She either enjoyed or was amused enough by your date to want to keep you around. So whether she genuinely enjoyed the date or simply found it amusing she wants to continue it, so thank whatever deity you pray to that she didn't skewer you,_'** Gear remarked.

Issei sighed and mumbled. "Yeah, thank God." Issei twitched slightly as he felt a twinge of pain in his head.

Gear groaned heavily.

Akame immediately leapt down from a tree nearby and ran over to Issei. "Lord Issei!"

"A-Akame…" Issei said in confusion as he stood up.

"Are you injured?" Akame asked.

Issei shook his head in response, wiping some of the dirt from his shirt. "No. I'm fine. A little confused though…"

* * *

Unfortunately for Issei, his confusion and frustration were supplanted by fear of Arturia, for he had forgotten to mention to Arturia where he would be that night. She was not pleased.

"You never told me you would be home this late, Issei," Arturia accused.

Issei put up his hands in a submissive motion. "C-calm down Arturia, let me explain…"

"I was told by Sakura that your school lets out at three-thirty, therefore the latest you should have come home was quarter past four, and now it is nearly past eight and you have only just now arrived."

Issei smiled weakly and rebutted, "Please…let me explain…"

Arturia folded her arms in frustration. "Very well. I cannot think of a plausible explanation for my Master coming home so late at night. It would be troublesome if you were to die."

Issei twitched an eyebrow. '_It would be _troublesome_ if I were to die…? How lovely…_'

**'_Let it go, she's just that kind of person,_'** Gear recommended.

Issei sighed and explained, "I was out on a date with a girl, Akame can back me up on this."

Arturia narrowed her eyes and then raised an eyebrow. "Date? How can a date be something you do? It is merely a marker of what day of the month it is."

Issei looked at Arturia in disbelief before slumping his shoulders.

Arturia sighed and then said in annoyance, "Regardless, that is not the most pressing matter at the moment."

"It isn't?" Issei asked.

Arturia grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him inside the house, Akame following after. "No, this is," she stated as she pointed ahead.

Issei watched as Annerose, carrying a rather large trunk, Michiko, also loaded down with items, and several others carried items into his home. "Wh-what the hell!?"

Annerose stopped and turned to Issei, setting down the trunk. "Ah, you're finally here."

"What are all these people doing in my house?!"

"I hope you don't mind, we're helping Annerose move in," a voice said behind Issei.

Issei turned swiftly and gaped as he saw Rias holding a basket of items in her hand. "Y-y-you're…!"

Rias tilted her head in confusion. "I'm what?"

"Y-you're Rias Gremory…!"

Rias nodded in mild confusion. "Yes, I am. Did Anna talk about me?"

Issei raised an eyebrow. "Anna?"

Annerose sighed and answered, "She means me. You know I dislike that name."

"Oh…"

"Move," a voice ordered.

Issei jumped in surprise and turned to see a petite girl who appeared to be around fifteen, with short white hair with two slightly longer bangs going past her shoulders and several loose bangs around her forehead, while the back was in a short bob cut, along with hazel eyes, a black, cat-shaped clip on both sides of her hair, as well as the Kuoh Academy uniform, the variant without the shoulder-cape. He then gaped when he saw that she was carrying a trunk twice his own size. "Wh-what the hell!?"

As the girl walked by Issei, Rias chuckled lightly. "I suppose most people are surprised to see Koneko's strength for the first time."

"But…she's freaking tiny though! And she can lift _that_!?" Issei responded in shock.

Issei turned swiftly as he heard amused giggling and saw a girl with fair skin, bright blue eyes, and long, waist-length, blonde hair and an impressive bust, larger than Akame's but smaller than Rias', wearing the female Kuoh uniform minus the shoulder cape standing behind him. "Yes, I'm sure it's a bit of a shock for you. Oh, by the way, my name is Yumi Kiba."

"R-right…" Issei answered, perplexed. He then looked around and gulped. '_Holy crap…where are all these hotties coming from…? Did I die and go to heaven…?_'

**'_No, not yet,_' **Gear answered.

A sweet voice remarked, "I apologize for the intrusion. It's forgivable, right?"

Issei blinked and watched as a young woman the same age as Rias with long black hair tied in a ponytail that still managed to reach her ankles that had two long antennae sticking out and sloping backwards along with violet eyes and a bust even larger than Rias' own walked up to him with a smile.

Issei looked at her and gaped before answering lamely, "Y-yeah…sure…uhm…who are you, by the way…?"

The young woman flinched slightly but smiled in response. "Akeno Himejima."

Issei nodded slowly before looking at the women gathered around him and smiling blithely. '_I really am in heaven!_'

Gear groaned and shouted, **'_Can you shut up already!?_'**

Rias chuckled lightly and asked, "Based on your reaction, I'm going to assume you weren't aware of Annerose's plans to move in, did you?"

"Hell no!" Issei answered angrily.

Annerose folded an arm under her bust in thought. "Hmm…I could have sworn that I told Michiko to inform you of my plans."

Michiko, who was busy carrying a box into the hallway, flinched slightly.

Issei turned to Michiko, annoyed.

Michiko huffed in defiance. "Can't blame me for forgetting. I suppose his stupidity is contagious."

"Then that means _you're_ stupid," Issei deadpanned.

Michiko flinched and then glared at the brunette. "Why you little-!"

"That's enough," Annerose interjected. "What's done is done. Michiko, go put that box in your room."

"Humph, fine."

Issei sighed heavily. "Great…now I've got to buy even more groceries…as if feeding Saber, Akame, Yuko-Sensei, and Sakura wasn't enough…"

The Ahoge on Arturia's head suddenly stuck straight up. "What was that…?" she asked, annoyed.

**'_Oh shit…_'** Gear remarked in fear.

Rias stepped up to the two and attempted to calm the situation. "Now, now. No need to get so agitated. There are several provisions to-"

She was interrupted as something suddenly flew out from the hallway and struck Issei in the head. "Ow! Who threw that knife!"

Michiko walked in with her arms folded. "It's a box, dumbass. I don't want your crap in my room."

Issei groaned but turned to see that what she had thrown was a small, thin box. However, after hitting him, the box broke open and the contents spilled across the floor. "No!" Issei shouted as he knelt down to pick up the red, glowing chess pieces that had fallen from the box. "My chess set!"

Michiko looked at him crossly and raised an eyebrow. "Seriously? That's only half a set. And besides, the King's missing you dork."

"So?!" Issei growled, livid. "It's still mine! And this was in my room!"

Michiko tensed in irritation and snarled back, "N-no it wasn't, you dork!"

Annerose narrowed her eyes in frustration. "Michiko…"

"H-huh…?" Michiko asked, slightly frightened.

"Just because Issei is my newest familiar doesn't mean you can go through his things. Try to have some decency."

Rias, however, ignored most of the argument as she looked at the chess set curiously.

Annerose continued to chide Michiko. "So don't go through his things to check the size of his boxers."

Michiko's entire face lit up red as she snarled, "I-I wasn't doing that!"

Koneko walked up to Rias and stated, "Stuff's in. Now what, Pres?"

After a moment of silence, Rias' eyes widened. "Th-these are…"

Issei looked up at her puzzled and asked, "What's what?"

"Yeah," Koneko said plainly.

Rias knelt down in front of Issei and pointed at the chess set. "Issei, where did you get these?"

Issei blinked curiously as he put them back into the box. "My dad said he found them with me."

"Is that so…?" Rias asked in thought.

"Is something the matter, devil?" Arturia asked pointedly.

Rias stood up and nodded. "Yes, there is. And the name is Rias, Servant."

Arturia folded her arms in annoyance. "And what might that be?"

Akeno raised an eyebrow in thought. '_Servant? Then I suppose that means Issei is…_' Akeno then put one hand over the other as she stood slightly behind Rias.

Rias then picked up one of the pieces and said bluntly, "These are Evil Pieces."

Annerose stopped and spit out tea she was drinking, which splashed onto Michiko.

Michiko flinched slightly and then groaned in annoyance at her tea-drenched clothing.

Issei blinked curiously and looked at the chess pieces. "Really? They don't look very evil to me."

"Are you certain!?" Annerose asked in confusion and surprise.

Rias nodded in response. "I am certain. And if I had to hazard a guess, I would say Issei is its King."

Issei blinked curiously. "I'm its what n-?"

Issei was interrupted as Annerose suddenly pinned him to the ground and ripped off his shirt.

"Hold still, dammit," Annerose ordered.

"Why the hell are you on top of me!?" Issei demanded in confusion before mumbling to the side, "N-not that I'm complaining…"

"I'm confirming something."

"And you must straddle him to do it!?" Arturia demanded, irritated.

"To keep him still, yes," Annerose answered.

Issei gulped as the well-proportioned woman sat on top of him. "W-well, just do it already!"

Annerose then placed a hand on his chest.

Arturia folded her arms and sighed before turning to Rias. "Would you mind explaining what this madwoman is trying to do?"

Rias nodded. "She is checking to see if he is a King."

Arturia raised an eyebrow. "I do not believe that is how kingship works."

Rias shook her head. "That's not quite what I meant."

"Then what did you mean?"

"I meant that she's checking to see if he has a King Evil Piece within him." Rias then turned to Annerose and asked, "Well, Anne?"

Annerose narrowed her eyes and sighed before standing up. "…It's true."

As she stood up, Issei swiftly put his hands over his pants. "So…what's going on here…?"

Rias folded her arms in thought. "Well…"

Issei grumbled in annoyance and urged, "Oh, come on! I just attacked by this crazy chick, you can at least tell me why!"

Michiko pointed at him and accused, "You enjoyed it!"

Issei snarled and retorted, "That's not the point!"

Rias sighed and answered, "Well, put simply, she was checking to see if you had the King Piece in you."

"I didn't eat it," Issei deadpanned.

Rias put a hand over her face in exasperation. "That's not what I meant."

Arturia sighed and folded her arms. "Then explain it. Seeing as he is my Maser, this is likely to affect me as well."

"Put simply, Issei isn't human."

Issei raised an eyebrow. "Well, duh. Annerose turned me into a zombie."

Rias sighed. "I meant before that."

Issei tilted his head in confusion. "What?"

"You were never human."

Issei waved a hand dismissively. "That's impossible."

"Is it?" Akeno asked pointedly.

"Well…it has to be…right…?"

Rias folded her arms. "Why does it?"

"Because I'm certain that I am, er, was, human."

Rias picked up the set of chess pieces and explained, "And just _how_ are you certain of it? This set of Evil Pieces is only given out to High-Class devils and you have this set's King Piece inside of you."

Issei scratched his head furiously. "Grr…I'm so fucking confused!"

Yumi sighed and turned to Rias. "If you don't mind me saying, I am too."

Annerose sat on one of the stools near the kitchen counter and remarked, "Perhaps we should explain everything from the beginning then."

"That'd be good," Issei replied.

Annerose pointed to the chess set. "That chess set is a set of Evil Pieces, not a regular chess set. It is given to High-Class devils to create their own Peerage of Servant-Devils. You, Issei, are that Evil Piece set's King."

Issei remained silent in thought for a moment. "…What!?"

"In essence, you and I hold a similar rank," Rias answered as she rolled one of Issei's pieces in her fingers. "More or less."

"R-really?!" Issei asked in shock.

"Sort of. Although, Anne making you her familiar before this discovery complicates matter."

Annerose groaned in annoyance and pinched the bridge of her nose. "This is going to be so irritating."

"Why don't we present the matter to Lady Venelana for a resolution to the situation?" Akeno suggested.

Annerose nodded in agreement. "Yes. That would be the most expedient way to prevent a headache."

Rias nodded as she placed the Piece down. "Right. Tomorrow we will go and present it to her."

Issei sighed and then asked, "Great. So…who's going to cook dinner?"

* * *

In a darkened room, Raynare walked out of a hallway and raised an eyebrow. "Is something wrong?"

A male voice accused, "You revealed yourself to that boy."

Raynare shrugged her shoulders. "It was a whim."

A mature female voice asked, "Why would you do something like that?"

"He amused me. I wanted to see how he'd react to seeing my true form," Raynare responded.

A childish female voice chided, "Hmph, that was stupid."

Raynare twitched an eyebrow. "I'd watch what you say, brat."

The male voice chided, "She's right Raynare. Now that the boy knows who you are he can report it to his master. Then they'll know we're operating in this area."

Raynare snickered. "Please, he's not quite that bright."

"So, will you cut it off there?" the mature female voice asked.

Raynare put a hand to her chin in thought and then shook her head. "No. As I said, I find him amusing. Besides that, he might be a devil's familiar, but it's possible we could get him over to our side, and what's more, I'm certain he has it."

The male voice sighed tiredly. "Whatever you say Raynare. I hope you know what you're doing."

Raynare smirked and rebutted, "Don't worry, I'm in full control Dohnaseek."

* * *

Issei awoke the morning after his date with "Yuuma" groggily. Scratching his head he muttered, "That was all too weird last night. It had to be a dream."

**'_Sorry Partner, it was completely real,_'** Gear commented.

Issei sighed heavily. '_I can hope can't I?_'

**'_Well, I can prove that none of it was a dream. Look to your left._'**

Issei blinked curiously and turned to his left. "Uwah!" he exclaimed as he literally leapt from the bed, seeing Akeno fast asleep next to him, clad in nothing more than skimpy black lingerie. "Wh-wh-what the hell!?"

After a moment, Akeno mumbled slightly before waking up. She sat up and looked around before stretching with a yawn.

Issei gaped slightly as he saw her almost fully revealed body before him, her bountiful bosom swaying as she stretched. '_Wh-whoa…! There's a mega-hotty in my bed! And she's almost completely naked! Wait…what the hell happened last night to cause this!?_'

Gear sighed in exasperation. **'_Calm down you little idiot, nothing happened._'**

Akeno blinked in thought as she looked at him before smiling. "Good morning, Issei."

Issei pointed at the black-haired beauty and asked, "U-uhm…wh-why are you in my bed…?"

Akeno frowned playfully. "Do you dislike it…?"

Issei shook his head vigorously. "N-n-no! It's just a little strange…"

Akeno chuckled lightly and leaned forward with a smirk, poking a finger against his chest lightly. "Well I've heard some men like strange."

Issei gaped in bewilderment. '_G-Gear! What do I do!?_'

Before the voice in his head could answer, the door to Issei's room opened violently.

"It's not what it looks like!" Issei said instantly as he backed up from Akeno.

Annerose, who stood in the doorway, raised an eyebrow. "I don't care if it is. You need to get dressed. Both of you."

Issei flattened his brow in annoyed confusion.

Akeno huffed in annoyance. "Didn't even give me a chance."

* * *

Later in the day, Issei, Akame, Arturia, Rias, Akeno, Koneko, Yumi, Annerose, and Michiko made their way back to the Underworld to meet with Venelana once more.

As they walked through the front doors of the large mansion Issei sighed. "Back in Hell again…"

Rias blinked curiously as she turned to Issei. "You've been here before?"

Issei nodded and pointed at Annerose. "Yeah. To meet my master's master."

"Ah. My mother."

Issei blinked in thought. "Huh?"

Annerose sighed. "Venelana is Rias' mother."

"Huh?!"

Michiko slapped him on the back of the head in annoyance. "You learned this already, stupid!"

"I thought it was a different Rias!"

Rias sighed in mild amusement. "I doubt that there are very many other devils with the name Rias."

Issei pointed at Rias and exclaimed, "But you and that Venelana woman are almost the same age."

"Why thank you," Venelana said with a smile as she stood behind Issei.

"Uwah!" Issei exclaimed in shock.

Rias sighed, annoyed. "Mother! Stop that!"

Venelana pouted playfully. "Why?" With a mild snicker she then redirected, "So why have you come back so soon?"

Annerose sighed and rubbed her temple in frustration. "Well…something rather major came up."

Venelana frowned in thought. "Oh dear."

* * *

Rias and the others proceeded to explain to Venelana the discovery they had made the previous night.

Venelana sighed heavily. "…I need a drink." She then turned to Annerose with mild exasperation. "You can be one troublesome Bishop at times, Anny." She folded her arms in thought. "So, what to do…?"

Annerose, "Please tell me you have an idea to resolve this with as little irritation as possible."

"Well, as it stands we don't have any way to truly substantiate these claims, and they are quite major. Perhaps if Issei had a Servant-Devil or two of his own we could present him to the Dark Assembly or one of the Satans. Perhaps they could instate him as a proper High-Class devil and absolve you of the responsibility in this situation, Anny."

Annerose sighed in frustration. "I certainly hope so. This has already become quite a substantial headache."

Issei tilted his head in thought. "Dark whatnow?"

"The Dark Assembly," Venelana explained. "They're the ruling council of the Underworld."

"Right…so all I gotta do is get a member of my Peerage?"

Venelana nodded. "Yes. There's no guarantee it will resolve the situation, as Annerose did still turn a potentially High-Class devil into a familiar, but it should help steer the outcome in a direction we want."

"How do I do that?" Issei asked.

"You need to place one of your Evil Pieces within someone and then recite a chant. This will turn that person into a Servant-Devil under your command," Rias explained.

"W-wow…" Issei remarked. "But…how do I do it…?"

Rias sighed.

"There are two ways of doing it," Venelana explained. "The first is to simply ask someone to join your Peerage. If they agree, they lie down, you put one of your Evil Pieces on their chest, recite the chant, and you're done. Alternatively, if you don't think you could get anyone breathing to join your Peerage, you could just resurrect one of the deceased as Servant-Devil."

"Th-that's a little…weird…" Issei replied.

"However, as it stands, until you accomplish this task it is likely best to keep the existence of your Evil Piece set a secret and continue acting as Annerose's familiar for the time being. If there is any fallout from it you can leave it to me."

Issei nodded uneasily.

* * *

Eventually the group returned to the human world.

"So what now?" Issei asked unsurely.

"We should return home and-" Arturia began but was interrupted by Rias.

"For now, why don't we go to the Occult Research Club's clubroom?" Rias suggested.

Arturia huffed in frustration but Issei shrugged in response.

* * *

The group swiftly made their way back to the grounds of Kuoh Academy, though no one was there that day, and then to the old school building off to the side from the main building.

Issei looked around the building in thought and gulped slightly. "So this is your club building? It looks…old and decrepit."

Yumi smiled and said in mild amusement, "That seems to be rather common?"

"Did you say something?" Rias asked pointedly.

Yumi flinched slightly and laughed weakly. "N-no…nothing at all…"

"Wimpy Knight," Koneko chided plainly.

Yumi puffed her cheeks in annoyance but Rias interjected, "Enough bickering. Let's head to the clubroom."

* * *

After walking through a series of surprisingly complex hallways, and passing a strange doorway with caution tape on it, they arrived at the end of a long hallway with a pair of shiny wooden doors at the end.

As Rias, Akeno, Koneko, and Yumi entered the room, Issei, Arturia, and Akame walked in behind them.

Issei widened his eyes slightly as he looked around the room. "Wow!"

It was a large room with few decorations on the back wall where the doors sat, a small number of windows on the left wall with the curtains drawn, several simple paintings on the far wall, and multiple more paintings on the right wall with a door in the far corner on the right-side wall, along with a large, red rug on which a wide table and large chair at the back wall of the room and an elliptical red table with two couches on either side of it sat.

Rias made her way to the large chair at the back, Akeno standing off to the side, whilst Yumi and Koneko sat down on the sofas.

"I take it you like the room?" Rias asked, mildly amused by Issei's response.

Issei nodded dumbly as Akeno made her way to a small room off to the back of the clubroom.

She then returned holding a tray of assorted snacks.

Arturia looked around uncomfortably and remarked, "This room makes me rather uncomfortable."

"Why?" Issei asked.

Rias glanced at Akeno silently, whom nodded in return. "It's likely because of Caster," Rias explained.

Arturia tensed in response and looked around the room.

"Caster…?" Issei asked. "Is that…another Servant?"

"I could've sworn I explained this to you already, Emiya," Rin said bluntly as she walked into the room.

Issei turned around in shock as he looked at her. "R-Rin?!"

Rin frowned and pointed at Issei in annoyance. "Did I say you could call me by my first name, Emiya?"

"You didn't say I couldn't," Issei responded blandly.

Rin twitched an eyebrow in annoyance.

"Now, now, no reason for you two to fight," Rias interjected.

Rin looked at Rias in thought. "Why? Is he your new servant?"

Rias shook her head. "No, he is the familiar of one of my mother's Servant-Devils."

Rin suddenly started laughing loudly, losing her posture slightly as she laughed.

Issei twitched an eyebrow and demanded angrily, "What the hell's so funny, dammit!?"

Rin pointed at Issei as she laughed and, through her laughter, said, "I…I didn't you could get anymore pathetic! But…but you proved me wrong! Hahahah!"

Akeno tightened a fist before saying in mild annoyance, "I think that is enough, shrew."

Rin's laughter ceased immediately as she glared at Akeno. "What'd you call me!?"

Akeno raised an eyebrow with a smirk. "Oh? Did you ears get brittle from the constant grinding sound you hear while playing with your pebbles? I'll say it once more, slower. S-h-r-e-w."

Rin's face turned red, from embarrassment and frustration, before she glared at the busty ravenette. "Why you-!"

Rias then slammed her hand onto her desk with great force. "Enough!"

Yumi chuckled weakly in concern. "Uh-oh. She's mad."

"Scary," Koneko said plainly as she nibbled on biscuits Akeno had brought out.

"Behave! Both of you!" Rias shouted. She then turned to Rin and said, "Rin, you are supposed to represent the Tohsaka family to the Underworld, are you not?"

"Y-yes…" Rin answered weakly.

"Then hold yourself in higher dignity than that." Rias then turned to Akeno. "And Akeno, I do not remember you being this petty, and for no apparent reason. So both of you, cool it!"

Akeno sighed. "Yes, Pres." Akeno tightened a fist in frustration. '_She shouldn't have insulted Ise like that…_'

Issei sighed and then remarked with a weak smile, "Well that was…something…"

Arturia then turned to Rias and questioned, "Will Caster be making an appearance?"

Rias glanced at Akeno.

Akeno nodded and snapped her fingers.

Two figures then appeared next to Akeno in flurries of light.

The first was a woman wearing black and purple robes that covered most of her body, including a hood over her head, though small portions of lilac hair were visible poking out of it.

The second person was a tall, slender woman with long, flowing black hair that reached down to her feet and pooled around her, two long parts framing her face that hung down to her knees with pointed ornaments attached to the ends, porcelain-white skin, narrow golden eyes with slitted pupils, pointed ears wearing a black, red, and gold dress with a corset top that stopped at the middle of her back, and exposed a large portion of her moderately sized breasts, and a ruffled skirt that ended with a large pleated section that flared outwards, shoulder length fingerless gloves, a large, wide, black, feathered collar, and black high-heeled boots with spikes facing forward on the tops of the feet.

"Wh-why are there two?" Arturia asked in surprise.

"They are both my Servants," Akeno answered.

"I am Caster," the cloaked woman answered with a bow.

"You can call me Assassin," the extravagantly dressed woman explained.

"How do you have two?" Arturia asked.

"That's a secret," Akeno responded with a small smirk.

Caster nodded in agreement. "Yes."

"Oh boy…" Issei remarked in concern. '_Man…are all Servants but mine big-titted hotties?_'

Arturia turned to him with a scowl. "What was that?"

"Eek!"

**'_You were thinking out loud again, Partner,_'** Gear explained. **'_And upset her greatly._'**

'_Oh shit…_' Issei thought for a moment and then turned to Rias and asked, "S-so uh, is Rin in your Peerage too…?"

"Hardly," Rin retorted as she walked further into the room.

"Rin is my Contracted Mage," Rias explained.

Issei blinked in confusion. "Contracted Mage?"

"Yes. As part of the requirements for becoming a high-class devil a devil must form a contract with a mage from the Mage's Association. This way the devil has a connection to the human world and the mage can learn devil magic and share their knowledge on magic."

"So, I guess this means you've got quite the little army, Rias," Rin remarked in amusement.

"Maybe," Rias answered before sighing. "I just wish that last was…"

"Was what?" Issei asked.

"Hmm…useable might be the right word."

"What the hell does that mean…?"

Rin then turned to Issei with a sigh. "Whatever, this does mean that for the time being we're allies."

Issei nodded suspiciously to her.

"Oh, and while we're out in the school and in public, don't act like we know each other," Rin demanded before leaving the room.

Akeno narrowed her eyes as the young woman left.

Rias sighed before turning to Issei. "Well, as…hectic as that was, I suppose that introduces you to the majority of your club members. So for now you can return home. Be sure to come by the club after school on Monday."

* * *

Issei returned home and spent the rest of that day comprehending his new situation.

However, the following day, his thoughts were interrupted by Michiko.

"What do you want?" Issei asked irritably.

"We're out of milk and bread," Michiko said bluntly.

"Yeah, so what?" he asked.

"So go out and buy some you lazy idiot!" Michiko demanded as she threw a pillow at him.

"Screw that! You do it!" Issei snarled as he smacked the pillow away.

Michiko twitched an eyebrow and pulled a small axe out from under her skirt. "Go buy it or I'll cut into tiny pieces and feed you to the neighbor's dogs."

* * *

Issei sighed as he walked down the street towards a convenience store nearby.

"Damn her, why is she such a bitch to me?" Issei groaned as he walked into the store with a list in his hand. "And why the hell did she give me such a big-ass list!?"

* * *

Issei made his way around the store gathering up the various items Michiko had requested, or rather, demanded, he get.

He looked towards the front store and sighed as he saw there was only one register open.

As he approached it, he noticed a woman standing in front of it speaking to both the clerk and the manager standing on the other side of the counter.

"This is ludicrous!" she shouted as she slammed a hand down on the desk.

Issei raised an eyebrow and leaned over to get a better look at the woman.

She was a tall, slightly tanned woman with long, waist-length, wavy, light blonde hair with a fringe that flowed to the right over her forehead, held in place with a gold clip, wavy bangs framing her face, dark purple eyes, a beauty mark just under her right eye, and bright pink lipstick wearing a form-fitting purple blouse with pink borders, wide cuffs with frilled black fabric underneath that hugged tightly under her sizable bosom, which was mostly exposed by the wide, deep neck of the blouse with black lace near the bottom, and that reached to just below her waist, a pink sarong wrapped around her waist with a black, frilled border, dark leggings, dark purple high-heeled shoes, and a black ribbon worn as a choker.

Issei gulped as he looked over the woman as she shouted at the men behind the counter. '_D-dayumn…she is hot…_'

"You've got to joking!" the woman shouted to the manager.

"N-now ma'am, calm down," the somewhat frightened manager responded. "I assure you, the item functioned properly while it was in the store."

"My name is Makiko Endo you puissant, not ma'am!" the woman, Makiko, shouted. "And I'm telling you this thing didn't work when I brought it home! All I'm asking for is a replacement."

The man sighed in exasperation. "I'm sorry, but we don't have any more left."

Issei groaned heavily. '_Great…this'll take all day, won't it? Well…my life's already enough of a mess, guess I'll just wait it out._'

Makiko growled in annoyance before sighing. "Fine, then just give me a refund."

"D-do you have your receipt?" the manager asked.

She twitched an eyebrow and asked, irritated, "What…?"

"W-well I can't give you a refund unless you have the receipt."

"Are you calling me a liar!?"

The man flinched as she slammed her hand down once more. "N-not at all, Ms. Endo. It's simply the law, we need your receipt to-"

"I don't have the receipt, dammit!"

"Then I'm sorry, we can't give you a refund."

Makiko clenched a fist and twitched an eyebrow before sighing. "Fine." She put the item, a lotion dispenser, back in her bag, causing both Issei and the staff to breathe a sigh of relief followed by an immediate gasp of tension as she looked at the manager angrily.

"Wh-what now…?" he asked frightened.

"I originally came here to get a certain pack of tissues, and I was told they would be in by today. However I didn't see them anywhere."

"A-and…?"

"Well where are they!?" she demanded.

Issei groaned as Makiko's complaints to the manager and clerk continued on and on for several minutes, the subject of her complains becoming pettier and pettier, ranging from lacking a specific brand of tissues she wanted to the store's cash-only policy making matters very difficult for her.

After several minutes of silent listening Issei had reached his limit.

"Oh just shut the hell up already!" he shouted angrily.

The manager and clerk froze in terror as Makiko stopped mid-rant and turned to Issei.

"You've been standing here for over twenty minutes whining and complaining! I think you've made your point, dammit! You're holding everybody up!" Issei continued shouting, his frustration with his own situation getting the better of him. "If you have so many complaints about this place then go somewhere else!" Issei took a breath and then sighed heavily before he froze and looked up at Makiko, realizing what he had just done. '_…Oh shit…I'm so dead…_'

Makiko stood staring at Issei silently, her eyes wide and her face slightly reddened. She tensed a fist slightly and then asked calmly, "What's your name, young man?"

Issei flinched in back away somewhat. "L-look, I'm sorry abou-!"

"What's your name?" she insisted.

"I-Issei. Issei Emiya," he answered weakly.

She then handed him a piece of paper.

"Wh-what's this?" he asked unsurely.

"Your cellphone number. Write it down."

Issei gulped. "C-come on, it wasn't that ba-"

"Write it down," she demanded with an eerily calm voice.

Issei sighed in resignation and wrote his number on the paper before handing it to Makiko, whom then immediately walked out of the store quickly. Issei groaned heavily. "Oh man…this is gonna suck…"

* * *

Outside, Makiko walked around to the edge of the building and took several swift shallow breaths with a reddened face before catching her breath and leaving the area.

* * *

Issei sighed once more as he walked back up to his house. '_Maybe I can get away with keeping this a secret from the others…_'

**'_It's probably written all over your face that you did something stupid,_'** Gear remarked. **'_Plus Akame probably saw it all._'**

'_Oh great…_'

As he walked inside the front room, Michiko stood nearby with her arms folded and an annoyed expression on her face. "What took you so damn long?!" she demanded.

Issei groaned in frustration. "I don't want to talk about it. Here, I bought what you wanted."

Michiko raised an eyebrow and took the bags. "Well…took you long enough." She then made her way into the dining room while Issei simply flopped onto the floor with a heavy groan.

* * *

The following morning began seemingly normal for Issei as he completed his morning routine before making his way into the dining room.

"Issei!" Yuko shouted frantically as he entered the room.

"Wh-whoa!" Issei exclaimed as he stumbled back before hitting the floor. "Ooww…what was that for!?"

"Is it true that Anne and Michiko are living with you?" she asked, worried.

Issei sat up and assumed his place by the table and sighed in exasperation. "Yeah…it is…"

Yuko sighed. "Unbelievable. You aren't doing anything shady with him, I hope, Anne?"

Annerose huffed in response. "You needn't worry about that, Yuko. I am merely living here as a matter of convenience."

Yuko sighed and looked at Michiko.

Michiko hissed in derision. "The only thing I'd do with him is cut him into strips and throw him to the birds."

"Th-that's mean, Ms. Michiko," Sakura remarked.

"Tch," Michiko hissed derisively as she shot a glare at Issei.

'_This day is really starting off bad…_' Issei thought in anger.

**'_Well, just think, now you have a reason to want to go to school,_'** Gear remarked.

'_Yippee…_'

* * *

After that, Issei, Sakura, and Yuko left for the school, with Akame hiding herself in the shadows as per usual.

As the group approached the school, Issei turned to the side and saw Zelretch and Aoko standing down an alleyway.

Issei twitched an eyebrow and sighed but ran over to the two as Sakura and Yuko made their way to the school, unaware of the brunette's departure from the group.

* * *

"Do I even want to know what you two are doing here?" Issei asked as he looked at the two unusual people.

"I was hoping to make you a proposition," Zelretch said with a smirk.

Issei flattened his brow suspiciously. "I don't like the sound of this but I'll listen anyway."

"Why don't you come work at my shop?"

"Huh? Why?"

"For several reasons," Aoko explained. "But the most basic is that the old fool knows about that little secret you have."

Issei paled in response. "O-oh…wh-what secret…?"

"Boosted Gear," Zelretch explained.

Issei blinked and then sighed in relief. "O-oh, right. That."

**'_You idiot, be careful or they'll find out about that other secret,_'** Gear warned.

"I must say," Zelretch began, "it is rare to meet another bearer of Boosted Gear. I only met one other bearer, Abraxas."

Issei looked at him surprised. "You knew Abraxas Bael?"

Zelretch looked up at Issei intrigued. "You know that name? Interesting indeed. I'd say you working here would be for the best, I can help you learn how to control Boosted Gear, as well as how to communicate with Ddraig."

Issei blinked curiously. "Ddraig?"

Zelretch nodded. "Yes. Boosted Gear was created by sealing the soul of the Heavenly Dragon Ddraig inside of it."

Issei raised an eyebrow and then thought, '_So is that who you are?_'

**'_That old man babbles too much. But yes, I am Ddraig,_'** Gear, or rather, Ddraig, explained.

'_So then why did you lie and tell me your name was Gear?_'

**'_I simply did not feel it was time to tell you my identity yet, but since the fool already spat it out that point is moot._'**

"Are you communicating with him now?" Zelretch asked.

Issei looked at him confused for a moment but then nodded.

"Ah, so you are already aware of his existence. I must say, you are quite the surprising one, Issei Emiya. Yes, I believe you working here would be most advantageous."

Issei nodded in confusion and asked, "What would I be doing…?"

Aoko answered, "Just helping in general. Moving boxes, putting away new items, working in the back, and working the register if neither I nor gramps can do it."

Issei rubbed his chin in thought and then nodded in understanding. "How much would I get paid?"

Zelretch began to answer but Aoko punched him down and said, "You'll start off earning what you work, but after a while it should level out into something standard."

Issei folded his arms in thought and then sighed. "If you don't mind I need to think about it." He slumped his shoulders with a groan. "My life has become so crazy that I don't know which way is up anymore…"

Zelretch laughed lightly and nodded. "That's fine. Just let me know when and what you decide."

Issei nodded and then looked up to answer the two but they had vanished. "…Huh…" He then flinched and turned around. "Oh crap! I'm gonna be late!"

* * *

Issei immediately ran towards the school but decided to take a shortcut towards the school by cutting through one of the parks instead of running around the perimeter towards the gate.

However, as he ran, he caught his foot on a root of a tree and fell down, hitting the ground.

He groaned in thought when he realized that his face hit something warm, soft, and moist. He groaned and sat up, and wiped something from his face. "Clear…and sticky…" He then looked ahead and paled.

In front of him sat a young red-haired woman wearing the Kuoh uniform, however the blouse was open, revealing her breasts and she sat with her legs splayed open.

Issei sat silently for a moment before he realized what he hit, looking at his hand momentarily before his nose bled profusely. "Uuuwwwaaahhh!" Issei bellowed before immediately standing up and running in a random direction towards the school.

"W-wait…" the girl said weakly as he ran off. She then pouted as she lost sight of him.

* * *

**Aaannnd, cut. That wraps up this chapter. Hopefully the majority of you enjoyed the chapter, post a review if you did. If you did not, you can post a review if you want, nothing I can do to stop you, but your time would be better served doing something you enjoy. If you are confused or unsure about anything also post a review and I will answer your questions as best I can in a reviewer response. Nothing else to add here so until next time, buh-bye!  
**


	4. Job of a Familiar

**Chapter IV**

**Greetings to all! Here is the next chapter of Fate of Devils: Black! I hope all, or at least most, of you enjoyed the previous chapter. I also hope you enjoy this one. Be sure to leave a review if you do. I would like to thank my coauthors Bakuto Masaki and TheLastNanaya for their continued support on this story, naturally. Nothing else to add here, so time to move on to the reviewer responses, shall we?**

**DestinyVain: You need not worry about that, there will be plenty of them later on.**

**Karlos1234ify: I am glad to hear it! Yes, he certainly does. I was hoping that ending would be entertaining.**

**dragon rider: It would be unusual if you did expect it. None except the King, which is in Issei. Michiko simply assumed it was a regular chess set and was missing the other color. Nothing happened, Michiko was just snooping through his things. If I told you that it would it would reveal who Caster and Assassin are, though you should already know who Caster is. As for Makiko, she is Makiko Endou from Tsugou no Yoi Sexfriend. No, that is not Mio.**

**the Composcreator: That is exactly what I am doing.**

**Well, that is about all there is to say here, so might as well move on to the main chapter, no?**

* * *

After school, Issei made his way home when Akame dropped down to walk beside him. "Oh, Akame. Need something?"

"A question," she said plainly.

Issei raised an eyebrow and asked, "What is it?"

"Are you going to accept their proposal to work at their store?"

Issei folded his arms behind his head in thought. "Hhmm…I dunno. Probably not. It's just not my thing. They seem like nice enough people though."

Akame looked at Issei curiously and then smiled. "I am glad you are able to see the good in people. Lord Abraxas was never able to see that."

Issei frowned in thought and remained silent for a few moments. "Hey, Akame."

"Yes?"

"What was he like? Abraxas?"

Akame put a finger to her chin in thought. "Lord Abraxas was powerful, strong-willed, and deeply protective of everyone around him."

Issei nodded in understanding. "Sounds like a pretty cool guy."

Akame then frowned and added, "But he was also very quiet, withdrawn, and merciless. While he was protective of those he considered allies, those he considered enemies received no mercy. He easily killed many people whom he considered to even possibly be threats to those he cared about. He also did not like politicians."

Issei gulped in concern. '_Geez…he sounds…absolutely peachy…_'

Ddraig interjected, **'_If you knew half the shit that happened to him you wouldn't blame him all that much._'**

'_Like what?_'

Suddenly, Akame stopped and turned to a nearby direction.

Issei raised an eyebrow and asked, "What's wrong?"

Akame narrowed her eyes and turned to Issei. "I'm sensing several strong Stray Devils nearby. Shall I eliminate them, Lord Issei?"

Issei scratched his head in thought. "Well…can you tell what they're doing?"

Akame turned to the direction she sensed the Strays and narrowed her eyes. "I believe they are merely feeding."

Issei put up a hand and deadpanned, "For my own sanity don't tell me on what."

"As you wish."

"Do you think they'll kill anyone?"

"It is highly likely that they will."

Issei sighed heavily. "Crap…okay. Get rid of them."

Akame bowed and then disappeared into the foliage.

Issei sighed as he continued walking.

* * *

After a short time he looked around and hummed to himself. "This is…the place where Yuuma…or was it Raynare…revealed herself. Man…come to think of it…I haven't seen her since then…"

"Perhaps that's for the best."

Issei turned in shock as he looked behind him to see a man with short black hair, dark blue eyes, wearing a pale violet trench coat over a white dress shirt with matching ascot, black pants and shoes with a matching trilby standing nearby. He tensed and demanded, "Wh-who are you!?"

The man smirked and said, "Who I am is of no consequence to you. All you need to do…" the man paused as a long blue lance made of light formed in his hands before he said, "…is die."

Issei's eyes widened as the man chucked the lance at him. Issei dove to the side and swept his hand in front of his body, the blue aura forming around his body instantly. "I won't lose that easily pal." '_Damn…I got such a boost from Boosted Gear before. Ddraig, how do I activate it?!_'

**'_Slam your fists together and shout its name. As long as you have the feeling right it should work,_'** Ddraig explained.

Issei nodded and slammed his fists together and shouted, "Boosted Gear!"

The coated man looked at Issei puzzled for a moment before chuckling. "Was that supposed to scare me?"

Issei hissed and said, '_Dammit, it didn't work!_'

Ddraig remained silent for a moment, **'_Well…that's how Abraxas usually activated it. I suppose you've only got one choice now: run!_'**

Issei snarled and jumped to the side as the man threw more spears at him, one managing to graze his right bicep. Issei hissed in pain as the spear pierced him. "Dammit! That hurts."

"I bet it hurts, doesn't it?" the man taunted. "I'm sure it doesn't burn as much to you as it would to a Devil, but you Zombies are still filthy creatures, so I'll be sure to wipe you from existence."

Issei narrowed his eyes and asked, "You're…a Fallen Angel, aren't you?"

"Hmph, you're not as stupid as you look. If you must know, yes, I am a fallen angel. My name is Dohnaseek. Though whether you remember it or not is unimportant as I will purify your wretched hide." Dohnaseek reared back and threw another spear as Issei ran to retreat, the spear smashing straight through Issei's defensive aura and piercing straight through his lower back and abdomen.

Issei coughed up blood as he tumbled down the nearby steps after being struck. He gripped the gaping wound in his body as blood poured out. "Shit…this sucks. At least last time…I was killed by a hot babe."

Dohnaseek sauntered towards Issei casually. "You know, normally you should've passed out by now. The fact that you're still able to not only talk but stand proves you're far stronger than Raynare thought. She was a fool for letting you live."

Issei's eyes widened as he registered Dohnaseek's words. "R-Raynare? You know her?!"

Dohnaseek raised an eyebrow and smirked maniacally. "Of course. Though I believe she's a fool. Now, just do us all a favor and die."

Issei strained to get up and run as Dohnaseek prepared another spear.

However, before he could launch it a blast of black energy flew in from nowhere and hit right where Dohnaseek was standing, the blast sending Issei tumbling further down the steps into a nearby park.

"You have some nerve, attacking my familiar like that," a new voice chided Dohnaseek.

Dohnaseek's black wings receded back into his coat as he sneered at the source of the voice.

* * *

Issei groaned as he stood up, blood still dripping from his wound. "Dammit…what the hell was that explosion?" As he limped along he muttered, "Crap…I've…gotta find a hospital…somewhere…to heal up these wounds…"

As he limped he heard a metallic rattle nearby and turned to see an attractive, young-looking woman with short blonde hair, several bangs framing her face along with a single cowlick atop her head, deep red eyes and fair skin wearing a white, long-sleeved turtleneck that did little to hide her considerable bust, a shin-length, dark purple skirt, black stockings and flat-bottom black shoes standing next to a swing set, looking at him in horror.

Issei widened his eyes and reached out a blood-soaked hand. "P-please…help me."

The woman looked at him with a terrified face, backing away shaking her head slowly.

However, her demeanor changed when Issei coughed blood onto the ground.

The woman's body froze up and her head slumped over.

Issei looked at her confused, his eyes widening when her head picked up and she looked at him, her deep red eyes glowing a bright golden color. The woman began to slowly walk towards Issei, who by that point was too injured by Dohnaseek's Light Spear, had lost too much blood, and was too disoriented to flee as the woman approached him and then bit down on his neck. Issei's eyes went wide with pain as he felt pointed fangs dig into his flesh, the collective shock of everything that had happened causing him to pass out.

As he fell to the ground the woman looked at him puzzled before her eyes turned to their normal red. Her eyes then widened in fear as she looked at Issei with the bite marks in his neck. Putting a hand to her chin and seeing blood on her fingers she immediately ran off.

Issei groaned as he lied on the ground and saw Annerose and Michiko walk up to him.

Michiko frowned in annoyance. "Get up you lazy bum."

Issei blinked curiously and then sat up. "Wait…shouldn't I have…?"

"Died? Passed out? You're a zombie stupid. Anything of that sort only comes from your head," Michiko chided as she flicked his forehead. "Even if your entire torso were carved open and all of the organs pulled out one by one, you'd be just fine."

Issei twitched an eyebrow. "Yeah, except the searing pain!"

"Oh, get over it you big baby."

Annerose raised a hand. "That's enough arguing. Rias actually asked me to get you."

Issei blinked in thought. "She did…oh…crap."

"It's late enough now that she won't make much of it, but she insists you don't forget next time."

"R-right…"

* * *

The next morning, as Issei prepared to leave for school, Issei was stopped when both Akame and Arturia grabbed him by the arms. He turned to them and noticed their stern expressions.

Arturia began, "Akame told me what happened last night. How you nearly died from getting attacked."

"You needn't worry that much," Annerose interjected. "He is an immortal zombie, tied to my own life energy, remember? Meaning that so long as I'm alive he won't die."

Issei sighed slightly.

Arturia sighed as well and then looked at Issei. "My point is this. Leaving you alone and unattended for even a short moment has proven disastrous multiple times. I can only see one solution for this."

Issei looked at her puzzled and asked, "What is it?"

Arturia answered plainly, "Akame and I shall begin attending your school with you."

Issei fell to the floor before standing up and arguing, "No way!"

Arturia twitched an eyebrow and demanded, "And why not?!"

""Well first, aren't you the one who scolded me for revealing your existence to Yuko and Sakura?! What would showing up at school do to that?! Second, wouldn't that pose a big danger to the other students?!"

Arturia narrowed her eyes. "That may be true, but each time you have been left unguarded for even a moment, either here or out in public, you have been endangered or attacked. If both Akame and I are present at school around you, then it is at least possible for one of us to be near you at all times."

Akame nodded in agreement.

Annerose then interjected, "I can ask Rias and see what she says about it. Her father is on the school's board of directors after all."

Issei merely sighed in frustration.

* * *

After the classes for the day had ended, Issei made his way to the old school building and into the Occult Research Club room.

With a bow, he apologized, "I'm sorry!"

Rias blinked curiously. "For what?"

"You told me to show up yesterday and I forgot."

Rias chuckled lightly and shook her head. "Don't worry about it. Mistakes happen. At any rate, I'm going to give you a job tonight."

"Really?" Issei asked curiously.

Rias nodded. "Yes." She held up a pamphlet with a small magic circle on it. "We use these pamphlets to allow humans to summon us and form contracts. But, they have to be disseminated to the populace for them to be of any use. Normally, this kind of work goes to familiars and seeing as, officially, that's what you are, you will be accomplishing this task."

"But I thought I was a Devil like you guys."

"You are, technically. But it would be a good idea to keep that a secret until we can figure out what family you're from. After all, you might be from a family that has lots of enemies, wouldn't want them coming after you. So for now, this is the safest bet."

Issei groaned in frustration. "I don't really understand all that complicated stuff, but delivering these fliers is easy. I can do that."

"Good," Rias chirped.

* * *

Issei left Kuoh Academy and made his way out into the city, returning to his home long enough to grab a bicycle, but not long enough to get questioned by Arturia, and begin distributing the pamphlets.

After riding down the road a short way and dropping a pamphlet into the mailbox of a marked house, he heard a familiar voice say, "Hello, Issei."

Issei stopped and looked to the side, seeing Raynare, in her Yuuma disguise, walk up to him. "Y-Yuuma!"

Raynare sighed as she approached him. "I already told you, my real name is Raynare," she responded with a false pout. Though she wore her Yuuma disguise, she still acted like her true self.

Issei gulped as she approached.

Raynare looked at him puzzled and then snickered in amusement. "Don't worry, I'm not here to kill you, I was just bored and decided to see if you could entertain me."

Issei frowned and then snarled, "Yeah, well that friend of yours Dohnaseek tried to kill me."

Raynare raised an eyebrow. "He did? I suppose I'll have to have a talk with him later on then. Sorry about that, will this make it better?" She then leaned in and kissed Issei on the cheek.

His face turned bright red and steam practically shot out of his nose and he nodded emphatically. "Yeah, yeah!"

Raynare put a hand to her chin in amusement. She then looked over Issei and his bike and asked curiously, "So what is it you're doing?"

Issei frowned and said, "Ah, well…I can't tell you."

Raynare smirked and asked, "Doing a task for your master?"

Issei widened his eyes and looked at her.

"I've known you were a Devil's familiar the entire time."

"O-oh…"

Nodding, Raynare asked, "Now, how about we try that again? What are you doing?"

Issei nodded and pointed to the pamphlets in his basket.

Raynare picked one up and raised an eyebrow. "So that's what these things look like? Interesting. Want some help?"

Issei turned to her surprised. "R-really?"

Raynare sat on the back of his bike and nodded. "I don't mind. If a few more humans sin while you amuse me, it's an equal tradeoff."

Issei blinked and asked, "Amuse you?"

"Yes, I was bored, I sensed that you were out here and decided to see if you could provide me some amusement."

Issei sighed in disappointment. "So you only came to me because you're bored…?"

Raynare wrapped her arms around his shoulders, pressing her breasts against his back, and said, "Aww, don't think about it like that. Think about it like this: you're the first person I thought of to do something fun with."

"Yeah…that does sound better," Issei said dreamily as Raynare's luscious boobs pressed into his back. As usual his mind was flooded with images of what he could do with those wondrous mounds.

After regaining his sense of motion after becoming lightheaded, Issei began his trek around the city handing out pamphlets, Raynare being the one to actually put them in the peoples' mailboxes as they arrived.

* * *

Issei and Raynare spent another hour or so giving out the pamphlets to different people, as they did, Issei decided to try and get to know Raynare rather than "Yuuma."

"Uhm…Raynare…?" he asked apprehensively.

"Hmm…?" she hummed as she rested her chin on his shoulder.

"Do you…and I mean you, not Yuuma, have any real hobbies?"

Raynare sat up some and chuckled. "Oh? What's this? Trying to get to know the enemy?"

Issei groaned in annoyance. "No, I don't, or, don't want to, consider you an enemy. You're still my girlfriend…right?"

Raynare looked at him confused and somewhat surprised. "If you still want to call me that, then I don't mind."

"Well…I don't want you to be an enemy, that Dohnaseek guy is a jerk, but even you didn't know he went after me, did you?"

"No," Raynare answered plainly.

"Well then, if you're not going to try and kill me, I'd like to get to know who you really are, not the fake person you pretended to be on our first date."

Raynare sat quietly for a moment before saying lowly, "…I see…"

"So…do you have any hobbies?"

Raynare remained silent for a moment before tightening a fist and putting a foot on the ground.

Issei stopped and turned back as she hopped off. "H-hey! What's wrong?"

Raynare turned to him with a light smile. "Sorry, I've just remembered something I need to do, but tonight was fun." She smiled once more before her wings spread out and she took off into the air.

Issei sighed as she flew away. "Dammit…what'd I do now…?"

As Raynare flew away, she grit her teeth angrily.

* * *

After a while Issei managed to return to the Occult Research Club and said with a sigh, "Finished."

Rias put down a book she was reading and nodded happily. "Good to hear." She raised an eyebrow and asked, "Is something wrong?"

Issei looked at her puzzled and shook his head vigorously, putting a smile on. "No, I'm just tired."

"I see. Well, that'll be all for tonight, you can head home."

"Finally," Issei muttered with a sigh before turning around and leaving.

* * *

However, his night was not eased when he arrived home.

"What!?" Issei shouted in disbelief.

"You heard me," Annerose said bluntly.

Michiko grinned proudly. "So you'll be taking on this job for her, you useless Zombie."

"Useless!? Why you little…!" Issei snarled.

Annerose raised a hand between the two. "You will be taking over this task. As my Familiar, such matters are your duty. It will also be a good learning experience in case we ever figure out what clan you're from."

Issei sighed. "Okay, fine. So how do I get there?"

"A transportation circle."

"A what?"

"Transportation circle. A kind of magic circle Devils use to go from place to place swiftly."

"Cool!"

"Yes, yes. Michiko, prepare the circle."

Michiko nodded and uttered a chant before a large red magic circle appeared in front of her.

"Just step on it and it will take you to the contract location."

Issei nodded in understanding as the circle lit up around him and his vision was flooded with light.

* * *

When the light died down, Issei looked around and twitched an eyebrow. He found himself on a random street he knew nothing about, looking around. "Seriously? Is the client supposed to be here?"

**'_I happened to remember the address when Michiko was looking at it, so just go where I tell you to. We'll let the busty ravenette know her blunder later,_'** Ddraig eased.

Issei sighed heavily as he went where Ddraig told him to.

* * *

Eventually, Issei found himself in front of a large business center, though the building his contract was focused on was a somewhat smaller building with large red letters spelling out "Café Freedom."

Issei sighed slightly. "A manga café, really?"

He then walked up to the door and knocked. "Uh…is anyone here…?"

"What do you want?" a voice asked.

Issei turned and gulped as he saw the source of the voice.

A tall woman with long, waist-length, wavy purple hair tied up in a ponytail, curved bangs having over her forehead, two long locks hanging down and framing her face, falling just over her large bosom, and sleepy blue eyes wearing a white button-down shirt that strained to hold in her bust, knee-length blue shorts with a black belt tied around the front, dark stockings on her legs, and dark grey shoes. "Well?" she asked in a lazy tone. "What do you want?"

Issei gulped slightly and asked weakly, "W-well uh, someone here…er…summoned a Devil…"

The woman looked at him curiously. "Are you a Devil?"

"N-no…not really. I'm a Devil's Familiar."

"I see. I'm the one who summoned a Devil."

Issei gaped. '_Holy crap!_' "Y-you are…?!"

She nodded. "My name is Rei Suzukawa."

"O-okay…why did you summon a Devil…?"

Rei pointed to the building. "Inside."

* * *

Inside the darkened building, Issei followed Rei to the back, straining to keep his attention off her bouncing bust and shapely behind. '_Oh man…this chick's drivin' me nuts!_' Issei shouted in his mind before a wide variety of perverted images flooded his mind.

Rei stopped and turned to him, her face still caught in a sleepy gaze. "Is something wrong?"

Issei stiffened suddenly. "N-n-no! Nothing's wrong!"

"I see."

"S-so…what did you want a Devil for?"

Rei looked at Issei once more in thought and then nodded to herself. "You'll do."

"I-I'll do…?" Issei asked uncertainly.

Rei nodded. "Yes. This café is becoming rundown. It's not getting customers and we're short on workers."

Issei flattened his brow in exasperation. "You summoned a Devil to get an employee?"

"Is that a problem?"

Issei shrugged. "No, just a little weird."

"Will you work here?"

Issei blinked and looked around. "Well…I guess it should be fine."

"Good. When can you work?"

"Uh…I have school, so after that?"

"Four hours a day?"

Issei thought for a moment and nodded. "Yeah, that's fine."

"Good. Can you start tomorrow?"

"Uhm…sure…what about payment for the contract?"

"Does normal wages suffice?"

"Uh…yeah…I guess."

"Good." Rei then turned around and walked away.

Issei sighed. "What a weird chick. But damn those tatas are huge…"

* * *

Issei then walked out of the café and began to make his way home. As he did, he looked around in confusion. "Damn…how do I get back…?"

**'_Kid, jump!_'** Ddraig shouted.

Responding instantly Issei jumped to the side as a massive, yellow light spear slammed into the ground where he had been standing. He turned and saw a tall and buxom woman with long, navy blue hair that covered her right eye, both eyes being brown, who wore a violet, trench coat-like top with a wide collar, revealing much of her cleavage, a matching miniskirt, and high-heeled shoes floating in the air with large, black, feathered wings.

Issei winced angrily. "Dammit, another Fallen Angel. Why don't you bastards just give up!?" '_Well, at least this one's hot as hell._'

The Fallen Angel sneered at Issei. "This may be against Raynare's will, but…" the Fallen Angel trailed off, "I, the fallen angel Kalawarner, will kill you, devil!" Kalawarner raised her hand as another light spear appeared that she then threw at Issei.

However, before it hit him, a red light spear flew in from the side and knocked hers off course.

Both Kalawarner and Issei looked to the source and widened their eyes, Raynare in her fallen angel form floating nearby.

Kalawarner's eyes widened and she demanded, "Raynare! Why are you defending this scum?!"

Raynare grit her teeth in response and then answered calmly, "I have my reasons, Kalawarner. I can't allow you to kill this boy."

Kalawarner looked at Raynare perplexed and then frowned. "I see. So this Devil's Familiar has polluted your mind." Another light spear formed in her hand that she threw at Issei.

"Stop!" Raynare shouted as she dove at Kalawarner.

Issei saw the light spear racing towards him and raised his arm, shouting, "No!" Once again, Boosted Gear formed on his arm and fired a blast of red energy out of his palm that raced forward, destroying the light spear and hitting the two fallen angels.

Issei gasped as the blast died down, then went still as blood immediately shot from his nose.

Raynare and Kalawarner looked at Issei shocked, and then to themselves.

Raynare turned bright red while Kalawarner sneered in anger as they realized that while Issei's attack had not hurt either of them, it had instead sheared off all of their clothing, leaving them both completely nude.

Issei fell to his knees with blood streaming from his nose as he looked at the two sets of massive, bare breasts. '_This is so incredible. They're so…glorious._' His bloodloss intensified moments later as he was filled with ideas of what breasts like that could do.

Kalawarner flapped her wings and flew off angrily, Raynare following close behind.

Issei merely sat, giggling like an idiot.

Ddraig cleared his throat roughly, however. **'_As enjoyable as that sight was, a good hit from a motor vehicle can still kill you, so get out of the road._'**

Issei shook his head and ran back to the sidewalk.

* * *

After Issei returned home, Michiko punched him on the head.

"Ow! What the hell!?" Issei snarled.

"You made a contract for a part-time job?!" Michiko asked angrily.

"That's what she made the summon for!"

Michiko was about to retort when Annerose raised a hand. "I see no problem with it. You formed a contract and that's all that matters."

Issei nodded and then sighed.

Arturia then walked into the room, irritated.

Issei sighed and asked, ""Can we save the lecture for tomorrow? I'm exhausted."

Arturia frowned and explained, "You came home much later than I expected, this keeps happening. It will not end well if you keep doing this Issei."

Issei sighed as he removed his shoes. "Yeah, I know. But things got complicated today and a lot of stuff I didn't expect happened."

"Which is why you should have raced home immediately!"

Issei sighed as he began preparing a small meal for himself, Arturia, and Akame. "I didn't really have the chance."

Arturia twitched an eyebrow and asked with an annoyed huff, "You have an excuse for everything I say, don't you?"

Issei sighed as he set out the plates for dinner. "There's an explanation for it all."

"So be it. Did that Devil manage to procure entry for Akame and myself?"

Issei shook his head in response. "If she did she didn't tell me."

"I see. That is unfortunate. I shall inquire about that myself then."

"That's not a good idea, you showing up at school would just create problems for me."

Akame nodded in agreement. "I can ask for you."

Arturia sighed in resignation. "It is not a perfect solution but it is serviceable."

Issei sighed in relief and asked, "Can we just eat now?"

Arturia nodded in agreement and they began eating.

Issei turned as he heard a meow next to him and scooted back so Neko-Neko could crawl in his lap. Issei leisurely stroked Neko-Neko's back as he ate.

Michiko frowned in thought. "Hey, dweeb."

Issei twitched an eyebrow. "What?"

"Why is there a Nekomata in your house?"

Issei raised an eyebrow. "There's no Nekomata anywhere."

Michiko pointed to his lap.

Issei looked down at Neko-Neko.

She mewed happily.

"Neko-Neko's just a cat. That's all," Issei rebutted.

"Right…a regular cat that just so happens to have two tails," Michiko chided.

"I figured it was just some kind of mutation. It's cute."

Michiko immediately sat up and grabbed the cat's tail causing it to meow loudly in pain before it seemingly burst into smoke.

Issei coughed as the smoke hit his face, right before something else, far fleshier and more wonderful, pushed against his face as he felt something far larger than a regular house cat sitting on his lap. He then realized, he had a pair of large, naked breasts pressing against his face, causing his blood pressure to rise greatly as his nose bled.

"I suppose I've been found out, nya," a new, sensual voice said.

As the smoke cleared, Issei got a better view of the one to whom the breasts were attached, a young woman with a voluptuous figure, and noticeably large breasts, long black hair with split bangs, and amber eyes with slit pupils, however what Issei noticed most, after her massive boobs, was the fact that she had two cat tails at the base of her spine just above her shapely ass and a pair of fluffy cat ears atop her head.

"Wh-what the hell…?!" Issei shouted as he tumbled back as he also realized the hot catgirl on top of him was completely naked. Causing what seemed to be the instinctive reaction inside his head.

However, she was only on top of him for a few more moments when Annerose walked up and grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her off.

Issei fell back with blood coming out of his nose as he got a full view of the catgirl's supple body.

Annerose narrowed her eyes as she looked at the catgirl. "You're Kuroka, aren't you?"

The catgirl looked at her curiously and smirked. "Yes, my name is Kuroka, nya."

"What are you doing here?"

Kuroka snickered at Annerose. "Shouldn't you be telling meow that, nya? I was here first, nya."

Annerose raised an eyebrow in confusion as Issei shot up.

"W-wait! You mean you've been Neko-Neko this whole time?!" he asked frantically.

Kuroka nodded with a sly smile. "Yes, nya."

"So then…when I saw that naked woman in the basement…it was…"

Kuroka smiled and put her hands behind her, causing her breasts to jiggle appealingly. "That was meow, nya."

Issei sighed in exasperation. "Man…why does all this stuff happen when I can't do anything…?"

Annerose narrowed her eyes. "Do you know who I am?"

Kuroka turned to her curiously. "A Servant-Devil, right, nya?"

Annerose nodded. "If you know that, then you shouldn't be so calm."

Kuroka snickered. "I wouldn't try anything, nya. Killing you would be quite easy, nya. Besides, I don't want to fight, nya."

Annerose narrowed her eyes in thought.

"I'll go and-!" Michiko began before Annerose raised a hand.

Annerose sighed and explained, "Alright, fine. For the time being we won't turn you in. But all you need to do is give me a reason."

Kuroka smirked slyly. "Don't worry so much, nya."

Arturia frowned and then added, "Could you at least put some clothes on?"

Kuroka blinked and then looked down at herself. "Really, nya? It's so comfortable without them, nya."

"Sounds good to-" Issei attempted to say before Arturia shoved him back down.

Kuroka sighed and snapped her fingers, causing clothing consisting of a black kimono with a red interior that was open at the shoulders, allowing most of her large breasts to be seen, a yellow obi, a set of golden beads, and an ornately detailed headband to appear in a burst of smoke.

Arturia nodded in begrudging approval. "A rather vulgar attire but it at least does its job."

Kuroka folded her arms under her breasts, pushing them up some, as she asked with a smirk, "You're just jealous because of my breasts, aren't you, nya?"

Arturia gained a tic mark at the remark, causing Issei to begin sweating heavily. Holding her blade up beside her she said, "That malicious bosom of yours…is not my concern."

"I think this should stop before someone gets hurt," Annerose interjected.

Kuroka snickered. "Though I must ask why your hand is trembling so much, nya."

Arturia finally snapped and swung her sword at Kuroka.

Kuroka laughed in amusement as the strike missed her. "You'll need to try harder than that to hit meow, nya."

Arturia frowned and was about to jab at the toying cat-woman when Akame suddenly jumped in between the two, her blade raised to strike either of them immediately.

Arturia scowled and demanded, "Akame! Why are you interfering?!"

Akame looked at Arturia sternly and said calmly, "You are both making Lord Issei highly uncomfortable."

Arturia and Kuroka looked at each other surprised and then looked behind Arturia to see Issei standing with a worried expression.

Arturia sighed and dispelled her blade. "I apologize. I let my temper take hold of me and lashed out."

Kuroka put a hand to her mouth in amusement. "And it was so cute, too, nya."

Issei frowned at Kuroka.

Kuroka looked at him surprised and shrugged. "Alright, alright, I'll be a good little kitty, nya."

Issei nodded in appreciation. "Okay…now I have no idea what's going on at all. Think you could explain it?"

"She's a Stray Devil," Annerose said bluntly.

Kuroka frowned in disappointment. "I would've put it more eloquently than that, nya."

"But that is the nature of the situation. You killed your previous King and have become a Stray."

Akame tensed as she reached for her blade.

Issei put up a hand lightly to her, causing the ravenette to sheath her blade. "So you were hiding in that cat form so we wouldn't report you or something?"

Kuroka put a finger to her chin and then nodded with a smile. "Something like that, nya. But, I also didn't want you to know I was here so I could observe _it_, nya."

Issei blinked curiously. "It?"

**'_She probably means me,_'** Ddraig explained.

Issei turned to Kuroka and asked, "Are you talking about Boosted Gear?"

Kuroka nodded.

Annerose narrowed her eyes.

Issei gulped in concern.

Kuroka snickered in amusement. "Don't worry, nya. Most everyone was able to feel its presence within you, nya. I wanted to see if the legendary Boosted Gear would be what I need, nya."

Issei tilted his head in thought. "For what?"

"To protect my little sister, nya."

"Your…little sister…?"

Annerose frowned in thought. "Koneko," Annerose said plainly.

"Huh?"

Kuroka frowned in annoyance. "It's a little complicated, but yes, nya. But put simply I want to protect my little sister, and I figured Boosted Gear and its wielder would help meow do that, nya. Well, that and help my race, nya."

Issei scratched the back of his head in thought. "Your…race…?"

"She's a Nekomata," Annerose added.

"I'm doing just fine without the peanut gallery, nya," Kuroka grumbled as she folded her arms under her breasts, causing them to bulge upward some, catching the brunette's eyes. "I'm half Devil now, but I was born a Nekomata; and not just any kind of Nekomata, a rare breed called Nekoshou, nya. Unfortunately my sister and I are the only living Nekoshou I know of. So I was hoping the Red Dragon Emperor would be able to help us…repopulate, nya."

Issei's eyes lit up as steam shot out of his nose. "Oh hell yeah! I'd be thrilled to help!"

Arturia slammed Issei's head against the table roughly and looked at Kuroka angrily. "You indecent tramp!"

Kuroka sneered in amusement. "Am I stepping in on your territory, nya?"

Arturia huffed in derision as she slammed a fist down, on Issei's already pained skull. "Hardly! It's your indecent breasts you're swinging around like weapons, and how you are acting so blatantly lascivious in full view of everyone! At least have _some_ decency you tart!"

Kuroka twitched an eyebrow. "You're very choosy with your words, nya."

"That's enough," Annerose interjected as she stepped between the two. She turned to Arturia and said, "We don't need you endangering the rest of us, so stop fighting with Kuroka."

Kuroka smirked.

Annerose then turned to Kuroka. "The only reason I'm not immediately turning you in is because of Issei, so remember my concern for this situation only goes that far."

Kuroka frowned in frustration.

Issei raised an eyebrow. "What do I-?"

Annerose put a hand on his mouth. "So, just remember, for all intents and purposes he's the only reason you're staying here."

Kuroka raised an eyebrow and then shrugged. "Fine, nya."

Arturia frowned and turned to Issei. "Are you okay with this?"

Issei blinked in thought. "With what?"

Arturia pointed at Kuroka.

Issei gulped as he turned to Kuroka.

Kuroka gave him a pouty frown as she pushed her arms together, pushing her bosom up and causing Issei to see a small bit of pink on the edge of her kimono.

He fell back with blood pouring from his nose.

Arturia twitched an eyebrow.

Akame turned to Kuroka and asked plainly, "Do you plan to kill Lord Issei?"

Kuroka shook her head. "It would put meow in a tough situation if I did, nya. It's better for meow if he's alive, nya."

Akame nodded in understanding. "Will you help Lord Issei grow stronger?"

Kuroka shrugged. "I'm not sure how much I can do, but I wouldn't mind helping, nya."

Akame nodded again. "Will you help Lord Issei when he's attacked or injured?"

"Like I said before, he's more use to meow alive so it would be in my best interests to keep him alive, nya."

Akame nodded and then turned to Arturia. "I see no reason to kick her out."

Issei nodded with streams of blood down his nose. "Y-yeah, see…?"

Arturia sighed doubtfully but nodded in acceptance.

Suddenly a knock resounded at the front door.

Issei got up and went over to the door, wiping the blood from his nose, and noticed a box on the ground. "What's this?"

He took it in and noticed it had Kuoh Academy's symbol on it.

Arturia noticed the object as he placed it down.

Kuroka poked it lightly with her finger as the others stared at it.

"There aren't any explosives in it," Annerose commented.

Issei sweat-dropped. "Ah…thanks…I think…" Issei pulled out a knife and opened the package up and then realized what it was. "Girls' uniforms…"

Arturia took the wrapped package that was inside in her hands and then watched as a note fell out.

Issei picked it up and read it aloud. "Here are your new school uniforms. Your headmaster, Asagi Igawa." Issei scratched his head in thought. "I guess these are your guys'."

Arturia and Akame nodded as they took the wrapped packages and disappeared into their rooms.

Annerose sighed before both she and Michiko left the room as well.

Issei sighed in relief.

Kuroka snickered in amusement.

"What?"

Kuroka shook her head in response. "It's just amusing how quickly things have changed, nya. Also, as you seemed excited by helping meow with my race's problem, there's one thing you should know first, nya."

Issei nodded in intrigued curiosity.

"You're too weak, nya. You need to get stronger, nya."

Issei felt a weight fall on his head. However, after a moment he stood up with a clenched fist and determined expression. "Aaalllright! If that's what it takes then I'll become the strongest!"

Kuroka looked at him surprised. She then chuckled. '_Hmm…he is a unique one, nya._'

At that moment Arturia poked her head around the corner. "I-I have changed…"

Issei raised an eyebrow. "Okay, how's it look?"

Arturia frowned and stepped out from the corner, wearing the Kuoh girls' with the shoulder cape and a black vest instead of the black corset.

Issei's cheeks turned light pink as he looked at her. "Wow…it looks really good on you…"

Arturia nodded in understanding as she looked to the side.

Akame walked out as well wearing the Kuoh uniform with the corset and without the shoulder cape. "How do I look, Lord Issei?"

Issei nodded. "It looks really pretty on you Akame."

Akame nodded happily.

Arturia then asked, "So when will we start attending this school?"

Issei thought for a moment before answering, "Well…I guess you could probably start tomorrow. They'll have a few things for you to do before you can actually start attending but I don't see why you can't come to the actual school."

"Good," Arturia said succinctly as she walked away.

"Well that was quick."

Akame walked up to Issei and said happily, "It will be nice to be beside you in the light rather than hiding in the shadows, Lord Issei."

Issei nodded with a weak smile as he felt the heat rise in his face. '_Wooww…she looks so cute in the uniform…_'

**'_Whatever you're thinking, stop thinking it,_'** Ddraig interjected.

Issei twitched an eyebrow.

* * *

The next morning, Yuko and Sakura arrived and saw Akame and Arturia in their uniforms.

"Wow Saber, that uniform looks really good on you," Sakura praised.

"Thank you, though the skirt is rather short for my tastes," Arturia remarked.

Akame raised an eyebrow in thought. "It is? The skirt seems the same as I'm used to."

Sakura nodded in agreement. "Don't worry Saber, you'll get used to it."

Yuko nodded as well. "Yes, it's merely something that comes with the territory."

Arturia nodded in annoyed understanding.

Issei turned blue with fear when a new voice resonated into the dining room.

"Mmm…food, nya…" Kuroka moaned sleepily as she stumbled half-asleep into the dining room.

Annerose sighed in frustration.

Yuko gaped and Sakura paled as they saw the cat-eared, cat-tailed, big-breasted, scantily clad ravenette stumble into the dining room and flop down next to Issei, leaning up against him, her eyes still closed.

"Can I have some food too, Issei, nya…?"

Issei froze and paled as Sakura and Yuko looked at Kuroka in shock.

Yuko sighed and turned to Annerose. "Do I even want to know the circumstances behind this woman's appearance?"

Annerose sighed and shook her head. "It's best you don't."

Akame then raised a hand and said, "She's a friend of mine out of town."

Yuko groaned and responded, "Fair enough."

Issei sighed in exasperation.

* * *

As Issei, Akame, Arturia, Mina, and Sakura walked to school, Issei chuckled happily. '_Aw man…I'm walkin' to school with four really pretty girls…_'

As they walked, Sakura suddenly gasped. "Sorry Senpai, I just remembered something I need to do. You don't mind if I run on ahead, do you?"

Issei shook his head. "Go ahead."

Sakura bowed and ran off.

Mina bowed and followed behind her.

Issei chuckled lightly as their skirts flew up slightly as they ran.

Akame then said plainly, "She's lying."

Issei blinked curiously. "What do you mean she's lying?"

"She's not telling the truth about why she ran ahead of us."

Issei frowned in thought. "Really…? I can't think of a reason she would…well, it's not really important." As they walked Issei suddenly sneezed and caught his foot on a crack. "Oh-crap!" Issei stumbled forward before tripping and falling to the ground face first.

As he did he felt himself run into something followed by a voice shrieking, "Kya!"

"Issei/Lord Issei!" Arturia and Akame shouted as they ran to him.

Issei groaned as he sat up. "Oww…hey, sorry about…that…"

Sitting on the ground in front of Issei was a girl around fifteen with a moderate chest wearing a dark teal nun outfit with light blue accents with a white veil over her head, a brown satchel on her right hip, and brown boots with green straps in an X-pattern.

"Hey, you alright?"

However, as he reached out to her a gust of wind blew by, blowing the veil off and exposing her long, waist-length, golden blonde hair that went all the way down her back with split bangs over her forehead and a single cowlick sloping backwards above her bright green eyes.

Issei widened his eyes as his cheeks turned pink as the blonde cutie looked at him. Although, it wasn't her face he was looking at. Fortunately for him and unfortunately for her, the way she had fallen exposed her bright white panties to Issei's eyes. Though he didn't get much of a chance to see them as Arturia pushed his head down forcibly. Issei groaned as he got up and then outstretched a hand to the nun.

"Oh, uh, thank you," she sputtered as Issei helped her to her feet.

Blushing uncomfortably Issei asked, "So, uh, are you alright?"

"Uhm…well…I'm…lost…"

Issei nodded in understanding. "Okay, where are you going?"

The girl nodded happily. "I'm looking for Kotomine Church."

Issei raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, I know where that is. Uhm, if you don't mind, what's your name? Mine's Issei Emiya."

The girl nodded in return. "Nice to meet you Issei Emiya. My name is Asia Argento."

"Wow, that's a really pretty name." Issei then turned to Arturia and Akame. "You two go on ahead, I'm going to take Asia to the church."

Arturia frowned in annoyance but nodded in agreement as she walked past him, Akame bowing before joining her.

Asia frowned and turned to Issei worriedly. "Uhm, are you sure it's okay for you to be helping me? They looked pretty angry."

Issei nodded. "Don't worry about them, it'll be fine."

Asia frowned in confusion but then nodded happily. "Okay…thanks for taking me to the church too."

Issei responded with a toothy grin. "Sure, no problem."

* * *

As they walked towards the church they walked by a small park where several children were playing.

Asia smiled mirthlessly as they walked by before gasping when a boy fell and skinned his knee.

The boy held his bleeding knee crying, Asia immediately running over to him.

Issei followed behind her as she ran over to the boy.

She knelt down by him and tussled his hair lightly. "Big boys shouldn't cry."

"But…it hurts…" the boy responded through tears.

Asia smiled and placed her hands over the injury, a warm green light filling the space as the injury healed swiftly. "There, is that better?"

The boy stood up and tested his knee before smiling and saying happily, "Thanks Sister!" before running off.

Asia waved happily.

Issei nodded in return but felt mild discomfort at the ability but still asked, "Hey, what was that?"

Asia nodded with a smile. "It's a holy healing ability I was born with, a gift from God."

Issei nodded in understanding. "Uh…right."

* * *

Soon enough they reached the church and Issei motioned to the entrance.

Asia turned and asked, "Do you want to come inside?"

Issei gulped and responded, "Ah, well, if you don't mind I should probably get going."

Asia shook her head in response. "Not at all. Thank you Issei Emiya."

Issei smiled and added, "You can just call me Issei." He then turned and ran off.

As he put distance between himself and the church, he sighed in frustration.

"Well that didn't take long," Akame stated as she emerged from the shadows.

"Gah!" Issei exclaimed in shock. "How long have you been there?!"

Arturia walked up to him with her arms folded. "You did not really think that we would leave you defenseless going to that church, did you?"

Issei sighed in exhaustion. "Yeah…probably not. Well, now we need to head back to school."

Arturia nodded in agreement.

* * *

Issei sat down in class, setting his bag on the side of his desk as Yuko walked into the room moments later.

"Alright everyone, we've got some new students joining our class," Yuko explained as she walked up to the lectern.

Issei gaped in shock as Arturia and Akame walked into the room. He became rather annoyed when the usual murmurings from the rest of the class happened about how hot they were.

Aika noticed Issei's expression and leaned to the side. "The blonde is seventy-three, fifty-three, seventy-six. Hmm, not much there."

Issei flattened his brow in mild annoyance.

"Alright, alright. The other one is…eighty-one, fifty-six, eighty-three."

Issei turned to Akame. '_Damn…I never realized she was that big…she does have nice boobs though…_' He then felt a pain in his head. '_D-Ddraig!_'

**'_You'll thank me later,'_** Ddraig remarked.

Yuko turned to the two new additions. ""Alright girls, introduce yourselves."

Arturia bowed and said, "My name is Saber."

Everyone muttered curiously about her strange name.

"Okay, quiet down everyone," Yuko interrupted. "Next?"

Akame bowed as well and introduced herself to the class, everyone there taking a much better liking to her name.

"Thank you. Go ahead and take a seat anywhere you like."

The girls looked around and immediately sat in the seats flanking Issei.

Mina and Aika frowned slightly as they did.

Issei then began trembling with great fear as he felt the multitude of angry, jealous, and scornful stares being directed at him. '_I'm gonna die…_'

* * *

Issei managed to get through to lunchtime without being accosted by angry students and when lunch break rolled around he busted out of the class before the coming inquisition from Aika and Mina could rain down.

* * *

Cutting around a corner, breathing heavily against a wall he sighed in exhaustion. "You've got to be kidding me. This is way more trouble than I expected."

**'_Be prepared, it only gets worse from here,_'** Ddraig warned.

'_…Lovely…_'

"Issei," a voice calmly called.

"Kya!" Issei shrieked in fear before realizing it was Arturia.

Arturia blinked in curiosity. "Are you injured?"

"Ah, n-no…you just spooked me, that's all. So uh…what do you need…?"

"I was simply curious why you suddenly rushed out of the room."

Issei chuckled weakly. "It's uh…a long story. Anyway, it'll probably be late before I get home anyway."

Arturia raised an eyebrow. "For what purpose?"

"I'll be meeting with the Occult Research Club again. I'll pretty much be meeting them every day. Oh, and I also have a new job to do after that."

Arturia sighed in exasperation. "Is it truly necessary?"

"Well…considering she'll probably kill me if I don't show up, and the job is part of a contract, yes."

Arturia folded her arms in thought and then nodded to herself. "In that case I will be accompanying you, as will Akame. Correct?"

"Yes," Akame added as she joined the two of them.

Issei twitched an eyebrow. "You are _way_ too good at hiding." He then sighed and shook his head. "Besides, I don't think Rias would allow it."

* * *

"I'll allow it," Rias answered plainly.

After his meeting with Arturia earlier in the day Issei made his way to the clubroom and asked Rias about the possibility of Arturia and Akame joining.

To his intense surprise she accepted. "S-seriously?"

Rias nodded in response. "Yes. Saber is your Servant in the Holy Grail War, equivalent to a familiar, and Akame is a personal bodyguard. Regardless of what race they are I don't see a problem with them being here since both are devoted to you."

"That's good to hear," Issei responded in relief.

"If there's nothing else we have a task to accomplish."

Issei raised an eyebrow. "I'm not going to hand out fliers tonight?"

Rias shook her head. "No, all duties like that, including fulfilling contracts, have been cancelled for the night. We've received a task directly from the Underworld. There's a Stray Devil in the area who is causing a lot of problems. And since your Master has, for the most part, has loaned you to us, I don't see you helping us as a problem."

Issei frowned in thought and then turned to Akame. "You mentioned that before Akame, Stray Devil."

Akame nodded in agreement.

Rias then intuitively explained, "A Stray Devil is a devil who has opposed his or her master, be it by simply fleeing from them, directly refusing their orders, attacking them, or, in the worst scenarios, killing their master."

Issei frowned in thought. '_So I guess that explains it…_'

"This particular Stray Devil is living in an old abandoned building here in town and has been causing several issues. Normally exorcists would be sent after it but this Stray Devil has eaten all of the exorcists sent after it."

Issei paled in worry. "E-eaten…?"

"So we're being sent in instead. After all, the best way to fight fire is with fire."

Issei laughed weakly. '_I uh…don't think that's how that phrase works…_'

**'_Best not to correct her,_'** Ddraig recommended.

* * *

The trip was not simple but the group of Rias, Akeno, Yumi, Koneko, Issei, Arturia, Caster, Assassin, and Akame, made their way to the old abandoned building where the Stray Devil was sighted.

Issei looked around worried as they approached the building.

"You don't need to be so scared," Akame eased.

Issei flinched and folded his arms. "I-I'm not scared…"

Akame nodded in amused understanding.

Rias looked around the area in thought. "Hmm…this is where that Stray was spotted, I wonder why it's not here."

Suddenly a monstrous roar was heard as a topless woman with long brown hair and large breasts, with the lower body of a monster, attempted to crawl out of the building, covered in injuries. "No! Help me!"

"Wh-what the hell?!" Issei shouted.

Rias narrowed her eyes. "That's…the Stray Devil, Viser."

A moment later the beastly woman was dragged screaming back inside the building, with several ripping and tearing sounds accompanying the sounds of cutting and metal sliding on metal. After a few seconds the screams stopped, as did the sounds of cutting.

However footsteps were then heard along with the sound of something metallic and heavy being dragged across the floor.

Everyone tensed as the sound grew closer and louder until a slender, beautiful young woman with waist-length violet hair and matching violet eyes who wore gray, half-frame glasses, a revealing, sleeveless, lilac cheongsam with a small cutout above her considerably sized bust that had black markings on it, matching detached sleeves, and white boots with the same black markings as the dress holding a massive pair of scissors with a panda symbol on the hinge walked out of the building, covered in blood, dragging the scissors behind her.

Akame looked at the woman curiously while everyone else tensed.

The woman sighed as she looked around and saw everyone. When she saw Issei she blinked a few times before smiling and saying in a sleepy tone, "I found you." She then took a step forward, tripped, and then stumbled down the short flight of stairs before landing on top of Issei, both falling to the ground as his face was pressed between her bountiful breasts.

Arturia and the others gaped while Issei merely laid on the ground, exhibiting muffled giggles.

Akame walked up to the two as the purple-haired woman sat up with a moan.

The woman looked down at Issei and asked in concern, "Oh no…are you alright…?" seemingly not realizing their concerning position.

"Y-…yeah…just fine…" Issei responded weakly as he laid on the ground with a stupid grin.

Akame walked up and reached out a hand to help the woman up.

The woman smiled and said happily, "Akame."

Akame nodded with an equal smile. "Sheele."

Rias sighed as she folded her arms. "So I assume you two know each other?"

The two nodded.

Koneko looked down at Issei with his moronic grin. "Pervert."

"Gah!" Issei wailed as Koneko stomped a foot on his face. Shooting to his feet, and with a footprint on his face, he shouted, "What the hell was that for?!"

"Pervert."

Issei twitched an eyebrow.

Rias then asked, "So who are you?"

The woman nodded and answered, "My name is Sheele."

"I assume Akame is a friend of yours?"

Sheele nodded.

"Could you explain why you're here?"

Sheele nodded again. "I was sent to find the Red Dragon Emperor."

Rias looked at her puzzled and then glanced at Issei, then back to Sheele. "You mean Issei, correct?"

"Yes. He is the one who currently wields Boosted Gear."

Arturia walked towards her and narrowed her eyes. "How do you know about Boosted Gear?"

Sheele was about to answer when she glanced at Arturia's left hand and noticed the ring on her ring finger that had multiple runes on it as well as a single red gem on the top with a crest carved into it. Sheele smiled and raised her own left hand. "You have one too."

Arturia looked at her surprised and then compared the ring on Sheele's hand to her own. "I see. That would mean that you are…"

Sheele nodded. "Yes, he was my husband as well."

Caster and Assassin's eyes narrowed in response. They looked at each other and nodded.

Akeno raised an eyebrow in thought.

Rias raised an eyebrow. "I am rather confused at the moment."

Arturia shook her head in response. "It is not a matter that concerns you."

Rias huffed in annoyance. "How rude."

Akame then walked up to Rias. "Sheele is a friend of mine. Can she come with us?"

Rias sighed. "Well, how about it Issei?"

Issei blinked. "Uhm…why are you asking me?"

"Akame is _your_ bodyguard, and Sheele is _her_ friend. So I assumed it would be best to let you decide."

Issei nodded appreciatively in understanding. "Well if Akame trusts her I don't see a reason to argue."

Rias nodded and then sighed. "So, Sheele, mind explaining what you were doing, killing that Stray Devil?"

Sheele nodded. "It was killing people. So I stopped it."

"Rather simple logic, but I suppose it saves us the trouble of having to kill it. With the task done how about we all return to the clubroom? You can fully explain your situation there, Sheele."

Everyone nodded and began to make their way back to the Occult Research Club's clubroom.

* * *

Upon returning Rias asked Sheele to explain what she was specifically doing.

Sheele nodded and explained, "I was sent to find the new wielder of Boosted Gear. It took me a long time to find him. I think it's been just over ten years now."

Issei looked at her in disbelief. '_Ten years…was she eight when she started looking?_'

Ddraig interjected, **'_No, she's become a Transcendent. It means she doesn't age anymore. Despite how she looks she's actually just a hair over one thousand years old._'**

'_Wh-what…?!_' Issei looked at Sheele surprised, then glanced to Akame. '_So does that mean she…?_'

**'_Yes, Akame is around the same age as well._'**

Rias narrowed her eyes in thought. "Sent by who?"

Sheele shook her head. "I'm sorry but I can't tell you that."

Rias sighed and nodded in understanding. "So what will you do now? Try to take Issei back to whoever sent you?"

"No. My job was simply to find him. I will stay here for a while. Is that okay…?"

Rias nodded in agreement. "I'm still suspicious of who sent you here but since you seem to hold no ill intent towards him I won't do anything to stop you."

Issei nodded and then turned to Sheele. "Do you have a place to stay?"

Sheele put a finger to her chin. "No, not really. I've pretty much just been staying wherever I can find."

Issei looked at her incredulously. He then chuckled to himself. "Ahem, anyway, if you don't have a place to stay you could stay at my house."

Sheele turned to him with a smile. "That would be wonderful."

Ddraig warned, **'_Yuko's probably going to strangle you, you know._'**

'_Yeah, yeah, I know,_' Issei rebutted. '_But I think in this case…it'd probably be worth it…_' he thought as his eyes examined Sheele perversely, his mind filling with the usual images.

Ddraig merely sighed.

* * *

Issei, Arturia, Akame, and Sheele soon returned to Issei's home and Issei motioned Sheele inside.

As she walked in the front door she looked around with a smile. "This place is quite spacious. Where will I be sleeping?"

Before Issei could answer Arturia said, "I will show you to a room you can use."

Sheele nodded in agreement.

Issei sighed as Arturia led him to a room.

* * *

The next morning Issei sat with heavy clouds over his head as he, Yuko, Sakura, Arturia, Akame, Kuroka, Annerose, Michiko, and Sheele were gathered around the table.

Sakura looked at Issei surprised and worried while Yuko merely looked at him with exasperation.

Sakura then said fearfully, "Senpai, you really are stashing chicks."

"No I'm not dammit! Stop saying that!" Issei argued.

"Then explain why there's more each time we come here," Yuko asked.

"Guh, well…they just keep showing up…that's about it."

Yuko sighed and then turned to the house's newest member. "So, what might your name be?"

"My name is Sheele," the purplette introduced herself.

Yuko then turned to Issei with frustration. "You know, Issei, I truly can't trust you."

Issei cried heavily. "Come on…it's not my fault…"

"Even if what you say about them just showing up is true, it's still your fault for not telling them to leave."

Issei slumped his shoulders in response. "I'm sorry…"

"Plus I can't even imagine what kind of situations you're in that this keeps happening."

Issei lowered his head. "I'm sorry…"

"What will I do with you?"

"I'm sorry…"

"After all, it's my job to watch after you."

Issei sat up surprised. "It is?"

Yuko looked at him puzzled. "Yeah. Didn't I ever tell you? Your father told me to watch over you after he was gone."

"Dad did…?"

Yuko nodded in return. "Yes, and I can only imagine that he's rolling in his grave right now seeing the mess you're in."

Issei sighed heavily. "Sorry."

"Well," Yuko muttered as she folded her arms under her impressive bust, "As long you're not doing anything dangerous I suppose it's alright."

Issei nodded in agreement. '_If you only knew…_'

Yuko sighed and then turned to Sakura. "But, let's forget all of that for now and eat."

"Right!" everyone cheered in agreement.

* * *

In another location filled with tatami mats, Akeno sat at a squared table drinking tea when Caster and Assassin appeared before her.

Akeno blinked curiously and asked, "Is something wrong, Medea, Semiramis?"

Assassin, or rather, Semiramis, folded her arms in slight frustration. "Medea and I were talking, and she thinks there's something we should tell you. Though personally I don't think it concerns you."

Medea looked at Semiramis annoyed.

Akeno raised an eyebrow and turned to Caster, Medea, and asked, "What is it?"

"It's about those women, Sheele and Saber," Medea explained.

Akeno blinked curiously. "Oh?"

Medea and Semiramis each extended their left hand forward and Akeno was surprised to see that both of them had the same ring as Sheele and Arturia.

Akeno narrowed her eyes in thought. "So then that means that they too were Abraxas' wives?"

Medea nodded in response. "Yes, it does. Although neither of them are familiar to us."

Akeno nodded in understanding. "If that truly is the case then that means that you two have more allies than you thought in this Holy Grail War. But, I think it would be wise to keep your knowledge of them a secret. I'll ask Rias and see what she has to say about it."

The two nodded in understanding and then vanished in a flurry of lights.

* * *

Issei arrived at school just like every other day, Akame, Arturia, and Sakura having gone ahead of him, however, as he neared the school he was approached by someone he did not expect.

"Good morning, Issei," a voice called.

Issei turned around and saw Raynare, in her Yuuma disguise, standing behind him. "Ah, Rayna-"

She put a finger over his lips and made a "Shush" sound as she put a finger over her own. Pulling her finger back, causing the brunette to blush slightly, she said, "When it's daylight like this you should call me Yuuma."

Issei nodded and asked, "So uh, what are you doing here?"

Raynare nodded with a smile and said, "Well, I just wanted to let you know it could be a while before our next date."

Issei frowned in disappointment. "Why?"

"Something has come up, and I'll be busy for a little while. So try to hang in there while I'm gone," she said with a wink as she ran off.

Issei smiled as she ran off, waving lightly but frowned in thought as she walked away.

Unbeknownst to him, a figure watched around the corner of the school gate and leapt away as he walked towards the entrance and then made his way inside the school.

* * *

The rest of the day proceeded normally, until lunch came. That is when Issei found himself cornered by Aika and Mina in one of the hallways.

"Okay, Issei, spill it!" Aika demanded.

"Wh-what?" Issei asked puzzled.

"There's something very strange going on here, and we want an explanation. Why are all of these girls getting so close to you?"

Mina nodded in agreement. "Y-yeah…why…?"

Issei gulped in concern. "Erm, g-good…luck…on my part…?"

Aika folded her arms with a frown. "I think you and I both know that's the kind of luck that would make a leprechaun jealous."

"Though…can I ask a question?"

Aika raised an eyebrow and nodded.

"Why does it matter to you two so much?"

Both Mina and Aika turned bright red in embarrassment.

"W-well…" Aika stammered. "Y-you're our friend, and we just want to make sure you're okay, right, Mina?"

Mina looked at her puzzled but then turned to Issei and nodded emphatically. "Y-yeah!"

Issei sighed and answered in mild frustration, "Look, it's just a lot of things happened and I managed to meet them all, that's it. Okay?"

The two were unconvinced but accepted his answer and walked off.

Issei sighed as they walked away.

"That was a pretty sly answer."

Issei looked around surprise. "Huh, what, where?"

* * *

**And fin. That concludes this chapter. If you enjoyed it, post a review. If you did not, post a review that has something constructive to say. If you were confused or unsure about anything, post a review and I will do what I can to assuage those concerns. That about does it, so until next time, buh-bye!  
**


	5. All Hail Shyamalama!

**Chapter V**

**Hello to all and welcome to the fifth chapter of Fate of Devils: Black. It has been a short while since the last upload, for that I do apologize. Hopefully this chapter makes up for that, and also I hope you all enjoyed the previous chapter. It seems at least some of you did. If you enjoy this one, be sure to let me know, as well as if you are confused or unsure on anything. As usual, I would like to thank my coauthors Bakuto Masaki and TheLastNanaya. With that out of the way, it is time to move on to the reviewer responses, no?**

**H-fan: Hhmm... definitely Annerose, Asagi, Yuko (She's technically from Lilith Mist, but that counts, right?), Kaya, Shion, and Sakura. Because, A) they're all absurdly hot, and B) they're all extremely powerful.**

**dragon rider: Yeah, I know it is. I try to change it up just a bit to prevent it from being too monotonous. Don't worry, this is the final version of this story. I feel like I've heard that before somewhere but I can't say where... dammit, I wanted that cookie!**

**Guest: Opinion noted.**

**RoboVolcano4: Yeah, I know. Like I said to dragon rider, this is the final version of Fate of Devils. The first version was shit so I dropped it. The second version was alright but then I had some ideas that I thought would be better so this story came to be. Well you're not entirely wrong. He is a douche, to a degree. But there are reasons behind his personality and mannerisms. I can't say what they are here for spoilers but just be aware that Abraxas wasn't exactly always living the high-life. And it's also true that he is sort of a way for the girls to get to Issei and that he sort of spites Issei in terms of power, but that's not how he will stay, he will later help Issei, though I can't say how without spoilers.**

**Karlos1234ify: She most certainly is. No judgment here my friend, you're in good company.**

**animefan29: Oh? I was actually not aware of any of that.**

**Sorry, your best bet is to look on some kind of image search engine like Google Images. There are a few fanpages here and there that could help but they're also riddled with honestly grotesque stuff, of which Black Lilith is known for.**

**correnhimself316: Oh his harem is assured, most certainly.**

**And done! Phew, that is a lot of reviews. Guess that is what happens when a story sits for a month and a half. At any rate, now that that is all out of the way, it is time to move on to the main bulk, the chapter itself.**

* * *

Issei stood in one of Kuoh's hallways, confused at an anomalous voice he had heard from the ether.

"That was a pretty sly answer."

Issei looked around in surprise. "Huh, what, where?"

He turned around and saw a teenage girl with deeply tanned skin, long, dark brown hair tied in a long ponytail with a white ribbon that stood up on the ends, and yet the hair still reached down to her feet, and blue-grey eyes wearing the female Kuoh uniform without the shoulder cape, and baggy white socks standing behind him.

Issei's eyes widened as he looked at her. '_Whoa, major hotty!_' "Uh, ahem, s – so uh, who are you…?"

The girl smirked in amusement. "You can just call me Homura, Issei."

His eyes widened as he realized she knew his name.

He was about to ask her how when Akame called him from the end of the hallway. He turned to see her and shouted, "I'll be there in just a sec!" He turned around and Homura was gone. He raised an eyebrow in confusion and ran to where Akame was.

"Is something wrong Lord Issei?" Akame asked.

Issei shook his head.

"Then let us go get meat."

"Uhm… okay…" he responded slightly puzzled.

* * *

As he made his way to the cafeteria Issei encountered Rin Tohsaka in the hallway. She looked at him with a frustrated expression.

"I – is something wrong?" he asked.

"It's foolish to walk around without your Servant beside you at all times," she said quietly.

Issei raised an eyebrow.

"Just keep that in mind," she advised as she walked away.

Issei frowned curiously as she walked away only to be pulled by Akame.

* * *

Issei managed to put the event out of his mind for the remainder of the day.

As usual, after class, Issei, Arturia, and Akame arrived at the Occult Research Club.

To Issei's mild frustration his job was, yet again, handing out fliers.

* * *

After accomplishing the task Issei arrived back home and slammed his head down on his dining room table.

"Are you alright Lord Issei?" Akame asked.

"I feel exhausted…" Issei moaned.

"Perhaps a bath will help. I could scrub your back."

Issei immediately perked up.

"Not happening," Arturia immediately interjected.

Issei dropped his head back down in disappointment.

* * *

However Akame was still able to get the bath ready and heated for him, Issei happily making his way into the small bathroom.

As he walked into the bathroom he took a big breath of the steam in the room.

He switched from his clothes to a towel and stepped into the steaming hot water of the bath.

He released a large sigh as it soaked him. "Wow… getting into a bath that's been warmed by someone else somehow feels better."

However, his glee was interrupted by a voice he didn't recognize exclaiming, "Oh my! Aren't we forward?"

Issei blinked as the steam cleared from his vision and he saw who was sitting in the bathtub across from him, a tall, slender woman with fair skin, long, wavy blue-green hair that parted at her forehead and draped down slightly past her chin on the front and seemed longer than her legs and seemed longer than her legs that floated all throughout the bath's water, pointed ears with blue tips, green-yellow eyes, and slightly above average-sized breasts that Issei saw fully and clearly, including their bright pink tips, in the water of the bath.

The woman waved friendlily to him while Issei himself sputtered and babbled momentarily before suddenly shouting loudly in shock, "WHAT THE HEEELLLLLL!?"

* * *

Arturia, Kuroka, Sheele, Akame, Annerose, and Michiko stood in the dining room when they heard Issei's bellow from the bathroom and immediately rushed there to investigate.

* * *

"Issei! What is wrong!?" Arturia shouted as she slammed the door open and burst into the room with Akame, Sheele, Kuroka, Annerose, and Michiko behind her.

However, she blinked curiously when she noticed Issei standing against the wall trembling as blood poured from his nose in waterfalls and then looked at the bath itself and her eyes widened. "I – impossible! Muzet!?" she shouted in surprise.

The woman in the bath, Muzet, stood up excitedly. "Arturia! Akame! Sheele!"

Kuroka looked between the three and saw their equally surprised expressions. Confused she looked at Muzet and then Issei and asked the brunette, "Do you know her, nya?"

Issei shook his head tremulously.

"Put some clothes on!" Arturia demanded angrily.

Muzet tilted her head curiously as she looked down and realized that she was completely nude. She then looked over to the trembling and confused Issei and said, "He seems to be enjoying it."

Arturia and the others glanced at Issei. Arturia twitched an eyebrow in annoyance.

Michiko hissed in disgust.

Annerose merely sighed.

Issei immediately put his hands down to hide his reaction to Muzet's naked form.

"You really should put some clothes on," Sheele advised.

Muzet sighed and snapped her fingers, causing a revealing blue, green, and white outfit composed of a central, sleeveless blouse with a blue collar that had extensions going down to her feet, along with a cape that reached to her feet, blue and green, shin-high high-heeled boots that were attached to a small piece of white clothing covering her shapely bottom and front, and shoulder-length gloves with blue, green, and red rings on them.

"Is this acceptable?" Muzet asked as she stepped out onto the tile.

Arturia nodded and turned to Issei. "I believe we should leave him to himself for a while, there is quite a lot we need to discuss."

Muzet nodded and turned to Issei, waving blithely. "It's good to meet you Mr. Pervert."

"H – hey!" Issei argued as the group left the bathroom. Issei slumped his shoulders and thought, '_What the hell is going on here? Is some cosmic entity conspiring to make my life as confusing and bizarre as possible?_'

* * *

Aoko and Zelretch were working at their shop when suddenly Zelretch sneezed violently.

"Are you alright old man?" Aoko asked.

"Oh it's simply this human form, it is most annoying," the old man responded.

* * *

After finishing his rather tense bath, Issei walked out into the dining room where he found Sheele, Arturia, Akame, Kuroka, Annerose, Michiko, and Muzet gathered around his dining room table. With a raised eyebrow he asked, "What are you guys talking about?"

Arturia shook her head. "Muzet was simply explaining what had happened to Abraxas after our battle."

"It sounds like it would've been interesting to meet him, nya," Kuroka remarked with a playful smirk.

Issei sighed heavily, "Yeah, sounds great, but can someone tell me what the hell is going on here? I'm not really complaining but even I'm getting weirded out by the fact that so damn many pretty girls keep popping up everywhere!"

"I believe that is referred to as bad luck," Muzet remarked plainly.

Issei looked at her with a deadpan expression. He then turned to Arturia and the others. "So you said you know her?"

Arturia nodded. "Yes, Muzet actually knew Abraxas long before any of us did."

Muzet nodded in agreement. "Yep, and he was actually my first as well."

Issei spat the tea he was drinking and asked, "Wh - what?!"

Annerose raised an eyebrow in thought. "Abraxas… that name sounds familiar."

"He is an ancient devil."

Annerose narrowed her eyes. "I see. I will need to look into this."

"F – first!?" Issei exclaimed in disbelief.

Arturia waved a hand with a sigh. "That is not what she is talking about. It is something unique to Spirits called a Direct Tether."

Issei blinked curiously. "Spirits?"

Muzet nodded. "Yes, I am a Spirit, more specifically, a Great Spirit. I travelled with Abraxas for a long time after his first quest ended, and ended up being sealed alongside both himself and Akame."

Annerose narrowed her eyes.

Issei raised an eyebrow. "Sealed?"

"It's rather difficult to explain in such a short amount of time, but yes. Roughly one thousand years ago Abraxas, Akame, and I were sealed away in a place called the Tower of Amala. Although one day ten years ago Akame and I just woke up and the Tower was gone."

"Ten years ago…?" Issei asked in shock as his eyes widened.

"Yes, ten years ago. Why, is that significant to you?"

Issei nodded slowly. "Yeah but I'd… rather not talk about it."

"Fair enough. So tell me, what exactly is it that the three of you are doing here?" Muzet asked as she turned to Arturia, Akame, and Sheele.

"I am merely Lord Issei's bodyguard," Akame explained.

Muzet tilted her head curiously. "Lord Issei? What happened to Abraxas? Wasn't he released from the seal as well?"

Akame glanced at Annerose.

Annerose raised an eyebrow and then sighed. "Michiko, come with me."

"Huh?" the greenette replied. "But this is interesting."

Annerose grabbed her by the collar. "Just come."

"H – hey! I get it, I get it, don't pull!"

After they were gone, Akame nodded and looked at Issei. "Lord Abraxas' Sacred Gear, the Boosted Gear is currently inside of Lord Issei's body, though I don't know how or why."

Muzet put a hand to her chin in thought.

"Do you have any ideas?" Arturia asked.

"Nope!" Muzet answered happily.

Everyone face-faulted in response.

"Well that was helpful…" Issei remarked sourly.

"Aww, cheer up. If you like, I can stay here for a while since I don't have anywhere else to go," Muzet offered.

Issei looked at her curiously and then thought, '_So, uh… Ddraig… suggestions…?_'

**'_Hmm… for now I'd say it shouldn't be an issue. For the most part Muzet doesn't need to eat meaning she can hide when Sakura and Yuko are around and she can also make herself invisible should she need to go out. Though that witch and her little pet will be in the way a bit,_'** Ddraig answered.

Issei nodded. "I guess it's alright?"

"What about Yuko?" Arturia asked. "Will she not be angered?"

Issei gulped and turned to Muzet and asked, "You have the ability to turn invisible and don't need to eat, isn't that right?"

Muzet nodded. "Yes."

Issei sighed in relief.

"Well, normally."

Issei looked at her uncomfortably.

"Being sealed up like that for so long and then spending the past ten years without being Tethered to anyone has completely drained my mana. Right now I'll probably pass out if I don't eat something soon to obtain some form of mana."

Issei slammed his head on the table.

Arturia sighed heavily. "Why did you not mention that earlier? Making a meal for you would be no great task."

Muzet put a finger to her chin and looked up in thought. After a few moments she answered with a clueless smile, "I guess I didn't realize it until just now."

Issei slammed his head on the table again. '_How can she be about to starve to death and not realize it?!_'

Ddraig sighed in amusement. **'_That's Muzet for you. Crazier than a bag of hammers and the common sense of a deck chair._'**

Issei moaned in frustration. "I'm gonna die aren't I…?"

* * *

After Akame prepared a meal and Muzet gobbled it up insatiably fast, the green-haired Spirit sighed happily. "Mmm… that was good…"

Arturia sighed and asked, "So where have you been these past ten years if not here?"

"Oh? Just wandering the world to see what has changed since everyone got sealed. Did you know that in most legends you're a man?"

Arturia twitched an eyebrow. "Yes, I am fully aware of this and I do not need or want you to remind me."

"Isn't that funny? Speaking of, what are you doing here as well?"

"I am Issei's Servant in the Holy Grail War, are you aware what that is?"

"Hmm… sort of. I don't remember hearing much about it really."

Issei sighed and asked, "So what are you going to do now? Are you going to try and find this Abraxas guy?"

Muzet shook her head. "No. If you have his Sacred Gear then he is nowhere to be found. A Sacred Gear can only be passed to another when it is removed from the wielder or the original wielder perishes. So I doubt I will be able to find Abraxas anywhere. I suppose I could stay here and help you though."

Issei raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"Well, if you're fighting a war then you need people to help you fight, right?"

Issei frowned in response. "No. That's not the kind of war this is. Besides, I want to avoid as much of the fighting as possible. I have no interest in seeing anyone die anywhere."

Muzet looked at him curiously and then snickered. "You certainly _are_ different than Abraxas, I'll give you that much."

Issei raised an eyebrow. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"He wouldn't have given a second thought to killing someone. Especially if it meant helping those he cares about. But not wanting to kill anyone at all is quite admirable."

Issei frowned in response.

"I do not think we will accomplish much continuing to sit here and speak," Arturia interjected.

"Then what do you propose?" Muzet asked.

"For now going to bed."

Issei sighed heavily. "Yeah, I agree…" '_But that means when I wake up I have to face Yuko and Sakura's wrath… man I never thought being surrounded by so many hot girls would be bad…_'

* * *

Issei awoke the next morning and was pleased to discover that she kept herself hidden during the period of time that Sakura and Yuko were present.

Yuko left before the others after breakfast as usual with Sakura leaving with Arturia and Akame.

Issei was about to leave as well when Muzet walked out into the dining room.

"Something wrong?" he asked.

Muzet shook her head in response. "No, just wishing you well."

Issei nodded in response and began walking out the door, turning back once more to see Muzet waving to him.

* * *

Issei sighed heavily as he walked out his door.

"Now, now, that's a rather heavy sigh."

Issei suddenly turned to the side and turned bright red as he saw a tall, mature woman with wavy, shoulder-length brown hair, with bangs that swept to the right side just above her amber eyes, and full lips wearing a pair of square, half-frame grey glasses, a blue, sleeveless blouse that wrapped tightly around her vast bosom, a knee-length blue skirt, and brown high-heel shoes.

Issei flinched slightly as the woman's enormous bust swayed as she turned to him. He weakly sputtered out, "H – hey, M – Ms. Kiryu…"

The woman smiled warmly and insisted, "Please, just call me Anna."

Issei gulped slightly.

Anna's smile turned sly as she asked, "So, how've you been getting along with my little Aika?"

With a flinch he sputtered, "U – uh, well, I uh…"

"Hey, Anna! Cut that out," a new voice interjected irritably.

Issei turned around and saw a dark-skinned woman with waist-length red hair tied up in a ponytail and matching garnet eyes, her lips a dark pink that contrasted against her bronze skin, wearing a long-sleeved, grey and white, striped blouse, the stripes doing little to hide the size of her immense bust, dark blue pants, and dark brown slippers.

Anna smiled with a light pout. "Aaww, don't be that way, Megumi." She stepped towards Issei, her soft pillows pressing against his back firmly. "Issei's just talking to me."

Megumi, the red-haired woman, frowned in annoyance. "You really shouldn't get so close like to him like that, Anna. What would your husband think?"

Anna frowned as she stepped back. "He's hardly ever here anyway, so I don't see the harm."

Megumi folded her arms. "That's rather flippant."

"Come now, I don't see the problem with just talking with him," a woman with long, mid-back-length blonde hair that curled near the ends, bright brown eyes, and full, pink lips wearing a short-sleeved pink blouse that pulled tightly over her large bosom, a mid-calf-length, flamingo-pink skirt, dark blue sandals, and a silver necklace with a pendant on the end remarked as she walked over to the others.

"N – not you too, Mako," Issei muttered.

Mako merely smiled as she turned to him. "Well you're out early."

"Yeah, I've got… reasons… A – anyway, I thought you three were out on some kind of business trip."

Anna nodded. "We were. It's rather convenient that we all work in the same department, it made the boring trip much more enjoyable."

"We actually got back just last night," Megumi explained.

"A – ah…" Issei answered weakly. '_Crap… I seriously hope they haven't seen the others yet…_'

After a moment, Anna smirked and remarked, "You know, it sounded rather lively at your house last night."

Issei paled. '_Oh crap…_'

"Aika mentioned that you had some guests. Is that true?"

"I – I gotta go!" Issei shouted frantically before running away swiftly.

"H – hey!" Megumi shouted to him before turning to Anna. "Way to go! You scared him off again!"

Anna folded her arms under her bust with a sigh before smirking in amusement. "He's rather timid for such an openly perverted boy."

* * *

On his way to school Issei narrowed his eyes in thought. '_Something about her really bothers me._'

**'_The fact that she's completely insane?_'** Ddraig asked.

Issei shook his head. '_No, that's not it…_'

**'_Hmm… well, best let it go for now. You've got other things to deal with don't forget._'**

Issei sighed heavily. '_Yeah, yeah I know._'

* * *

Issei suffered successfully through the day, Aika no longer hounding him for answers, partially because Arturia threatened to trample her.

* * *

Everything seemed normal until he arrived at the Occult Research Club with Arturia and Akame.

"Unfortunately our regular contracts will have to be cancelled again tonight," Rias explained.

Issei raised an eyebrow. "What for?"

"Another Stray Devil, one that's never been seen before and is incredibly strong. It's only just now appeared and is causing havoc. It's starting at the park on the west end of town and tearing it to shreds. We have to get there and stop it."

"Well how are we supposed to get there fast enough?"

Akeno walked forward and said, "Caster should be able to teleport us there, you don't mind do you?"

Medea appeared in a flurry of lights and shook her head in response. "No, getting us all there won't be a problem."

Arturia narrowed her eyes and turned to Issei.

Issei sighed and asked, "Let me guess, you don't like the idea of Caster helping us?"

Arturia nodded.

"I assure you," Akeno began, "Caster's will is completely aligned with mine. She will not act in any cross way towards you or Issei. After all, if she did, I'm the one Rias would take it out on."

Arturia narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "Even if that is true do not think it means I trust you."

Issei sighed in exasperation. "You just can't trust anyone, can you?"

Arturia looked at him crossly.

"Wh – what?"

Arturia sighed. "Nevermind. Let's get going."

Issei nodded in confusion.

Akeno turned to Rias and asked, "Do you want me to go with them or stay here?"

"Stay here and prepare a transportation circle," Rias ordered.

Akeno nodded and turned to Medea. "Get them there safely."

Medea nodded as she stepped behind Issei, Akame, and Arturia, enveloping them in her cape before the black cloak shrunk and vanished.

* * *

In another area of the city, Medea's cape appeared from a single point in the air and expanded outward, forming a dome, before opening and contracting back to its normal size.

Issei stumbled forward unsteadily. "O – oh crap… that was…"

Medea chuckled in amusement. "Don't worry, you'll get used to it. We should be careful, that Stray could be –"

Everyone stopped as a loud crash was heard, followed smoke and dust rising over one of the trees.

"There!" Issei shouted.

* * *

The group ran to investigate and saw something most peculiar.

A tall man clad in jet black, medieval knight armor complete with a long red tassel that reached his feet. Though that was not the weirdest part of his appearance. What was, was the fact that his only weapon appeared to be a frying pan.

Issei blinked in confusion. "Erm… what the hell?"

Arturia and the others tensed as the man turned to them. "Be careful, he may look a fool but I can sense large amounts of power coming off of him."

**'_Issei, if you're going to have any hope of defeating him, you're going to need to activate Boosted Gear,_'** Ddraig warned.

'_You think I don't know that? I can't activate it though,_' Issei rebutted.

**'_Hmm… I have an idea. Whenever Abraxas activated the way I told you before it always appeared on both of his arms. Perhaps you can't handle as much of its power. In that case, extend your left arm, place your right hand on your elbow, and shout Boosted Gear's name._'**

Issei nodded in understanding. '_Aw man, I hope I don't end up looking like a fool._' He extended his left arm forward, his fist balled, placed his right hand over his left elbow, and then shouted, "Boosted Gear!"

A bright red light emitted from his hand before the basic form of Boosted Gear appeared, coupled with the Gear itself shouting, **"Dragon Booster!"**

"Alright!"

"Issei, stay out of this!" Arturia demanded. "He is far too powerful."

"No way!" Issei argued. "I'm not going to hang back and just let you protect me! I'm not some helpless lamb!"

Arturia looked at Issei surprised. After a moment she sighed and nodded in understanding. "Very well."

All four prepared to charge when the black knight raised his left hand to them.

"What?!" Arturia demanded.

"I shalt fight only one of thee at a time. For many-on-one is an unfair duel," he insisted.

"You are a Stray Devil, are you not? What do you care about fairness?"

"Thou art mistaken, I am no ordinary Stray Devil. I… am the Great Shamalamadingdong!"

Everyone fell to the ground in confusion and shock.

Issei shouted in exasperation, "That's the stupidest name I've ever heard!"

"Hmph, thou art merely a ruffian with no true taste in proper nomenclature."

"I have no idea what you're saying!"

"Tis of no true concern. For a dead man need not speaketh."

"Tch, I don't know what you said but I think you insulted me. So for that I'm going to kick your ass."

**"Boost!" **the red gauntlet shouted.

Issei rushed forward and swung wildly at Shamalamadingdong.

The black-clad knight easily and effortlessly dodged each of Issei punches. "Hmph, thou art truly a fool of no worth."

"Screw… you!" Issei shouted as he swung, only to feel something flat, cold, and metallic smack him in the face. Holding his face in pain he then stood up and shouted, "You bastard! You just hit me in the face!"

"Naturally. Tis the nature of combat."

"You're really beginning to piss me off!"

**"Boost!"**

Issei extended a hand forward as the blue aura appeared around him. "Mighty Guard!" he shouted as he charged. "I'm gunna kill you!" He swung at the knight, Shamalamadingdong merely dodged. Issei spun from where he was into another swung, the insane Stray merely leant back before swinging his head back down and slamming it against Issei's. Issei stumbled back, mumbling before falling to the ground in a heap. "Ooww… my head hurts…"

Shamalamadingdong raised his frying pan to strike but jumped back as a long, sharp object suddenly dove from the sky and stabbed the spot where he had been standing.

Issei looked around confused and looked to the side in surprise. "Muzet!"

Muzet turned to him with a smile. "I could sense a battle nearby so I decided to come and investigate. You should be glad I did."

Issei nodded happily as he stood up.

Muzet then smiled and waved a hand to the side as the large sword Issei had bought appeared from an orb of magic. "I saw this in the house before I came and decided it was important."

Issei grinned and nodded before picking it up. "Thanks!" he offered in gratitude before readying himself as he turned to Shamalamadingdong.

Medea froze in surprise as she saw Muzet. '_Muzet? What's she…ah, I see._'

Shamalamadingdong huffed in irritation. "Thou art a thorn in my side. Tis very uncouth to interrupt a duel between gentlemen."

Muzet huffed in annoyance as she raised a hand. "I don't care what you think this is, I'm not letting you get away."

"Pardon?" Shamalamadingdong suddenly smashed into the ground as a dome of purple energy appeared around him and pushed down with great force, slamming him face first into the dirt and buckling the concrete under his feet.

Issei laughed victoriously. "Whoa! Way to go Muzet!"

Muzet smirked but widened her eyes before tensing.

"M-Muzet, what's wrong?!"

Muzet narrowed her eyes. "H – he's resisting… and he's strong…" Muzet growled as Shamalamadingdong seemingly effortlessly stood up in Muzet's dome and then flexed his arms, dispelling it completely. "Th – this is… impossible…"

Medea hissed and raised a hand, sending blasts of energy flying at him.

Shamalamadingdong lazily raised his pan, concave side forward, absorbing the blasts she fired. He then spun the pan around as the symbol for "Shadow" appeared on the back of his pan.

Medea's eyes widened. "Everyone, dodge!"

Shamalamadingdong reared back the pan and then swept it forward, sending a powerful blast of energy forward.

The whole group dove to the side, narrowly dodging the shot before it impacted the ground and exploded violently.

"Dammit, this guy's stupid powerful," Issei hissed.

Arturia narrowed her eyes and stood up, raising her blade to strike.

"Saber, don't waste your Noble Phantasm here," Medea counseled.

Arturia looked at her surprised.

Medea smirked. "I'm Caster, you think I wouldn't be able to sense your Noble Phantasm charging?"

Arturia huffed and readied her sword to strike in a different posture.

Shamalamadingdong sighed heavily. "This is most distressing. I was planning on having a noble duel with each of thee. Yet it seems that thou art determined to make this dishonorable. If thou prefers it that way, I shalt strike with force."

Arturia immediately dashed forward with a burst of speed.

"Hmph, thou seem to be truly spry," Shamalamadingdong remarked as he swung his frying pan behind him, blocking Arturia's sword. He then did a backflip as Akame attempted to sweep his legs with her sword, then struck out with a foot and sent her flying at a tree as well.

Arturia sneered and slashed at Shamalamadingdong several times before getting a high vertical sliced that he blocked with his frying pan. Arturia smirked victoriously.

"Hmm?" Shamalamadingdong hummed before the end of Arturia's blade extended out, bent and then charged directly at him. "Ah! Excalibur!" He jumped to the side as the end of the blade impacted the ground before retracting.

Arturia furrowed her brow as he steadied himself. "So you know my blade then?"

"Naturally. Tis the bane to all devils. Of course, I am curious as to how one such as thyself has the blade, seeing as twas destroyed many ages ago."

"That is none of your concern." Arturia then dashed forward again to strike at Shamalamadingdong.

However, rather than dodging, he merely stood still and then swung his frying pan in from the side, knocking Arturia's blade off course and causing her to slam into him before stumbling back. "Now, if thou wouldst be so gracious, I shalt have thy blade." Shamalamadingdong then reached up with his free hand and wrapped it around Arturia's neck, hoisting her off the ground as he exerted further pressure on her.

"Damn you…!" Issei shouted as he charged, his large blade at his side.

Shamalamadingdong hummed in thought. "Dekaforce? Quite the mighty blade." He then jumped back to avoid the slash.

Issei widened his eyes as he could not stop the slash, the blade impacting the ground. "Wh – what did you say…?"

"I spake that thou blade is Dekaforce. Dost though truly intend to face me without knowing the name of thine own blade? How disgraceful." He then threw Arturia forward, causing her to slam into Issei, knocking them both to the ground.

**"Boost!"** Issei's gauntlet suddenly roared, as the gauntlet that had previously left his hand and most of his forearm exposed now covered his hand and extended further up his forearm.

Issei looked at the newly formed gauntlet confidently. "This should help."

"Hmph, so thy Sacred Gear hath achieved a new level, hast it? This shouldst be very entertaining," Shamalamadingdong remarked.

Issei narrowed his eyes before Muzet and Medea both fired blasts of energy at the insane knight.

Shamalamadingdong had prepared to absorb the incoming blasts but to his surprise a secondary blast appeared from beyond his field of vision, causing both to slam into him and explode violently.

"Issei!" a voice shouted as the Occult Research Club appeared from a magic circle. Rias ran over to where Issei and the others were fighting, having sent a blast at Shamalamadingdong in an attempt to counter him. "How are you feeling?" she asked as she approached him.

"I'm okay," he responded. "This guy's a lot tougher than I thought."

"That's to be expected, the danger level for this guy was even higher than Vizer's."

As they spoke, the smoke around Shamalamadingdong cleared, and he was revealed to not be damaged at all.

Rias hissed angrily. "You recoup your energy, we'll handle this."

Issei was about to argue when Rias glanced at him with a demanding expression. He sighed heavily in resignation.

Rias nodded happily. "Don't worry. We'll take this guy out." Rias stepped forward and frowned. "You hurt my friend. Unfortunately I can't forgive you for that."

Shamalamadingdong remained silent for a moment before he huffed proudly. "I doth not see how thou canst best me but I implore thee to doeth thy best."

Rias pointed a finger at him and said, "You must be punished both for hurting my family and for attacking the people that live within my domain. You will –!"

Rias' speech was interrupted as Shamalamadingdong hit her over the head with his frying pan, causing her to fall to the pavement. "The battlefield is not place for hosting long winded speeches."

Seeing Rias be defeated so pathetically, Akeno brought a hand to her mouth as she stifled a giggle.

Shamalamadingdong gained a glint in his eye and rushed at Akeno, smacking her on the back of the head, knocking her to the ground. "Tis most unbecoming for a maiden of black feathers to chortle at her comrade's misfortune!"

The Stray Devil then turned around as Koneko began rushing up behind him. He sighed in disappointment. "A sneak attack. Something such as that is most unyouthful for a Loli!" He then smacked Koneko in the back of the head with his frying pan, knocking her to the ground.

Yumi narrowed her eyes as she crossed her arms in front of her. Two swords then burst from the ground and she grabbed them with her hands before she charged forward at the assaulting knight.

He, however rushed and confronted her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Such a blonde beauty as thyself shouldst not be filled with revenge." He then flicked her hard in the forehead, causing her to crouch down from the pain. Shamalamadingdong then looked around and announced, "Is there no one who can challenge my might?!"

Arturia frowned in annoyance. She then raised her blade towards Shamalamadingdong and narrowed her eyes.

He looked at her curiously and then twitched. "Attempting to control my mind with thy sword? How uncouth." He then raised a hand as an object appeared in it, which he then threw at Arturia.

Arturia tensed, ready to deflect the object, only to get hit by a pie in the face. She grumbled angrily.

Akame then prepared to charge at the black knight as well, but stopped when a piece of meat appeared in his hands. She trembled greatly with excitement at the size of the meat slab. "Wh… what is that…?"

"Megalodon shark meat," he said plainly.

Akame's eyes widened as Shamalamadingdong threw it far off, Akame chasing it like a wild animal.

Issei and the others could only watch in disbelief.

"I see that you've defeated my rival. How irritating," a new voice remarked calmly.

Shamalamadingdong and the others turned as they saw a young woman around Issei's age with short black hair in a bob cut, violet eyes, a slim figure, and wearing the female Kuoh uniform along with rounded, violet-colored spectacles walked up to the group.

Shamalamadingdong hummed in thought. "And just who might thou be?"

"My name is Sona Sitri. And I don't like seeing you defeat my rival so easily. So as recompense my peerage and I shall be the ones to defeat you," Sona answered calmly.

"Oohh?" Shamalamadingdong responded intrigued.

A young, slightly curvier, woman with long black hair down to her waist, with two long bangs hanging over her generous bust, a violet left eye and light brown right eye, the female Kuoh uniform without the cape, and narrow, light blue spectacles appeared beside Sona from a magic circle.

Sona turned to the woman. "Tsubaki, is everyone ready?"

Tsubaki nodded as several other people appeared from magic circles.

One of them was a young man with short, dirty blonde hair and grey eyes wearing the Kuoh male uniform, though without the blazer and with rolled-up sleeves.

Shamalamadingdong turned to them curiously. "Art thou intending to send thy entire brigade after me?"

Sona smirked. "Yes." Sona then raised a hand as several light blue magic circles appeared in the air before shooting blasts of water at the offending Stray.

Shamalamadingdong dodged and zigged through them all before coming up close to Sona. He was intercepted by a girl with red-brown hair, however her efforts were in vain as he slammed her in the face with his frying pan before raising it over his head and slamming it down atop Sona's, causing her to fall over.

Tsubaki sneered in anger and prepared magic circles of her own. A girl with white hair and a girl with brown hair joined in to launch a three-way attack, fire from Tsubaki, and wind from the other two, resulting in a tornado of flames.

Shamalamadingdong gained a glint in his eye, raising his frying pan and absorbing the powered flame attack. "Twas a mistake to attack me so brutally. As now thou shalt feel thine own fury!" He flipped the frying pan around, exposing a bright orange "fire" symbol and then swatted the pan forward, engulfing Tsubaki and the rest of the girls in flames knocking them unconscious.

The last one from Sona's group, the male, smirked and charged forward, "I, Genshirou Saji, will beat you!"

Shamalamadingdong sighed as he lifted a foot back and then kicked forward, resulting in Saji's sudden halt in progress and his face to turn dark blue, seeing as Shamalamadingdong had just kicked Saji between the legs with a powerful, armored kick.

Saji deflated to the ground in pain. "Ooohhh… my balls…"

Issei gulped in response. "Wow… that even hurt me…"

Shamalamadingdong turned to the side as Muzet charged towards him, several magic circles appearing in the air, sending purple blasts of energy towards him. The knight elected to dodge to the side.

Muzet smirked proudly. "So, that frying pan of yours can't absorb gravitational attacks, can it?"

"Hmph," he grunted. "I need not do so to defeat thee."

"We'll see about that!" Muzet shouted as parts of her hair straightened and charged towards Shamalamadingdong.

"Tis a foolish move," he remarked as he grabbed one of the hair spikes and pulled on it roughly, causing Muzet to lose her footing and get pulled towards him, only to get the backside of his frying pan slammed onto her head.

She stumbled around and then fell to the ground, a complex symbol appearing on her forehead and then fading away.

"I cannot alloweth him to use that blade yet," Shamalamadingdong remarked. However, at that moment, several long, black daggers flew from far away and landed behind Shamalamadingdong. "Hm? What trickery is… oh dear…" he muttered as he realized the daggers, which had pierced his shadow, somehow prevented him from moving. "My… tis most unfortunate."

Two figures then appeared in bursts of smoke behind Shamalamadingdong.

The first was a young woman with short, bright blonde hair that flared out near her shoulders, her bangs falling just above her bright blue eyes, wearing a skintight, dark brown leotard, which did little to hide her very sizable bosom, with a yellow and orange armored skirt around her waist, mid-bicep-length orange and mesh gloves, and matching thigh-high boots along with two tantos crisscrossed at the small of her back.

The second was a young woman with long, flowing, knee-length blue hair, with even-cut bangs that parted over her forehead, stopping just above her dark crimson eyes, wearing a skintight, revealing, sleeveless, armored, white dress with a skirt that reached just below her hips, with slits on both sides up to her waist, with a small gap that revealed a fair amount of cleavage from her large bust, along with mid-bicep-length white and grey armored gloves, and matching, thigh-high boots, holding a massive, double-edged battleax in her arms.

Issei gaped at the two. '_Th – those outfits… so tight…_'

"This is hardly the time for those perverted fantasies of yours to come up," Arturia grumbled, his thoughts having been mumbled aloud.

The blue-haired young woman narrowed her eyes before glancing at the blonde. "Are you ready, Sakura?"

The blonde, Sakura, smiled brightly before unsheathing her two short blades. "You bet, Murasaki-Senpai!"

"Tch," Shamalamadingdong hissed, "thou shalt not best me!"

Murasaki smirked in return. "Oh? You can't even move, loudmouth."

The insane knight merely huffed before flexing his muscles, causing the kunai to dislodge violently.

"I – impossible!" Sakura exclaimed. "He broke it!?"

Murasaki narrowed her eyes. "No matter. Sakura, go!"

"Got it!" Sakura answered before unsheathing her short blades and then seemingly vanished.

Shamalamadingdong immediately spun on his heel and swung his frying pan, blocking Sakura's strike, only to be accosted by Murasaki from behind. He grabbed Sakura by the arm and threw her at Sakura.

However Murasaki's charge did not stop as she thrust her ax forward.

Sakura seemingly exploded into a cloud of smoke before Murasaki emerged and swung her blade down at Shamalamadingdong.

The knight blocked her large weapon by merely grabbing it with his hand before stomping his foot into the pavement, resulting in Sakura emerging up from the ground and attempting to stab him from behind.

As the two-on-one encounter continued, Rias narrowed her eyes in thought. '_Those outfits… they couldn't be…_'

Murasaki hissed in annoyance and leapt back before stabbing her immense weapon into the ground. She then put her hands together in several swift motions before putting one hand in front of her mouth with two fingers raised. "Water Style: Water Trumpet!" She then sent a powerful stream of water surging at Shamalamadingdong.

Shamalamadingdong lazily raised his frying pan, causing all of the water to be absorbed into the pan. He then spun it around, the symbol for "Water" appearing on the bottom of the pan before he reared back and swung it forward.

Murasaki widened her eyes and vanished in a burst of smoke moments before Shamalamadingdong sent a blast of water flying at her.

Murasaki reappeared behind Shamalamadingdong, went through several more hand signs, and then inhaled a breath before shouting, "Wind Style: Air Bullets!" Several small blasts of air then shot from her mouth at Shamalamadingdong.

Shamalamadingdong huffed in derision. "Thou doth not learneth very well." Again he raised his frying pan, absorbing the blasts, before turning it over as the symbol for "Wind" appeared on the pan, which he swung, sending a blast of wind at the two.

Murasaki snarled in frustration. '_Dammit… Wind, Water, Fire, he can send them all back at us, we need to –_'

However, Murasaki's thoughts were interrupted as Issei suddenly came charging at Shamalamadingdong with renewed vigor. "You… bastard!" he howled as he leapt into the air and swung the large broadsword down at the black knight, only to get sent flying away with backhanded punch, which Shamalamadingdong delivered without even turning around.

Issei flew across the park before bouncing hard against the ground and sliding to a stop, unconscious.

Murasaki twitched an eyebrow. "That… was pathetic."

Sakura snickered as she went through several hand signs herself before placing her hands on the ground. "Earth Style: Falling Earth Spears!" she shouted as several spikes of stone shot out of the ground before diving down towards Shamalamadingdong.

Shamalamadingdong looked up and gulped before deftly dancing around the spikes.

Murasaki raised an eyebrow and then narrowed her eyes as she grabbed her ax. "Sakura! Keep it up!"

Sakura raised an eyebrow and then nodded with a smile. Going through more hand signs as Shamalamadingdong sprinted, Sakura slammed her hands on the ground and shouted, "Earth Style: Earthen Stone Shoots!"

Shamalamadingdong flinched and jumped in the air before four large spears of stone rose up from the ground, nearly skewering him. However, Murasaki jumped at the same time and swung her ax at him.

However, before she could hit him, a blast of energy slammed into his back and exploded, sending him crashing to the ground.

Murasaki hissed and then turned to Rias, whom stood with an outstretched arm. "What do you think you're doing!?"

Rias narrowed her eyes. "I couldn't possibly let a Taimanin take a kill I was ordered to deliver. It would be ultimately disgraceful."

Murasaki huffed in annoyance. "You really are stupid, aren't you? The only reason I haven't killed you all yet is because this armored idiot is a bigger threat. Don't make me regret that you pampered princess."

Rias tensed, her face turning slightly red, before she retorted, "P – pampered princess!? I assure you, I am no such –!"

Murasaki waved a hand dismissively. "I'm not interested. Look, just stay out of the way, devil, and I'll pretend I never saw you here." Her eyes momentarily flashed black. "Now, if you'll stay out of the way, I have a job to do."

Rias gaped before twitching an eyebrow.

Shamalamadingdong groaned as he stood up. "I… believeth that is enough for this day. I shalt meet thee again." He then vanished in a puff of smoke.

Murasaki stood motionless before slowly turning to Rias with a scowl.

Rias flinched before coughing into her hand. "A – ah… it… seems he got away."

Murasaki twitched an eyebrow and then pointed at Rias and lectured, "Because you let him you red-haired devil! I knew I should've just lopped your head off the moment I got here!"

"It's not my fault you suck at your job," Rias muttered to the side.

Murasaki smirked shakily. "What was that you harridan…?"

Rias twitched. "H – harridan…? _You're_ the one shouting!"

Murasaki gripped her ax tightly.

Sakura laughed weakly. "Er… Murasaki-Senpai… perhaps we should just go back… Asagi-Nee wouldn't want us to go off the mission like this…"

Murasaki twitched an eyebrow and then sighed. "… Fine…"

The two looked at the gathered devils, Murasaki huffing in frustration, before vanishing in bursts of smoke.

""Hey, get your ass back here!" Issei suddenly shouted after getting up.

However, his enthusiasm was curbed as Boosted Gear shouted, **"Reset!" **He then collapsed.

"Issei!" Arturia exclaimed as she caught him when he fell.

Issei sighed before grunting as he held onto his side. "Okay, that friggin' hurt."

Rias walked up to him with her arms folded. "Considering how stupid that was I'm not surprised."

Issei sighed heavily. "Sorry Pres."

Rias sighed in exhaustion before shaking her head. "No, I suppose we all learned a lesson here. I've never experienced a defeat so humiliating in my life."

Sona, a goose-egg having formed on her head, walked over to Rias embarrassed. "I was hoping to have an introduction to your newest servant that was more dignified than this."

Issei raised an eyebrow and began to ask but Rias shot him a "Be quiet" glance.

Rias sighed in defeat. "Believe me, I was not expecting for Issei's first vision of the rest of us fighting to be so embarrassing."

The two girls sighed in mutual anguish.

Rias sighed once more and then turned to Issei. "I had a few things I wanted to explain to you on this hunt but things didn't pan out like I had hoped."

Issei nodded as he turned to the side, seeing Muzet slowly wake up. "How are you feeling?" he asked.

Muzet puffed her cheeks in annoyance. "That guy was totally cheating."

Issei chuckled in amusement.

Muzet sighed as she stood up and then turned to the side, seeing Medea and Semiramis standing beside Akeno, her eyes lighting up.

'_Crap…_' the two women grumbled in their thoughts.

Muzet ran over to them excitedly. "Medea! Semiramis! You're here too!"

The others shared puzzled glances before Rias glanced to Akeno.

Akeno shook her head. "I don't know her."

Muzet floated over happily to the two. "Medea, Semiramis… it's so good to see you two are here as well."

Arturia narrowed her eyes in thought before they widened in realization. Arturia then turned to Rias plainly. "We should return to the clubroom."

Rias raised an eyebrow and nodded.

Medea then put up a hand. "If you don't mind, tonight's been rather crazy, how about we save it for another night?"

Arturia thought for a moment and then nodded. "Very well. Issei, we should return home."

Issei raised an eyebrow and turned to Rias.

Rias waved a hand. "I'm going straight home too, that battle beat me up more than I expected."

Issei nodded as he stood up to leave with Muzet, Arturia, and Akame.

Muzet then remarked, "You know, I can teleport us home quicker than walking."

Issei looked at her surprised. "Really?"

Muzet nodded as a ball of energy enveloped them and then shrank and vanished.

Rias sighed heavily and folded her arms under her bust before turning to Akeno. "This is getting more complicated than I thought."

* * *

Once they arrived Issei sighed and fell to the floor of his dining room. "Ooohhh… I'm so tired now…"

"Welcome home, nya," Kuroka said as she crawled over to Issei.

Issei's face turned red as her breasts wobbled appealingly as she crawled over, the posture fitting her catlike nature. '_W – wow… hhhooottt!_'

Kuroka was about to reach out to touch him but Arturia smacked her hand with a newspaper. "Nyan! What was that for Nya?!" Kuroka asked angrily.

Arturia looked at her with an incredulous expression. "If you are going to act like an unruly pet then I shall treat you like one."

Kuroka twitched an eyebrow as she rubbed her bruised hand.

Issei chuckled weakly before he turned and noticed Muzet sighing heavily. "Something wrong?"

Muzet looked at him surprised and then shook her head with a smile. "No, using those abilities that quickly used up a lot more mana than I expected. If I had a Direct Tether I'd have access to more mana."

Issei blinked curiously. "What's a Direct Tether?"

Akame, Arturia, and Sheele suddenly glanced to Issei in concern.

"It's a link between a human and a Spirit. With it I can feed off the mana humans produce," Muzet explained.

Issei thought for a moment, causing Arturia and the others to tense, before he began, "I could Direct Tether with you – whoa!" Issei shouted in surprise as Arturia, Akame, and Sheele all tried, and failed, to stop him from saying those words.

They looked ahead and saw Muzet looking at him curiously. She smiled and nodded, "Okay, thanks."

The three gaped in shock as Issei pushed them off and asked annoyed, "What the hell was that about?!"

"Well…" Sheele muttered.

Muzet stood up and walked over to Issei. "Alright Issei, stand up."

Issei nodded confused but stood up and turned to her.

"Now, reach out your hand."

Issei nodded and extended a hand forward.

Muzet did the same and placed her hand over his.

Issei felt a sudden jolt inside his body and mind followed by sudden emotions he did not recognize slowly flowing into his body, along with a small amount of strength draining.

Muzet sighed in relief as she felt her mana increase but then flinched before widening her eyes and stumbling back and falling over with a bloody nose.

"M – Muzet!" Issei shouted.

Arturia sighed and face-palmed. "This is what I was worried about."

Issei turned to her shocked. "Wh – what do you mean?!"

"A Direct Tether is something special to Spirits, so I am surprised Muzet agreed to it. It links a part of the human mind with a similar portion of a Spirit's body. Mana from the human then starts slowly flowing from the human's body to the Spirit's. At the same time the human and Spirit's emotions are linked, meaning you are able to feel Muzet's and conversely she is able to feel yours."

Issei flinched and turned to Muzet, who laid on the floor with spirals in her eyes. "S – so that means…"

**'_It means her mind was overloaded by your insane perversion. It was too much for her to handle and she collapsed from the overload,_'** Ddraig explained.

'_Oh boy…how long before she regains consciousness…?_' Issei asked.

**'_Who knows. It could be a few minutes or a few days._'**

'_Oh boy…_'

* * *

**And finish! That brings the fifth chapter of Fate of Devils: Black to an end. I know it was shorter than previous chapters, but I decided to go with a shorter format as it allows me to get chapters done quicker. But that is all a lot of analytics stuff I am certain none of you would care about. So, I bid you adieu until the next chapter, buh-bye!**


	6. Training Dogoos

**Chapter VI**

**Greetings and salutations! Yes, I know it has been quite a while since the last chapter of Fate of Devils: Black. I do apologize for that, though I hope this chapter makes up for the wait. I also hope everyone enjoyed the previous chapter, and that you all enjoy this chapter. Be sure to post a review if you do. I would like to thank my coauthors Bakuto Masaki and TheLastNanaya for their help with the story, as usual. With that said, let us move on to the reviewer responses.**

**Fmwaver: That's a rather tall order, my friend. There are a lot of characters in this story already.**

**animefan29: Unusual and funny is the intention.**

**Yes, progress is slowing a bit, but it will pick up soon.**

**Is that so? Very interesting indeed. That's a very neat story.**

**Nice history lesson, thanks for that. :)**

**Ishibumi took inspiration from _lots_ of things.**

**Legionnas: Yes, him. He's a hoot to write because he's so insanely overpowered and insane in general.**

**dragon rider: Do you even realize how vague that hint is? I know of way too many series with that kind of set up.**

**Guest: I like it better too. So I most certainly will do so.**

**Maestro of Madness: As mentioned above, that's a tall order. But since this many people have, I may as well.**

**Highschool DxD:**

**Rias Gremory**

**Akeno Himejima**

**Koneko Toujou**

**Asia Argento**

**Yumi Kiba**

**Kuroka**

**Raynare**

**Kalawarner**

**Akame ga Kill:**

**Akame**

**Sheele**

**Fate/Stay-Night:**

**Arturia Pendragon**

**Medea**

**Semiramis**

**Rin Tohsaka**

**Illyasviel von Einzbern**

**Sakura Matou**

**Tales of Xillia:**

**Muzet**

**Tsukihime:**

**Aoko**

**Arcueid**

**Senran Kagura:**

**Homura**

**Taimanin:**

**Murasaki Yatsu**

**Sakura Igawa**

**Steel Witch Annerose:**

**Annerose Vajra**

**Michiko**

**Tentacle and Witches:**

**Yuko Morino**

**Futaba Lily Ramses**

**Shion:**

**Yukiko**

**Okusame wo Motto Yariman:**

**Anna Okudera**

**Mako Suzumoto**

**Megumi Morisaki**

**There, the list, which includes all, I believe, characters that have appeared thus far. Quite a list, and there is only more to come.**

**Well, that does it for the reviewer responses, long one this time. So with that done, allow us to move on to the main event, shall we?**

**ATTENTION: There is a lemon in this chapter.**

* * *

Shamalamadingdong appeared in a large room with wood panel walls, a door in the center of the back wall with two small tables flanking it, two bookcases to the left of it, a large window on the opposite wall with the curtains drawn, two more bookcases on the opposite wall, and a large desk in the center of the room with two chairs on one side and a single chair on the other.

Sitting in the chair was a beautiful young woman with long, dark blue hair, green eyes, a very sizable bust, and dressed in a short black dress with a pink blazer and long dark stockings with black high-heeled shoes. The woman looked up at Shamalamadingdong with annoyance. "Oh great… It's you…"

Shamalamadingdong's body turned into a black mass that reshaped itself. As the blackness faded away it revealed a young man with pale skin, crimson eyes, and shoulder-length silver hair wearing a light blue shirt, black pants, geta sandals, and an ankle-length black haori with a raining, green matrix code design on it draped over his shoulders.

The woman narrowed her eyes, annoyed. "What do you want, Naoya?"

The man, Naoya smirked in amusement. "Aw, Asagi, why so cross?"

Asagi huffed in irritation as she stood up. "You of all beings should know."

Naoya snickered lightly. "True."

Folding her arms, Asagi insisted, "So I'll ask again. What. Do. You. Want."

"I encountered some of your students earlier today."

Asagi narrowed her eyes angrily. "… What did you do?"

Naoya chuckled, holding up a frying pan. "Oh nothing, merely beat some humility into them."

Asagi sat back down with a heavy sigh. "Great… Just what I need you doing… Humiliating people with that weapon… Now, if you've nothing else to say, I have things to do."

Naoya raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Even if I tell you that one of your students has the Boosted Gear?"

Asagi's eyes narrowed thoughtfully. "… What?"

"I'm fairly certain you heard me."

"Who has it?"

Naoya smirked lightly. "Now why should I tell you that?"

Asagi narrowed her eyes and then sighed heavily as she sat back in her seat. "Alright, what do you want?"

"Nothing major. I'd simply like a transfer into your school to be made."

"A transfer?" Asagi asked suspiciously.

"Yep! And a very simple and beneficial one for aaallllll involved!"

Asagi remained silent in thought for several moments. "Fine."

Naoya grinned happily and threw several papers onto her desk. "There."

"Now, answer my question. Who has Boosted Gear?"

"Issei Emiya."

Asagi twitched an eyebrow before slumping in her chair with frustration.

"Oh come now, look at the bright side, Asagi!"

Glancing at him annoyed, she asked, "And what might that be?"

"It'd be very easy for you get him in you!"

A tic mark formed on her head before she threw several kunai at the silver-haired man, which he easily dodged.

Laughing, Naoya added, "Perhaps you should get you li'l sis to cozy up and 'befriend' him instead? I heard she is starting here soon."

Asagi scowled angrily before a katana appeared in her hand with which she dashed at Naoya. However, he vanished before she could strike, causing her tighten her fist before slamming it down on her desk, smashing it to pieces. "Damn that bastard…"

* * *

"There is someone at the front gate," Arturia mentioned to Issei as the group sat in the house's lounge.

"Really?" Issei asked curiously. "Guess I'll go see who it is then."

* * *

Issei opened the front door to his house, only to see Akeno standing there. Taking several moments to process the sight, he wondered aloud, "I'm dreaming. I must be."

Akeno responded by lightly flicking his forehead.

Rubbing his forehead in mild discomfort, Issei muttered, "Okay… Yeah, I'm not dreaming." Refocusing his attention on Akeno, he asked, "S – So, uh, why are you here?"

Nodding, Akeno answered, "Pres was worried that you weren't feeling well after… _that_."

Issei slumped his shoulders and laughed weakly. "Oh, right… that was embarrassing…"

"Quite…"

Arturia sighed as she joined the duo. "I must concur. To believe that we were beaten… by a frying pan."

Akeno rubbed her temples in discomfort. "Please, don't remind me. I still feel the phantom pains…"

"Yeah…" Issei muttered in shame. Shaking his head, he redirected, "A – Anyway, you probably don't want to stand out there all night, want to come inside?"

Akeno smiled warmly and nodded. "Thank you."

* * *

Michiko twitched an eyebrow as she sat across the table from Akeno and then frowned at Issei. "I don't remember expecting guests."

Issei huffed in irritation. "It's not your house. It's mine."

"But Anner –"

"It's his house," Annerose interrupted.

Michiko face-faulted at the unexpected friction. "S – Seriously!?"

"Yes," Annerose answered simply.

Akeno turned to Issei curiously. "Shall I make tea?"

Issei immediately stood and waved a hand. "N – No! Y – You're a guest, I'll do it."

"No," Annerose interjected, "Let Michiko do it."

Michiko twitched an eyebrow as she stood. "I'll poison yer damn tea," she muttered angrily under her breath.

"It wouldn't kill him."

Annoyed, Michiko shot back, "But it'd still make him suffer!"

Akeno turned to Michiko before an eerily sweet smile graced her lips.

Michiko flinched in fear. '_I don't like that smile…_'

Still smiling, Akeno remarked, "I'm sorry, I think I misheard you. It sounded like you want me to tie you to a wall and use a thorny whip."

"Eek!" Michiko shrieked in fear before dashing to the kitchen.

Issei gaped and then turned to Akeno with stars in his eyes. "… Think you can move here?"

With a warm smile, Akeno answered, "You'd have to ask Pres."

Issei blinked in thought before gaping in awe. '_Holy crap! She didn't say no!_' Gulping, Issei added, "O – Okay, I'll ask next time I see her…"

* * *

Issei sighed heavily as Akame blissfully chewed on a large piece of meat next to him.

Looking around the room thoughtfully, Akeno noted, "I didn't get a good look at your house last time I was here. It's quite nice."

Issei's face turned slightly red. "Uh, th – thanks…"

Akeno merely smiled.

Michiko huffed. "Well you've come and seen he's alive." Adding under her breath, "Unfortunately." Sighing, she continued, "So how much longer will you stay?"

Akeno hummed in amused thought, irritating the greenette.

"No special dinner tonight," Issei remarked, "but we have leftovers. Want some?"

Akeno nodded with a smile. "That sounds great, Issei."

Issei gaped as his face turned red. '_Sh – She called me by my first name…!_'

Michiko twitched an eyebrow in frustration.

* * *

After eating dinner, Akeno bowed to Issei as they stood in the doorway of the house. "Dinner was quite enjoyable, though unfortunately I must head home now."

"I – I see," Issei answered, his face red with embarrassment and delight. "Guess I'll see you tomorrow."

As Akeno left, Anna walked into Issei's yard with a playful smirk. "Oh I – s – se – i."

Issei stiffened as she approached. "Y – Yes…?"

"So, why was that pretty upperclassmen here?"

"Uuhh… just visiting. She's part of the club I'm in."

"Fufu, you sure there weren't any extracurricular affairs?"

"Huh?" Issei mumbled in confusion before realizing what she was referring to, causing his face to turn an extremely vibrant red. "N – N – No! I swear! Akeno-Senpai and I did nothing like that!"

Anna raised an amused eyebrow. "Akeno-Senpai? Well aren't you two close?"

Megumi walked into the area, annoyed. "Honestly, Anna, stop tormenting him."

"I'm not tormenting him, Megumi. Just playing."

Annerose walked out into the group, slightly irritated. "Issei, you're all out of…" she trailed off when she saw Megumi and Anna. "Oh, hello."

Megumi and Anna then immediately turned to the quivering Issei.

'_Oh I'm so dead…_' Issei thought in fear.

"What's the hold up?" Michiko asked angrily as she walked out.

Issei gulped in terror.

**'_Kid,_' **Ddraig remarked, **'_You are screwed._'**

Anna chuckled in amusement. "Well isn't this a surprise? I didn't know he was already making headway with his harem dream."

Issei blinked in bewilderment. "… Eh?"

Megumi nodded in agreement. "Yeah, quite surprising."

"Wait, what?"

Anna then turned to Annerose, curious. "How good is he?"

Annerose folded her arms with a sigh. "Unpopped."

"Oh? What a shame. Then you're not…?"

Annerose shook her head. "No. We're not."

Anna redirected her gaze to Michiko.

Michiko hissed in derision. "I'd sooner turn him to mulch."

Issei grumbled in annoyance. "Would someone tell me what the hell's going on!?"

"Oh, right," Megumi muttered.

"You see –" Anna began, only to be interrupted by Aika, standing at the entrance to Issei's home.

Aika huffed with annoyance. "Mom! I thought you were going to make dinner already!"

Anna sighed before turning to Issei with an apologetic smile. "Sorry, Issei. Guess we'll have to continue this another time."

"Okay…?" Issei muttered in confusion.

* * *

Issei sat in his lounge with a sigh before Arturia walked up to him.

"Issei," she called out.

Turning to her curiously, he replied, "Yeah? What's up?"

"Do you have school again tomorrow?"

Issei thought for a moment and then shook his head. "No, tomorrow's a day off."

"Good. Then we can begin tomorrow." Arturia then walked away.

Issei attempted to reach out in vain. "W-wait…begin…? Begin what…?"

"Your training."

"Training?"

"Yes. As your Servant it is my duty to fight for you. However, I can easily see that you will not accept that. However, after our last battle it has become clear you are woefully unskilled and weak."

Issei felt a weight on his shoulders. "Y – You don't have to be so blunt about it…"

"While magic is not the area in which I excel I can train you how to use that sword, which should be enough with Boosted Gear."

Issei sighed heavily but then nodded in acceptance. "I guess that's good enough for me. I can probably ask Akeno-Senpai to teach me magic."

"I am far more skilled than she," Annerose interrupted as she walked in. "I _am_ the one who taught her, after all."

"But will you actually teach me?"

Annerose furrowed her brow slightly disappointed. "What makes you think I won't?"

"The fact that you usually just lay about all day looking sexy."

"There's not much for me to do here. That assassin of yours has the Stray population under control. And since this area is under both Rias and Sona's command I don't have any Contracts to fill out. To be honest I was about to request a return to the Underworld just because it's so boring here. But I suppose training you to a little less useless could be mildly amusing."

Issei sighed heavily.

* * *

Issei was awoken sharply the next morning by a loud banging against his door. As it continued he got to his feet and stumbled to the door of his room. "I'm coming, I'm coming!"

As he opened it he saw Arturia standing outside his door in her casual clothing.

He sighed in annoyance. "Why'd you wake me at six thirty on a weekend?!"

Arturia nodded. "It is best we begin early so that have the whole day."

Issei slumped his shoulders in defeat. "You're kidding me…"

"Now hurry up and get ready, Akame has already prepared breakfast."

"Man, this sucks."

* * *

As Issei wandered into the dining room sleepily he saw Muzet sitting at the table. "So you're finally awake?"

Muzet looked at him groggily. "Y-yes…that was…quite a load you gave me last night…"

Issei looked at her in disbelief. '_D-does she realize the double-meaning of that…?_'

**'_Not in the slightest. Like I said, crazier than a bag of hammers and the common sense of a deck chair,_'** Ddraig remarked. **'_So get used to it. And try not to piss her off. You might get hair raped._'**

Issei turned blue with fear and disgust. '_If it's anything like I'm imagining… I'll be sure not to._'

**'_Good. If she stares at you with a creep smile with creepy, shiny eyes, just know you fucked up and clench your ass._'**

Issei gulped in terror.

* * *

After finishing breakfast, Issei, Arturia, and Annerose gathered in the dojo of Issei's home.

Issei sat in the center of the dojo, with Arturia and Annerose standing in front of him.

Annerose nodded to Arturia and then began speaking first. "To give your body time to fully awaken and to ensure your mind isn't hampered by fatigue, we'll be starting with training your magic first. After that Arturia will train you in how to fight."

Issei nodded in understanding as Annerose sat across from him.

"Now, to begin, show me a few of the spells you know."

Issei lowered his head. "I uh…only know three…"

"And what are those?"

"Mighty Guard, Reinforcement, and Structural Analysis."

"… That's it? Oh dear… This… will be more difficult than I anticipated."

Arturia sighed slightly. "Indeed."

Issei lowered his head shamefully.

Folding her arms, Annerose noted, "I was hoping Yuko taught you _something_, but I guess she was too lazy to consider it."

Issei glared at Annerose and snarled, "Hey! Don't badmouth her!"

Annerose raised an eyebrow in confusion. "I wasn't. Merely stating a fact."

Issei snarled once more but was interrupted as Yuko walked into the dojo. "She's not entirely wrong, Issei."

Issei turned to her, shocked. "Y – Yuko?!"

Sending an annoyed frown at Annerose, Yuko added, "The reason is wrong though. I have purposefully avoided teaching you anything. But only because your father asked me not to."

Issei's eyes widened in disbelief. "Wh – What…?"

"I'm sure he told you once that he had heroic aspirations at one time, childish as they may have been. But he eventually came to believe such aspirations were foolish and led only to destruction, eventually becoming a man that was, more or less, broken inside."

"H – Huh…?"

"He didn't want you going down the same self-destructive path, so he taught you only a few mostly useless spells. He also asked that I not teach you any as well."

Annerose raised an eyebrow suspiciously. "And you actually thought that was a good idea to keep that promise?"

"Only to a degree. Sometime after that, I promised myself that if Issei ever asked I wouldn't hesitate to teach him everything I know." With a weak smile, Yuko added, "But it seems I missed my chance on this one."

Issei frowned somberly before Akame appeared amongst the group. "Why don't you both train Lord Issei then?"

Yuko and Annerose shared a thoughtful glance.

Annerose folded her arms on consternation. "Hhmm… I don't see why not. It would definitely lighten the load of things I'd need to teach him due to your foul up."

Yuko twitched an eyebrow in annoyance.

"What? You _did_ make that foolish promise that ended up skewering him in the first place. Think of this as paying him for that act of idiocy."

Arturia put up a hand between the two. "Enough with the arguments. We are losing precious daylight."

Annerose waved a hand. "Fine, fine. We will get to training him right now. First, I'd like to see an example of some of your magic."

Issei nodded in understanding.

Annerose turned and signaled for Arturia to get a sword.

Arturia nodded and grabbed one of the wooden practice swords from the wall and handed it to Annerose.

Annerose placed it on the ground in front of Issei and said, "Use your Reinforcement spell on this sword."

Issei nodded and outstretched a hand over the sword. He took a breath and then said, "Duellos Zwei!" A faint light flowed through it for a few seconds, he then handed it to Annerose.

Annerose examined the blade and then sighed.

Yuko gulped lightly. "O – Oh my… I wasn't aware it was this bad."

"Truly," Annerose noted. "I'm surprised he managed to avoid his head getting taken off when running from that Servant…"

Yuko laughed weakly. "He actually has quite a lot of experience fleeing from angry women."

"I see," Annerose muttered in thought. "By the way, Yuko…"

"Hm?"

"Did you know Issei was a High-Class Devil."

Yuko blinked in thought and then laughed lightly. "Oh come now, quite joking."

"I'm not," Annerose insisted.

Yuko remained silent in disbelief.

Annerose stood up and left the room before returning with the glowing chess set. "Scan the mana in this Evil Piece set and then scan Issei's own."

Yuko furrowed her brow and nodded, placing a hand over the pieces. After a moment, she then walked over to Issei and put her hand in front of him, bewildering him slightly before her eyes widened. "Th – This is… unbelievable…"

Annerose nodded in agreement as she set the Evil Piece set on the floor. "I know. It shocked the heaven out of me when I saw the set in his house after Michiko threw the case at him. Even more so when I found that the King was already inside him. Then I rushed to the Underworld and told Vene."

"I… this is…"

"Yes. The only matter is, that in order to proclaim his legitimacy as a High-Class Devil, he needs a few servants of his own."

Yuko blinked in thought and then gazed at the Evil Piece set, deep in thought.

Annerose raised an eyebrow and then flinched. "Yuko… Don't do it."

"But…" Yuko argued weakly. "It will help Issei…"

Issei tilted his head in confusion. "What's going on?"

"You can't," Annerose argued adamantly.

"But why?"

Annerose shot a sideways glance at Issei before returning her gaze to Yuko. "Not with him. As a Devil's Servant, you are obligated to follow all orders your King delivers. No matter how obscene they may be."

Yuko narrowed her eyes and then sighed. "Perhaps it's something I deserve…"

Annerose scowled and tightened her fists. "Stop being so stupid!"

Issei raised an eyebrow in bewilderment. "Did I miss something…?"

Annerose sighed heavily. "No. Just Yuko not thinking straight."

"Uh… okay?"

"Now, let's return to training."

Issei nodded in understanding.

"I supposed our first task should be to teach you how to draw out your mana more strongly."

Issei furrowed his brow in confusion. "Uh… How do I do that?"

Annerose twitched an eyebrow and then put a hand over her face in exasperation. "… Oh dear."

Yuko groaned heavily. "I shouldn't have promised him… I _shouldn't_ have promised him…"

Annerose sighed once more before pulling out a lightly colored, translucent blue stone. "I guess it's back to absolute basics. First, do you know where mana comes from?"

Issei folded his arms in thought. He sat silently for several seconds and then sighed heavily. "I haven't got a clue."

"I suspected as much." Annerose reached over and poked him in the head. "It comes from there."

Issei raised an eyebrow as he attempted to look up at his own head. "My forehead?"

Annerose sighed before flicking his forehead. "No. It's produced by your brain. Mana is produced by a special part of your brain called the mana lobe. Almost all living things are born with one, however the mana lobes of most creatures that have them are so small and weak as to be nearly useless. But even then they produce mana. And like any part of the body, muscle or brain tissue, the more you exercise and train it, the larger and more powerful it becomes. And the larger a mana lobe is the more mana it can put out at once at a faster rate."

Issei sat quietly for a moment. "Okay, I didn't really understand all that but what I did get is there's something in my head called a mana lobe that makes mana."

Annerose shook her head in exasperation. "There's far more to it than that but for now I suppose that's sufficient. Now, there's a second part to that, magic circuits."

"Magic circuits… You mean like the little wires inside my computer?"

Annerose twitched an eyebrow. "No… there's a network of vessels that flows throughout your body and is invisible to the naked eye. It's an invisible network that ferries energy throughout your body."

Issei nodded. "Okay, what's it got to do with the mana lobe?"

"Everything. The mana that is produced by your mana lobe is transferred through your body by your magic circuits. Meaning to be able to cast spells effectively your mana lobe needs to produce enough mana swiftly enough, and your magic circuits need to be able to transport the mana to where it needs to go. If either one of those systems are not working at peak efficiency either the spell will be weaker than it should be or it will simply explode and backfire."

"That… sounds nasty…"

"You have no idea. Therefore, it's imperative that for the purposes of this training you must train your mana lobe to work more efficiently and you must train your magic circuits to work faster."

Issei nodded in slight understanding. "I got enough of that to get the general idea."

Annerose sighed slightly. "Good. I think."

* * *

In an area that resembled a bright, elegant church, albeit with very muted, grey and brown colors, Naoya whistled in amusement as he walked in, a man with short, dark grey hair wearing long white and black robes turned to him, annoyed. "What do you want?"

Naoya smirked in thought before answering, "Ah, I am a representative from the Grand CPU Popularity Contest. I am here to see Lady Black Heart."

"Too bad. She's not accepting visitors," the man growled.

With an amused grin, Naoya rebutted, "Sorry, but I must insist."

"You people just don't give up, do you?" a new voice uttered, causing the priestly man to shiver.

Both men turned to see a young woman with long, long, flowing black hair tied in twintails, kept in place by blue and black ribbons, dark red eyes, and fair skin, wearing a maid-like black top with gold trimmings that revealed a large amount of her fair bust, a black choker with a blue ribbon, black arm warmers with white frills, and thigh-high, dark blue boots with blue garters walking towards them, irritated.

Naoya smiled pleasantly. "Ah, Lady Black Heart, just the one I wanted to see."

Black Heart pointed at the priestly man and shouted, "Arrest him!"

Suddenly, several soldiers appeared and tackled the man before dragging him away.

Naoya snickered before turning to Black Heart. "Still dealing with Avenir, Noire?"

Black Heart, or rather, Noire, sighed in annoyance. "Unfortunately… Now what do you want you meddlesome creep?"

"Ah, simplicity itself, dear Noire!" Naoya cheered before pulling a voucher from his haori.

Noire folded her arms, her expression unchanging.

"You have won a free vacation!"

"Not interested," Noire rebutted flatly. "Give it to Neptune or something."

"Aaww… But you _won_ the title of most popular CPU! If I give this to her she gains that title as well."

Noire twitched an eyebrow angrily.

Naoya smirked and waved the voucher in front of her. "Come on, you don't want to lose to Neptune, do you? Besides, Uni and Kei can take care of Lastation while you're gone. Or do you perhaps not trust your sister's ability?"

Noire growled and took the voucher. "Fine!"

"Great!" Naoya cheered with a grin. "Enjoy your vacation!"

Noire blinked and tilted her head in confusion before realizing there was a hole under her feet which she immediately fell into. "DDDAAAMMMNNN YYYOOOUUU!"

Naoya waved to her. "Have fun!"

* * *

Back at Issei's house, Annerose sighed as she sat across from Issei. "I suppose we should start this off correctly by seeing how much mana your brain is producing, and how well your magic circuits work."

"Uuhh… will that hurt?" Issei asked, worried.

"There's no need to test it," Muzet interjected as she floated into the room.

"Huh?" Michiko asked, confused, holding a circular saw.

"I'm Tethered to him, remember? I receive a constant flow of his mana, and I can tell how much his mana lobe produces. Unfortunately, it's a rather weak amount."

Issei dropped to his knees, depressed.

Annerose furrowed her brow in confusion. "That… makes no sense."

"That is just how much it produces at idle, of course. We should also test how much it's capable of producing at one time."

"How?" Issei asked, curiously.

Michiko held the saw up. "Cut his head open?"

Muzet responded instantly by whipping Michiko with her hair.

"Gah!" Michiko growled. "What's that for, Spirit bitch!?"

Muzet's hair then extended, wrapping around Michiko's mouth and gagging her.

Annerose sighed before picking up another of the translucent stones.

Issei merely glanced up curiously, no change occurring in the stone for several seconds. "Uuhh…"

The stone then flickered a very pale blue for a moment.

Annerose raised an eyebrow and then began to speak as the stone suddenly exploded, knocking her back, both from the shock wave and her own surprise.

"Whoa…" Yuko muttered in surprise.

Issei widened his eyes in worry. "A – Annerose!"

"I – I'm okay…" Annerose groaned as she sat up.

"Wh – What happened…?"

"An overload," Yuko elucidated. "A violent one."

"H – Huh…?"

Sighing, Annerose added, "At first there was nothing, which is normal, but then the gem was suddenly flooded with more mana than it could handle and exploded."

"Whoa… So what's that mean?"

"Well…it seems that your mana lobe isn't as weak as I thought. It actually _is_ producing a lot of mana. I think more than even an apprentice mage. But it seems that whenever something draws out your mana it surges."

Issei raised an eyebrow and turned to Muzet curiously. "Why didn't that happen with you?"

Muzet shook her head. "I thought about it and it did actually. Part of the reason I passed out last night is because my body was also flooded with huge amounts of your raw mana, along with your thoughts." A sly smile then formed on Muzet's face. "It filled me up so much I thought I'd end up pregnant."

Issei's face turned an extremely bright red. "H – Hhuuhh!?"

Annerose sighed in mild irritation. "Unfortunately, that isn't really a good thing."

Yuko nodded in agreement.

Issei raised an eyebrow. "Huh?"

"Your mana lobe produces so much that when it surges like that it can have catastrophic effects. It's amazing none of your spells or the things you used them on have exploded yet," Annerose elucidated.

Yuko nodded.

"Your body produces so much mana that I'm certain your magic circuits have a hard time transporting it all, meaning that you either lose much of it as they dump the excess they can't handle, or they transport it all and are damaged in the process."

Yuko's eyes widened, horrified.

Issei noticed this and frowned with concern. "What's wrong?"

Yuko shook her head. "N – No, it's nothing…" '_It's destroying his body…? Poor Issei…_' Her eyes once more moved towards Issei's set of Evil Pieces.

"It's not all bad news," Annerose interjected.

"Huh?" Issei mumbled, turning his attention back onto the raven-haired woman.

"That means that, in some way, the first half of your training is done. Your mana lobe already produces large amounts of mana swiftly. All we need to do now is train your magic circuits to handle it all efficiently and train your mana lobe to control and sustain the flow instead of releasing in bursts."

Issei nodded determinedly. "How do we do that?"

Michiko grinned as she readied a syringe with a thick black liquid inside of it. However, before she could approach Issei, Muzet pinned her to the floor with her hair.

Annerose held up more of the stones. "With the stones, of course. But first I have to see what kind of effect that mana is having on your circuits. Extend your arm."

Issei nodded in understanding and stuck out his arm.

Annerose rolled back the sleeve of his t-shirt and placed three stones on his arm. One near his shoulder, one on his elbow, and one on his wrist. "Now just hold it like that for a second or two."

"So…" Issei muttered. "What is this supposed to do…?" Issei nodded and sat still for several seconds. The gem on his shoulder lit up bright blue with a small, flame-like aura around it. The gem on his elbow then lit up bright blue, though without the aura. The last one on his wrist lit up a dim blue.

Annerose nodded in understanding and took the gems off. "Well I've got good news and bad news."

"The bad news?"

"They're dumping the excess mana as time goes on, meaning it'll probably take a while for you to properly train them to not only handle the large quantities of mana but also not dump it, since it's likely that from the time you started learning magic to now that's what they've been doing, and like anything in the body it's hard to make a part of your body do the exact opposite of what it's always been doing."

Issei sighed heavily. "… What's the good news…?"

"The good news is your magic circuits haven't destroyed themselves transporting the massive amounts of mana."

Issei sighed in defeat. "Aww man."

"I said it's hard, not impossible."

Issei sighed before nodding to himself. "So when do we start?"

"Right now."

Issei nodded in understanding. "Right. The sooner we do the less useless I can become."

"We'll continue training this part of your magecraft for a while, and then when we're done Arturia will take over training you physically."

"Right."

Annerose then handed him a gem. "We'll start by training your mana control. You need to try and focus your mana onto that crystal, try to fill it with mana."

"Right!" Issei nodded and placed the gem in his hands, looking down at it. He concentrated on it for several seconds. Eventually a small, flashing light emerged from within it that steadily grew more stable until the entire crystal lit up blue. However the crystal then burst mana out and cracked down the middle. "Grrr…"

Annerose sighed before Yuko sat down and stretched a hand over it. "Don't worry, you'll get the hang of it." She flowed her own mana into it and repaired the damage. "Okay, do it again."

Issei nodded and performed the action again, getting much the same result.

Yuko once again fixed it and they continued.

* * *

Issei's training continued like that for several hours until Akame came to the dojo and knocked on the door. "Lunch."

Arturia nodded in understanding. "You can take a break now Issei."

"'Bout time!" Issei sighed in relief as he fell to his back. "Man I'm tired."

"You cannot be exhausted yet," Arturia enforced, "Our training still has yet to commence."

Issei groaned in annoyance as he sat up before getting to his feet. "Yeah, I know. Let's eat first, I'm really hungry."

"Agreed."

* * *

The group all made their way back into the house where they saw Sheele looking at something with concern.

"Sheele?" Issei asked, curious. "What's wrong?"

"I just got a text…" Sheele muttered. "Something big has happened where I'm from…"

"Like what, nya?" Kuroka asked as she lied on the floor lazily.

"One of the CPUs has disappeared…"

Issei raised an eyebrow as he sat down. "How does a computer part just vanish?"

"Huh?"

"You said a CPU disappeared. You know, a computer part."

"Oh. No. Not a computer part. It is a title given to the Four Goddesses."

Issei tilted his head in confusion. "… How can something that doesn't exist disappear?"

Everyone immediately shot an incredulous look at Issei.

Annerose sighed and folded her arms. "You can't really believe that gods don't exist after everything you've seen."

"… Wait, they really do?!"

"You're a demon zombie you dumbass!" Michiko snarled. "How can _this_ surprise you!?"

Issei remained silent in shock.

Yuko merely laughed weakly.

"I. Blame. You," Annerose said pointedly to Yuko.

Yuko flinched lightly. "H – How is this one my fault…?"

"You could have told him when he was learning magic about the supernatural."

Yuko sighed with resignation. "I actually wasn't involved at that time. Kiri made it clear he didn't want me to be."

Annerose nodded. "Yeah, and look where that got him."

"H – Hey…" Issei argued weakly, "don't blame Aunt Yuko…"

Annerose narrowed her eyes. "Oh?"

"She was just doing what my dad asked her to…"

"Even though it harmed you in the long run."

"But that's not her fault!"

"She could have told you of the threats in the supernatural world. She knew you were learning magecraft and didn't think to inform you of this."

"But –!"

Yuko put a hand on his shoulder, stopping his retort. "It's alright, Issei. She's not wrong."

"But…"

"Let's eat and then get back to your training," Annerose insisted.

* * *

After finishing lunch, the three returned to the dojo.

Arturia picked up a wooden sword of her own and handed one to Issei. "I wish to see where your skill level resides before I decide the best way to continue."

Michiko sat nearby with a bowl of popcorn and a soft drink.

Issei nodded. "So we'll spar?"

"Precisely." Arturia then assumed a simple sword stance.

Michiko grinned. "This will be fun to watch."

Issei, however, smirked as he got into a complex, ridiculous stance with the sword in front of him, lowered.

"This won't end well…" Annerose mumbled.

Arturia twitched an eyebrow and lowered her stance with a sigh. "What is that?"

Issei looked at her puzzled as he stood normally. "What? I'm supposed to get into a cool pose, right?"

Arturia groaned in annoyance. "I see your skill level is even less than that of a novice. There is no point in sparring, I can already see the outcome."

"Aaww…" Michiko pouted. "I wanted to see him get his ass kicked repeatedly! I even got popcorn and drinks to enjoy it with!"

Issei huffed in annoyance. "Hmph, don't count me out just yet, how about you actually beat me before you start getting all high and mighty?" He assumed a different stance, the sword to his side, though Arturia could tell that it too was impractical.

Sheele raised a hand and interjected, "Uumm… No offense, but… I doubt you could even beat a Dogoo, let alone miss Arturia…"

"Dogoo?" Akame asked curiously.

"A cute little jelly monster that looks sorta like a dog. But they're evil… So very evil… They get squishy and crawl all in your clothes…" Sheele shivered in disgust.

Muzet blinked in thought and then tapped Yuko's shoulder. "Issei's mana production just shot up."

Yuko raised an eyebrow, intrigued. "Really? Hhmm…"

Sheele continued, "I even have a few of them trapped in storage units so I can brutally smash them when I am angry."

Michiko gulped and started to slowly inch away from the seemingly crazed purplette.

Annerose turned to her. "Do you think you can release one?"

Sheele tilted her head curiously. "I can, but why?"

"For Issei's lesson."

"Um, if you insist." Sheele then pulled out a canister and opened it, causing a small, jelly-like creature with dog ears and a muzzle to drop out onto the floor.

"The hell is that thing…?" Issei asked, perplexed.

"This is a Dogoo. A very common monster where I live."

Issei crouched down and poked the small creature curiously, causing it to merely jiggle lightly. "Doesn't look very dang –" Issei began to say, only for part of the creature to extend and smack him in the face. Twitching an eyebrow, he responded by slapping the small beast.

The Dogoo then jumped up and slammed into his head.

Issei stumbled to his feet and growled. "Why you little…!" Snarling, he kicked the gel-like creature, causing it to slam into Michiko.

"Gah!" the green-haired girl snarled before realizing the creature was eating her popcorn. "Hey! Get off my food you little creep!"

After eating all of it, the creature then turned to her.

Paling slightly, Michiko muttered, "Wh – What…?"

Almost immediately, the creature jumped up, landing on the greenette's blouse, causing her to shriek before moaning slightly as it began sinking into her cleavage.

Issei gaped in disbelief before Muzet noted, "His mana's going up again."

Annerose twitched an eyebrow as the creature sunk further down Michiko's clothing.

"H – Hey…!" she groaned with a red face. "G – Get out of there…!" Stiffening, she then shouted, "D – Don't lick there!"

Issei gulped as he watched the display.

"Another increase," Muzet commented.

Michiko growled angrily. "GET THIS THING OFF M –!" she shouted, only to stop when a very loud moan flew from her lips.

"I can't believe this…" Annerose remarked in annoyed disbelief.

"This is what Dogoos do in their hunt for food…" Sheele explained with dismay.

Akame walked over to Michiko and grabbed the Dogoo, pulling on it lightly to remove it from the geenette's clothing, causing it to spring out strongly, slamming into Sheele.

"Uwah!" Sheele shrieked as the creature slammed into her, knocking her down and causing more canisters with Dogoos inside to roll out.

"Oh dear…" Yuko groaned with worry.

"This will not end well…" Arturia noted as the canisters fell open, the Dogoos swarming out from them.

Michiko turned to flee from the dojo before the Dogoos suddenly swarmed her and the others.

Issei gaped as he watched the women become swamped by the gel-like creatures.

"A – Another…" Muzet moaned out as the creatures crawled on her, "inc – crease…"

Annerose grabbed one of the Dogoos and threw it off of herself. "Get… off me!" she shouted, only for another to jump on her back.

**'_Oy!_'** Ddraig suddenly shouted at Issei. **'_Kid! Focus! If you don't stop those things you aren't going to be the one who pops their cherries!_'**

Issei's eyes immediately lit up. "Right! I am the only one who can take their virginities!" Grabbing a nearby wooden sword, he began swinging at the Dogoos, knocking them off of the girls, only for the beast to leap atop him. "… Halp…"

Akame grabbed a nearby Dogoo curiously before eating it. "Tasty jelly…"

The Dogoos stopped as they saw this and began to slowly back away.

Akame turned to the blue creatures with a maniacal smile. "Tasty jelly…"

Issei sighed in exhaustion as Akame sat nearby, asleep and contented after eating all of the Dogoos.

Annerose groaned as she ran a comb through her hair, attempting to remove some of the jelly left over by the Dogoos. "That was miserable."

Sheele groaned heavily. "I tried to warn you…"

Michiko lied nearby, curled in a corner.

Muzet sighed before remarking weakly, "Well we made some progress at least…"

Yuko nodded in agreement. "Yes…"

"How so?" Arturia asked, mildly confused and annoyed.

"Simple," Annerose began. "Whenever he's aroused his mana spikes."

"… Eh…?" Issei and Arturia muttered in equal bewilderment.

Annerose sighed in annoyance. "I'd explain it to you, but there are some basic concepts you don't understand that are necessary."

Yuko nodded with a light sigh. "Have you ever heard of the idea of Key, in reference to magic?"

Issei shook his head. "Nope."

"It's a term that describes the energy that binds a person's soul to their body."

"Huh?"

Annerose interjected, "He doesn't understand any of that, remember?"

"Oh…" Yuko muttered. "Right…" Sighing, she turned to Issei and explained, "We can talk about the specifics later. For now, all you really need to understand is that there are two forms of mana in your body. Your soul, that is to say, your thoughts, memories, and emotions, are part of a source of mana from beyond your body. This mana is able to produce a secondary form of mana, the kind we use in magic."

"I see…" Issei mumbled. "I think."

"That's good enough for now. Since it is your soul that produces the useful mana, your thoughts and emotions can alter how much it produces. When you think of something or have emotions related to what is your driving source, that mana production increases many times over."

Annerose groaned and added, "And unfortunately _yours_ is perversion…"

"Mean… what… exactly…?" Issei asked, befuddled.

Yuko sighed, her face turning slightly red. "It means that your body produces far more mana than normal when aroused."

"Yep!" Muzet interjected with a smile. "Like when this happens!" she exclaimed before dumping cold water on Sheele.

"Kya!" Sheele shrieked before her blouse tightened slightly as he nipples perked up underneath the fabric.

Issei gaped slightly at the sudden alluring sight.

"His mana just shot up once more," Muzet remarked.

Arturia blinked in thought. "Yes, I feel a minor change as well."

"Really?" Issei asked.

Annerose put a hand over her face in frustration. "You're just one headache after another."

* * *

Issei flopped onto his bed with exhaustion. "So… tired… Need… sleep…" However, his attempt at sleep was interrupted by a knock on his door. "It's open…"

The door opened, revealing Yuko, clad in a simple white robe as she walked in.

Issei sat up suddenly, surprised to see her. "A – Aunt Yuko? Why are you still here?"

Yuko closed the door before walking towards him.

"Uh, Au –" Issei began, but was silenced as Yuko put a finger on his lips.

"Yuko," she insisted softly.

"H – Huh…?"

"Just call me Yuko."

Issei gulped as she stood back up. "O – Okay… Y – Yuko…"

Yuko smiled happily before pulling on the robe's belt, causing it to drop and pool on the floor around her feet, revealing lacy purple lingerie she wore underneath, just barely hiding her sexual features.

Issei shrunk back slightly, slapping a hand over his nose. "Wh – What are you doing…?!"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"N – Not really…"

Yuko released a frustrated sigh that was simultaneously painted with amusement. "It's quite simple. Your magic is strengthened by your lewd thoughts. And what better way to fill your mind with them than this?"

"H – H – Huh?!"

Yuko frowned slightly. "Am I… not good enough…?"

Issei blinked in confusion before sitting up straight once more. "N – No! That's not it at all! I just… I don't get it…"

Yuko sighed as she put a hand on his cheek. "Your current state, your weakness, it is my fault. That foolish promise I made to your father led to how you are now, an error I wish to fix. And unfortunately I cannot fix it with training you, as Anne will be able to do it far better than I. But with this, I can at the very least strengthen your mana. And if that's the only effect it has I'd be happy to do it."

Issei's eyes widened in disbelief.

Her smile widening warmly, Yuko added, "And not only that, I can't think of anyone else I'd rather give my first time to." She then reached her hand down towards Issei's legs. "And it seems that part of you wants it as well."

Issei flinched lightly and laughed weakly. "W – Well it's hard not to… I mean… You look so hot in that… I just… I…"

Yuko blinked and then smiled before reaching behind her back.

Issei looked at her puzzled before widening his eyes as the lacy fabric around her orbs dropped, revealing the large, round, pink-tipped mounds underneath.

Yuko grabbed one of his hands and then placed it atop her bosom.

Issei stiffened lightly as he felt the soft warmth against his palm, the stiffened peak poking against his hand.

"These are yours, Issei," Yuko insisted softly.

Issei's eyes widened before he felt his mind empty of thoughts more coherent than one single fact. '_I want to fuck Yuko!_' he shouted in his mind before jumping at Yuko, practically pinning her to the bed as his hands gripped her breasts tightly, his fingers disappearing into their softness. His hands twisted and pulled as he kneaded the mounds.

Yuko hitched her breath lightly as she felt his fingers dig into her. "Y – You certainly like breasts… don't you…?"

Issei's motions stopped momentarily. "No… I don't like breasts. I _love_ them!" he shouted before gripping his fingers on Yuko's nipples and tugging, stretching them out before releasing them with a snap. As he continued kneading, rolling, and pressing the warm, soft mounds in his hands, his thoughts raced. '_These boobs… these big, beautiful boobs…! They're perfect!_' His motions stopped before he bent down, wrapping his lips around one of Yuko's bright pink peaks, sucking on it vigorously. '_The nipples are so firm and taught, they're the perfect color! These… these are real boobs!_'

Yuko gasped and moaned as Issei sucked on one breast while his hand massaged and kneaded the other. "I – Issei…! Y – You're being… too vigorous…!"

"I can't help it!" Issei argued as he gripped his teeth lightly on the tip, tugging on it as his fingers pinched the other. "Your boobs are too amazing!"

Yuko released a loud shriek of ecstasy as Issei wrapped both hands around her breasts, squeezing tightly, her body heating up greatly before quakes of pleasure shook through her.

Issei pulled back as he noticed Yuko's tremors before she fell against the bed, breathing heavily, her body sheened with sweat. "Y – Yuko…?"

Yuko took several deep breaths before gazing up at Issei. "To think… that I'd cum just from this…"

Issei blinked before he flinched and moved back, seeing Yuko's black panties, darkened with her fluids as they poured from her body, soaking into the fabric of Issei's bed below, pooling in a dark puddle as it streamed down her thighs.

Yuko shivered lightly as Issei moved down to see better. "Wh – What are you doing…?"

Issei wordlessly looped his arms under her legs, lifting her up slightly, bringing his face close to her soaked panties and dripping legs.

"W – Wait, Issei, you shouldn't…" Yuko weakly argued as Issei took in several deep breaths, basking in the scent from Yuko's fluids.

Issei hummed gleefully as the sensation filled his nostrils. "I think I could get drunk on this smell…" he noted blithely before he reached out and began licking some of juices streaming down Yuko's thighs.

Yuko shivered as she felt Issei's tongue gliding along her skin, greedily drinking up the fluids coating her skin. "Th – That is… you can't…" she protested weakly, shivering and moaning as Issei moved closer to her mound. She attempted to reach a hand towards him but her movements halted as a loud gasp of pleasure escaped her lips, her back arching, as Issei planted his lips directly on the soaked cloth of her panties, his tongue whipping and stirring, taking in as much of the nectar coating them as it could.

"Th – This is incredible! This smell… this taste… I love it!" Issei exclaimed as he continued drinking as much as he could, feeling the soft tissue beneath the fabric.

Yuko moaned and gasped as she felt Issei's mouth and tongue swirling over her mound. "Th – This feeling… I… it's…!" However, she glanced down curiously, taking several gasps, as she felt Issei's ministrations stop.

Issei stopped as he looked at Yuko's mound. '_This is it… I'm finally… going to see it…_' Issei gulped as he grabbed the fabric and pulled it to the side, it sticking slightly from the fluids drenching it, and then widened his eyes as he saw the bright pink, twitching folds before him, juices pouring out slowly with each quiver.

"D – Don't just stare like that…" Yuko muttered with embarrassment.

Issei responded by immediately pressing his mouth against Yuko's lower mouth, his tongue immediately reaching out and stirring up the soft folds ahead of it.

Yuko arched her back, gasping and moaning as she felt his tongue slide and dash around her opening, taking in as much of the surrounding fluids as possible, before finally moving into the tight hole. "Hau!" Yuko gasped loudly as Issei's tongue swirled and stirred in her pussy, seemingly scooping the gushing fluids, drinking them in like a man near the point of dehydration. "A – Amazing…!" Yuko cried out as Issei's tongue moved within her, caressing and smoothing along her walls, tasting every inch of her.

Issei scooped, sucked, and slurped as he tried to get as much of the sweet juices pouring from Yuko's body as he could. '_This taste… it's driving me nuts! I want more! I want it all!_'

Yuko's breaths hastened as Issei's tongue danced inside her, his nose repeatedly nudging the highly sensitive nub above her folds as he continued drinking her nectar. "I – Issei…! Your – your tongue… it's stirring my insides…! I – If you keep going I'm going to… going to…!"

Issei backed up suddenly when he felt a powerful quiver from Yuko's vagina before a sudden, powerful stream of her juices shot out as loud cries of ecstasy shot from Yuko's mouth, her voice filling the air with a symphony of pleasure. Issei greedily clamped his lips around her mound, gleefully taking in the gushing liquids as if they were the water of life, the wonderful flavor coating his throat. After several seconds Issei pulled away, letting Yuko's legs drop softly as she took several heavy breaths.

Through her gasps, Yuko mumbled, "I… I can't believe… you actually drank it… my fluids…"

Issei smirked lightly before crawling over to her. "How could I resist? They tasted amazing." Punctuating his answer, he leaned down and pressed his lips against Yuko's, their tongues both reaching out to greet each other, entwining and twisting around the other, both attempting to push past the other. However, Yuko's fatigue got the better of her and Issei slipped his tongue past hers, using the opportunity to explore the beauty's mouth thoroughly, marking every spot of it that he could with his own saliva, taking in the new taste of her mouth, and spreading the flavor of her fluids, still coating his tongue, through her mouth as well.

The two remained locked at the lips for several moments before Issei pulled away to take a breath, a strand of saliva connecting them as they released short breaths.

Yuko looked up at him with a warm gaze, Issei being the only thing existing in her vision, before chuckling lightly. "I have to say that I never expected to taste myself." She then reached up and lightly put a hand on Issei's shoulder. "But I think we've prepared enough." Moving her hand down, she rubbed it against the firm bulge in his trousers. "I think if we wait any longer this one's going to burst."

Issei's eyes widened slightly. "S – So that means… I can… p – put it… inside you…?"

Yuko smiled warmly before nodding. "I can't imagine anyone else I'd prefer."

Issei sat silently in shock for a moment before nodding, swiftly removing his clothing.

Yuko glanced down between Issei's legs, her eyes widening as she saw his tool standing tall, more than twenty-five centimeters in length. "O – Oh my… S – So this is… what a real one looks like…"

Issei blinked curiously. "You've never… seen one…?"

Yuko shook her head. "No. This will be my first time."

Issei stiffened in disbelief. '_A – Aunt Yuko's first time…? I… I get to take her virginity!_' Issei immediately leapt back to the bed, positioning himself in front of Yuko's entrance.

"I – Issei!" Yuko called out, stopping him suddenly. Yuko put a hand on his shoulder before staring into his eyes. "Just… try to be gentle."

Issei gulped before nodding as he pushed himself forward towards her hole. To his dismay, however, his shaft would not go in and glanced off. "H – Huh…?" Trying again, he pushed with more force, garnering the same result.

"Here, let me help," Yuko insisted, placing her slender fingers around Issei's thick rod, causing him to shiver lightly from the sensation of her warm digits around it.

With Yuko's hands holding him in place, Issei pushed forward once more, his length beginning to enter her mound, the lips spreading wide as he moved inside, filling the tight space. "You're so tight… Yuko…" Issei groaned huskily as he pushed further in.

Yuko hissed lightly as his motions stopped upon reaching resistance, a thin wall preventing him from moving further.

"Y – Yuko… is that…?"

With a nod, she insisted, "Yes… You need to… break through it…"

Issei nodded as he began pushing, attempting to force his way past the blockage, Yuko hissing and moaning as the pressure built before suddenly giving way, causing Issei to force much farther in than anticipated, burying over half of his length inside of her immediately.

Yuko's back arched as a silent shriek escaped with a hitched breath, her eyes widening greatly as she felt combined bolts of pleasure and pain shoot throughout her entire body with heat radiating from her center as small trickles of blood leaked out from the tight space between their flesh.

"Y – Yuko?!" Issei shouted in worry. "D – Don't worry, I'll take it out!"

However, before he could carry through with the action, Yuko clasped his hand in hers. "N – No…" she urged through clenched teeth as she took several deep breaths. After a moment, she gazed up at Issei with half-lidded eyes, her face flushed red. "I – I'm okay… You… you can move now…"

"Are you sure…?" Issei questioned timidly. Yuko responded with a nod, prompting Issei to start his first movement by moving back slowly before pushing his way back into the soft folds of her vagina, feeling the tightly wrapped, warm, soft, slippery walls gliding over his member with his movements.

Yuko's body shook, her breasts swaying back and forth in time with Issei's movements, her breaths rising and falling with each thrust of his member, the cadence of her breath growing sharper the deeper he pushes. "I – I can't believe it… It's spreading me… so wide…!"

Issei's movements picked up speed and force the deeper he moved, as more of the soft walls of Yuko's insides gripped him.

"I – It hurt… but now…" Yuko moaned out as the shots of pain from each movement gave way to pure pleasure. "M – My head… it's getting… so foggy…" Yuko uttered weakly as Issei's motions pushed further with greater speed, stirring her insides with loud sloshing as Issei's own slowly forming fluids mixed inside with Yuko's, splashing out in droplets as their skin slapped together.

"Y – Yuko…!" Issei grunted as he continued thrusting faster and firmer. "I – I think I'm gonna…!"

Yuko widened her eyes as she felt Issei's girth increase within her before smiling warmly to him. "It's okay… Release it inside. I want to feel you pour into me, Issei."

"I – I can't hold it!" Issei exclaimed before giving one last push as he buried himself inside Yuko as far as he could.

Yuko released a loud cry and her walls tightened around as she felt the thick warmth of his seed pouring into her. "A – Again! I'm cumming again!"

Issei grunted as he felt Yuko tighten greatly around him, as if trying to drain as much of his semen as possible. After several seconds of pumping into her, Issei collapsed atop her, both breathing heavily as they remained connected.

Yuko took several exhausted breaths before her eyes snapped open. "I – Issei… H – How can you… still be…?" she mumbled in disbelief as she felt Issei's shaft engorge itself once more within her before he immediately started moving roughly once more, his motions hitting deeper and harder than before. "Th – This is…!" she exclaimed as Issei's motions stirred her insides and mixed the semen still inside her canal.

"I – I can't stop yet!" Issei grunted as he pumped in and out of Yuko with even greater force. "You're just too hot! I can't stop! I won't stop! Not until you're mine!"

Yuko's breath hitched in her throat as she felt the end of Issei's tool begin hitting against the door to her deepest part, each touch from his member sending bursts of heat surging through her body. '_Th – This is…! Issei… He's acting so strange… It's almost… scary. But… I can't help it… my body wants his… only his…! My pussy… it's molding to his shape… Every impact is forcing its shape into his only…!_'

"I won't stop yet! I'm going to paint you inside and out! I'll mark every part of you!" Issei shouted as his hips began moving at intense speeds, his skin colliding with Yuko's in a powerful orchestra of slapping flesh.

Yuko's legs curled up, wrapping around Issei's torso as he thrust into her, her body wanting to hold him there as he stirred the sloshing semen in her mound, the end repeatedly hitting against her cervix, weakening its resistance with each blow. "I – Issei…!" Yuko moaned out loudly.

As if on cue, Issei started thrusting even harder, feeling the door to her womb begin to give with each impact. "A – Again…!"

"H – Huh…?!"

"My name! Say it again!"

"I –… Isshei!" Yuko howled out, her voice beginning to slur as her mind went blank, her thoughts melting away from any coherent thoughts beyond one. "Shemen! I want your shemen!"

Issei growled lightly as he began using more powerful thrusts before finally sending one last blow, the end of his tool bursting through Yuko's entrance to her deepest part before he began pouring more of his seed into her body, dumping it directly into her womb.

Yuko's legs wrapped tightly around him before her arms pulled him close to her body, feeling the intense heat of his cum fill her belly. "S – Sho good! I can't shtand it!" she moaned out loudly, her tongue falling loosely from her mouth as her eyes fell back, her mind losing all semblance of thought while her fluids shot from her body as well, another powerful climax sending waves through her body as she felt a light burning on her breast.

After several long moments of release, the duo went limp on the bed, their bodies slowly heaving up and down from their breaths, their mixed fluids slowly leaking out from between their connection.

Issei sighed and pulled back, removing his shaft from her entrance, causing his seed to spurt and flow as it poured out from the folds, forming a pool between her legs. Taking several moments to breathe, Issei turned his gaze up to Yuko's face, a weak smile formed on her lips, her eyes half-lidded and glazed over with pleasure, he could almost see hearts in her eyes.

Yuko's gaze lightly glanced down before her smile mindlessly widened slightly, seeing his member still engorged. Expectantly, she opened her mouth to him.

Taking the cue, Issei moved himself forward, positioning himself near her, having a last-minute idea, allowing his member to drop between her luscious orbs.

As if on reflex, Yuko grabbed the sides of her breasts lightly, pressing them together, sandwiching Issei's dick between the soft, warm, heavenly mounds.

Nodded, Issei began moving his hips back and forth, the end of his tool peeking in and out from her cleavage as it slid, the mixed fluids of Yuko's arousal and Issei's own semen creating a slippery lubricant for his movements.

Yuko smiled mindlessly as she saw the round head of Issei's penis appearing and then vanishing between her breasts, reaching her tongue out to lick it lightly each time it approached.

Issei winced lightly at the added sensation as his member began to swell, his movements hastening swiftly.

As his motions sped up, Yuko opened her mouth wide, her tongue out. "Gib it to me, Isshei, gib me all your shemen."

The words registering in his mind instantly, Issei grabbed Yuko's bountiful bosom as he began thrusting himself back and forth with greater and greater force, more and more of his tool sticking out from the heavenly valley with each forward motion before he gave one last thrust.

Yuko gleefully opened her lips wide as Issei's seed shot out, allowing as much of it to pour into her mouth as she could, the force causing some to coat her face as the warmth entered her throat. After several strong shots, Yuko closed her mouth, her throat bulging slightly as she greedily swallowed the thick semen, before opening her mouth once more, showing all of the thick fluid swallowed.

Issei sighed and sat back, admiring the sight of Yuko's face covered with his seed, her mound dripping with even more as it pooled between her legs. Smiling to himself with satisfaction he fell back on his bed, entering the realm of sleep almost immediately.

* * *

**And there you have it! Thus ends the sixth chapter to Fate of Devils: Black. Hopefully you all enjoyed it. Be sure to post a review letting me know if you did. If you were confused, unsure, or had any questions about anything, be sure to let me know about those as well and I will do my best to address them in a reviewer response. If you did not enjoy it, post a review if you must, just try to keep it civil, though I would suggest instead that you find something you actually enjoy doing instead. Well, nothing to add here, so until next time, bye-bye!**

**ATTENTION: I have uploaded a new story, Virtual Nightmare: Sword Art Online. I would appreciate it if you would take a look at it.**


	7. Lemon Meringue Pie

**Chapter VII**

**Greetings and salutations to all. Yet again I return with another chapter of Fate of Devils: Black. Hopefully everyone liked the previous chapter, it was certainly a slight departure I am sure. I hope you enjoy this chapter as well, as it too will be a slight departure from previous chapters. If you do, be sure to leave a review. That aside, I would like to thank my coauthors Bakuto Masaki and TheLastNanaya for all of their help with this story so far and in the future. Not many reviews to respond to, but may as well respond to the ones that are there.**

**Karlos1234ify: Just for my own curiosity, why do you put the date in every review you make? Not a big thing, just... odd.**

**Glad you think so.**

**the Composcreator: Well thank you. Sorry this story was gone for so long. I see. Well the decision is not ultimately decided yet, though the outcome is likely.**

**DestinyVain: Thank you. I'm glad the lemon was so good for you. I'd say it was good for Yuko too. There will be more action soon, I assure you. As for his other main harem members, that may be a while. I can't guarantee how long it will take for a lemon with Akame, but I will do my best.**

**dragonrider66: Well I'm certainly glad you're back. And I know, there's a lot of girls to remember. Thanks. Yeah, it was. Booblingual I won't be using, sorry. Dress Break is possible. No offence taken, and thank you, improvement is what I aim for with each new lemon. **

**Kamen Rider Wizard? Never heard of it. I have not. I'll take a look.**

**Simple as it was, that is the extent of the reviewer responses, so time to move on to the main event.**

**ATTENTION: There is a lime and several lemons in this chapter.**

* * *

Issei grunted lightly as he awoke, feeling a strange pressure and heat on his body. His eyes opened slowly, a figure moving in his blurry vision. After a moment his eyes snapped open instantly.

Yuko sat, face-down on Issei's bed, her body still nude from the previous night's activities, her head bobbing up and down rhythmically as Issei's member slid back and forth in her mouth, her tongue caressing and dancing around it as her lips wrapped tightly.

"Y – Yuko…!" Issei grunted as the sensations filled his mind suddenly. "Wh – What are you…?!"

Yuko stopped momentarily, giggling lightly before resuming her activities. "You had morning wood, I thought I'd help myself and give you a nice wake up call."

Issei grunted as Yuko took his shaft further into her mouth, the head tapping against the back of her mouth, just before her throat. "W – Wait… if you do that… I'm gonna…!"

Yuko began moving her head up and down faster as she felt Isse's tool begin to heat up and swell, knowing his release was soon. "Give it to me. I want your thick semen. Pour it all into my perverted mouth!"

"Y – Yuko!" Issei exclaimed before bursting into her mouth, his seed coating the soft tissues inside.

Yuko remained motionless as she let it all pour in, some dripping from between her lips due to the sheer amount. After his flow stopped she sat up, opening her mouth to him, proudly displaying the thick liquid inside before closing her mouth to swallow, her neck bulging ever so slightly before she spread her lips once more, showing that not a single drop was wasted.

Yuko licked up the small excess on her lips before giggling lightly. "Fufu, so what did you think?"

Issei, still in shock from the sudden wake up, merely nodded dumbly.

Yuko smiled proudly before sitting straight and pointing to her right breast.

Issei blinked curiously and then gaped, seeing a small bite mark on her skin. "O – Oh crap! S – Sorry, I didn't mean to –!"

Yuko put a finger on his mouth to silence him. "You don't need to apologize. It's proof that what we did was real."

"Y – Yeah… I guess…"

* * *

Sometime later, Arturia walked into the dining room of Issei's house and saw both Issei and Yuko sitting at the table. "You arrived early."

Issei laughed weakly. "Yeah… I, uh, had an interesting wakeup call that got me up and going."

Kuroka walked in after Arturia and snickered. "Yeah, right, nya. You two weren't exactly quiet last night, nya."

Arturia twitched an eyebrow and punched Kuroka atop the head as Issei and Yuko turned bright red with shame and embarrassment.

"Nya! That was mean, nya!"

"Y – You heard that…?" Issei asked worriedly.

"We all heard it last night," Annerose answered as she and the others walked in. "Subtlety isn't your strong suit."

Michiko glared daggers at Issei, her eyes red, causing the brunette to gulp with fear.

"What's wrong?" Yuko questioned.

Michiko growled. "No. Fucking. Sleep. You two rabbits were too damn loud." Michiko then pulled another of her axes from underneath her skirt. "Maybe I should chop your tongues off. Yes… then you both won't be so loud anymore…" Michiko snickered maniacally before Annerose knocked her atop the head. "Hey! What was that for!?"

"No dismemberment during breakfast," Annerose chided plainly.

"… Can I do it afterward?"

"No," Annerose retorted bluntly.

Michiko grumbled in annoyance.

Akame, however, stared silently at Issei.

Issei blinked in confusion. "… Y – Yeah…?"

Akame pouted slightly before asking, "Why did you not ask me to join with you, Lord Issei?"

Issei remained silent in disbelief for several seconds before blood shot from his nose and he passed out.

Akame blinked in confusion.

* * *

Later on, Issei continued his training with Annerose and the others. As before he started with trying to flow his mana through the gem, though he experienced slightly more success than before, it simply took longer for it to shatter. "Grrr…dammit! This is seriously pissing me off!" Issei shouted angrily.

Annerose sighed lightly. "Good grief, stop trying to jam as much as you can into it."

Issei snarled and then retorted, "Well it's not like I can tell how much I'm using! I don't even get this crap!"

Yuko smiled softly as she fixed the crystal once more. "I know it's frustrating but remember, your magic circuits aren't used to transporting much mana at once, so drawing out large amounts at a time like this gem is coercing them to do is unnatural. It will take a while for the process to even out."

Issei frowned dejectedly. "I know but… I'm supposed to be Arturia's Master, Muzet's partner, and Annerose's familiar. And I can't even do this crap right. I'm fucking useless!"

Yuko sighed and put a hand on his shoulder with a smile. "You're not. Nobody is perfect from the beginning. And besides, even if you were, it's my fault."

"How true," Annerose added in.

"Now, now," Muzet interjected, "play nice."

"This _is_ nice."

Muzet smiled sweetly, far too sweetly. "Play nicer then. Your constant degrading of Yuko is disrupting Issei's thoughts and making the situation worse. If you insist however," Muzet threatened as one of her hair tendrils rose up, "I can find another use for that mouth."

Arturia sighed as she folded her arms. "And do you believe threatening her with a Through-and-Through Hair Edition will help anything?"

"Given Issei's disposition, yes."

Yuko tilted her head curiously. "What's a Through-and-Through?"

"It's where I –"

Arturia interrupted Muzet by slapping a hand over her mouth. "Unimportant. Issei, continue."

"O – Okay…" Issei answered weakly, confused and slightly worried. He then glanced down at the gem in his hands. With a sigh he began flowing mana into it once more. He narrowed his eyes as he concentrated, noticing it starting to flare up, which usually happened before it blew up, and winced as he attempted to quell the surge of mana from the gem.

Yuko smiled as she watched the light from the gem die down slightly. "That's it. Just a little more."

After a few seconds the mana flow from the gem calmed down to a steady, flickering light that surrounded the gem.

Issei trembled slightly as he concentrated on controlling the flow, finding it very difficult and already feeling his arms getting sore.

Michiko grinned mischievously. "Blow up. Blow up. Blow up."

Muzet twitched an eyebrow and launched one of her hair tendrils out at Michiko, wrapping it around the impetuous girl's mouth.

Michiko snarled and brought out another of her axes to cut the tendril, but found it smacked out of her hand by yet another tendril before several more launched out and bound her limbs, preventing her from moving.

Yuko nodded in acceptance as she stepped back some, waiting for Issei to keep the flow steady for a few more seconds. "Okay, take a short break."

Issei sighed as he released the flow. "Now what?"

"We keep repeating that same process over and over until you can get that steady flicker almost instantly."

Issei sighed and then nodded. "Okay, then let's get to it."

* * *

Issei continued practicing with the gem for another couple hours, though he found that it still took several seconds of steady concentration to get it to where he wanted it.

He was eventually stopped when Arturia walked over to him. "It is time for lunch, we will begin our training afterward. Preferably without interference this time."

* * *

After lunch Issei stood opposite Arturia, both holding wooden swords. "So where do we start?"

Arturia nodded. "I know from yesterday that your skill is relatively nonexistent, so I will instead focus on your strength."

Issei raised an eyebrow. "My strength?"

"Yes, your physical strength. Any skills I teach you will be useless if your body is not strong enough to compensate."

Issei twitched an eyebrow in annoyance.

Arturia then turned to Muzet. "Muzet, if you would."

"Right," Muzet answered with a nod before extending her hand out.

The area around Issei shifted purple slightly before he immediately fell to the floor, face-first. "Th – The h – hell…?" Issei grunted as he attempted to stand back up, his muscles not responding at all.

Muzet blinked in surprise. "Oh my. He can't even move in three times Midgard's normal gravity."

"Wh – What are you… talking about…?"

Arturia sighed heavily, putting a hand over her face in exasperation. "You are not very smart…"

"Why c – can't I… stand…?"

"I – Issei!" Yuko exclaimed in worry as the events unfolded before her. "What's wrong?!"

Muzet elucidated, "I merely increased the gravity on Issei's body to three times that of Midgard's standard gravity."

Straining, Issei demanded, "W – Well turn it… o – off! It's g – getting hard to… b – breathe…!"

Muzet tilted her head in befuddlement. "You need to breathe?"

Arturia sighed and waved a hand. "Let up, Muzet. The training is no good if he cannot even move."

"Right, right."

Issei stood with a deep gasp. "Aw man, that sucked!"

"Really? That was light."

With a heavy groan, Issei corrected, "No, not you. The fact that I couldn't even stand at three times normal gravity. Gaku can stand a hundred times normal! I'm pathetic!"

Muzet snorted lightly. "O – One hundred times? That's kinda lame…"

"H – Huh…?"

**'_Abraxas' limit was slightly over five hundred times normal,_'** Ddraig elucidated.

Issei slumped to the ground.

Arturia sighed in exasperation. "Well I suppose there is no point in worrying about maximum capability at the moment. So for now, try to do twenty push-ups, sit-ups, and squats, along with four pull-ups. After that I will teach you basic sword techniques."

"Right."

* * *

Issei quickly found the set repetitions of each beyond his limits, so Arturia was "generous" and lowered each of the requirements by half.

After those exercises, Issei was lying on the ground tired.

Arturia walked over to him and handed him a wooden sword.

He sat up in disbelief. "We're still going?!"

"We have spent less than two hours now. We still have four to go."

"Wouldn't _real_ swords work better?" Michiko interjected.

Arturia sighed and turned to the greenette with irritation. "I have ignored your interjections up until now, but even I am finding your disruptions taxing. Shut up or get out."

Michiko folded her arms and huffed angrily.

Issei groaned and picked up the sword, assuming his previous stance.

Arturia immediately shook her head. She wrapped both hands around the handle of her blade, raised it in front of her torso, which was turned slightly away from Issei, and placed her right foot pointing forward with her left foot pulled back some and pointing to the side. "Your position is completely wrong and ineffective. Take a stance like this."

Issei raised an eyebrow and examined her stance before nodding, attempting to replicate it.

Arturia shook her head. "Stand up straighter, bend your arms more, and point your right foot forward."

Issei furrowed his brow in thought as he once again attempted to replicate it.

Arturia sighed before placing her sword on the ground and walking over behind Issei.

He blushed lightly as he felt her press against his back. "Wh – What are you…?"

She wrapped her arms around his, placing her hands over his, slid her right foot forward against the inside edge of his right foot, and placed her left foot against the outside edge of his left foot. "Now, move your arms like this," she pulled his arms closer to his body somewhat and raised his hands up a little, angling his wrists down, "Your right foot should be here," she slid her right foot to the left slightly, and angled it forward, Issei doing the same, "And your left foot should be here," she moved her left foot away from her body, Issei's following, and angled it out more, his doing the same.

Muzet hummed in thought as she observed the duo. "This brings back memories."

Issei felt his heart beat faster as Arturia was pressed against him like that. '_Oh man…I can't decide if this great or awful…_'

"… Are you trying to seduce Issei? Because I remember Abraxas doing this when he was teaching you how to use a sword."

Arturia sighed in annoyance as she stepped back from Issei. "I am a Noble Servant. I have no place doing such things to humans, nor do I have the intent."

Muzet snickered in amusement. "Rriigghhtt. And said 'Noble' Servant _hasn't_ gotten bent over her Round Table and came all over it before dinner was served."

Arturia stiffened and turned red with shame and anger.

Issei turned red as images of said events filled his mind, attempting to quell the incoming surge of blood from his nose.

Muzet snickered as she added, "Or the time Balin caught you two 'going over' maps. I didn't think her face would get redder than that hair of hers."

Arturia growled and summoned her invisible blade before it extended out to strike at Muzet.

Muzet merely twirled around the strike laughing.

Arturia trembled angrily as her sword retracted. "if you are finished shaming me in front of my Master, I have a task to accomplish."

"Shaming you?" Muzet wondered, amused. "I was just giving him a glimpse at your daring and adventurous side."

Arturia ignored her and turned to Issei. "So, do you know where to put your body now?"

"Uh, wh – what…?"

"Do you know how to stand for the sword stance now?"

"Y – Yeah…"

"Good." Arturia walked over to her sword and picked it up, assuming the same position. "Now, stand normally and assume the stance once more."

Issei eased up and stretched a little before nodding. He raised his sword and looked at his legs and arms as he put each limb in the right spot. "How's this?"

Arturia scrutinized his pose for a few moments before nodding. "Not quite perfect but good enough to begin our training."

Issei gave a toothy grin happily.

"I said good enough for now. I expect you to improve it as we go on."

Issei flattened his brow in irritation.

"We will begin with the basic swing. Move your arms little when you swing, making the brunt of your strike with your wrists." She demonstrated a simple swing for him to see.

Issei nodded did the same thing.

"Good. We will repeat that twenty times."

"What's with your obsession with the number twenty?!"

* * *

Their training continued for several more hours, with Arturia showing Issei several simple swings and thrusts in addition to the first as they went.

After they had finished once the sun started going down Issei fell to the floor with exhausted breaths. "Holy crap… I'm exhausted…"

Arturia nodded in understanding. "We did quite a lot of practice today, I am not surprised. Shall we continue tomorrow night?"

Issei sighed as he sat up. "I don't think so. Pres will probably have me doing more deliveries."

* * *

The next morning Issei sat up in his bed with a groan. "Oh man…I'm so sore. I can't believe it hurts this much…"

As Issei made his way to the dining room, he heard multiple voices from within, some less familiar than others. Leaning over to see, he saw Yuko, Annerose, Michiko, Sheele, Akame, and Sakura as usual, but glancing slightly to the side he saw, to his shock, Anna, Aika, Mako, Mina, and Megumi in the room as well.

**'_Oh you are so fucked,_'** Ddraig warned.

'_Why the hell are they here!?_' Issei shouted in his mind, unable to comprehend the sudden deluge of beautiful women in his dining room.

**'_No, I don't think that's why they're here._'**

'_Huh?_' Issei wondered before the door suddenly opened, causing him to flop to the floor, face-first.

**'_Saw that coming._'**

Arturia glanced down at Issei, on the floor in front of her, and commented, "Ah, you are awake."

"Y – Yeah…" Issei answered weakly.

Arturia then pointed to Aika, Mina, and the others. "You have guests."

"I noticed…" Issei mumbled as he stood. He then turned to Anna and the others and questioned with light trepidation, "Why are you here?"

Anna smiled happily. "Oh, that's simple, Issei."

Mako added, "We heard about all of the new houseguests you have, so we decided to come and meet them."

"Oh, gee, great…" Issei muttered, weakly hiding his frustration. "But then, why are Aika and Mina here?"

Aika frowned and pointed to Anna. "Because she's my mom, duh."

Mako pulled Mina into a hug with a wide smile. "I can't just let my daughter eat breakfast all alone."

"Aahh…" Issei muttered in thought before his eyes widened. "HHUUHH!?"

"Loud…" Megumi mumbled as she rubbed her ear.

"You have no idea…" Michiko groaned.

Aika blinked in confusion. "Wait… You mean… you didn't know…?"

"No!" Issei argued. "How would I!?"

Everyone stared at him in disbelief.

**'_Dumbass,_'** Ddraig chided.

Mina pouted somberly as she turned to Issei. "Are you… angry, Issei?"

Issei flinched, unable to handle seeing Mina's frowning face. "N – No… not at all…" In his mind, however, '_Hell yeah I am! Just… not for the reasons you guys probably think…_'

Ddraig groaned in annoyance. **'_Ugh… Yeah, I _know_ this idiot is dense…_'**

Sakura fidgeted lightly before turning to Issei. "Um, Senpai, I'm not the one who made breakfast today, so…"

Issei blinked curiously as he sat down. "Huh? Then who did?"

Megumi smiled timidly and raised a hand. "That would be me. Hopefully you like it."

Anna blinked in thought and then clapped her hands together lightly. "That's right, you kids need to get eating. You have to get to school."

"O – Okay then," Issei answered before he began eating.

* * *

Issei sighed in discomfort as he walked through the school gates and then glanced to the side, seeing a girl, slightly older than him, with long, flowing, waist-length, cherry red hair, her fringe hanging down just above her bright blue eyes, two long bangs hanging down just above her generous bust, framing her face, and fair skin, wearing the standard female Kuoh uniform, the vertical lines of the uniform accentuating her already large bust, with the shoulder-cape walking with several of her friends. Issei gulped lightly as he saw her. "That girl…"

**'_Know her?_'** Ddraig asked.

Issei nodded. '_Yeah, everyone does._ _She's Maki Sanjou. One of the school's most beautiful girls, considered to be on par with Rias, some people even call her the Japanese Rias. She's one of the smartest students the school, top-tier grades, perfect attendance, and she's so kind and sweet. So I've heard._'

**'_Hhmm… Hey, I think we saw her before…_'**

'_'Course we have. Everybody in the school knows her. That amazing red hair… her cute, innocent face… those bodacious boobs… her hot, milky thighs… Thighs? Wait… those thighs… Haven't I…?_' Issei's thoughts were cast back several days.

* * *

_Issei immediately ran towards the school but decided to take a shortcut to the school by cutting through one of the parks instead of running around the perimeter towards the gate._

_However, as he ran, he caught his foot on the root of a tree and fell down, hitting the ground._

_He groaned in thought when he realized that his face hit something warm, soft, and moist. He groaned and sat up, and wiped something from his face. "Clear… and sticky…" He then looked ahead and paled._

_In front of him sat a young red-haired woman wearing the Kuoh uniform, however the blouse was open, revealing her large breasts and she sat with her legs splayed open._

_Issei sat silently for a moment before he realized what he hit, looking at his hand momentarily before his nose bled profusely. "Uuuwwwaaahhh!" Issei bellowed before immediately standing up and running in a random direction towards the school._

* * *

'_OH SHIT!_' Issei bellowed in his mind with great fear as he realized the girl whose fluids he had face-planted into was none other than Maki.

**'_Oh yeah,_'** Ddraig noted. **'That's _where we saw her. We caught her playing with herself. And now she's making a beeline for you._'**

Issei paled with terror as he saw Maki sauntering towards him with a smile. '_Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit! She's gonna kill me! No wait, worse! She's gonna do even worse things to me!_'

**'_Yeah, I know. Kid might get lucky and get lucky. You _do_ realize that joke's older than you, right?_'**

Maki stopped short of Issei, still smiling happily. "You're the boy who saw me, right?"

Issei stiffened and gulped with fear. "Uuhh… Y – Yeah… I am…"

"Fufu," Maki giggled lightly before leaning close to his ear, whispering softly, "Wait for me by the front gate after school, I've got a present for you."

Ddraig remained silent in shock. **'_… Shit. You are one lucky son of a bitch._'**

Maki pulled away from Issei, still smiling. "Okay?"

"O – Okay…" Issei answered weakly, uncertain if he should be ecstatic or aghast.

Maki backed away slightly before twirling as she walked away from him, her skirt flying up as she did, displaying her bright pink panties underneath.

Ddraig sighed in disbelief. **'_Looks like you're not getting any sleep tonight, kid._'**

* * *

Once he arrived in his classroom, Issei sat down with a heavy groan. "Owww…" With a sigh, he grumbled, "One day… Just one day…"

"Yo, what's got you beat?" Aika wondered.

Issei rubbed the back of his neck with sigh. "I was doing stuff with Ar, er, Saber over the weekend and I'm exhausted."

Aika twitched an eyebrow. "I should have known. Was Akame involved for a threesome."

Issei blinked and then paled. "W-wait! Nothing like that!"

"We were training," Arturia interjected as she sat down next to him.

Aika huffed lightly. "Is _that_ what you call it?"

"It really was," Akame insisted as she sat on Issei's other flank. "There is no metaphor."

"What for?"

"He is weak," Arturia explained bluntly.

Aika folded her arms. "… Can't argue with that. Might have a big dick, but little muscle."

Issei's face nearly glowed bright red. "Wh – What are you…?! How do you…?! Hah?!"

Aika grinned as she adjusted her glasses. "A girl's measurements aren't all I can see."

"Oh yeah…"

* * *

The remainder of the day passed without incident, Issei managing to prevent himself from being torn apart by some of the other students, and then, as the sun began falling, Issei remembered his preexisting engagement for the end of the day.

Sighing, he grabbed his bag and looked out of the classroom's large window. '_I guess… it's time to meet my maker…_'

**'_I'm pretty sure you met Annerose already,_'** Ddraig commented.

'_That's not… nevermind…_'

* * *

Issei gulped as he walked towards the front gate before noticing, to his surprise, Maki waiting patiently for him, her smile present as always.

Maki blinked as he approached before turning and smiling as she waved to him.

Issei waved back weakly as he approached. '_I'm so screwed…_'

Maki grabbed his hand as he walked up to her. "Follow me."

Issei gulped with fear.

* * *

After walking through the streets of Kuoh, the duo eventually arrived at a large apartment complex on the edge of the city.

"So…" Issei muttered, trying to break the ice slightly as Maki led him to one of the doors.

"Okay, this is my apartment," Maki explained as she opened the door. "Normally my mom's here too but she's overseas right now because of her fashion company."

"I see…"

Maki then led him into a room near the back corner of the apartment, a simple, small room with a door leading to a veranda on one wall, a plain bed on the other, and several pieces of furniture against the other wall, leaving most of the floor bare. "And this is my room." With that, she then flopped onto her bed, sitting in front of Issei.

Almost instantly, Issei got on his hands and knees, prostrating himself desperately in front of the red-haired beauty. "I'm sorry!"

Ddraig growled angrily. **'_Idiot! Get the hell up your moron! Don't be such a wimp in front of a masochist! Especially a red-haired one!_'**

Maki blinked and then smirked lightly before her face dropped slightly into a pout. "You saw my dirty side… So no matter what you tell me to do… I have no choice… But to do as you say..." As she spoke, she pulled up her skirt, exposing her mound to Issei's gaze, unobstructed from panties of any kind, fluids streaming and dripping as the folds quivered lightly.

**'_… If you refuse her I am blowing up your balls._'**

Issei gaped in disbelief. '_H – Hang on… is this real…? She's actually showing me her…_' Issei then immediately slapped a hand over his eyes. "Wh – What are you doing!? C – Cover yourself!"

Maki frowned lightly but then noticed the swollen bulge in his trousers. Smirking to herself she pushed his shoulders, knocking him to the floor.

"H – Hey! What are you doing?!"

**'_She's having sex with you, you fucking dumbass!_'** Ddraig howled.

Maki reached out with both of her hands, pulling down the zipper to his trousers and allowing his hot meat rod to stand tall. Her eyes widened as she stared at it in shock for several moments before positioning herself above him.

"W – Wait a second…!" Issei pleaded as Maki lowered herself, but, rather than immediately engulf his member, she brought her quivering folds into contact with his staff, her hips slowly oscillating back and forth, rubbing her entrance along him, basting his tool with her fluids. '_C – Crap…! This feels… too good! I can't believe she's this erotic…! It's awesome!_'

Maki chuckled lightly as she heard Issei's aroused grunts in response to her motions.

Issei's mind ran at immense speed, trying to process what he saw and felt. '_Holy shit! One of the most popular girls in school is grinding on me!_'

Maki stopped momentarily before lifting herself up slightly, a single thread of fluid connecting them. "This big, thick penis is about to penetrate me, taking my virginity…" she muttered softly with an elated smile.

Issei's eyes widened. '_W – Wait… virgin!?_' Issei tried to reach up to stop her, but found his arms would not move. '_H – Hey! Ddraig!_'

**'_You need this kid,_'** Ddraig argued.

Maki positioned the head of Issei's shaft at the entrance to her pussy, before starting to slowly lower herself onto it. She shivered as his tool began spreading the lips of her entrance, beginning its dive into her warm, soft hole. "A – Almost… in…" However, as she lowered herself, her foot slipped out from under her, causing her entire weight to fall on Issei, suddenly and immediately submerging his penis into her garden, sheering through the hymen suddenly and swiftly and abruptly spreading her walls all the way in.

Issei grunted as Maki released a loud, impassioned cry. '_C – Crap! It's so soft… but she's wrapping me so tight…! It feels like… it's gonna crush me!_'

"A – Amazing…" Maki muttered with hitched breaths. "The pain… the pleasure… all of it as one… It's… overwhelming… It's so big and thick. My purity just got ripped so violently yet it feels so good. It's spreading me so much!" Maki's hips began gliding forward and back, stirring her insides with Issei's tool, each movement sending jolts of pain and pleasure shooting through her nerves. Soon she began shifting her body up and down, Issei's shaft sliding in and out slightly, her sexual juices and his pre-release mixing as she felt the impact of his penis inside her. "S – So this is… what it feels like… to have a savage penis… rubbing inside you…! I think I… I might go crazy from this!"

Issei grunted as Maki's wall wrapped tightly around him, gliding up and down as her hips started moving slightly faster, the sound of his skin impacting hers, their juices sloshing about from the motions, and the raw melody of their parts stirring together. "Crap… if this keeps up… I'm gonna lose it…!" Issei watched, entranced as Maki's wondrous orbs swayed with her movements. "Ggrr… that's it! I can't take this anymore!" Immediately, Issei leant up, pushing Maki to her back on the floor, his shaft still embedded deep within her, his hands grasping tightly to her bosom.

"Kya!" Maki gasped with surprise as Issei pushed her back and began thrusting with great force, impacting her even deeper than before with even greater might. "A – Ah! I – It's so deep…! So strong…!"

"Th – This is… your fault!" Issei grunted as he pounded harder. "You just gave your first time to someone who just stumbled upon you by accident! You really are a pervert!" Issei's eyes widened as his motions persisted, feeling her walls tighten around him. His surprise gape swiftly turned into a smirk. "You like that, huh…? Alright then, try this!" Grabbing her right leg, he rolled her onto her side, putting her leg up on his shoulder and began putting even more force behind his thrusts, burying himself even further than before, feeling the wall to her womb tapping against his head as he did.

Maki's voice vanished behind loud gasps and moans of pleasure. "It's so deep! Anymore and it will break me…!"

"Then I will do just that!" Issei shouted as he pounded against her. "I took your first time, and now I'll carve my shape into you!"

"A – Ah! Hau! Y – Yes… carve your shape… into my perverted pussy…!"

"Heh, you're a complete slut. To think you got so wet just from being fucked by a random guy like me. I think I'll go ahead and make you a slave to my cock. This slutty, loose hole of yours is mine and mine alone!" he shouted as he gave another powerful thrust, the end of his rod piercing through Maki's deepest barrier, entering her womb.

Feeling the new sensation of pain and pleasure from her cervix being forced open, Maki's back arched deeply as she released a loud cry, "I – I'm… I'm cumming!"

Issei's movements stopped momentarily as he felt Maki's walls tighten around him greatly and quiver immensely as her entire body trembled.

After a moment her shouts stopped and she slackened, breathing heavily, her large breasts heaving up and down with her breaths, her clothing dampening with perspiration. "I – I can't believe I came like this… And you're inside my baby chamber. That's not where it supposed to go…" she muttered, a small smile formed on her lips.

Issei blinked before her sported a wide grin. "Well I hope you're not done yet. Because in case you haven't noticed, I'm still quite stiff. So it's not fair until I cum."

"Y – Yes…" Maki responded with weak breaths before gasping as Issei's movements started immediately, his speed and force just as powerful as before, her body shaking with each impact. "H – Hhaauu! Yes… yes! Fill my slutty pussy with your hot milk!"

Issei rolled Maki to her back once more and continued his movements. "Look at your clothes, they're all dirty from being on the floor, and they're covered in sweat." Issei's eyes followed her luscious orbs as they bounced and swayed with his motions. "Heh, those huge boobs of yours keep shaking like that. It's driving me crazy!" he shouted as he grabbed her blouse and ripped it open, several of the buttons flying off and exposing the pink, frilly bra underneath.

"M – My head… it's getting so foggy…" she moaned out as he continued to slam harder and harder into her, her thoughts slowly melting away any coherency, the pleasure coursing through her body becoming all she could think of.

"Pink, huh? Such an innocent color doesn't suit these perverted tits of yours," Issei chided with a grin as he lifted her bra, exposing her fair-toned orbs underneath, their dark pink tips tall and stiff with arousal. Issei grabbed the large globes with his hands, sinking his fingers deeply into their softness, pulling, mashing, and massaging them with his fingers as his hips continued pounding against Maki's thighs. Wrapping his hands tightly around their side, he pulled and squeezed on her breasts, almost as if attempting to draw milk from them. Bending down over her as she gasped and moaned, Issei planted his mouth on one of her stiff nipples, suckling firmly as the fingers of his other hand pinched and twisted her other nipple.

"A – Aahh!" she cried out loudly with ecstasy before wrapping her legs around his waist, drawing his penis even deeper insider her with each blow. "Y – Yes…! Suck on my breasts… milk me like a perverted cow!"

Biting down lightly with his teeth as his fingers tightly grasped her other tip, he pulled back on both breasts, stretching them lightly before releasing them with a smack.

Maki gasped and howled as he grabbed both her large tits and pulled their tips together, pulling both into his mouth simultaneous, sucking and twirling them with his tongue before biting lightly and pulling on them, releasing them with another snap. Her eyes began falling back as her tongue fell weak as she felt him increasing in girth inside her. "H – Here it comesh! Y – Your thick shemen…! I want it…! All of it…!"

"What a greedy girl you are," Issei rebutted. '_Damn, I'm at my limit… here goes…!_' "Here!" he howled as he gave one last thrust, burying himself inside her body as deep as he could before his member burst, pouring his seed within. "You want it? Here, take all of it!"

Maki threw her head back with an incoherent howl as she felt his warmth flow into her, filling her stomach.

He swiftly pulled himself back as he still pumped out semen, filling her hole as he did, and then spraying and pouring more of his seed out onto her prone form, covering her with it.

After several seconds, Issei sat back, breathing heavily. "H – Holy crap… that was… awesome… How about you, Sanjou?" However, he noticed a lack of response. Sitting up straight, he looked at Maki curiously. "Uh, Sanjou?" After a moment, he moved closely and gaped as he realized she had fallen unconscious. "Ah crap! Now what!?"

* * *

Maki grumbled lightly as she returned to the realm of consciousness and sat up, realizing she was now in her bed, and then turned to the side, seeing Issei scrubbing the spot on her floor where they had had sex. She sat up with confusion, flinching lightly from soreness in her thighs.

Issei stopped as he heard her light hiss and turned to her. "Oh, hey, Sanjou."

Maki turned to him with bewilderment and asked, "What are you… doing?"

"Cleaning your floor," Issei explained abashedly. "We made quite a mess."

Maki pouted with a light smirk. "Aaww… I wanted to lick it all up…"

Issei quickly slapped a hand over his nose to stem the gush of blood.

"Here, at least let me help," Maki remarked as she shifted herself to stand from her bed. However, she found that upon standing, her legs gave out from weakness, causing her to stumble. "Uwah!"

Issei swiftly stood and caught her before she hit the floor.

Maki laughed lightly as he helped her back to the bed. "Wow, guess you were even rougher than I thought."

Issei slumped with shame. "Sorry…"

Maki shook her head in contradiction. "Don't be. I loved it."

"H – Huh?"

**'_Mmaassoocchhiisstt,_'** Ddraig droned.

"You probably don't know this, but I was doing it in public like that on purpose. I wanted to have the thrill from the possibility that someone might see me, so I was doing it in a park near the school."

"… Eh?!" Issei exclaimed in disbelief.

"Yep," Maki chirped with a smile. "So you don't need to apologize. I knew that there was a chance my secret would be exposed. And it was." With a smile, she added, "And now I have you."

Issei furrowed his brow in frustration. "… That's not fair."

Maki blinked in bewilderment. "What?"

"It's not fair that only you had a secret exposed. I…" Issei trailed off as he tried to think of something he actually _could_ reveal to Maki. Making his decision, he began again, "Almost every morning, Yu – er, Morino-Sensei and Sakura Matou come to my house for breakfast."

Maki blinked slightly and then giggled lightly with amusement.

"Eh…?"

Ddraig growled. **'_Kid… _you are a fucking moron_!_'**

Suppressing her giggle lightly, Maki noted, "You're a pretty weird guy, you know?"

"Well… yeah," Issei muttered lightly.

"But now I know."

Issei blinked in confusion. "Know… what?"

"Who taught you."

Issei frowned in befuddlement. "I don't follow."

"Sex. You must've had sex with Morino-Sensei, right?"

Issei stumbled back as his eyes widened. "H – Huh!?"

Ddraig whistled, impressed. **'****_Wow. She got that half right. You _****did _fuck her hard but you both are virgins._'**

"I saw the hickey on her breast. I'm guessing you put that there?" Maki asked.

Issei stiffened and sweat with discomfort.

"Fufu, called it." Maki then nodded lightly. "There, now we're even. We both know each other's dirty secrets."

Issei laughed lightly. "Y – Yeah… Um… can I ask you something…?"

Maki raised an eyebrow but then nodded. "Sure, Issei."

Issei stiffened as his face turned red. '_Sh – Shit… she said my first name!_' Shaking his head of the distracting thoughts, he asked, "Uh… why'd you come and bring me to your house for sex? I mean, I know that I know your secret and all, but I don't get it…"

Ddraig groaned in annoyance. **'_Kid… She. Is. A. Fucking. Mas – o – chist!_'**

Maki nodded in understanding and then illuminated, "You saw that secret of mine, the one that would get me thrown out. But you didn't search me out and try to take advantage of me. Despite the fact that it aroused me, I was actually a little worried about someone blackmailing me. But you didn't. You actually even avoided me. So I decided to make the first move. Despite what most people say, I don't think you're a bad person. So I thought you'd be good to take my first time." She then smiled softly and added, "Plus you're cute."

Issei gaped in shock, disbelief, and confusion. "… Eh…?"

Taking advantage of his agape mouth, Maki leaned in swiftly and pressed her lips against his, reaching out with her tongue to caress his, inviting it into her mouth.

Issei responded accordingly, his tongue moving out swiftly and wrapping around hers, entwining gleefully, taking in the flavor of her tongue before moving beyond and exploring her mouth. He caressed the warm firmness on the roof of her mouth and indulged in the soft heat of her cheeks, running along her perfectly arranged teeth and feeling around underneath her tongue for a moment.

The two pulled away, a strand of saliva connecting them momentarily before breaking.

"Wh – Whoa…" Issei mumbled as he fell back in shock.

Maki smiled, licking her lips lightly. "There. Would you mind if we do this again?"

**'_Do it,_**' Ddraig urged. **'_And be sure to use the collar and chains in her closet._'**

"Uh... yeah..." Issei answered mindlessly.

Maki nodded happily before standing shakily and walking over to her closet. "How about we use these next time?" She turned around, holding a length of chain in her hands along with a large collar and a bundle of rope.

Issei gaped in shock. '_… How…?_'

**'_She's a masochist,_'** Ddraig explained. **'_They _all_ have those in their closet._'**

Maki merely smiled happily.

* * *

After helping Maki clean up the remains of their… activities, Issei made his way home, greatly and heavily exhausted.

"So… tired…" he groaned. "Crap… I think I was supposed to hop on ET today… great, Nazuna's gonna be pissed…"

Muzet stood at the door to Issei's home as he arrived, smiling with playful amusement. "You certainly enjoyed yourself."

Issei looked at her and groaned. "Please… I don't have the strength to handle your teasing…"

Muzet pouted lightly before blinking in realization. "Ah, I almost forgot. You got a call today from someone Natsuna. Something about an appointment later."

Issei blinked in thought and then sighed. "Oh, right. I have an appointment at the dentist's later this week."

Muzet blinked in confusion. "Den… tist…? What's that?"

"A doctor that fixes teeth. Natsuna's the assistant there and the one who always cleans my teeth." Issei's thoughts trailed off lightly as he laughed mindlessly. "She's so hot… Such huge breasts… long purple hair… so… hot…"

Muzet looked at him in thought and then giggled in amusement. "Fufu. Issei, you're drooling."

"H – Huh?!" Issei shouted before wiping the drool from his chin. "A – Anyway… when was the appointment?"

Muzet folded her arms in thought. "Hhmm… day after tomorrow at six."

Issei nodded in understanding.

"Akame has prepared dinner. Shall we?"

Issei nodded. "Then I'm going to get online."

Muzet blinked in confusion. "Online?"

* * *

"Finally…" Issei groaned as he walked into his room and walked up to the black computer at his desk and turned it on. "Now then…"

"What are you doing?" Arturia asked curiously, walking in.

"Huh?" Issei grunted in surprise before turning to her. "Oh, hey. Just about to play a game?"

Arturia blinked in thought as she walked up to him. "Oh? Like what? Chess? Jousting?"

Issei laughed weakly. "Er, no… a video game."

Arturia titled her head lightly. "Video game?"

"Erm…" Issei put a hand on his chin in thought. "Do you know what a movie is?"

Arturia nodded. "It's sorta like an interactive movie."

"Ah. What is the game called?"

"Elder Tale," Issei answered with a smirk as he opened the game on his computer. "It came out about, erm… twenty years ago, I think. I started playing it about eight years ago." Issei's smirk fell into a nostalgic smile as he added, "It was also the first present my dad ever got for me."

"Interesting," Arturia noted before looking at the screen in thought. "Soujiro… Theta… who's that?"

"My character's name. A level ninety Samurai." Issei then picked up a small, grey, visor-like headband.

Arturia noticed the visor curiously. "What is that?"

"Hm? This? It's the VR interface."

"VR?"

Issei sighed as he put the visor over his head. "Am I going to have to explain every modern term to you?"

His sarcasm failing her, Arturia answered plainly, "I would appreciate it."

Issei twitched an eyebrow lightly. "Virtual Reality."

Arturia blinked and then looked at his monitor as a man wearing red armor appeared in a room with multiple women, including one with large fox ears.

The fox-eared woman groaned and remarked, "'Bout time you got here, Souji."

Issei chuckled weakly. "Sorry about that, Nazuna. I got tied up. Anything I need to know?"

A young woman wearing armor noted, "The Crescent Moon Alliance requested our help on a quest."

"Oh? What do they need help with?"

Arturia continued watching as Issei played, his monitor showing an over-the-shoulder view of his character, Soujiro, as he played. However, Arturia found her interest piqued when Issei got into a battle and saw his character draw two swords for battle. "Huh? Dual blades? He should not have that level of skill."

"Huh?" Issei muttered, just barely hearing Arturia's words. "What'd you say?"

"Hm? Oh, how are you using dual blades?"

"Ah, simple," Issei began as Soujiro took down several monsters in the game. "My character has the Dual-Wield skill. Let's me use two weapons at once."

"Souji?" the fox-eared woman asked. "Who are you talking to?"

"Oh, sorry. Someone next to me. She's curious about the game."

"She?" the armored woman asked.

"You've got someone there with you!?" another girl asked, shocked and angered. "Who is she?! What's she like!? Is she your girlfriend!?"

The others gasped in shock at the idea.

"H – Huh?!" Issei shouted, flinching. "N – No! She's not! She's just a friend from school!"

"Rreeaallllyy, Souji?" the fox-eared woman asked.

"Yes," Issei answered bluntly.

Another of the girls huffed. "She better be just that."

Arturia sighed in exasperation.

* * *

After finishing his time on the game, Issei sat in the dining room with the others as Arturia tugged at her blouse with discomfort.

Kuroka noticed this with curiosity. "What's wrong, nya?"

"I am uncertain," Arturia answered, annoyed, "but my clothing appears to have gotten tighter."

"Maybe you're getting fat," Michiko noted before finding Arturia's blade at her throat.

Issei snickered lightly but then stiffened as he felt his nose itch. '_C – Crap…_' With a loud shout he sneezed powerfully. "Ah great…" With a groan, he reached into his pocket for the cloth he keeps tucked away, but as he held it in his hand he noticed that texture was unusual. "What the…?" Unfolding the crumpled cloth in his grasp, he immediately realized what he was holding, a pair of bright pink, frilly panties.

The others merely gazed at him in disbelief.

Michiko trembled before growling angrily as she pulled two axes from her skirt. "… You… PERVERT!" she howled as she charged at him.

"Shit!" Issei cursed before fleeing from her.

* * *

The following morning, Issei groaned with exasperation as he walked through the school's front gate before a hand grabbed him by the arm and pulled him to the side from the main path.

"Aahh!" Issei shouted. "Don't kill me!" Issei's fear was dampened by an amused giggle. Looking up, he saw Maki standing before him.

"Now why would I do that?" Maki questioned with confusion and amusement.

"Uuhh…"

"Anyway," Maki redirected before smiling slyly, "did you like my present?"

Issei blinked in curiosity before standing with annoyance. "Those were _yours_?! That present of yours almost got me killed!"

"Oh? Then…" Maki trailed off as she raised her skirt, exposing her uncovered flesh underneath, her mound still as wet as before, fluids slowly dripping out with excitement, "would you like to punish me?"

Issei's face turned red as all the possibilities of the situation filled his mind. Shaking his head vigorously, he thought, '_If anyone caught me doing it with her here, I'd be killed for good!_' "I – Isn't it a little early in the morning…?" Issei asked, weakly redirecting.

Maki blinked in disappointment before chuckling. "Okay then. In that case, want to help me put them on?"

"Eh?"

Maki raised one foot lightly.

Issei gulped deeply as he knelt down, glancing up just long enough to see her quivering folds above him. '_Man… what a great view…_' He then brought the perverted girl's panties out from his pocket and unfolded them, slipping one side over her foot.

Maki stepped down and then raised the other foot, allowing Issei to slip the garment over that foot. "Now, they just need to be put in place?"

Issei stiffened as blood dripped lightly from his nose. '_K – Keep it together Issei…_' Pulling the garment up, he slid them up her legs towards her bottom, relishing the sensation of her smooth, warm skin against the back of his fingers as he put her soft panties in place.

Maki blinked as Issei released them immediately and stepped away, sighing with exhaustion.

"S – Sorry, but I've got class…" Issei swiftly said before running off, leaving Maki pouting lightly.

* * *

Issei sighed as he stepped into the classroom. '_Holy shit! I'm about to lose it! If I don't do something about this I won't make it through the day…_'

* * *

As the end of the day came about, Issei sighed as he walked out of his classroom, almost literally walking straight into the round bosom of Suzune.

"Wh – Whoa!" Issei exclaimed as he stepped back, his face bright red. "S – Sorry about that, Ms. Suzune."

Suzune's face remained stoic as she shook her head. "It's fine. I wish to speak to you, Emiya."

"Uh, okay…" Issei answered, mildly confused.

She handed him a stack of papers.

Issei blinked and asked, "Uhm…what's this?"

"You seem the most able and willing to perform simplistic tasks for faculty, am I wrong?"

Issei raised an eyebrow in confusion. "I don't get it…"

Suzune pointed to the stack of papers and said bluntly, "I would like you to take those papers to the home of your classmate Murasaki, she rarely comes to class and has missed many lessons, those are all of the homework and notes she has missed out on as a result."

"You're completely ignoring me."

"Can you do it?"

"Could you explain to me why you asked me?"

"Can you do it?"

"I suppose but –"

"Good," Suzune said simply before walking away.

Issei sighed heavily but chuckled to himself. '_This is kinda annoying but damn, I got a real good look at dem titties!_'

Ddraig groaned in exasperation. **'_You should probably worry about this little chore later, don't forget that you're already late to the Occult Research Club meeting._'**

'_Oh crap!_'

* * *

As usual, Issei arrived at the clubroom and was given his usual package of fliers to deliver to different houses.

However, as he proceeded down the road he was preparing to put a flier in an address that seemed familiar. His eyes suddenly widened as he pulled out the papers he had received from Suzune. He then realized that the address he was about to put a devil summoning flier in was Murasaki's.

He raised an eyebrow as he dropped the flier into the mailbox and walked up the short sidewalk to her door. He rang the doorbell and waited for a moment.

He heard no reply as he noticed the sound of thunder off in the distance. He turned to ring the doorbell again when he heard the door slowly unlocking.

The cracked open slightly and he saw part of a person's face, specifically purple hair and one of their purple eyes, through the door. "Y – Yes…?" she asked in what Issei found to be an incredibly cute voice.

Issei gulped lightly and held up the papers Suzune had given him. "Uhm, I'm here to deliver some homework from Ms. Suzune."

The girl looked at him thoughtfully and then nodded before closing the door.

'_Huh… that went even worse than I expected._' These thoughts were proven wrong as the door opened, causing Issei to gape.

The door opened to reveal a pretty teenage girl with long, flowing, wavy, dark purple hair that reached past her knees, two strands framing her cute face and her matching, dark purple eyes, that wore a dark grey gothic dress with many light grey accents on the frills and the necktie, and a black ribbon in her hair like a hairband, however, what caught his attention most was her massive bust that was accentuated by her gothic outfit.

* * *

**That brings this chapter of Fate of Devils: Black to a close. Hopefully you all enjoyed it, be sure to leave a review if you did. If you were confused or unsure about anything or had any questions, be sure to leave those as reviews as well and I will do my best to address them in a reviewer response. If you did not enjoy the chapter, I would recommend finding something you do enjoy, but if you must, leave a review, just try to keep it focused. Well, I have nothing else to add, so until the next chapter, bye-bye!**


	8. Weird Day

**Chapter VIII**

**Greetings and salutations my valuable readers. And I do actually consider you valuable. I have arrived with yet another chapter of Fate of Devils: Black. I hope everyone enjoyed the previous chapter, I have no way to tell yet, but that is beside the point. I hope just as much that everyone enjoys this chapter too, so be sure to let me know if you did with a review. I would like to thank my coauthors Bakuto Masaki and TheLastNanaya for all of their help with the story so far, especially with the previous few chapters, and their continued help from this point onward. At any rate, time to move on to the reviewer responses.**

**Animeguy123: I can. Sorry, I prefer not to do that unless requested.**

**Tsugou no Yoi Sexfriend:**

**Kotori Hoshino**

**Mankitsu Happening:**

**Kururu Hiiragi**

**Taimanin:**

**Asagi Igawa**

**randomman626: Well fear not, for I have arrived with yet another update.**

**superpeirce: What do you mean by posters?**

**TREX19990: She made a cameo earlier in the story but not an actual introduction.**

**dragonrider66: Thanks. It was intuition. That's a pretty even competition. But in my story at least, Maki's a bigger pervert.**

**Well, with that done, we may as well move on to the main reason you have all arrived, hm?**

**ATTENTION: There is a lemon in this chapter.**

* * *

Issei stood in bewildered awe at the door of a seemingly random house, one to which he was delivering papers, as a beautiful purple-haired girl stood in front of him.

Issei's eyes widened as he looked at the beautiful, busty girl in front of him. '_Th – Those tits… they've gotta be even bigger than Akeno's… yeah, definitely bigger. They're… glorious…_'

Seemingly on cue Issei's head was flooded with many images of the various acts he could do with said bust. His head was thrown back as blood shot from his nose.

"C – Careful!" the girl shouted as he fell backwards. Pieces of her hair then moved on their own and extended forward, lightly wrapping around Issei to prevent him from falling back onto the ground.

Issei snapped out of his breast-induced stupor and looked around, realizing that her hair was holding him up. As she pulled him up and set him on his feet she curled into herself somewhat, fearful. Issei blinked in thought.

"Are you scared of me now…?" she asked timidly.

Issei remained silent for a moment and then shouted excitedly, "No way! That was so cool!"

She stepped back in shock, both at his voice and at what he said. "I – It is…?"

Issei nodded excitedly.

Ddraig then interjected, **'_Calm down, your level of excitement is making her uncomfortable._'**

Issei raised an eyebrow and noticed she did in fact have an expression of discomfort. He took in a breath to calm himself and then reached the papers Suzune had given him out to her. "So, uh, you're Murasaki, right?"

She nodded as he handed the papers to her. "Yes. Thank you," she said with a bow before closing the door.

"Well… that was quick."

**'_It was probably for the best,_'** Ddraig commented.

'_But… you know, she was really pretty… That… and she looked like Sunahime…_'

* * *

Issei sighed as he made his way back to the school, but stopped when he heard strange grumbling and rustling from a bush nearby. "Huh?" he muttered before a figure suddenly stood up.

Issei stepped back in surprise at the sudden action before looking at the figure and saw a petite girl with long, waist-length pink hair tied up in twintails with long purple and pink ribbons, some of her fringe hanging down just above her big, bright blue eyes, wearing a uniform Issei did not recognize, consisting of a very light lavender blouse with rolled, purple cuffs, a purple collar with a red ribbon around it, a matching, pleated, lavender skirt, long, dark purple ribbons hanging from her waist, dark purple shoes, and knee-high lavender socks. However, he noticed that the ribbon around her neck hung loosely rather than was tied.

The girl huffed in annoyance as she looked around. "Oohh… where is it…?"

"Where's what?" Issei asked.

The girl stiffened and turned with surprise. "Uwah!"

Issei flinched lightly. '_C – Cute…_' Shaking his head, he questioned, "Did you lose something?"

The girl looked at him thoughtfully for a moment before nodding and pointing to her ribbon. "Yeah, a little clip for my ribbon."

Issei nodded in understanding. "I can help you look for it if you want."

The girl's eyes widened slightly. "R – Really?"

Issei nodded with a smile. "Of course. I can't just leave you here alone."

Her cheeks reddened lightly. "O – Oh… thanks… Erm… what's your name?"

"Hm? It's Issei. Issei Emiya. You?"

"Oh, right. I'm Kotori. Kotori Hoshino."

Issei smiled with a nod. "Right. Now, let's find that clip!"

Issei's energy rubbed off on Kotori lightly, eliciting a smile, and she then nodded energetically.

* * *

Much time passed as the duo searched, the sun eventually falling below the horizon.

Kotori sighed as she sat on a bench in the park, one of her shoes on the ground as she rubbed her foot in discomfort.

"Ah-hah!" Issei suddenly shouted as he stood from a bush behind her, covered in dirt.

"Eek!" Kotori shrieked in surprise before realizing that he was holding a small, square, metal clip in his hands. Her eyes widened in disbelief. "Y – You found it!?"

Issei grinned victoriously before handing it to her. "You bet!"

Kotori's cheeks were tinted red lightly as he handed her the clip. "Th – Thank you…"

Issei nodded but then noticed her sitting on the bench, rubbing her foot. "You alright?"

"H – Huh? Oh, y – yeah. I just strained my ankle at school."

Issei frowned incredulously. "You know, my old man taught me how to give massages – mostly to deal with his bad shoulders, the jerk – so I can give you one on your foot if you want. It should ease the tension a little bit so you don't trip."

Kotori's entire face turned red as she considered Issei's offer. "U – Uh… O – Okay… thanks…"

Issei nodded assuredly before crouching in front of Kotori, placing her ankle up on his knee as he began rubbing it lightly with his fingers.

Kotori trembled lightly as the sensations from his fingers pressing and moving along her foot shook through her tiny body. As he pressed his fingers deeply on a particularly tense area, Kotori was unable to suppress a tiny moan from escaping her lips. However, she immediately slapped a hand over her mouth in a weak attempt to hide it.

Issei looked at her in mild disbelief and asked, "Did you just…?"

Kotori fervently shook her head in retort.

"R – Right… moving on…"

"Kotori!" a new voice shouted through the park.

The duo turned to the side and saw a girl slightly older than Kotori with short, strawberry blonde hair, tied to one side in a small ponytail with a yellow ribbon, and bright purple eyes wearing a long, short-sleeved, light blue blouse with a white collar that accentuated her budding bosom, and a blue ribbon around the collar, a pleated, layered, purple skirt, knee-high, white and blue striped stockings, and pink shoes walking around the area, seemingly searching for Kotori.

Kotori stiffened as she turned to the approaching girl. "K – Kururu?"

The girl, Kururu, stopped when she saw Kotori and smiled widely, waving. "Ah! Kotori!" Kururu blinked curiously when she noticed Issei next to Kotori. "Huh? Who's this?"

Kotori, immediately remembering she still had her ankle on Issei's knee, stood up swiftly and slipped her shoe back on and held up her clip. "H – He was just helping me look for something."

Issei raised an eyebrow and then stood and turned to Kururu. "I'm Issei Emiya."

Kururu looked at Issei in thought for a moment before her face brightened with a wide smile. "Onii-Chan!"

Issei's face drooped in complete befuddlement. "… Hah…?"

Kururu smiled excitedly. "It's me, Kururumi-Chan!"

"… Ah!" Issei suddenly remembered a young girl he used to play with several years ago. "Wh – Whoa… you've… grown up…"

Kotori looked between the two with confusion before gaping. "Hhuuhh!? H – He's…!?"

Issei blinked in bewilderment. "I'm what?"

"I've told Kotori about you before," Kururu explained with a smile.

"Wait, you know each other?"

Kururu nodded with a wide smile. "Kotori's my cousin."

Issei gaped. '_Wh – Whoa…! Dual Lolis!_'

**'_Careful,_'** Ddraig warned. **'_Lolis are a dangerous breed._'**

Kururu tilted her head in confusion. "Dual… Lolis…?"

"Eh…" Issei grunted.

**'_You were thinking out loud again,_'** Ddraig explained. **'_You really need to fix that._'**

Kotori remained staring at Issei in awe before bowing. "U – Uh, thanks for helping me."

"H – Huh?" Issei mumbled lightly as Kotori walked up to Kururu. "Oh, uh, yeah. Sure."

Kururu smiled and then ran up to Issei, giving him a tight hug, Issei clearly feeling her breasts press against him before she let him go and ran off with Kotori, waving to him as they left.

Issei merely remained immobile in shock.

* * *

After dropping off the last of the fliers, Issei made his way back to the Occult Research Club where he saw Akame and Arturia standing outside the old school building.

Walking over to them puzzled he asked, "Um… what's up?"

Arturia turned to Issei and said, "There is something we must talk about, and I believe it is pertinent that we do it swiftly."

Issei raised an eyebrow and nodded. "Uuh… what? At least let me tell Rias I'm done first."

Arturia put up a hand. "She is the one we need to speak with."

Issei looked at her puzzled. "What about?"

* * *

The three then made their up to the actual clubroom where Rias curiously noticed Akame and Arturia's expressions.

Rias smiled sardonically and asked, "I suppose you're angry about something?"

Arturia shook her head. "No, that is not it. We wish to speak with Assassin and Caster."

Rias raised an eyebrow and glanced at Akeno.

Moments later Medea and Semiramis appeared next to Akeno.

Medea stepped forward and asked with slight amusement, "So what is it you want to talk about, Saber?"

Arturia looked around and then shook her head.

Akeno turned to Rias and asked, "You don't mind if we go somewhere more private, do you?"

Rias raised an eyebrow but then shrugged. "No, do as you please."

* * *

Arturia, Akame, Medea, Semiramis, Akeno, and Issei had moved to one of the other, unused rooms in the old school building, where Arturia approached Medea and Semiramis.

"So, care to explain what's got you so uptight now?" Semiramis asked with mild annoyance.

"I have but one question: what is your connection to Abraxas?" Arturia asked bluntly as she held up a ring on her left hand.

Medea smirked in response. "My, my, straight to the point, aren't we?"

"Indeed," Semiramis noted. "I can see why he married you."

"Muzet plainly recognized the two of you during the fight against that Stray Devil. I wish to know how and why."

Semiramis huffed in annoyance.

At that moment, Muzet appeared in a burst of light, surprising the group.

"H-how long have you…?" Issei asked timidly.

"Just now, I was curious what was taking the three of you so long so I came to investigate," Muzet answered simply. She then turned and saw Medea and Semiramis. "Oh, hello again, Medea, Semiramis."

Semiramis twitched an eyebrow in irritation. "Go get buried under a mountain."

Medea raised a hand. "Now, now, I don't think there's a reason to be cross with her."

Semiramis hissed. "She dropped me into an ocean because I sucked Abraxas' cock instead of her, remember?"

"Ah… true." Medea then directed her attention to Arturia. "As you suspected, both Assassin and myself knew Abraxas."

"Intimately," Muzet added.

"Same thing," Semiramis grumbled.

Arturia nodded. "After hearing your names more clearly I recognize that. Abraxas had in fact told me about both of you."

Medea folded her arms with a smirk. "How much did he tell you about us?"

"Everything he knew."

"Then I suppose there's no reason to say anything about ourselves is there since you already know everything important."

Muzet interjected, pointing to Issei. "He doesn't."

Semiramis narrowed her eyes. "And there's no reason for you to know either."

Issei twitched an eyebrow. '_Dammit, I hate being left in the dark like this…_'

**'_You can always get them to just tell you,_'** Ddraig suggested.

'_Yeah, like they'll listen to me._'

**'_That isn't quite what I meant._'**

Issei raised an eyebrow in confusion.

**'_Because getting separated from the group was common, Abraxas, with the help of Muzet and a couple others, came up with a code phrase that let the girls know who was friend or enemy. Since this Muzet and Abraxas we're talking about they came up with the most ridiculous phrase possible that only a madman or someone associated with Abraxas would know._'**

'_What is it?_'

**'_I am fed up with this orgasm._'**

Issei face-faulted, confusing the others as they watched his seemingly out of nowhere reaction.

Akame explained, "He's having a conversation with his Sacred Gear."

Medea and the others sweat-dropped in response. "It seems his reactions to it are very strong," Semiramis remarked.

'_Th – That is the dumbest thing I've ever heard…_' Issei remarked in pure shock.

**'_That's the point. Something so shocking and stupid, that only a complete nutter or someone within Abraxas' group would say it,_'** Ddraig argued. **'_But… yeah, I think he and Muzet were drunk when they came up with it._'**

Issei sighed as he stood up and asked, '_Do I seriously need to say that?_'

**'_If you want them pay you any attention, you will._'**

Issei gulped in response.

Akame noticed this and raised an eyebrow.

Issei gulped heartily and began stammering weakly. "I…"

The others looked at him curiously while Akame merely kept her eyes trained on him.

"I am…"

Semiramis sighed and asked in annoyance, "You're what? Are you going to spit it out or keep stammering on?"

"I am fed…"

Akame then stepped in front of Issei and said, "I have a request."

Semiramis and Medea looked at her annoyed.

Issei looked at her surprised and confused.

"And what would that be?" Semiramis asked with irritation.

"While Abraxas told me of his time with you and Medea, he never fully explained to me his history with you, only that you joined him to hunt a creature called Typhon."

"Typhon?" Issei asked, confused.

Muzet turned to him and explained, "A beast from Greek mythology. She's essentially a WMD."

"Ah…"

Semiramis sighed in exasperation.

Medea nodded and responded, "That much is true. We did help Abraxas fight and kill the beast, Titan Typhon. However, Semiramis and I didn't so much as join him as we just sort of hung around him."

Muzet then interjected, "He found Semiramis lying next to a river almost nude and with a severe case of amnesia."

Issei looked at Semiramis shocked.

Semiramis twitched an eyebrow and pointed at him annoyed. "Whatever thoughts are going on in that head of yours, stop them now."

Muzet smiled playfully and interjected, "Feel free to behead him if you want. It won't kill him at all!"

Semiramis grinned sadistically before stumbling slightly in pain. She turned and watched as Akeno, with a deep frown, dug her nail into Semiramis' Command Seal.

Muzet chuckled in amusement and then pointed to Medea. "While Medea here was found with a group of macho idiots who tried to kill Abraxas and instead got slaughtered themselves."

Medea huffed angrily. "Yeah. Best thing that ever happened to me. Fucking Argonauts got what was coming to them."

Semiramis folded her arms in annoyance. "So, Saber, your turn."

Arturia nodded. She remained silent for a moment as she collected her thoughts and then began, "After defeating that monster Abraxas found his way into Britain and eventually we married. Unfortunately, it ended prematurely due to a conflict and I was killed."

Muzet frowned slightly. "Wwaayy too little intel! You're leaving out so many of the juicy details. Like how Abraxas found you and Morgan bathing together in a stream. And the fact she had your head smothered in her Bazongas!"

Issei trembled lightly as a small droplet of blood fell from his nose.

Arturia frowned at her and smacked Issei on the back of the head. "I do not find that information to be pertinent to the matter at hand, as such I made no mention of it."

"Aaww…" Muzet pouted. "You're even going to ignore all of those loyal knights of yours as well? I am pretty sure those girls would be disappointed in not being mentioned. Especially that mini-me of yours Morgan made. You're still so stiff."

Arturia turned away from her in a huff.

Medea nodded to herself and then said, "I'd say that satisfies things for the moment, aside from your name that is."

Arturia winced lightly.

Muzet poked her on the head and said, "This is Arturia."

Medea looked Arturia surprised. "Ah, that would explain a few things."

"Like what?" Arturia asked pointedly.

Medea shook her head. "Nothing important."

Arturia narrowed her eyes suspiciously and then sighed. "So, does this satisfy your curiosity?"

Medea nodded in response. "To a degree."

Akeno nodded as well and added, "How about we return to the clubroom, I'm sure Pres is waiting impatiently."

The others nodded in agreement.

* * *

As the group walked into the clubroom, Rias raised an eyebrow as she saw Muzet floating behind Issei. "Do I even want to know?"

Arturia, Akame, and Medea shook their heads in response.

Rias merely sighed in exasperation. "Well, that aside, did you work out whatever was bothering you?"

The group nodded in response.

Rias nodded with a smile. "Good to hear. Now, with whatever that was out of the way, I would like to take the remainder of our time to explain something to you, Issei."

Issei blinked curiously. "Me?"

Rias nodded. "Yes. The Evil Piece system. We should head out to the grounds outside so I can give you an example."

Akeno giggled in amusement. "You could just explain it to him right now."

Rias nodded in understanding. "Perhaps. But I know his type, they understand better if I show rather than tell."

Ddraig snickered lightly. **'_She's got you pegged._'**

Medea asked, "I assume you require targets?"

"Yes."

* * *

The group made their way to a small field on the grounds of the school.

Rias looked around and then nodded to herself. "This should do. Caster, if you please."

Medea nodded and raised a hand. "Come to me, Dragon Tooth Warriors!" She then scattered small objects on the ground that lit up before bursting with smoke.

After a moment, humanoid, black, skeletal creatures with faceless jaws became visible through the smoke.

Issei sweat-dropped. "Wow… those things are scary."

**'_They're harmless. Well… so long as you don't give Medea a reason to hurt you,_'** Ddraig remarked.

'_Right… 'cuz that makes me feel ss_sooo_ much better._'

**'_It was supposed to?_'**

"Issei, pay attention," Rias ordered.

"Y – Yes, ma'am!"

Rias turned to the others of her group. "I'd say a simple show of each of your skills should do. You can also count this as training."

Koneko applied a pair of gloves to her hands and walked up. "I'll go first."

Muzet smiled excitedly and cheered, "Yay! Neko boxer!"

Koneko twitched an eyebrow and retorted plainly, "Zip it."

Medea motioned a hand forward and three of the Dragon Tooth Warriors charged at Koneko.

They dogpiled on top of her almost immediately.

"Oh crap!" Issei shouted.

"Don't worry about her," Rias eased. "She's a Rook. And the special ability granted to a Rook Piece is enhanced strength."

The three Dragon Tooth Warriors suddenly burst apart as Koneko stood up.

Muzet tilted her head in thought. "Hhmm… wouldn't a magic or speed boosting one be better for her race?"

Medea smirked as she snapped her fingers, three more charging at the white-haired girl.

Koneko dashed forward and lobbed a punch at one, shattering it to pieces, kicked a second one, shearing its bottom half off before stomping on its head and leaving a dent in the ground before round housing the last and destroying it.

"Damn…she's tough…" Issei commented.

**'_She's a Nekomata,_'** Ddraig deadpanned. **'_What did you expect her to be? A pussy._'** With a heavy groan, Ddraig retorted, seemingly to no one, **'_I know it's a bad pun! It wasn't intentional thought! … Oh screw you too!_'**

Issei flattened his brow in exasperation. '_Uh… you okay…?_'

Ddraig sighed with exhaustion. **'_Just arguing with an annoying voice in your head. Yes you're being annoying right now! … I don't care if you're bored!_'**

'_Ah…_' Issei then returned his attention to Koneko and gulped. '_That's not enhanced strength, that's just straight up super strength._'

**'_That's what enhanced strength means you dullard,_'** Ddraig chided. **'_Besides, that ain't nothing. Abraxas can punch a god through a mountain._'**

Issei grumbled in annoyance.

"That's enough Koneko," Rias ordered.

Koneko nodded and stepped back to the group.

"Kiba, how about you next?"

The blonde nodded in agreement as she stepped forward, a simple sword bursting from the ground into her hand.

Medea waved a hand as several more Dragon Tooth Warriors charged at the blonde.

Yumi smirked and rushed forward, vanishing.

"Whoa!" Issei shouted in surprise. "She's gone!"

**'_No she isn't, fool,_'** Ddraig rebuked. **'_She's moving faster than you can track._'**

"No, Kiba is a Knight. The Knight's special ability is speed, as you can see," Rias explained.

**'_Told you._'**

Yumi appeared behind the three Dragon Tooth Warriors and took them out in a series of simple slashes. A second sword appeared in her hand which she swung to her side as she spun, knocking away the incoming attack of another Dragon Tooth Warrior before slicing it in half. She dashed forward again and then bisected two more Dragon Tooth Warriors. She then stood up and exhaled a small breath.

**'_Huh, she has Sword Birth._'**

'_Sword Birth?_' Issei asked.

**'_A Sacred Gear that makes swords out of mana._'**

'_That's… a really cool power._' "Wow… that was fast," Issei remarked as Yumi stepped back beside Rias smiling.

"Good. Lastly, you're up, Akeno," Rias explained.

Akeno nodded in understanding. "Whatever you say Pres." With a smirk, Akeno glanced at Issei. '_Make sure you take it all in, Issei._'

Medea smirked as well and asked quietly, "Want to impress?"

"Naturally."

Medea smirked as she created more Dragon Tooth Warriors which collided together and began fusing, becoming a single, giant Dragon Tooth Warrior.

"Wh – Whoa!" Issei exclaimed as the giant construct stood up, towering at over four meters.

**'_What are you so impressed about?_'** Ddraig asked.

'_That thing's huge!_'

Akeno stepped forward and raised a hand, electricity sparking at her fingertips, before a powerful bolt of lightning fired from a magic circle and hit the giant Dragon Tooth Warrior, vaporizing it.

Issei gaped as the monster dissolved.

**'_Huh,_'** Ddraig mumbled. **'_Medea's gotten weaker._'**

Medea smirked before two of the giant Dragon Tooth Warriors appeared along with twelve of the normal sized versions.

Issei paled as the veritable army of creatures charged towards Akeno.

Akeno smirked in response and this time raised a hand above her head.

As Akeno prepared to take on the new enemies, Rias explained, "Akeno is my Queen. The strongest Piece. It grants her the boosts of all the other Pieces minus the Pawn." Rias then smirked lightly and added, "She's also a supreme sadist."

Issei gulped worriedly.

**'_Nah,_'** Ddraig refuted, **'_she's a sadomasochist._'**

A large magic circle then appeared over Akeno's head.

**'_Huh. Looks like Medea's been teaching her._'**

"Lightning!" Akeno called out before a giant bolt of lightning fired from the magic circle and struck the center of the group of Dragon Tooth Warriors, vaporizing them all instantly.

**'_Hhmm… I give that a six. … Wait, a seven? Isn't that a bit generous? Oh, I see. You added the way her boobs jiggled when casting it._'**

Akeno frowned in disappointment. "This is no fun. They die instantly."

Medea huffed lightly. "Well excuse me for having my power reduced."

Arturia folded her arms in thought. '_I can see why Abraxas said Medea was so formidable. Those Dragon Tooth Warriors may be weak individually but she can spawn so many she can tire her enemies out through sheer numbers and attrition._'

Semiramis grumbled with irritation. "Honestly… this whole Servant thing has really hampered our powers a great deal. Usually those constructs would last longer than that."

"Still…" Issei muttered. "She's crazy powerful."

"Don't let it bother you too much," Yumi eased, "She can be kind of scary when she's fighting but other than that she isn't too bad."

"R – Right…"

**'_Yeah,_'** Ddraig commented. **'_A real good girl that brutally kills those that wronged her._'**

Rias put up a hand. "I think that's enough Akeno."

Akeno pouted slightly but nodded. "So be it."

Rias turned to Issei with a smirk. "So, understand the basics of how the Evil Pieces work now?"

Issei nodded in understanding. "Yeah. Mostly."

"Then I'd say that finishes the club's activities for the day."

Issei nodded in understanding before he and the others made their way back home.

* * *

Issei flopped onto his bed with an exhausted sigh. However, his rest was quickly interrupted as he heard a repeated beep. "Huh?" Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out his cellphone and saw that he had received a message. "Hhmm… I don't recognize that number…" Opening his phone, he read the message aloud in thought. "I'm waiting." Issei then tilted his head in confusion. "Waiting? Who?" He scrolled down slightly and then noticed the message included an address, apartment number, and four-digit code.

**'_You should check it out,_'** Ddraig recommended.

Issei huffed lightly. "And what if it's a trap?"

**'_What are they going to do? Kill you?_'**

"Oh, right…"

* * *

Issei soon found himself standing in front of a large, extravagant apartment complex with a gate on the front that required a code to bypass. "So… this is the place…?" He looked around and then noticed the keypad on the wall. "Hhmm…" Opening his phone, he saw the code in the message and entered it into the keypad, causing the gate to unlock. "There is something about this I really don't like…"

* * *

Issei made his way through the apartment complex until he found the room in question, near the top floor. Looking at the number on the door and then number in his phone, he sighed. "Okay… so I think the room I'm looking for is… here…" He then knocked on the door. "Hello?"

He waited for several seconds with no response.

With a sigh, Issei knocked on the door again. "Hello?"

The door immediately opened and Issei was pulled swiftly into the room, the door closed and locked, and Issei thrown onto a sofa.

"Whoa!" Issei looked around the room to try and get his bearings. He found himself in a rather high-class apartment with an open-floor plan kitchen with an island, hardwood floors, a long, white couch, and a glass-top table next to it. His eyes panned up and he saw a figure standing on the other side of the table. He paled with fear as he saw the figure.

Makiko stood on the opposite side of the table from Issei with her arms folded and light frown on her face.

Issei gulped with fear.

**'_Well, you're screwing,_'** Ddraig remarked.

'_Yeah, I'm definitely screwed…_' Issei answered with trepidation. Issei put up his hands defensively and laughed weakly as he looked at Makiko. "Look, I'm really sorry about before. I was having a bad day and –"

"Take off your pants," Makiko demanded bluntly, cutting him off.

"… Eh…?"

**'_As I said,_'** Ddraig interjected, **'_you're screwing._'**

Issei remained silent for several moments in thought before gulping. "… Wh – Why…?"

Makiko narrowed her eyes dangerously.

**'_Just do it, dumbass!_'** Ddraig urged sharply.

"O – Okay, okay!" Issei answered timidly as he pulled out his belt and dropped his trousers to the floor.

Makiko remained stationary for a moment before making her way over to him and getting on her knees in front of him.

'_H – Huh…?_'

Makiko then reached out and grabbed at Issei's boxers and slipped her hand inside, before pulling out his tool. She looked at it in surprise momentarily. '_Th – This one is… even flaccid he's so large…_' She then glanced up at Issei. "And here I expected you to be the kind of person who's always ready."

Issei flinched lightly. "W – Well I'm kinda stressed, you know…?"

"Hmph," she huffed before grabbing his shaft, and extended her tongue out, licking the underside of his member. '_It's getting hot,_' she thought with excitement as Issei's staff before stiffening, growing thicker and hotter. She moved her mouth up and down along the body, lightly flicking her tongue on the underside of the head, taking in the strong flavor near the base, next to his sack.

Issei stiffened as Makiko's tongue moved, caressed, and wrapped around his mast. '_D – Damn… she's good… it feels great…_' As he looked down, watched the well-endowed, light-blonde woman licking his penis he gulped heavily. '_Holy crap… this sight is amazing… it's awesome…_'

Makiko's eyes glanced up at Issei as she felt him shiver lightly as she continued licking him. '_I think he's almost completely hard. I should probably move on, but… I want to taste it…_'

Issei widened his eyes and grunted as Makiko kissed the end of his penis before opening her mouth wide, wrapping her lips around his shaft and began moving her head back and forth, Issei trembling at the sensation of her soft, supple tongue sliding and hugging around his tool tightly, her lips tight and suctioned toughly around him, the pressure of her mouth pressing on him providing ecstasy.

Makiko glanced up at him as she felt his member twitch in her mouth. '_I think he likes it…_' As she continued bobbing to and fro on his penis, she winced slightly. '_It's so big… it's stretching my lips. It actually kinda hurts…_' As her motions continued, her dark purple panties, hidden from Issei's view, began to darken, her arousal slowly leaking out from her. '_It's so bitter… this taste is driving me insane… and the smell… it's so strong, it's almost clogging my nose. But I…_' her motions became swifter as she felt the end of his cock tap against the back of her mouth repeatedly, '_I can't get enough of it!_'

'_D – Dammit…_' Issei cursed in his thoughts, '_the back of her mouth is so soft… I'm loving this. I wish she'd go more though…_'

Makiko's eyes widened slightly. '_He's getting hotter… is he… is he about to cum…?_'

Issei began breathing heavily as Makiko continued moving, feeling her mouth grow tighter as he swelled.

Makiko trembled as Issei's precum began flowing into her mouth. '_Th – This flavor… it's so strange…_' As she continued moving up and down on his shaft, roughly half of him filling her mouth to the back, her hand gliding up and down the remainder of his member, her panties grew darker and darker as her honeypot produced more fluid, coating the fabric. '_Oohh… I'm feeling so tight down there…_' Her free hand moved down, between her legs, and she pressed a finger against her panties and began sliding it forward and back along her covered pussy, rubbing along the folds hidden under the fabric, her fluids dripping and streaming down on her fingers.

Issei's eyes widened in surprise. '_I – Is she fingering herself!? Oh man, this is so hot! I don't even really know this chick and she's sucking me off while she masturbates! I can't believe this is real!_'

Makiko began moaning, her aroused breaths brushing over Issei's penis as her tongue swirled and grasped it, her hand gripping it tightly as it moved up and down, her own saliva and his fluids providing lubrication, her other hand pressing two fingers firmly against her vagina, rubbing back and forth, stirring her outer lips and coating her fingers with her own fluids as they streamed down, soaking her arm and her thighs, dripping to the floor below.

Issei's breaths hastened as he began reaching his limit. '_Damn… this feels so good… but I just can't…_'

Makiko grunted and moaned again. '_I can't stop here…_' Her hand stopped motions on her pussy momentarily before lifting her skirt up slightly, exposing her darkened, dripping panties to Issei's eyes, before moving her hand into her garment, moving her hand down to her hole before sinking her fingers inside up to the second knuckle, causing her to tremble and moan, causing Issei to shiver as well as her breath brushed over his penis. Her fingers began dancing and stirring inside her garden, twisting inside as her lower mouth sucked on her own fingers.

'_She's tightening her mouth even more… it feels like she's gonna crush me!_'

'_He's getting even bigger…_' Makiko thought as she began moving faster, the end of his pole repeatedly tapping against the back of her throat, unable to proceed further. '_I wonder when he'll cum… when he'll fill my mouth with that thick, hot, sticky milk…_' Her hand then moved from his tool and grabbed one of his testicles, causing him to flinch and tremble as she began playing with the hanging semen sack. '_In here… that thick cum… he'll spray it in my mouth… I might get addicted to this...!_' She began lightly squeezing and rolling the ball in her hand, the fluids on her hand lubricating it as her other hand continued a flurry of movement inside of her hole, stirring faster.

'_I can't… take this anymore!_' Issei shouted in his head before reaching up with his hands pressed them against the back of Makiko's head.

'_Wh – What is he…?!_' Makiko wondered with surprise before Issei pulled her head and thrust his hips up, his mast purging through the back of her mouth, moving down into her throat, burying itself in her mouth and throat to the base, its entire length disappearing past her lips before bursting. Makiko's body trembled as Issei began dumping a powerful flow of semen out, gushing out into her body, flowing down her throat and into her stomach. '_Th – This is iiittt!_' she howled in her mind, her eyes rolling up in her head as pleasure filled her mind and her body. Her fingers disappeared into her pot as her walls tightened before she reached her own release, a strong stream of fluid shooting out from her, hitting the floor below and filling a puddle of her arousal as Issei dumped his ejaculate into her.

After several moments Issei slackened as he finished cumming, his flow stopping.

Makiko trembled as her own release stopped, her strong flow stopping before she pulled back, Issei's tool leaving her mouth as she takes several breaths.

Issei sighed and then realized that he had just forced his dick down her throat. He tensed and began to apologize but stopped and widened his eyes as he saw her expression, her face deep red with arousal, her mouth slackened with heavy breaths, her eyes half-lidded and glazed over with arousal. '_H – Holy crap… she… she couldn't be a…_'

Ddraig chuckled lightly. **'_Yeah kid, she is. She's a masochist. Just like the redhead. Lucky little shit. You know what to do. Whip her into shape!_'**

Makiko slumped back slightly and then glanced at Issei's member, noticing it was still standing tall. Grabbing it lightly with her arousal-covered hand and moving her hand up and down slightly, she asked with a light smirk, "Did my mouth-pussy feel good when you came in my throat as hard as you could?"

Issei's eyes widened as the sensations, the words, and the lewd imagery of Makiko crouched in front of him rubbing his shaft sent him wild. Reaching out instantly, he grabbed Makiko by the shoulders and turned her around, pushing her against the table in front of them.

"Wh – What are you doing!?" she shouted in surprise.

Issei stopped momentarily and then smirked as he looked at her panties, darkened from being drenched in her fluids, her thighs sheening as her honey slowly streamed down. "Look at you, you're drenched like this. I'd say it's pretty obvious what you want."

"H – Huh?" Makiko grunted as Issei put his hand on her round bottom.

"So soft…" he muttered as he moved his hand gently around her shapely ass.

Makiko then tensed as he slapped her bum roughly with a hand and then grabbed her dark stockings and pulled, tearing them, and then slid her panties to the side, exposing her dark pink folds, quivering and pulsing, her aroused fluids flowing out with each tremble. "Wh – What are you tal – kya!" she shrieked, her eyes shooting wide as he suddenly rammed his member in, immediately and suddenly forcing it inside her tunnel up to the base, burying himself up to the base inside, spreading her walls and filling her with his meat rod.

Issei smirked lightly as he stood for a moment, feeling her walls so tightly wrap around him, her moist folds constricting around his python as if to choke the life from it. "Heh, you're so tight already. It feels like you want to crush me. It's actually a little uncomfortable. Here, let make a little room." Issei then rocked his hips side to side, his member also moving within Makiko's hole, spreading her tight walls as her shifted.

Makiko widened her eyes, hissing lightly as she felt his motions.

"There, much better. Now, let's break it." He then pulled himself halfway out of Makiko and then slammed forward, burying himself instantly again with force, causing her body to shake forward from the force, her breath catching and her breasts shifting underneath her clothing. Repeating the motion, with greater speed, Issei smirked as Makiko gasped with arousal. He quickly increased his pace, going swiftly from a slow to and fro to a spirited plunging, his hips quickly moving forward and back, his member spryly emerging from her hole and then slamming back in, burying itself deeply.

Makiko's body shook and trembled with each sharp impact from Issei's shaft, his skin slapping against hers as their fluids mixed, some spilling out from the blows and streaming down her legs, dripping to the flooring below in the ever-growing puddle.

Issei glanced down as her round breasts shook and jostled with each blow. "Those tits are calling to me. How about I play with them?"

Makiko merely huffed and moaned, unable to form a response.

"I'll take that as a yes." Issei reached a hand forward and grabbed her swaying bosom overtop her clothes, clamping his hand down roughly.

"Hau!" she moaned loudly as his fingers sunk into the softness of her breast, kneading and massaging the orb as he jack-hammered in and out of her hole. Her expression, previously surprised and slightly pained from his sudden thrusting, turned dull with a mindless smile as he slammed harder and swifter into her, feeling the end of his hose tap against the entrance to her womb. "This dick… it's so big and powerful, it's hurting my insides… If this keeps up, no other dicks can satisfy me any longer…! My body will belong to this one dick! Only addicted to this one creation!"

Issei remained silent in thought for a moment.

**'_Don't just stay quiet you fool!_'** Ddraig shouted. **'_Spank her, slap her, scold her!_'**

Issei narrowed his eyes and then, with his hand not currently engaged with her globes, slapped her round butt, it shifting with his motions and the blow.

"Ah!" Makiko gasped loudly.

Issei smirked lightly. "You're such a slutty woman. You don't even know me and already you're addicted to my cock. If that's the case, then I'll make you take it all in. I'll make you cock slave!"

Her eyes rolling back slightly as her tongue flopped from her mouth as he slapped her again, Makiko cried out, "Hau! Y – Yes! Make me your cum dumpster! Turn me into your personal sex toy! Make this slut your slave!"

Issei grabbed her blouse and tore it open, the buttons flying off as he exposed her breasts underneath. He grabbed it with his hand tightly, the feel of her smooth, perspiration covered skin providing a new sensation as his thrusts rocked her bosom, Issei feeling her stiffened peaks rubbing against the palm of his hand. Squeezing, kneading, rolling, tugging, his hands manipulated the orbs of luscious flesh as he continued slamming his shaft deeply inside of her. Smirking, he then pinched her erect nipple in his fingers before pulling on it firmly, stretching her breast lightly.

Makiko howled and shrieked with ecstasy as he continued ramming her deeply, the feeling of her nipple stretching putting her over the edge as she called out.

Issei's motions stopped momentarily as he felt her tighten around him greatly and quiver. After a moment, he huffed lightly. "You're done already?"

Shivering as he remained connected, Makiko said incoherently, her tongue fallen from her lips, "I cann thak it… thwishe… I came thwishe…"

Issei's hand moved away from her breast as both of his hands grasped her waist firmly. "Well I hope you're ready for more, because I'm still not satisfied." Flexing his arms, he lifted Makiko up, her back pressing against his chest before he grabbed her thighs, lifting her legs up and out, displaying the spot where they connected clearly. Issei looked around curiously and then smirked as he saw a full-length mirror.

Makiko merely hung as Issei held her before she was brought to attention by his voice.

"Hey, look ahead."

She lifted her head and looked at the mirror in front of them, seeing his pole plunged deeply into her lower mouth, fluids flowing and dripping from their connection and dropping to the floor, her stockings soaked and torn open, her blouse spread open and torn, her breasts hanging loosely, and her face fallen blithely as her tongue hung out limply and her eyes glazed over and half-lidded with lust.

Issei lowered himself lightly as he picked up Makiko slightly, pulling himself out somewhat before thrusting back in roughly, her legs bouncing and her breasts swaying as his powerful plunges continued. "That's you there. What do you think? That shameless, perverted woman taking in a high schooler's cock and falling slave to it is you."

Makiko gazed in silence as Issei continued pounding into her. "Yes… it's true. I'm just an old slut looking for a master to punish me with his cock and make me his personal cock sleeve!"

Issei snickered lightly. "My, what honesty. As a reward, I'll cum inside of your hole."

Makiko smiled mindlessly and looked at his face in the mirror. "Thank you, Master!"

Issei flinched lightly. '_Ffuucckk… that's a lot hotter than I expected… I'm loving this!_'

"Please keep using this toy for your own pleasure until you're satisfied!" Makiko shouted out as she felt Issei thicken inside of her.

"Oh? Even if you break?"

"Yes!" she howled enthusiastically. "Break this female with your cock!"

"Hehe, alright. But you need to swear to me that you will always be my walking cock hole. Always available for me to dump my cum in."

"I – I swear! This dirty woman will be, from now and always, nothing but your personal toilet!"

Issei chuckled lightly and then felt his limit approach. With that in mind, he increased his pace greatly, hammering in and out of Makiko at great speed before finally reaching his limit. "Here… I… go!" he exclaimed as he gave one last thrust, plunging his tool deeply inside her before his cum began streaming out, entering her tunnel and filling the space, her pussy swelling as it filled her.

"Hhhaaauuu!" Makiko howled loudly as the thick warmth filled her body, sending shots of pleasure through her, forcing yet another climax from her exhausted body.

Issei felt her walls tighten and tremble around his member, trying to force as much semen from it as possible, her body shivering as she came once more. However, he noticed her tense after her shivers die down.

"N – No…" she mumbled weakly. "I can't hold it…" At that moment, a golden stream emerged from her folds, pouring out and falling to the floor ahead of her, her body quivering lightly before the stream dissipated and ended. Her body twitched for a moment before she glanced down at her pussy, Issei removing his pole and allowing his cum to slowly drip from her. She reached down and stroked his member slowly with a mindless smile, hearts in her eyes from joy, lust, and pleasure. "This cock has ruined me. Ruined my body. Ruined my mouth for any semen. Ruined my pussy for any other man." She then looked ahead slightly at herself in the mirror. "Look at this dirty woman, Master…" she said to Issei slowly as she reached a hand to her hole and spread the folds. "My body is filled with your cum…" she said weakly with pride as the thick liquid slowly poured out from her.

Issei whistled lightly, impressed. "And it looks so dirty on you."

Makiko merely smiled before Issei moved and set her down on the sofa. However, before he left, Makiko sat up slowly, with a light frown on her face. "If only you were born earlier, I would've given my virginity to you first. I'm sorry you have settle with this old loose body."

Issei turned to her with surprise and then shook his head with a smile. "But then you wouldn't have sworn yourself to me like you did. So this is better."

Makiko's eyes widened in shock before tears began slowly falling down.

Issei flinched in fear. '_Oh shit! What'd I do wrong!?_'

Makiko smiled happily before getting in front of Issei and sitting in seiza and bowing deeply in front of him. "I am Makiko Endo, twenty-eight years old, senior manager, your exclusive cumdump whore, and I hope this used up body of mine satisfies you as a cock sleeve, Master." However, she blinked in thought and then smiled slightly happier. "Although, I still have my anal virginity. Do you wish to take it, Master?"

Issei stiffened as he felt a shiver up his spine. '_Holy fuck hearing her sexy voice say that is driving me insane! But if I don't get going I'll be in trouble._' "M – Maybe next time. After all, I don't want to use every hole in one go."

* * *

Issei groaned as he made his way home, narrowly managing to avoid running into Arturia and the others.

Reaching his room, he immediately collapsed onto his bed and then laughed lightly. "Holy crap. I didn't think my life would get this crazy this fast."

Ddraig chimed in, **'_Things happen. I never thought I'd get sealed inside a giant green marble._'**

'_… What…?_'

**'_Nevermind._'**

'_Sure, whatever. If you don't mind, I'm gunna go to bed now._'

**'_You do that._'**

Issei fell asleep almost immediately.

* * *

However, Issei did not sleep long.

What felt like moments after he drifted off, he opened his eyes and saw that the moon was high in the sky.

He sighed in annoyance and decided to get up to get a glass of water, but widened his eyes when his body wouldn't move. He was completely paralyzed.

"Wh-what the heck?! What's going on?! I can't move!" he shouted frantically.

Issei was about to shout out to the others when an unknown, sly voice commented, "Now, now, calm down. You're not in any danger."

Issei blinked and turned to the enticing voice, his eyes widening in surprise.

Sitting next his bed was a tall, beautiful woman with long, waist-length pink hair, two bangs framing her face, a small section of hair falling between her dark red eyes that had vertical, slitted pupils, fair skin, and two tall, pointed horns on her head, though Issei focused mostly on two aspects, the first was her large bosom, which seemed to rival Rias and Akeno's in size, and the fact that she was completely nude, with only strange black markings covering the center of her breasts and her mound.

'_Whoa… holy crap! Total hotty! Wait… what's she doing in my room?! Oh, who cares!_'

The woman giggled in slight amusement. "You don't need to be so pent up, Issei Emiya. I'm only here for a visit. But I'll be sure to treat every part of you juuust right."

'_J – Just right? I think I like the sound of that!_' Issei shouted in his mind as images of what that meant filled his head.

The woman then crawled on top of, and straddled Issei, placing her hips right over his. As she did she widened her eyes and then snickered in amusement.

Issei's face turned bright at the motion. '_Oh crap… her hips feel really good… this isn't good…_'

The woman giggled in amusement. "My name is Navi. And you have something very important. You could consider this like a… ritual." Her eyes widened momentarily before narrowing playfully. "It seems you understand what I'm saying."

Issei began to sweat heavily. '_Aw crap, I'm completely paralyzed and yet _that_ part can still move?!_'

Navi then scooted down some and bent over, pressing her large chest against Issei's torso.

'_Ohhh man… that feels so good…_' Issei grunted as he felt a tingle ride up his spine before Navi sat up some, lifted his shirt to reveal his abdomen, and proceeded to stick out her tongue and lick his abdomen from the navel to just under his ribs.

"Guh!" Issei grunted from act. '_Shit!_'

Navi sat up and giggled again in amusement. "My, my, you're a sensitive one." She then picked up his left arm and kissed his elbow lightly.

* * *

Issei suddenly burst up from his bed breathing heavily. "H – Holy crap! W – Was that… a dream…?" He then grinned moronically. "You know… I don't care… that was awesome!"

* * *

Naturally, the girls noticed his surprisingly good mood during breakfast.

"You certainly seem to be in high spirits," Arturia noted.

Issei nodded with a smile still on his face as he ate. "Yeah… I am…"

Arturia narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

"Mind sharing why?" Yuko asked curiously.

"Huh?" Issei mumbled. "Oh, uh, just a, uh… very good dream…"

Michiko huffed in derision. "He was probably just jacking off."

Issei winced in annoyance. "N – No I wasn't!"

The others all looked at him suspiciously.

Muzet snickered in amusement. "Why would he need to when he has so many people willing to do it for him?"

Issei flinched and then sputtered. "L – Let's get ready…!"

* * *

After finishing breakfast, the group made their way to school.

As they walked to their destination, however, Issei sighed in confusion.

Mina frowned lightly with concern. "Is something wrong?"

Issei looked at her surprised. "Er, um… no, it's nothing."

**'_Still thinking about that dream?_'** Ddraig asked.

'_No… well… yeah, but that's not what's bumming me out. I haven't seen Raynare in a while. And what she said before has me worried._'

**'_Kid, don't worry about it. Worry about whoever she is working for._'**

Issei furrowed a brow in confusion. '_Huh? What's that mean?_'

**'_Let me tell you something. Fallen angels use churches abandoned by God's angels as bases._'**

Issei stiffened slightly. '_Wh – What…?_'

**'_And churches that lack angelic protection don't prevent devils from entering. So tell me… how many churches in Kuoh fit that criteria?_'**

Issei's steps stopped as his eyes widened and his blood ran cold. '_Kotomine Church!_'

**'_Huh. You _do_ have a brain._'**

'_Oh no… that's the church that Asia…_'

**'_Yeah. Though, for now, it's best not to act on this information. Instead plan and prepare._'**

'_Right…_'

"Senpai," Sakura called out, causing Issei to flinch slightly.

"Uh, huh?"

"We're going to go on ahead," Aika explained.

Issei nodded in understanding as the group ran ahead of him. Issei scratched the back of his head as he walked towards the school when an unfamiliar voice spoke to him.

"Well good morning."

Issei tensed and turned around, his eyes widening.

Standing behind him was the blonde-haired woman he had seen at the park after Dohnaseek attacked him. The same woman that had bitten him in the neck.

"Y – You?!" Issei shouted in shock and fear.

The woman frowned curiously. "Yes, me. What's wrong?"

**'_Huh,_' **Ddraig hummed in thought. **'_It's Arcueid. Well aren't you lucky._'**

'_Lucky!?_' Issei howled in his mind. '_This chick sucked my blood! I am _so_ outta here!_' Issei immediately turned and ran off towards the school.

The woman blinked in confusion and sighed in annoyance. "What's with him?"

* * *

**And cut! That brings the eighth chapter of Fate of Devils: Black. I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter. If you did, be sure to let me know in a review. Also be sure to post a review letting me know if you were confused or unsure about anything or if you had any questions. If you did not enjoy the chapter, however, I would recommend finding something you _do_ enjoy instead but post a review if you must, but actual criticism over mere dissatisfaction is preferred. At any rate, I have nothing more to offer, so until the next chapter, bye-bye!**


	9. Maid to Screw

**Chapter IX**

**Hello to all! Yes, I am back with yet _another_ chapter of Fate of Devils: Black. Hopefully the sudden glut of chapters is not offensive to your opinions. And I hope everyone enjoyed the previous chapter, though I have not a way to tell yet. Regardless, I also hope everyone enjoys this chapter as well. So if you do, please be sure to post a review letting me know. That aside, I would like to thank my coauthors, Bakuto Masaki and TheLastNanaya for all of their help with this story in the past and present, and for their continued help in the future. Anyway, it is time to move on to the reviewer responses.**

**dragonrider66: What do you mean? I've just got inspiration for Fate of Devils: Black, so I've been writing it.**

**superpeirce: Aahh. Kaesarthe42nd makes them for me. He does amazing work, as I'm sure you can see.**

**animefan29: Correct. He is.**

**That's still a ways off. But he will use them, don't worry.**

**I guess you'll just need to keep reading.**

**I suppose it is, but I like to pepper the plot in there among all the Plot.**

**Well, that is taken care of, so we may as well move on to the actual chapter.**

**ATTENTION: There is a lemon and a lime in this chapter. But you probably guessed as much as already.**

* * *

Issei ran through the front gate of the school breathing heavily. "Oh…holy crap…" He then turned around. "Is she gone?" He then sighed in annoyance. "Damn…never I thought I'd be running _from_ a chick."

**'_You fucking dumbass moron!_'** Ddraig howled angrily.

Issei flinched lightly, both from the volume of Ddraig's shout and the acidic words contained within. '_H – Huh…?_'

**'_Why the fucking hell did you run from her you dumbass?!_'**

'_She's the insane chick who bit my neck and sucked my blood! Did you _forget_ that part, or were you just sleeping again!?_'

**'_She is a fucking True Ancestor you moronic dipshit! And one of Abraxas' oldest allies and lovers! AND YOU RAN LIKE A PUSSY YOU DUMBASS ZOMBIE!_'**

'_I –!_' Issei began to retort before furrowing his brow in thought about one of the terms Ddraig used. '_Wait, True Ancestor? What's that?_'

**'_A pure-blooded vampire._'**

'_V – V – Vampire!? Oh hell no!_'

Ddraig groaned in frustration. **'_Kid… you're a fucking _mmmooorrrooonnn_._'**

'_Screw you! I don't want to become some kind of ghoul or something!_'

**'_… Seriously? You're a damned zombie devil, remember?_'**

'_… You're still an asshole._'

Ddraig sighed and then rebutted, **'_Whatever. Just get going to class. Youv'e been standing there, grimacing like an idiot for a while. And you're going to regret not being nice to her. Vampire blow jobs are the best, after all._'**

* * *

Issei sighed as he made his way down one of the school's hallways towards his classroom.

However, as he walked, his foot caught on one of the loose boards.

"Crap!" Issei snarled as he tumbled, smashing through a nearby door. He groaned as he opened his eyes and then paled when he saw a girl standing in front of him, her fair skin almost completely exposed to his eyes, only her light green panties covering her mound, her large, round breasts exposed fully, the dark pink tips contrasting against her skin. He then glanced up slightly and looked at her face, long, waist-length, light blonde hair cut with straight bangs just above her bright green eyes, held to one side with a green clip.

However, the girl's fair-skinned face quickly tinted a very dark red as she realized the situation.

Issei gaped and flailed his arms frantically. "W – Wait! This is a misunderstanding! I didn't mean to…!"

However, a large, cleaver-like sword appeared in the girl's grasp in a burst of smoke. "PERVERT!" She then swung the blade like a bat, hitting Issei with the broadside of the sword and sending him flying, crashing through multiple walls.

"O – Ooww…" Issei groaned as he laid in a heap.

* * *

Shortly later, Yukiko sat in her office, speaking with someone when the door opened before Issei, heavily battered from the blonde's attack, hobbled in.

Yukiko gasped lightly in shock. "Oh my… what happened?"

Issei sighed heavily. "It happened again… I tripped on a floorboard and fell into the girls' changing room…"

Yukiko sighed slightly. "Someone needs to fix that…"

A figure then leaned in from behind the curtain next to Yukiko and gasped, looking at Issei.

Issei turned to the side and gasped as well as he saw a mature woman with long, hip-length, dark brown hair that had two strands sticking up from the top of her head, bangs hanging down over her forehead, parted in the center with a single lock hanging down between them, falling between her bright, emerald eyes, wearing red, half-frame glasses, an ankle-length, white lab coat, a sleeveless, turtleneck, green sweater with vertical stripes that greatly accentuated her wide bosom, a dark grey miniskirt with a slit up one side, nearly to her waist, thigh-high, dark brown stockings with black garters that disappeared under her skirt, and navy blue high-heeled shoes.

'_Wh – Whoa…_' Issei muttered in his mind in awe.

Ddraig remained silent for several seconds as well. **'_… Yeah, I agree. Ten out of ten._'**

Yukiko blinked lightly and then nodded to herself and motioned to the bespectacled woman. "This is Chisato Hasegawa. She's going to be working as my assistant of sorts."

"Really?" Issei asked before looking at Chisato in thought, gulping lightly. "Awesome…"

Chisato blinked momentarily as she looked at Issei and then smiled. "It's good to meet you, Issei."

Issei blinked in thought. "Huh? You know me?"

Yukiko shot a troubled glance at Chisato before returning to Issei. "I'm sure most women know you, Issei. Even beyond the school."

Issei stiffened fearfully.

**'_Oh boy…_'** Ddraig groaned.

Yukiko chuckled lightly. "Now, how about I fix you up?"

"Allow me," Chisato interjected.

Yukiko narrowed her eyes but then nodded. "Very well."

Chisato nodded appreciatively. "Thank you. Now, come over here, Issei."

"Uh, right," Issei answered timidly, his cheeks tinted red.

* * *

"There," Chisato remarked as she put a bandage over Issei's hand. "None of your injuries are grave, so you needn't worry."

**'_Bad joke,_'** Ddraig chided.

'_Shut it,_' Issei retorted.

**'_What? It is. And always thought her kind were supposed to be funny._'**

'_What's that supposed to mean?_'

**'_Fallens always make great jokes._'**

'_Oh. Wait, what?!_'

Yukiko pointed up at the nearby clock. "Shouldn't you get going?"

"H – Huh?" he muttered before looking at the clock. "Oh, right!" Issei swiftly ran out of the room.

Yukiko then turned to Chisato, miffed. "And what was that about?"

Chisato frowned lightly.

"You were only permitted to work here to oversee him, not to get involved. It is solely Lady Venelana's good relationship with Azazel that allowed this to even happen."

Chisato merely sighed.

"So keep in mind that you are only here as a passive observer. I have been fully authorized to use lethal force if I believe you to be a threat to Issei."

Chisato narrowed her eyes angrily. "I am offended you would even consider that I would endanger him."

"He _is_ a hybrid of more than just a fallen angel. I'm certain you remember what happened to the last cross breed because of your people."

Chisato's fist tightened. "I am no threat to him. Just to those that dare harm him."

* * *

As school came to an end, Issei sighed heavily.

**'_Hhmm…_' **Ddraig hummed in thought.

'_What?_' Issei wondered as he walked out of the school's front gate.

**'_Weren't you supposed to be working soon?_'**

Issei stopped in his tracks and paled. "… OH FUCK!" He then immediately rushed away towards Freedom.

* * *

Issei burst through the manga café's front door and bolted towards the front desk. Slamming his head on the desk he shouted, "I'm so sorry I haven't been working!"

Rei merely stared silently, her same, sleepy expression in place. "Okay," she said plainly.

"… Eh…?" he muttered before looking up at her. "That's it?"

"Yes."

"You're not… mad…?"

"There haven't been any customers. Your presence wasn't required." She then pointed to the nearby door leading to the staff room. "There's a uniform in the back room for you."

"Oh… okay."

* * *

Issei sighed as he wore the café's uniform, a white, button-down shirt, blue trousers, and black sneakers. "Well this is… new."

Rei walked up to Issei, noticing as he reflexively steps away lightly. "The floors need sweeping."

Issei nodded and grabbed a broom. "Right. I'll get it done."

* * *

Shortly later, Rei looked around the café and blinked in thought and turned to Issei as he dumped the dirt into a waste can. "That was fast," she complimented in her normal, plain tone.

"Huh?" Issei muttered mindlessly as he turned to her. "Really? Thanks. Kinda do that a lot at home."

"I see," Rei noted before taking a step towards Issei, him taking a step away from her. Rei frowned minutely and took another step, Issei stepping away once more.

**'_Oy_'** Ddraig growled, **'_stop moving._'**

Rei frowned lightly. "Why have you been avoiding me?"

Issei stiffened. "I've, uh… been having some weird luck with girls… so it's best if you don't get too close."

"Hm?"

"L – Look… even if I tell you, you won't believe me."

"Is that so…?" Rei frowned in thought before taking another step towards him.

Issei stepped away once more. "Y – Yeah… Look… if I say it… do you promise not to laugh…?"

"Yes…" Rei answered sleepily.

"Okay…" Issei gulped and then continued, "You see… sometimes… weird things happen… and I usually trip or fall into… perverted situations."

Rei remained silent.

Issei winced lightly. "O – Okay! I know it sounds ridiculous, but I seriously don't do it on purpose! I swear!"

"I believe you," Rei answered plainly.

Issei smiled brightly. "R – Really?!"

Rei nodded and then glanced down towards Issei's package.

Issei gulped lightly. "… A – Anyway… Oh! I think missed a spot to sweep! I'll go handle that!"

Ddraig growled. **'_… You don't deserve balls._'**

'_She's my boss dammit! I can't get her involved in my sex stuff! It'll get me fired!_'

* * *

Issei did his best to avoid getting too close to Rei throughout the night, though he found the task to be more difficult than he anticipated. As he swept the floors once more, Rei hid behind each corner. As he went to arrange many of the DVDs, Rei followed close behind, seemingly hoping he would bump into her. And even as he ran to check each of the various private rooms scattered throughout the café, she was less than two turns away from him.

"Oh come on!" he growled as he darted down a pathway and then saw the men's restroom nearby. Making haste to duck inside the room, he sighed with relief. "There's no way she'd follow me in here…" However, he then sighed lightly. "Although… I do kinda gotta take a leak."

**'_Then do it,_'** Ddraig muttered with annoyance. **'_And grow a pair and stop running from a fucking hottie, you spineless wimp!_'**

Issei growled as he began relieving himself at the urinal. '_I already told you, she's my boss and one of Annerose's contracts. If I do something like that and end up screwing things up, I'll be done. Plus I'm sure Annerose wouldn't be happy about it._'

However, Issei's thoughts were interrupted as he heard the door to the restroom open.

Gulping, Issei slowly glanced over his shoulder and saw Rei, still with the same calm, almost sleepy, expression as always, standing closely behind him. '_Okay… remain calm… just remain calm…_'

**'_Kid,_'** Ddraig interjected. **'_If she wants it… _Fuck_. _Her_._'**

'_Just got to…_' Issei muttered in his mind as he pulled up the zipper on his trousers, and then howled in pain as the zipper caught his pole. "Yowch!" He jumped in pain, slipped on the floor, and then fell to the floor with a powerful thud. "Ooww…" he groaned before he noticed the floor felt softer and warmer than normal. He then realized why, in that he had hit and landed on Rei, his face end up buried in her pants. He shivered as he felt soft warmth on his lower head. Looking down, he saw that his hose had landed right inside of Rei's supple mouth, her lips gleefully wrapping around his flaccid member.

'_H – Holy crap… her mouth is so hot… and soft… It's getting me…_'

Rei moaned lightly as she felt Issei's pole begin to harden in her mouth, getting thicker and longer. With what little room she had, Rei began bobbing her head up and down along his shaft, her tongue swirling and wrapping around the neck.

'_Wh – Whoa! She's sucking so tight…!_'

Rei moaned and huffed as she moved her mouth faster along Issei's hose, the head beginning to tap against the back of her mouth.

Issei's eyes widened as he felt his member hit the back of her mouth before it seemed to fall away and she moved her head up further, engulfing his tool completely, up to the base, her tongue still dancing and caressing along it. '_H – Holy shit!_'

Rei's breaths hastened as she increased the speed, his hose filling her throat as its walls wrapped around him tightly.

'_I – I can't take much more…!_'

Rei shivered as she felt Issei swell in her mouth and throat and then moved her head up suddenly, swallowing him to the base before he burst, his thick release flowing into her throat. '_It's… warm…_' she thought in her mind happily as his heat filled her throat.

**'_Wow…_'** Ddraig muttered before Rei pulled her mouth off from his tool.

Issei stood up as Rei did, quickly covering his member. "Th – That was… wow…"

Rei's lips turned up slightly with a small smile. "Tasty…"

Issei gaped in confusion. "… Eh?!"

**'_Kid, you're supposed to be a pervert, aren't you!?_'** Ddraig shouted.

'_Not on purpose dammit! Besides… this is almost too amazing! Besides… I think she's got me beat…_'

"More," Rei commanded plainly.

"Huh?"

She pointed at his crotch. "Cum. I want more."

"Uuhh…"

"Hey!" a new, albeit familiar, voice shrieked into the café.

Issei snarled angrily as he heard the familiar, shrill voice of Michiko.

"Where are you, stupid?!"

"Shit…" Issei growled before he and Rei walked out into the main area of the café.

"There you are, stupid," Michiko snarled as she walked up to him and grabbed his collar. "I need to do some shopping."

"And what's that got to do with me?" Issei demanded, annoyed.

"Somebody has to do it."

"Why don't you do it?!"

"Because you're a dog! It's your job." Michiko didn't give him a chance to respond as she dragged him out of Freedom.

Rei merely blinked in confusion as they left.

* * *

Later, after the shopping was done, with Issei carrying the large number of bags Michiko had acquired, Issei groaned in annoyance. Under his breath, he murmured, "Dammit… why are you always such a bitch?"

Michiko, having heard his complaint, huffed in derision. "Why are _you_ so useless?"

Issei stopped and growled angrily. "I do more than you, bitch!"

"Tch, yeah right. You're just a boob obsessed pervert."

"Why you…!"

Issei was distracted when he heard singing nearby and turned to see a television inside of a store showing video of a blonde young woman wearing a blouse that read "Otona" across it as she sang and danced on a stage in front of thousands of people. '_Otona... damn, what I wouldn't give to meet her..._'

Michiko grinned darkly as Issei turned and then pulled an ax from under her skirt and swung it.

* * *

Shortly later, Michiko crouched in front of a group of dogs and shook a box of dog treats onto several piles of meat. "Here, here! Come and get it!" After the animals gathered around, she picked up the bags and left, skipping away happily.

* * *

Issei groaned heavily as consciousness came to him. His eyes slowly opened, his other senses gradually returned to him. He saw the bed cover above him, a tall set of posts with purple and blue curtains hanging down, in the center of a large, round room with white, reflective floors, and tall, wooden walls, two doors on opposite sides. He felt the soft fabric of a large, spacious bed with light, airy linens and the slightly warm, comfortable temperature of the room. He could hear the faint buzzing of activity on the other side of a thick door. And then he could smell the faint essence of perfume, a strong, but pleasant scent that filled his mind with a sense of calm and contentedness.

As his faculties returned to him as well, he sat up slowly and looked around, wincing lightly as he felt great soreness flowing through his body.

"You're awake," a gentle voice noted nearby.

Issei turned to his side and saw Grayfia sitting calmly beside the bed, her expression as stoic as always, her hands seated in her lap. He looked her over in thought and gulped slightly as he examined her round bosom, slightly bulging out from her apron, her bright red lips contrasting against her porcelain white skin and stark silver hair.

Grayfia glanced down slightly.

Issei blinked and then lowered his gaze as well and realized two important facts. First, he was completely naked as he laid in that bed. Second, he had his own miniature tent formed with the comforter. Turning red, he covered the natural reaction with his hands. "U – Uh, I, uh… sorry…"

Grayfia's lips turned up slightly with amusement. "There is a set of clothes waiting for you in the bath. Wash yourself and then come to the main room."

"Uh, right," Issei muttered as he stood, trying to hide his stiffened member. However, as he stepped off of the bed, his foot caught on the comforter. "Crap!" he shouted as he fell to the floor. Groaning in pain, he opened his eyes and then realized as he felt something soft against his member.

Grayfia twitched an eyebrow as Issei's large, erect pole pressed against her cheek. "You are certainly a brazen one, Issei Emiya, I will grant you that," she noted angrily.

"S – S – Sorry!" Issei shrieked fearfully.

Grayfia prepared to kick him, her foot ready to slam into his face. However, before she could, her nose was suddenly filled with a strong, pungent scent. '_Th – This smell…_' she mumbled in her mind as her eyes glanced down at his penis, lightly twitching against her face. '_M – My body is… I… want it…_'

Issei prepared to immediately get off of Grayfia when a shiver went up his spine. Glancing down, he watched as Grayfia's tongue emerged from her cherry red lips, lightly caressing his pole, gliding over the head and moving down part of the shaft. Issei gaped slightly, in disbelief. "Oh not again!"

Grayfia moaned lightly as she pulled his head lightly into her mouth and began moving her mouth on it.

Issei trembled as the warmth of Grayfia's mouth engulfed him. As it did, his mind began to go blank. '_I want… I want more of that mouth…_' His thoughts turning to one single goal, Issei pulled his member from Grayfia's lips and stood.

Grayfia flinched and then stood as well, her lips lowering into a somber pout, her face heavily reddened with arousal coursing through her body.

'_Damn… that expression looks so good on her…_' Issei gulped in thought. '_I wonder if she will…_' "Kneel," Issei ordered calmly.

Grayfia stood motionless for a moment, her mind debating her reaction to the order. '_I… I want to… I must…_' she said in her mind before complying with Issei's command, pulling up her dress lightly and lowering to her knees in front of him.

'_I can't believe this is happening!_' Issei exclaimed with excitement in his head. '_Okay, let's try something even worse._' Steeling himself, he then ordered calmly, "Open your mouth, I want to cum inside those lips."

Trembles ran through Grayfia's body, her mouth salivating at the idea of his semen filling her lips. "Yes, use this lowly maid's mouth to satisfy yourself and feed her your milk!" she answered virulently before opening her mouth widely, spreading her crimson lips for his tool. '_No, no!_' she argued in her mind. '_Why did I say that!? What am I doing!? It's almost like my body won't listen to me! I just… I just want, no… I _need_ that warmth… that hot, sticky warmth… I want it to fill me inside…_'

"Good… now just stay like that," Issei commanded before placing his hands behind her head and moving his pole towards her. In one swift movement, he pushed his hips forward, shoving his thick tool into Grayfia's awaiting mouth, grunting as the warm softness of her lips, her tongue, and her cheeks engulfed him. '_F – Fuck! This… is this what a devil's mouth feels like…?_' He then began swaying his hips, his dick sliding in and out of her mouth in slow, steady motions as her tongue pressed and wrapped around him, attempting to taste and memorize every spot on him. '_I think… I can get used to this!_' he exclaimed in his mind as his movements started gaining momentum, his forward thrusts pushing him deeper within her mouth with greater speed and force as her lips tightened around him, refusing to let go, as if she was trying to pull his body out.

'_Th – This is… this can't be…_' Grayfia lamented in her mind as her body heated up, pleasure coursing through her with each thrust of his cock. '_I'm supposed to be one of the great Lucifuges! And yet I am…_'

Issei's breaths became huffs and grunts as he felt the back of her mouth with each thrust.

'_All I can think about… all I want…_' Grayfia moaned as Issei's precum began flowing from his penis, flowing into her cavity and filling it. '_So good… his liquid tastes so good…_'

'_Damn… it's getting better in her…_' However, as his motions continued, he frowned lightly. '_But her mouth is so shallow… I want to feel it on my whole dick…_' Pulling back lightly, he then shoved forward with a powerful motion, forcing his penis past the back of her mouth, his entire length filling into her jaws and entering her throat. '_Wh – Whoa! Her throat's amazing! I love this!_' he exclaimed as he thrust in and out, her lips, tongue, cheeks, and throat squeezing, wrapping, and caressing his shaft.

'_It's so big…_' Grayfia thought with amazement. '_It almost feels like it's going to break my throat… it's going to snap my mouth… And it's making my body so hot… I think I might catch on fire…_'

Issei flinched with a huff as he felt the muscles in her throat tensed, squeezing around him. '_Dammit! Is she trying to milk me!? If she wants my cum that bad…_' he uttered as he began thrusting harder into her throat, '_I'll give it to her!_'

Grayfia moaned as her throat tightened around him, feeling him bulge in her. '_I'm going insane! I can't even think anymore! Cum, cum! I want his cum!_'

Issei's breaths hastened as he felt her moans brush over his cock.

Grayfia's body became hotter and hotter as she felt Issei's member begin to swell in her throat. '_He… is he about to cum…?_' Grayfia's saliva, mixed with his precum, began dripping from her lips, coating her chin and falling to her swaying bosom below, soaking her clothing. '_N – No… he can't! If he cums… cums inside my mouth…! I… I'll become addicted to it! But… this smell… this thick… dirty smell… I already can't get enough of it. I can't…! I…_'

Issei grunted as his thrusts hit a fever pitch, sliding in and out of her throat at great speed, their mixed liquids spraying about as he moved. "G – Grayfia… I can't… take it anymore…!"

'_Yes… yes! Cum! Cum inside my dirty mouth and fill it with your hot milk!_' Her eyes widened in shock. '_What am I thinking?! No, he can't! But I want him to… but he shouldn't… if he does… I want…!_'

Issei sent one last thrust and buried himself deep in her throat as his member bulged before finally releasing.

Grayfia squealed, muffled by her current gag, and her body trembled as his hot warmth shot from his tool and filled her throat and stomach. '_Th – This is… what I want! It's so hot… so thick… so delicious!_'

Issei growled lightly as he pulled himself from her mouth, filling her throat and then her mouth as he removed himself, her cheeks bulging with his fluid, before he removed himself from her lips and released his semen in a powerful gush, spraying it over her body, drenching her clothing, skin, and hair with his cum.

Grayfia's eyes glazed with lust as she felt his sticky semen covering her body and filling her mouth and throat. "It'sh sho hawt…" she mumbled, her mouth filled. Closing her mouth, she swallowed the thick fluid, feeling it flow down her throat to her stomach. "This is… incredible…" she remarked with heavy breaths. She looked down and saw her clothing covered with his essence, the liquid soaking into the cloth, her hair and her face also covered in it.

Issei gulped as he saw the sight of Grayfia slathered in his milk in front of him. '_Holy fuck… I think I could jack it for the rest of my life on that one image alone…_'

"This smell…" Grayfia trembled as the powerful scent of his seed surrounded her. '_I don't believe it… I came… I came from having my mouth fucked by him…_'

Issei noticed Grayfia's shocked expression as she wiped some of the white from her face. "Oh shit! I'm sorry!"

Grayfia put up a hand to him. "Just go to the shower and clean up. You can't meet Lady Venelana looking like that."

"U – Uh, right…" Issei mumbled before hurriedly rushing to the nearby restroom.

After he vanished from the room, Grayfia released a long, heavy breath. "This stuff… it's so heavy… and smells so bitter. But I…" Her lips slowly curled up in thought.

* * *

Issei sat and sighed heavily as he sat in the bath. "For crap's sake… I can't believe I just did that…"

**'_What are you lamenting about?_'** Ddraig asked, confused. **'_She obviously wanted your meat stick._'**

'_Yeah, but only after I landed on her. I don't know what it was… but you saw it too, didn't you? She was about to send me flying but something… changed._'

**'_Well you don't seem too guilty to me._'**

'_Huh?_'

**'_Your dragon's still ready._'**

Issei glanced down and sighed as he realized his tool was still aiming directly at the ceiling. '_Good grief… well I can't go out there like this._' Looking around curiously he then saw a bottle of soap nearby. '_Well… might as well handle it myself._'

However, just as Issei prepared to wax himself, the door to the bathroom opened suddenly, revealing a woman with long, curly blonde hair tied up and hidden under a maid's cap, deep blue eyes, and marble skin wearing a long, frilled, black maid's dress with long, wrist-length sleeves with white cuffs, and a high collar, her dress covered by a long, full-body length white apron with gold accents, tied just under her large bosom, the size of which even exceeded Grayfia's, along with short, black, high-heeled boots, and long black stockings Issei could just barely make out under her dress.

"Uwah!" Issei shouted in shock, also causing the woman to flinch as she saw Issei greasing his pole and immediately closed the door.

Standing on the other side of the door, the woman took several deep breaths. '_Th – There's a naked man… a real one… in there…_' However, after a moment of thought, she sighed lightly. '_No… I can't be flustered like this. I'm a maid, I shouldn't allow myself to be bothered by things such as this._'

Issei sat in the bath, flustered and confused before the woman opened the door once again, her features composed as she bowed.

"My name is Maria Lucifuge, and I am one of the maids for the House of Gremory."

"Uh, r – right…" Issei muttered with confusion. "I - I'm Issei. Issei Emiya," he introduced shakily.

"I am simply here to clean the bathroom, so act as though I am not here and resume your activities."

Issei gulped as he looked at the woman, his eyes focusing on the hills in her dress. '_You say that like it's even possible…_'

True to her word, Maria brought a mop and a bucket into the room and began cleaning the floor.

Issei gulped heavily before sighing. '_Dammit! How am I supposed to jack it with her in here?! I know! I'll just make it go down!_' Issei then tried to contain all of his concentration to turn his stiffness flaccid. That was, however, a task far easier said than done.

Maria moved the mop across the floor nearby, pushing it back and forth, her large orbs swaying up and down with each shift.

'_Damn… those things are huge… I wanna taste 'em…_'

Maria glanced at Issei lightly, feeling his gaze on her, however, she immediately averted her gaze back to the floor as her eyes met his.

Issei glanced down at his pole and groaned. '_This isn't working!_'

**'_Just do it and get it over with,_'** Ddraig groaned.

'_That chick's standing right next to me!_'

**'_Yes, and that's why you should get your business done since you have a live show._'**

'_I can't whack it with a girl standing right there!_'

"Erm, excuse me," Maria interjected as she noticed Issei's tenseness.

Issei stiffened and then turned to her. "Y – Yeah…?"

"Do you need help with something?" she asked, tilting her head slightly with curiousity.

Issei's face turned slightly red. '_Fuck! It's getting worse!_' Laughing unconvincingly, Issei answered, "N – No… I'm fine…"

**'_She's offering to service you dumbass! Take it!_' **Ddraig scolded.

Issei growled and stood up angrily. '_Oh shut up already!_' However, Issei immediately stiffened and then turned red as he realized his new standing position allowed Maria to see his erect member in totality. "Eep!" he shrieked as he sat down swiftly.

Maria stood silently in thought for a few seconds. '_He seems to be having trouble with that part… Perhaps… like with the book I should…_' "Um, you seem to be having trouble. If you'll allow me, I can help with your… stiffness. I am inexperienced in the actual act itself but I know some of the methods to relieve you from several books I've read. So if you'd like, I could…" She then motioned to a stool nearby for him to sit.

Issei remained silent for several moments, unable to comprehend the words that had just entered his ears. "H – Huh…?"

**'_Kid, if you back out on this you're dead to me,_'** Ddraig threatened.

Issei gulped reluctantly and then stood and moved over to the stool and sat down, Maria stepping over to him.

Maria nodded in response. "As the guest of this house, it is my duty as a maid to help you as much as I can. Even if it involves… that. But I will not simply stand by and let you suffer so I will do what I can to help!" Her resolution steeled, she knelt down and brought her face to his member and begin licking it, her tongue reaching out and caressing it as she moved her mouth up and down along it. '_I'm… supposed to lick it like this… right?_'

'_Whoa… this is insane…_' Issei noted with shock. '_I – I wonder… if she's this submissive… I wonder if she'd…_' "Um… you said your name's Maria, right?"

"Yes," Maria answered simply as she stopped momentarily to pull one of his sack into her mouth lightly. '_The smell is so strong, and it tastes so sour. That book… it said guys like it when you suck on this, so…_'

Issei hissed lightly at the new sensation. "U – Uh, hey… will you… show me your chest…?"

Maria stopped her ministrations and gazed up at him unsurely. '_My chest…? Why would he want to see something so large and misshapen…?_' "Are you certain you wish to see it? My body is grotesque and ugly."

Issei frowned lightly. "Just show me. I'll decide if it's ugly or not."

Maria, although still unsure about showing him her body, nodded in understanding and stood, untying her apron from her back, dropping it to the floor before unzipping her dress, sliding it off from her slender arms.

Issei's eyes widened as her bright, marble white skin came to view, her large breasts appearing even greater in size as her lacy, black bra came into view.

As her dress pooled at her feet below, she unclipped her bra and dropped it as well, her pillows swaying lightly, their bright pink tips standing against the fair flesh surrounding them.

Issei gulped, saliva dripping from his mouth lightly. "I don't know who the douche that called you ugly is, but if I meet him some day, I'll knock his teeth in." Issei tentatively reached a hand up and grabbed one of her orbs, noticing her flinch lightly, but make no motion to resist, and began squeezing the globe with his hand, his entire hand seeming to sink into it. "If you ask me, you're gorgeous. Actually, hehe, I think I'm even harder now."

Maria blinked lightly as he rubbed and massaged her chest and glanced down at his tool, noticing that it had in fact become thicker than before. She giggled lightly and smiled warmly. "Thank you. You are the first person to actually say that face-to-face. And don't worry, my sister already 'knocked his teeth in' for me." Backing up slightly, his hand emerging from her luscious orb, she bowed deeply to him. "As a gratitude, allow this maid to satisfy you and command me to your pleasure."

Issei gazed at her beautiful seemingly faultless form before him, wiping some saliva from his chin. "Please use your marshmallow breasts to satisfy me."

Maria stood and smiled warmly to him. "Your wish is my command, my Master." As she reached down to her black lace panties and garter belt, Issei winced.

"A – Actually… leave those on…"

Maria looked at him curiously and then nodded with a smile. "As you wish." Lowering to her knees ahead of him, she grabbed her two orbs with her slender hand and lifted them up, enveloping Issei's thick rod in their glorious softness. '_W – Wow, it's hot… I can feel it twitching between my breasts._'

Issei felt shivers up his body in response. '_H – Holy shit…_' He gulped as Maria began moving, squeezing her bosom together with her arms as she began moving the soft cushions up and down his member, the head of his shaft disappearing beneath the folds of her breasts. '_I don't know what the fuck's going on today… but I'm starting to love it!_'

Maria giggled lightly as she felt his penis tremble and twitch between her breasts. "Are you enjoying this, Master?"

"Y – Yeah… it's amazing… Maria…" '_I – I think I'm going to melt into those tits…_'

The steam from the bath, Maria's own perspiration, and Issei's precum streaming from his tool all collected between her cleavage, adding lubrication to her movements. "You're getting so hot, Master. Fufu, it almost feels like it's going to explode."

"Y – Yeah…" Issei grunted out, "it might…"

Maria pressed her arms in tighter on her breasts, hearing Issei's breath hitch as the pressure around his rod increased.

"Crap… I can't hold it much longer…"

"It's fine," Maria replied with a smile. "Release it whenever you wish so that your stiffness can subside."

"Guh… here it comes!" Issei snarled as his member swelled before bursting.

Maria trembled as she felt the warmth flow from Issei, filling the space between her breasts, before suddenly bursting out from between them, coating her bosom, face, and arms. She shivered lightly before slumping back as his seed dripped slowly from between her cleavage. '_It's so hot and thick…_' She glanced down and noticed some of his semen pooling in her cleavage. '_I wonder what the taste is…_' Scooping some of it with her hand, she brought it towards her lips.

Issei tensed. '_I – Is she seriously going to…!?_'

Maria tilted her head back as she poured some of his fluid into her lips, the thick bitterness flowing over her tongue as it ebbed down her throat. After feeling the warm liquid pour down her throat, Maria's body shivered and began to slowly heat up. '_Wh – What is this…? My body's getting so hot… and my mind is… so… foggy… __This scent… the smell… it's the same as before…_' She then leaned forward and wrapped her bosom around Issei's still-stiffened shaft.

"Holy..." Issei mumbled in shock. "I can't get enough of your br -"

"Issei," a familiar, stoic voice called out from the hallway, "are you still in here?"

Issei paled in shock. '_Oh shit… this is bad…_'

"Issei?" Grayfia called out once more before opening the door. "Are you –?" she suddenly stopped when she saw Maria kneeling ahead of Issei, her breasts wrapped tightly around his dick. Grayfia narrowed her eyes angrily and, on impulse, shouted, "Get away from Master, Maria!"

Issei gaped in disbelief, though Maria remained undisturbed. "U – Uh, hey… Grayfia…"

Grayfia turned bright red and then coughed lightly before collecting herself. "Remove yourself from my sister, immediately," Grayfia demanded coldly, her normal demeanor returned.

Issei blinked in thought. "… Eehh!?"

"As you can see," Maria interjected, as she continued massaging Issei's shaft with her doughy softness, "I am currently taking care of our guest, so it would be best if you did not interrupt, Sister."

Grayfia twitched an eyebrow in annoyance.

However, Maria's motions then stopped momentarily. "Actually, I have a better idea. Sister, why don't you help me pleasure Master?"

Issei blinked in disbelief. '_Is this… happening right now…?_'

Grayfia remained still for a moment. "I – I can't –"

"But you already did," Maria interrupted.

Grayfia stiffened.

"After all, I'd say it's your fault that Master is so stiff like this, so you should help me relieve it."

"H – How do you…?" Grayfia asked, surprised and perturbed.

Maria giggled lightly. "You failed to clean up the evidence. Luckily I came across it before anyone else if you're worried about it."

Grayfia twitched an eyebrow and then sighed. "Very well." '_But that dick's supposed to be mine…_'

Issei watched and then gaped in awe as Grayfia began undoing her own uniform as well, pulling the corset from her waist and untying the apron from her body and letting it drop, before unbuttoning her long blue dress and letting it pool to the floor.

'_And I just got done changing clothes and cleaning myself._' Grayfia, now clad in only her thigh-high black socks, matching, lace garter belt, a pair of black lace panties, and matching bra, the last vestige of cover over her breasts, slightly smaller than Maria's but with a perfectly round shape.

Issei gulped as Grayfia unsnapped the bra and dropped it, her large, perfectly round bosom swaying lightly with the tips stiffened greatly.

Maria giggled lightly. "It seems you still desire his hot thing."

"E – Eh…?" Issei mumbled in surprised confusion.

Grayfia's face tinted red lightly as she glanced away.

"Well," Maria continued as she moved to the side and pulled her bosom off of Issei's member slightly, "don't keep Master waiting."

Grayfia nodded and stepped up to Issei, the brunette drinking in the beautiful sight standing mere centimeters from his face, before she knelt down and pressed her breasts against Maria's, sandwiching Issei's tool between the dual sets of soft orbs.

Issei trembled lightly. '_O – Oh shit…! I can't believe this is happening!_'

Grayfia and Maria then began moving their bosoms, sliding up and down Issei's penis, it completely occluded under the pile of wondrous cleavage.

'_I've got two megahot maids massaging my junk with they're tits! If I could die I'd die happy…!_'

"Fufu," Maria giggled lightly, "he's twitching. Sister, why not try moving yours in opposition of mine?"

Grayfia nodded and then, as Maria moved her cleavage up Issei's shaft, Grayfia massaged hers down.

Issei grunted as the dual sensations consumed his lower body with heat.

'_He's certainly a lively one,_' Maria noted in thought. '_The hotter his thing gets, the more my body wants what's to come again. My entire body is getting hot just from touching it, and my hole feels like it's going to melt._ _If drinking his semen feels this good, then if this ever enters the real hole…_' As her body moved up and down as she massaged his pole, her panties dripped, saturated and soaked with her arousal, a small pool collecting on the floor between her knees. '_I wonder if this has anything to do with his Sacred Gear. I suppose it matters not. He enjoys my body against his, so I will give it to him until he says otherwise._'

Grayfia huffed and moaned lightly as she felt his shaft sliding up and down between her breasts, her own arousal slowly dripping from between her legs. '_I already came before… is it really possible for me to be this wet just from touching it? That thick cum… every time it twitches it makes me want more and more._'

'_Sh – Shit…_' Issei cursed in his mind as he grit his teeth. '_This is too damn hot! It feels great… and they're so sexy… I don't know how much longer I can take this…_'

Maria blinked and then smiled contentedly. '_He's getting bigger between our breasts. I guess… it was the addition of Sister that put him over the edge. But… I can already smell the scent wafting from his penis. Though… if that pleases him, then I suppose it is acceptable._'

Maria and Grayfia then pressed their breasts in tighter around Issei's member as their movements became faster, his prerelease coating their bosoms as they move, dripping and pouring from their skin, their breaths starting to become shallower and swifter.

'_I can feel it…_' Grayfia thought gleefully. '_He's close. It won't be much longer before he sprays that thick seed all over. And this time… I'll feel it on my skin._'

Issei grunted and huffed as the two beauties at his knees moved faster, their luscious, amazing orbs squashing his pole with ecstasy. "G – Guh… I'm almost…"

"It's alright," Maria replied, "release it. Release all of your pent up seed. Cover our bodies with your essence. Whenever you're ready, bathe us in it."

Issei's entire body tensed as his member swelled before bursting.

The women's movements stopped as they felt Issei's warmth stream out of his hose, collecting between their cleavages before suddenly bursting from atop their bosoms, shooting into the air like a fountain and falling onto their bodies. Coating their face, arms, hair, and legs, they felt his hot seed touch and baste them all over as it slowly streamed down their abdomens before reaching their mounds.

The two trembled before crying out, "C – Cumming!" as they felt Issei's seed soak through their undergarments and reach their mounds.

After finally reaching enough release to end his sturdiness, Issei sighed with fatigue.

"Hhmm... you're so dirty again," Maria noted as she licked some of his seed from her fingers. "I need to clean the mess from you."

Grayfia twitched an eyebrow lightly as she scooped the seed coating her body and poured it into her mouth before frowning at Maria. "No!" Flinching before regaining her composure, she argued calmly, "No, I shall clean him. You have done enough, Sister."

"I am the one who started this instance, so I shall be the one to clean him."

"No, it will be me!"

Issei sighed as the two continued to argue and attempted to leave the room. However, as he turned to leave, the duo grabbed his arms and pulled to the floor. "Wh - Whoa!"

* * *

Issei, now fully clothed and cleaned from his experience, sat on a wide sofa across from Venelana. Behind Venelana, Grayfia and Maria, the duo also washed from their time together after reaching the compromise of Maria washing his upper body and Grayfia the other, silent as Issei and Venelana spoke.

"How are you feeling, Issei?" Venelana asked.

Issei flinched lightly. "U – Uh, I, uh…" Noticing Grayfia shake her head subtly he added, "F – Fine. Pissed though…" '_Geez... I'm just glad that nothing else happened after those two started licking me like that..._'

**'_Pansy,_'** Ddraig chided.

'_Shut up._'

"As well you should be," Venelana added with a stern tone. "That girl may be one of Anne's Familiars, and you an immortal zombie, but this was simply too far. That girl's antics are too much."

Issei chuckled lightly. "You sound like you're already mad at her…"

"I am," Venelana answered plainly.

"O – Oh…"

"That girl used to pick on Rias when she was growing up, she was always trouble. However, before the girl could be properly reprimanded for her actions, Anne went to live mostly in the human world, dealing with threats there. So, I'd say you and I have a common goal in this moment."

Issei blinked in confusion as Venelana pulled out a long, black box with gold accents. "What's that?"

Opening the box, Venelana pulled out a long, purple flute. "This flute is special. It is one designed for the express purpose of punishing violent Familiars. All you need to do is play a tune into this flute and it will handle the rest.

Issei looked at the purple object in thought. "Wow… that's impressive. Ah, wait… I don't know how to play a flute."

"Do not worry about a thing," Venelana eased. "All you need to do is provide an air flow and mana. It _is _an enchanted flute."

Issei nodded in understanding. "Okay, I'll use this to get payback for Rias."

Venelana blinked in thought. "And yourself?"

"Oh, yeah, that too."

**'_Geez…_'** Ddraig groaned. **'_Just like him…_'**

* * *

Issei sighed as he made his way back to his house after being returned to the human world. However, as he approached a corner, he was not paying attention before something slammed into him.

"Gah!" Issei groaned as he hit the ground. His eyes then widened slightly as Noire sat up in front of him.

Noire grumbled as she wiped her shoulder. "Stupid, idiotic, sociopathic moron. Dumping me on some random planet and saying it's a vacation. I swear the next time I see him I. Will. End. Him." Noire's attention then moved forward as she looked at Issei, whom she just ran into, and then realized he had heard everything she just said.

Issei gulped and then waved weakly. "Uuhh… hi?"

Noire remained silent for a moment before shrieking and punching him in the face, sending him tumbling away.

Issei groaned with pain. "Th – The hell…?"

**'_Huh,_'** Ddraig uttered in thought. **'_That blow snapped your neck._'**

"O – Oh no!" Noire exclaimed before running up to him. "I'm sorry! That was just a reflex…"

"R – Reflex?!" Issei growled. Putting his head back in place, repairing his snapped neck, he stood up and growled. "You could've killed someone with that!"

Noire huffed, her face reddening with shame and irritation. "I said I was sorry, geez."

**'_… Is she related to that Rin Tsundere?_'** Ddraig wondered.

Noire smirked confidently before folding her arms proudly. "I am Noire, also known as Black Heart, Goddess of Lastation."

Issei flattened his brow. "Never heard of you. Are you a cosplayer or something?"

Noire flinched as her face turned bright red. "N – No! Why would I do something like that?!" She then proceeded to laugh unconvincingly.

"Yyeeaahh… That laugh isn't convincing anyone…"

With annoyed smile, she clenched a fist and threatened, "How about I beat you until you forget, then?"

"Wouldn't be the first time I got beat for no reason. Um, anyway… I need to go, so…"

**'_You're not seriously going to let her stay on the street, right?_'** Ddraig challenged.

Noire then began fidgeting her fingers uncomfortably. "Um… can I ask you something…?"

* * *

Annerose sighed as Issei stood in the dining room. "I'm going to suppose there's a story behind this?"

Issei nodded as Noire stood next to him. "Yes. Claims to be a goddess that some sociopath forced down here for a vacation."

Annerose twitched an eyebrow as she looked at him. "… And you believed that nonsense?"

"She almost punched my head off out of reflex."

Sheele then walked into the room with mild confusion. "Has anyone seen Aka –?" her words stopped and she gaped as she saw Noire standing in the house. "Lady Black Heart!?"

Noire's eyes widened as well when she saw Sheele. "Empress Sheele!?"

"Huh…" Issei mumbled in thought. "They know each o – WAIT! Sheele is an Empress!?"

**'_Huh,_'** Ddraig commented, **'_learn something new every day._'**

Noire then motioned to Issei and the others and turned Sheele. "Why haven't you told these plebeians who you are?!"

Sheele tilted her head lightly. "I… didn't think it was important…"

"Hold it!" Issei immediately interrupted. "What the hell is going on here!? The Tsundere is a Goddess and you're an Empress?! I know my day's been insane, but _this_!?"

Noire twitched an eyebrow. "I am _not_ a Tsundere!"

"I do not know what is occurring here but I request silence," Arturia remarked as she stepped into the room.

Issei turned to Arturia and then gaped. "Da fuck…?" he mumbled as he gazed at Arturia, her appearance drastically altered. She was now significantly taller, her hair lengthened and falling to just above her waist, though the most prominent change Issei noticed was in her bust, her size increased greatly, rivaling that of even Rias and Grayfia, she also wore a different outfit, more casual.

Ddraig groaned angrily. **'_SHUT. UP. I don't care if she's bustier now than she was when you had her! She's not yours anymore!_'**

Arturia frowned lightly, uncomfortable at Issei's deep gaze. "Wh – What is that look…?"

Issei pointed blithely to her bosom.

Arturia's face darkened lightly with red. "Do not ask me. I slept while you were out and when I awoke I looked like this. My dress does not even fit anymore."

Noire twitched an eyebrow as she stared at the blonde. "They're almost as big as Vert's…"

"M – Moving on from my unusual transformation, who is this woman?" Arturia asked, motioning to Noire.

Sheele turned and explained, "She is Lady Noire. CPU of Lastation."

"Wait," Issei interjected. "I thought she was a goddess."

"Same difference," Noire argued.

Sheele nodded in agreement. "Yes. She is also the one that went missing."

"I didn't go missing, that prick sent me here! Wherever… _here_ is…"

"Prick?"

Noire sighed and waved a hand dismissively. "Not important. I just need to figure out where I am so I can get back to Gamindustri."

Issei could not contain his snicker at the comment.

"What?"

"Gamindustri…?" Issei asked, snickering lightly. "There can't be a place called that… it's too dumb…"

"Actually…" Sheele began, "that's the name of the world we are from."

Issei blinked in disbelief. "… Eh…?"

**'_Wow…_'** Ddraig grunted in shock.

* * *

Issei sighed as he sat in his dining room with the others as Kuroka brought out the plates with the meals on them.

"Well this has certainly been interesting, nya," Kuroka remarked as she set the trays down.

Noire gasped as she looked at the cat-eared woman.

Kuroka looked at her, mildly confused. "Nya? Never seen a Nekoshou before, nya?"

"Not working!" Noire growled. "What kind of people forces them to work!?"

Kuroka blinked in bewilderment at the ravenette's sudden rage. "… Nya?"

Noire shot angry glares at Issei and the others. "You shouldn't force your master to do anything!"

The others remained in shocked silence.

"I'm a… master, nya…?" Kuroka wondered in bewilderment, causing Noire to gasp with shock.

Sheele then interjected, "Lady Noire, things seem to work differently in this world than ours. In this world, humans are the dominant race. And Nekomata and Nekoshou are regarded by devils as little more than animals."

Noire growled angrily and was about shout once more, but before she could, Arturia pinched her cheek tightly. "Shout again and I will throw you out."

Sheele laughed weakly. "U – Um… Arturia… it might be wise to not try that with Lady Noire… you might lose…"

Noire immediately paled and slowly turned to Arturia. "A – Arturia…? As in _the_ Arturia Pendragon?"

Arturia, mildly irritated, nodded. "I am. Why?"

"O – One of the Three Great Queens…?"

Arturia raised an eyebrow in confusion. "… Eh?"

Noire then promptly fainted from shock.

Michiko blinked in bewilderment. "Well that happened."

* * *

Issei sighed as he laid in his bed. '_Geez… what a mess… though I can't say I'm complaining._'

Ddraig moaned in annoyance. **'_I wish the same could be said for others._'**

'_Huh?_'

**'_Nevermind._'**

Issei raised an eyebrow and then spotted the flute Venelana had given him sitting on his nightstand. Debating in his mind whether to use it, Issei then grabbed the flute and left his room.

* * *

Issei walked down the halls of his house, searching for the room in which Michiko, his proverbial tormentor, slept. Reaching the door to her room, he peeked inside quietly.

Inside the room, Michiko laid silently, sleeping on her bed, clad in her uniform as always.

'_She's fast asleep,_' Issei muttered in his mind before huffing lightly. '_Damn… like this… she's almost cute. Too bad she's such a bitch._' Looking at the flute in his hand, he smirked lightly. '_Hopefully, this will put an end to all that._' Bringing the flute to his mouth, he released a single light breath, producing a plain, flat note. To his shock, the flute began to glow and then transformed to a snake in his hands that jumped from his grasp and raced under the door. "Well that… was weird…"

"Kya!" Michiko shrieked from inside her room. "Wh – What is… no… don't… kya!"

Issei blinked in confusion and then opened the door and gaped in disbelief.

* * *

**And there you have it! That concludes the ninth chapter of Fate of Devils: Black. Hopefully everyone enjoyed the chapter, so do be sure to post a review letting me know if you did. If you were confused, unsure, or simply had any questions about any matters concerning the story, feel free to post them as reviews and I will do my best to address them. If you did not enjoy the chapter, post a review if you must, but I would suggest saving your time and finding something you actually enjoy doing instead. Well... I have nothing else to add here, so I suppose I will see you at the next chapter. Bye-bye!**


	10. Taming of the Shrew

**Chapter X**

**Greetings and salutations to all my readers! Yes, I have returned with yet another chapter of Fate of Devils: Black. It has not been terribly long since the last, but I do not believe that is a problem, is it? That aside, I hope everyone enjoyed the previous chapter, as lime-filled as it was. I also hope everyone enjoys this chapter as well, so be sure to post a review and let me know if you do. Moving on, I would like to thank my coauthors Bakuto Masaki and TheLastNanaya for all of their help with the story up until now, their help with this chapter, and their continued help in the future. At any rate, time to get on with the reviewer responses.**

**Composcreator: Actually no, he's not. There's a different explanation for his "prowess".**

**Correnhimself316: Erm... what?**

**dragonrider66: Ah. I'm just feeling inspired for this story.**

**It was hinted at earlier, so I suppose saying it here is okay. It's Issei's increased mana flow, it caused her body to grow. Glad you liked the limes. School swimsuit isn't really my thing but I could do a naked apron. I'll try and set up a lemon with Rei or Grayfia on that.**

**As mentioned before, Composcreator isn't on to something. Issei isn't part Incubus.**

**superpeirce: That, my friend, is a secret. You'll learn eventually.**

**Guest: Yes, she certainly does deserve a punishment. And trust me, she definitely gets what's coming to her.**

**TheLaughingStalk: Yes, there are many.**

**He most certainly did. Though I suppose it depends on how look at things.**

**Sorry, but hopefully you can get past your tears to enjoy the story.**

**There will likely be other maids, but guess you can only find out by continuing to read. I know I could have, but I'd figured most people would have by this point. It should be pretty obvious. Becoming a vampire doesn't work like that. How could you be enjoying it more than you should? There is no mandated level of enjoyment. Thanks, I'm just hoping that I don't get people complaining about it being excessive.**

**Well, that wraps up the reviewer responses, so we may as well move on to the main event, no?**

**ATTENTION: There is a lemon in this chapter. Or rather, this chapter _is_ a lemon. So if you have no interest in my lemon content, freely skip this chapter and wait for the next.**

* * *

Issei walked down the halls of his house, searching for the room in which Michiko, his proverbial tormentor, slept. Reaching the door to her room, he peeked inside quietly.

Inside the room, Michiko laid silently, sleeping on her bed, clad in her uniform as always.

'_She's fast asleep,_' Issei muttered in his mind before huffing lightly. '_Damn… like this… she's almost cute. Too bad she's such a bitch._' Looking at the flute in his hand, he smirked lightly. '_Hopefully, this will put an end to all that._' Bringing the flute to his mouth, he released a single light breath, producing a plain, flat note. To his shock, the flute began to glow and then transformed to a snake in his hands that jumped from his grasp and raced under the door. "Well that… was weird…"

"Kya!" Michiko shrieked from inside her room. "Wh – What is… no… don't… kya!"

Issei blinked in confusion and then opened the door and gaped in disbelief.

Michiko lied on her bed, tied tightly with a rope, lying on her back, her legs raised and her arms tied to her side as the rope wrapped around her knees. "Hey!" Michiko shouted shrilly. "What the hell's going on?!"

Issei blinked in thought as he looked at her before grinning.

"Wait… you did this, didn't you!?"

"I'd say I like you in this position, Michiko," Issei remarked, his smirk still in place.

"Screw you! Untie me, dammit!"

"I don't think so. Not until I pay you back for all the crap you've given me ever since you so rudely barged into my life." Issei's grin widened as he cracked his knuckles.

"If you're going to hit me, just get it over with," Michiko hissed.

"Sorry, but that's not what you get. You put me through hell of all kinds, so I think I'll do the same to you." Issei then reached his hands out and wrapped his fingers around her breasts tightly, digging his fingers deeply. "Man, you've got some nice tits for such a bitch."

Michiko flinched as his fingers dug in, pulling, kneading, and squeezing her bosom. "Guh! Sh – Shut up!" As he wrapped his hands around the side of her bust tightly and squeezed, as if milking her, she hissed. "Stop that! It hurts!"

"That's the idea," Issei rebutted as he squeezed his hand at the base of her breast and then moved his hands up, kneading the entirety of the orb.

"I'll kill you after this!"

Issei merely chuckled as he pinched Michiko's tips under her clothing, making her hiss. "You know that wouldn't work. Besides, look how hard your nipples are."

"That's because you keep squeezing them, you prick!"

Issei continued pressing, kneading, and twirling her breasts. "Oh? And what about this?" Issei asked as he reached up and pressed a finger against her mound, covered by her panties and stockings, feeling the warm wetness underneath.

Michiko's face turned red as she averted her gaze. "I – It's just a reaction to you messing with my breasts. Bastard…"

"Really? Because it seems to me that you're just a perverted maid," Issei chided as he slid his fingers back and forth along her mound, tracing her lips underneath the fabric.

"S – Stop that…" Michiko moaned weakly as her breaths began to deepen, her fluids starting to flow more strongly from her hole.

"Do you really mean that?" Issei challenged as he continued rubbing his fingers along her, her nectar flowing out, soaking the fabric around it and coating his fingers. "Because you're putting out so much that I don't believe you."

Issei then reached his other hand towards her blouse and wrapped his fingers around one of her globes tightly before pulling on her top, exposing the black, frilled bra underneath. "This is some rather pretty underwear, too bad it hides your twisted heart."

"G – Go to hell!"

Issei grabbed the middle of her bra and then pulled abruptly, tearing it off, exposing her decently sized breasts beneath, her pink tips stiffened. "Look at that, you're soaking wet and your nipples are so hard, and from being groped and molested by a guy you hate. You really are a perverted maid."

"N – No I'm not…!" she argued weakly.

Issei pressed his fingers firmer against Michiko's honeypot, applying more force as he slid his digits to and fro along the slit, the arousal pouring out faster and faster, thoroughly soaking her clothing. He sunk his other hand into one of her breasts, twisting it lightly before pinching the peak and tweaking it.

"N – No!" Michiko grit her teeth as heat flowed through her body. '_Th – This sucks! This pig is making me wet with his dirty human fingers! And that smell… what is it? It's making it hard to think…_'

Issei smirked as he felt Michiko shiver. "How about this?" As his ring and middle finger kept massaging her slit, his thumb and index finger tightly pinch her clit, sticking up underneath the fabric. "Now, how does this feel?" In one swift motion he pinched and twisted both her clit and nipple at the same moment.

"N – No… this can't be… I… I… I'm cumming!" Michiko howled in ecstasy as her hole twitched and throbbed violently. Michiko's body trembled and twitched for several seconds. After her body stopped quivering, she breathed heavily. "Y – You… stupid human…"

Issei snickered lightly. "I'm a devil, remember? And this devil just made you cum. So either you actually like me or you're simply a dirty pervert."

Michiko spat at Issei. "That's what I think of you, scum."

"Humph," Issei remarked as he wiped her saliva from his face. He then reached to her mound and grabbed the pantyhose, pulling them up. "Look at how soaked these are. It's kinda hard to hold them."

"Then let them go, dog!"

Issei smirked and then grabbed the transparent fabric with his other hand and pulled, tearing the fabric open, showing her black panties brightly to his eyes, a small amount of steam pouring out from the new space. He looked as her fluids saturated the panties and dripped and stream down her upside-down abdomen. "You're so wet, it's practically dripping. But I think it's suffocating, so let's let it breathe." He reached over to a nearby shelf and grabbed one of Michiko's axes. "So this is that damned weapon you chopped me up with. How about I use it for a better purpose now?" He then lightly and carefully slipped the blade on the bottom of the handle underneath her panties.

Michiko shivered as the cold metal contacted her skin before he lifted it up, slicing the fabric in half. "H – Hey! Don't look at that!"

"Look at you, your pussy is twitching so wildly, and it's just dumping fluids. And all from this 'dog' you despise so much."

"You'll pay for this! I'll make you suffer you pathetic worm!"

Ignoring her, Issei reached to his trousers and lowered the zipper.

Michiko narrowed her eyes and then widened them as his tool flopped out from the space. "N – No… you're going to stick that huge thing in me…?"

"That I am. This thick pole will make you mine. After I'm done, you won't be so mean anymore."

Michiko grit her teeth angrily. "Don't touch me with that thing!"

"Here, try it," Issei taunted before pressing his erect rod against the side of her face.

Michiko's face contorted in disgust as the thick, hot, hard pole pressed against the side of her face. "Why you…!" However, as she snarled angrily, the aroma from his shaft filled her nose. '_Th – That smell… it's so pungent and disgusting, but… it smells amazing…_' Unwittingly, Michiko began to salivate, her oral fluids building up within her lips as the idea of Issei's member entering her mouth filled her mind.

"And now, I'm going to put this in your mouth and take it for myself."

Michiko's eyes widened suddenly. "D – Don't you dare!" she warned, however, her warning was not aided by the saliva slowly pouring from her lips with excitement.

Issei pointed towards her mound with a smirk. "You say that, and yet you're practically a fountain."

"Fuck you!" Michiko cursed. "Don't you dare do that you dog!"

"So dirty. I think your mouth needs cleaning." Michiko began to protest once more but Issei moved swiftly, immediately and suddenly plunging his member past her lips, filling her mouth with his rod.

Michiko's eyes widened as he entered her mouth, stretching her jaw lightly. '_Wh – What!? No! He can't! You stupid worm!_'

Issei began moving his hips, his shaft shifting up and down within her mouth. "Damn… this dirty mouth of yours feels great inside. Here, you should feel good too." Issei put his hand against her mound and began sliding two of his fingers back and forth along the lips, tracing their shape. "I'm still shocked at how wet you are. It's so slippery for my fingers."

Michiko scowled up at Issei as he fucked her mouth and massaged her mound. '_Y – You… presumptuous jerk… I know… I'll bite this dirty thing off!_' However, her eyes widened as her teeth refused to move. '_Wh – What…? Bite him! Bite him! Bite off his dirty cock!_' Her tongue then began moving, seemingly on its own, pressing against Issei's pole, gliding along it, caressing and twisting around it.

Issei flinched lightly as he felt her tongue wrapping around his member. "Don't like it, you say? Then why are you licking me?"

Michiko clenched her eyes shut with anger and frustration. '_No! Why?! Why isn't my body listening to me!? My tongue's taking in all of his dirty taste… and that awful smell is filling my nose… my head's getting foggy… And his disgusting fingers… they feel so good… No! Stop that! This doesn't feel good! This dirty dog is raping me! I refuse to feel good to this stupid mongrel!_'

"I think that's enough playing," Issei taunted before extending his middle finger.

'_Wait, he's not going to –!"_ Michiko exclaimed in her mind before loud grunts came from her body as Issei immediately dunked his finger into her hole.

"Whoa!" Issei exclaimed as his finger entered Michiko's pussy, her walls almost instantly wrapping around him tightly. "Your hole sucked my finger in. It's almost sucking on it like another mouth," Issei noted as he began plunging his finger in and out of her hole, burying it all the way to the base knuckle, his finger twisting and curling as it moved. "It's almost kinda hard to move my finger around you're sucking so tightly." Issei's penis continued plunging in and out of her mouth, descending all the way to the back of her mouth, as his finger thrust up and down in her pussy, burying and twirling around inside.

'_Sh – Shut up!_' Michiko shouted in her mind as Issei kept thrusting the two parts into her body. '_Th – That perverted finger of his is stirring my pussy while his smelly dick is fucking my mouth… And my body is enjoying it!_'

'_Damn… her insides feel amazing around my finger. And her mouth is so soft and warm… I'm loving this!_' Issei howled in his mind as he stopped his hand momentarily, uncurled his ring finger next to his middle finger, and then plunged both deeply into her hole, spreading the walls.

Michiko released a muffled shriek as she felt her walls spread, wrapping tightly around his fingers.

'_Whoa! Her mouth got tighter!_' Issei shouted as her tongue coiled around his tool firmer and her lips began exerting more suction, causing Issei to reflexively begin thrusting his shaft harder, smacking against the back of her mouth with more force, though leaving him still less than half submerged past his lips.

'_H – He's getting so hard… and there's so much stuff coming out from him… and it tastes so good… my head's getting foggy…_' Michiko groaned in her mind as her eyes began to glaze over. '_I can't stand this… his ugly thing… it… tastes… so… good…_'

Issei plunged his fingers as deep as he could inside her hole, twisting, twirling, and stirring his fingers around within her, her fluids dripping and splashing out as he thrust his fingers wildly.

'_No… it's coming… it's building up… his fingers… they're going to… I can't… I'm… I'm cumming!_' Michiko howled in her mind and moaned loudly, her breath brushing along Issei's shaft.

Issei suddenly lurched back, pulling his hand out from Michiko's honeypot as she came, a long stream of nectar spraying out in a powerful gush, splashing down on her cleavage as her body twitched.

Michiko trembled greatly as her climax shook her body, filling her with heat and arousal. '_Th – This can't be… twice… this dog made me cum twice…_'

"Well I hope you're not done yet," Issei remarked with a smirk, causing Michiko's eyes to widen. "I'm still all pent up. So until I've made my full release and satisfied myself, we'll keep going."

Michiko's eyes shot wide. '_N – No! He can't! He won't! If it keeps going like this… I… I'll break!_'

Issei immediately leaned down and placed his face near her mound. Taking in several breaths, he then released a light sigh, causing Michiko to tremble as his breath brushed across her folds. "It's such a rich smell, your arousal is. I want to gobble it all up." He immediately began running his tongue along her lower lips, tracing it from end to end, stopping momentarily to flick her stiffened clit with his tongue. "It tastes so sweet. Ironic considering the sour source from which it comes."

Michiko growled angrily, though her mouth continued pleasuring his pole. '_How long is this bastard going to keep insulting me!?_'

Issei continued gleefully playing with her folds using his tongue as he continued his thrusts into her mouth.

'_His thing…_' Michiko thought blankly as Issei continued plunging in and out of her lips, '_it's so big… and hot… and the taste is… the smell… it's driving me crazy…_'

Issei's thrusts picked up speed as did the speed of his licking along her pussy before his tongue stopped just above her hole.

'_No… don't stop…_'

Issei's tongue then dove into Michiko's mound, burying itself within the soft walls inside. '_It almost feels like I'm sharing a kiss with her… it's sucking on my tongue so hard…_' Issei thought excitedly as he continued pounding the back of her mouth, feeling the resistance of her body begin to slowly give way. As his tongue danced and twirled inside her honeypot, he chuckled lightly. '_Guess she wants to taste my whole length. Might as well give her what she desires._' Issei's thrusts began to slow down somewhat, though the force remained the same. After a few more slow pushes, he pulled back, nearly removing himself from her lips, and then rammed down, plunging past the back of her mouth and burying his length deep in her throat.

'_I – It's iinn!_' the greenette screamed in her mind as she felt his tool surge past the gate to her throat and fill it with its girth. '_I – It's so thick and hot… it feels like my throat's going to melt…_' She trembled lightly as Issei's thrusts along with the ministrations of his tongue, touching and brushing every sensitive spot of her tunnel, continued at great speed.

Issei grunted lightly as he felt Michiko's throat, mouth, and tongue wrap tightly around him as he moved up and down, her tongue moving as frantically as his own was inside her hole. '_D – Damn… she's really getting into this…_' As Issei continued moving his tongue around inside, he found a spot on her wall that felt different from the rest, and grazing it caused a strong shiver through her body. '_This… this must be the spot…!_'

'_He's found my most sensitive spot… and his thing is getting bigger… Wait, but that means he's about to…_' Michiko began stirring in her binds. '_No, he can't cum inside my mouth! If he does, I won't be able to take it!_'

Issei tensed as Michiko, in her struggles, tightened her muscles around his member. '_Huoh! It's so tight!_' Continuing his motions inside her, Issei's thrusts quickened. '_C – Crap… I can't hold it much longer… I'm about to…_'

Michiko's eyes widened greatly as Issei pressed his tongue firmly against her most sensitive spot before giving one last powerful thrust down her throat. '_A – Again! I'm cumming again!?_' she shouted in her mind as her entire body tensed before she felt Issei's length pulse.

'_Here it is!_' Issei exclaimed in his head as he shot his load down Michiko's throat, his thick seed gushing out and coating the twisted maid's insides.

'_It's coming! It's filling my throat! It's… so thick…_' Michiko's mind hazed and fogged as the warmth filled her esophagus, resulting in her own climax.

Issei widened his own eyes as Michiko released another jet of arousal, greedily drinking down the nectar as it shot into his mouth. '_Mmm… guess this is what a devil's pussy juice tastes like._' Issei and Michiko remained motionless and silent before their dual climaxes came to an end. Issei sat up, pulling his tongue from her hole, and then removed his member from her mouth.

Michiko coughed virulently, a small amount of Issei's semen spilling out. She took several deep breaths, her face flushed brightly, her eyes glazed over with arousal. "You… bashtard…" she cursed, her words slurred from the haze in her mind. "You dumped… sho much shemen… itsh sho hick…"

Issei sighed and then tilted her head back slightly. "Well I hope you enjoyed it. There's still more to come."

Her eyes widened in disbelief. '_Wh – What?! How's he still so hard!?_' she shouted in her mind as Issei's member, still stiff, twitched slightly.

"So, want more?"

"Go thu heww…" she threatened weakly.

"I'll take that as a yes," Issei answered before getting off of Michiko momentarily, removing his clothing. "Ah, much better. Now for you, I think those clothes are getting in the way."

Michiko sent a weak glare of defiance as Issei used another of her axes to deftly slice and remove the remainder of her clothing, stripping her to her bare skin.

"Well I'll give you this, you have some beautiful skin. I can't wait to stain it with my cum."

"You're a monshter…" Michiko snarled.

Issei's expression flattened angrily. "Well I'm a monster of your own creation. You know, I was willing to forgive your first few offenses and insults. I've dealt with bitchy women before. But you just kept pushing, and pushing, and pushing. In fact, I'd almost say you were hoping for this to happen. After all," Issei paused as he grabbed one of her breasts lightly, squeezing it as he spoke, "this body of yours isn't trying too hard to stop me."

"That's only because I'm tied up… untie me and I'll gut you."

"We'll see. But for now, I still need to unload the rest of my aggression." Issei climbed back onto the bed, straddling her abdomen as he grabbed her cleavage with his hands before placing his length between them, sandwiching his member tightly between their moderate softness. As he began slowly moving back and forth between her cleavage, Issei noted, "These tits of yours are pretty good. Not very big, but the shape and softness aren't bad."

"Tch," Michiko hissed. "Like I give a shit. Just relieve yourself and go away."

"Don't mind if I do," Issei remarked before moving his rod back and forth with more speed, the head disappearing between the cleavage before poking back out.

Michiko watched the pole, transfixed as it thrust toward and away from her with repeated motions, sliding between her bosom, coated in her own saliva. '_I can't… get enough of… that smell…_'

Issei shivered lightly as a new, pleasurable sensation hit him. Glancing down, he gaped slightly as, combined with his motions in her cleavage, Michiko's tongue occasionally slipped out from her lips and caressed it, gaining a thorough taste with each approach. "Pick your head up."

Michiko stiffened as his motions continued. "H – Huh…?" she grunted, angrily.

"You can taste it better if you lift your head up."

She twitched an eyebrow with a glare at him as his thrusts continued undisturbed before craning her neck up lightly and spreading her lips, his member taking perch within as he moved to and fro, the compression of her cleavage now compounded by the suction of her lips and the ministrations of her tongue.

Issei raised an eyebrow momentarily, intrigued, before smirking. Adding more speed to his motions, he compressed her bosom more with each push, his dick moving further into her mouth, her tongue hungrily enwrapping it, wanting to thoroughly cover and taste it.

Michiko moaned and huffed as she tasted his sausage, feeling it moving between her orbs. '_More… I want more… that thick… warm… tasty… cum…_'

As Issei's motions continued, he grunted lightly. '_Damn, she's sucking so hard. Is she trying to pull my skin off? But damn it feels amazing…_' Glancing down at her tits, sitting idly in his hands as he rocked to and fro, his fingers started playing with the soft globes, massaging and kneading them as he continued pushing his piston between them.

'_Mmm… that feels good…_' Michiko glanced up as she felt his tool begin to thicken, heat rising in it. '_It's getting bigger. Is he… about to cum…?_'

Issei's motions picked up pace, sliding in and out faster, his precum filling Michiko's mouth slowly. "Get ready… I'm reaching my limit…"

Michiko merely nodded silently, continuing to suck on his tool like a piece of candy, her tongue twirling and caressing. '_Give it to me… I want more of your cum… it tastes so good…_'

Issei grunted as he began thrusting even harder and swifter.

Michiko's eyes widened when he gave one last plunge before his climax came, his seed gushing out powerfully. '_There's so much! It's filling my mouth!_' After a few seconds of pulsing, the excess fill began seeping out from her lips before her head fell back, causing Issei's release to burst out and splash on her face, her hair saturated with his semen as several more gushes came.

Issei gave several exhausted sighs before pulling back slightly, removing himself from her cleavage, taking in the sight of Michiko's face slathered in his batter. He frowned lightly when he noticed her mouth remained shut. "Come on now, let me see."

Michiko nodded mindlessly and then opened her mouth, displaying it to be full with his seed.

"Swallow it, don't waste any."

Michiko closed her mouth before her head tilted back slightly, several lumps appearing in her throat as she swallowed. She then opened her mouth, displaying her tongue.

Issei chuckled lightly and patted the top of her head, the only part of her hair not covered in his cum. "Good girl."

Michiko's lips curled up lightly with a mindless smile, her eyes glazed over.

Issei then sat back, showing his still stiffened member, causing Michiko's smile to widen slightly. He then repositioned himself, placing his shaft between her cleavage once more, pointing himself down towards her abdomen.

Michiko, seemingly on reflex, then reached out with her tongue, lightly licking his sack. "This is where it comes from… yummy semen…"

"And I'll be sure to give you plenty more," Issei replied as he sandwiched himself between her bosom once more and began his motions anew as Michiko licked his sack, eventually pulling one towards her lips and sucking it softly, her soft appendage lightly caressing it.

'_No…_' Michiko thought weakly. '_Why am I doing this…? I want to stop him… I want to kill him… but all I can think about… is that cum. More… more… I want more… It's so good… give me more…_'

Issei glanced down at her mound as his member moved briskly in her cleavage. '_Good grief, it looks like she might cum again._' He chuckled lightly before grunting as Michiko pulled his ball deeper in her mouth, greedily swirling her tongue on it. "You _do_ know that doing that isn't going to give you any more, right?"

Michiko frowned lightly with dismay, releasing it from her mouth, before reaching up with her tongue towards his plunging shaft, lightly flicking the base of his tool as he moved.

'_Whoa… she's really getting into this…_' Issei grunted as he felt her tongue on the base of his penis, the excitement causing his motions to speed up.

'_My head… it's melting… my thoughts… they're going away… can't think…_' Michiko felt pleasure pulse through her body with each beat of her heart, the pleasing warmth radiating throughout her. '_But he just keeps teasing me… I want it… I want his thing… I want his stuff… in my body… inside me…_'

Issei grunted and huffed, noticed the trembling in Michiko's folds as he continued. '_Guess she wants the real thing, huh?_' "Now just hold on, Michiko, I'll give it to you soon."

Michiko stopped her licking momentarily and nodded with a small smile.

"Why'd you stop licking?"

Responding instantly, Michiko's tongue went back to work caressing his tool firmly.

Issei's hands, previously sitting idle, returned to the act of massaging Michiko's bosom as he moved, squeezing the orbs in his fingers, flicking the tips, and pushing them firmer against his staff.

Michiko gazed up at Issei's moving member as her tongue wrapped around it tightly. '_This thing… this big, thick, hot thing… it's going to go inside me… It's going to fill me with his hot stuff._' Her body began to tremble as he kneaded her bust, feeling his shaft begin to swell. "Ah… yes… you're going to cum again… Give it to me… cover me with your hot cum…"

Issei smirked as his movements sped up. "Your wish is my command. If you want my seed, you can have as much of it as you like." Feeling his limit approach, Issei stopped suddenly, leaving the end of his tool buried in her cleavage.

"Hau, here it comes!" Michiko exclaimed as Issei burst, his seed pumping out and filling the gap between her globes before bursting out from between them, spraying and splashing out, coating her abdomen and thighs, some leaking down over neck towards her chin. "Aaaahh… it's so warm…"

Issei sighed and then removed himself from her cleavage.

Michiko pouted lightly. "You're not done, are you?"

Issei pointed to his tool, still standing tall. "I've still got plenty. And now I'm going to dump it all in you."

Michiko, her eyes half-lidded and shadowed with lust, smiled weakly.

Issei stood on the floor and grabbed Michiko, whom was still bound, and repositioned her, still lying on her back, but her head facing towards the head of her bed instead. He took a moment and looked over her form, her abdomen, breasts, face, and hair coated in his seed. "Now I've coated you on the outside, now to do the same to the inside." Issei stepped forward and grabbed her upraised legs, positioning himself in front of her trembling folds. However, before entering, he lightly pressed the end against her hole and moved it around slightly and then rested the bottom of his shaft along her mound and slowly shifted back and forth, stroking her lower mouth with his rod.

Michiko trembled as she felt warmth radiating from her mound, before pouting with annoyance. "Stop teasing me…"

Issei chuckled lightly and positioned himself for entry. "Alright, here I go," he announced before suddenly and immediately thrusting himself in, burying his length halfway down her tunnel.

"Kkyyaahhaauu!" Michiko moaned and howled loudly as Issei rod suddenly burst into her body, tearing through a barrier of flesh as it buried itself deep inside, however sending shock waves of ecstasy coursing through her veins rather than pain, her body trembling and quivering.

Issei flinched lightly as her folds trembled and wrapped tightly around him, combined with her loud moans.

Michiko then slumped back, her bosom slowly heaving with her breaths. "A – Again… I came again… I don't even know how many times that was…"

"Well hopefully you've got a few more in you. I know I've definitely plenty left." However, Issei blinked curiously when he glanced down and watched as blood slowly trickled out from her mound. "Virgin, huh? Well I'll make sure I imprint myself as your first time and ensure you never forget it!" Issei declared as he become his movements, pushing in and out of her pussy, her walls still gripping his rod as tight as ever.

Michiko gasped and moaned as Issei pounded into her, feeling jolts of ecstasy shoot through her body with each thrust, her walls stretching around his tool. "A – Ah! Yes… carve it into me…! Make me yours!"

Issei blinked in surprise and then smirked. "Geez, you really are a slutty maid, aren't you?" Issei chided as he began thrusting with greater force, his tool digging deeper inside her with each movement, spreading her walls deeper and deeper.

Michiko hissed lightly as Issei shifted his hips side to side and he thrusted, spreading her walls to the side as well. "N – No, I'm not… I'm not a…!"

Issei smirked before pinching one of her tips with his fingers. "Then how come these are so stiff?"

Michiko moaned deeply as his hand pinched and twisted her nipples while his member stirred her insides roughly. "I – It feels like I'm melting… if this keeps up… I won't be able to accept any dick but yours…!"

"I think that sounds like a good idea," Issei retorted as his plunges sent Michiko's arousal flying in all directions.

"No, you can't!" Michiko protested as Issei kept plunging himself deeper within her. '_H – He's actually going… to dump that stuff inside me…_' "Don't you dare come inside, you dog!"

Issei glanced down at her, her expression a scowl, though her face flushed with lust. "You say that, and yet this pussy of yours is trying to squeeze me dry."

Michiko trembled as she felt more ecstasy pulsing through her body from each impact of Issei's firm rod before snarling weakly. "N – No… it's not… that fat thing of yours… is just… too big…"

"Heh, as much as I appreciate the compliment, you're definitely enjoying this."

"No, no, no! I'm not! I hate you! I hate this!" Her protests were quickly masked as Issei grabbed her bosom tightly with his hands, squeezing, pushing, and pulling with his fingers, digging them deeply into the soft orbs. '_No… this can't be happening… this perverted dog is forcing himself on me… and my stupid body is enjoying it! Why?! Why?!_'

Issei huffed and grunted as he felt his limit approaching, increasing his motions greatly. "Here it comes. I'm going to fill you up."

Michiko tensed her fists and attempted to break the rope binding her. "Don't you dare! You can't! If you –!" Michiko stopped midsentence as Issei gave one last thrust before climaxing, his thick seed gushing out powerful and filling her hole. "HHHAAAUUU!" she shrieked loudly as her walls tensed around Issei, compressing around him greatly as he filled her. '_I – It's flowing… it's filling me up… so… much…_'

Issei gave several breaths as he felt the pulses in his member come to an end, though the trembles in Michiko's body continued for several seconds. With a sigh, he pulled himself from her mound, his release slowly flowing out from her.

Michiko's body tensed momentarily before slumping back, breathing heavily.

"So, was it as good for you as me?" Issei questioned.

"Screw you…" Michiko hissed weakly. "Like I'd enjoy… being cummed inside of by a disgusting dog like you…"

Issei frowned lightly and grabbed Michiko up with his arms.

"H – Hey!" Michiko growled, flustered, as he lifted her. "What are you doing!?"

Issei then stepped in front of a mirror on Michiko's wall.

Michiko's eyes widened as she saw the visage of herself in the mirror. Her legs raised high, strapped next to her arm by a rope that passed under her cleavage, her hair, her face, her breasts, and even her abdomen and limbs, coated in Issei's semen, the fluid staining her skin. Her eyes then traveled down and watched as his seed slowly flowed out of her mound, pouring out steadily.

Issei then leaned in towards her shoulder and quietly whispered, "Don't keep denying it, please. With a face like that you're not exactly convincing me to stop."

Michiko stiffened and her eyes met her own gaze in the mirror, her cheeks bright red with arousal, her eyes half-lidded and clouded with pure lust, her skin stained with droplets of his seed, her breath forming clouds in the air as she panted, saliva slowly streaming from her lips thirstily, dripping to her skin below. '_Is that… me…?_' She gulped. "… I –" she began to say, however she was interrupted as Issei suddenly and immediately buried his rod in her cum-filled honeypot. "Kkyyaa!" she howled loudly with elation, her head throwing back against Issei's shoulder as her body tensed. "N – No… I'm… again! Ccuummmmiinngg!" she wailed with bliss.

Issei grunted as she instantly wrapped tightly around him before her climax made itself known, a long, powerful current of nectar shooting out from her honeypot, coating the area.

Michiko shivered in Issei's arms before her body went limp, her gaze landing on the sight of her own visage in the mirror once more. '_Th – That is… really me… I… I am… loving this… my body…_' Her sight slowly moved down, looking at the spot where she and Issei were connected in the mirror. '_My body… needs it…_'

Issei began his motions once more, hearing the light, aroused breaths from Michiko's mouth as he thrust himself into her. With a small smile, he thought, '_Looks like she's finally accepted it._' He then proceeded to make larger thrusts, pulling himself nearly out from her hole and then rushing back within near to the base inside of her.

"Y – You…" Michiko began weakly, her voice thick with lust, "you're stirring the cum inside me… with your hot thing… it feels… so good…"

Issei smiled lightly before adding more power to his thrusts. "Then here, let me mix it even more!" He added slight sideways motions to his jolts as he rammed into her garden, whisking his batter already inside of her body.

Michiko's lips slowly began curling upwards with each erratic motion, each loud squirt of their mixed fluids spilling from her body. "My body… it's melting… I can't take this… it feels so good!"

'_Oh crap! She's squeezing me so tight…!_' With a grunt, Issei declared, "You wanted it… here comes more…!" Hitting her with multiple powerful thrusts, Issei felt the tip of her womb against the end of his member as he continued. "And as an extra service… I'll put it right in the center!" he shouted before thrusting himself up and pulling Michiko down, hitting his member against her innermost wall before hitting his release.

Michiko's eyes widened as Issei's teeth dug into her shoulder as he came, feeling his hot batter shoot directly into her womb and her body begin to fill with great heat. "It's coming! My womb's being filled with your hot cum!" she exclaimed with bliss.

Issei groaned as his member pulsed, gushing fluids deep inside of Michiko's body. '_Holy crap… just how much do I have…?!_' When his pulses stopped, he pulled himself out of her slightly.

Michiko gasped and huffed lightly as she felt his seed settle inside of her. "My pussy… it's shaping around you… only yours… my master…"

"Can you feel it, Michiko? I'm still hard. So I'm going to keep going."

Michiko turned her head to face him, hearts filling her eyes, enthusiastically calling out, "Yes! Please, keep on fucking me until you're satisfied! Break me more and more! Break me until my mind accepts that I can't live without my mate and Master anymore! Fill me with so much of your cum that my life will depend on you for food and energy! This stupid maid has crossed the line by being a bitch to you for so long, so please give this idiotic dragon maid the punishment she truly deserves!"

Issei chuckled lightly. "If you say so." However, before continuing, he smirked. "Actually, I think I've done enough with that dirty pussy of yours."

Michiko's lips lowered in a pout. "You're not going to give me anymore, Master?"

Issei removed his tool from her mound, moving it between the soft rolls of her bottom. "I will. I just think I want to give it to you in this hole instead."

Michiko's expression immediately changed to an excited smile. "Yes, fill my ass with your cum! Take my anal virginity!"

"Here goes!" Issei exclaimed before applying pressure, his member spreading the entrance to her bottom slowly. He grumbled lightly as he made no progress before feeling the muscles give, allowing him to enter her soft posterior.

"Hhaa!" she moaned loudly as Issei's staff began spreading her ass.

"I'm surprised, I'd always figured you as a real tight ass, but it's surprisingly soft in here. I can't wait until it's dripping with my cum."

Michiko's breaths became elated huffs, a shallow breath escaping her drooling lips with each forward thrust, feeling his member dig deeper into her back door. "Master's head is entering me again! It's spreading the weird place! It's making me feel so full! It's like my ass was made as a toy for you to fuck!"

Issei chuckled as he heard her gasps of pleasure. "I'm fucking you up the ass for the first time and you're already loving it."

"A – Ah!" she moaned as his tool began burrowing deeper. "Th – That's, be – ah! Because my body is – hau! My body is for your pleasure!"

Issei watched as her bosom slowly swayed up and down with his movements, some of his expended seed still sticking in their valley. However, his attention then returned to her anus, her insides still gripping around him tightly. "It's so soft inside you, it's kinda driving me crazy. It's so wonderful, it makes me want to mess you up even more."

"Yes, please, mess up my insides even more, Master!" Michiko begged loudly as Issei burrowed his way deeper, spreading the walls with his girth. "Mess me up, fill me with your cum! Coat every part of me with your wonderful milk!"

"Heh, well, when you put it like that, how can I refuse?" Issei then thrust roughly, shoving himself inside her rear up to the base of his member, angled it around within her, and began full power thrusts once more at great speed. "Get ready, I'm about to make another deposit!"

Michiko cried out with a loud moan as Issei began to swell in her hole before gushing once more, filling her bowels with his cum as his member pulsed, dumping the thick fluid into her with each throb, his teeth also clamped on the side of her arm, sending heat flowing through her once more.

"There, now my stuff's in your ass, how does it feel?"

Michiko throbbed in his arms lightly, her tongue loose in her lips. "Amazing… the place where waste is supposed to come out is now having Master's spunk being stirred and filled by his dragon penis, even though this place has never done anything at all."

Issei raised an eyebrow at the words. "Huh? What's that mean?"

"My body doesn't function like a normal human or devil, it feeds solely on mana. I don't need to evacuate like other beings."

Issei blinked and then smirked. "Is that so? Interesting. Well then," he paused as he began his thrusts anew, pounding hard into her ass, stirring the liquid inside, "then it'll be my pleasure to make this hole of yours fit for my dick!"

Michiko moaned and howled with pleasure as Issei rammed forcefully, stirring and whisking his tool around in her bottom, stretching and shaping the tissue around him. "Yes… yes! Pour more into me! Fill me! Make my hole yours!"

Issei began shifting Michiko's body up and down along his staff as he continued his own plunges. His motions hastened as the walls tightened around him. "I'll cum so much that you'll throw it up! Here, have more!" he exclaimed as he rammed deeply before surging yet more fluid deep into her body before his mouth reflexively grasped her other shoulder, clamping down deeply.

"Aahh, hhaauu!" Michiko wailed as she reached a climax, feeling more of his warm seed fill her body.

Issei stood for several moments, taking several breaths before he felt Michiko's body twitch as a stream of golden fluid escaped near her mound. "Hehe, guess it felt so good you couldn't hold it, huh?"

"I – It's amazing… my ass… it's breaking… it's reshaping to your cock, Master. This useless, cosmetic hole now has a purpose… to hold all of your warm, thick cum…" Her eyes then traveled towards her reflection and she saw the marks on her arm and shoulders, heat radiating out from where Issei's teeth dug in. "Mashter…" Michiko called out quietly, her words slurred as her tongue hung from her lips.

"Hm?" Issei answered before looking her eyes in the reflection.

"Theshe marksh… their yoursh… they're sho… warm… pleashe… mark me more… mark my shoul and body… sho that they're only yoursh… Remind me of my plache ash your toilet… Shomeone who ish lower than you! Pleashe make me remember sho that I will neber commit the act of being men to you again!"

Issei smiled widely before nodding. "Alright then. I'll cover you with so many marks and fill you with so much jizz that there'll be more of me in your body than you."

Michiko nodded with a weak, elated smile as Issei removed himself from her rosebud and repositioned himself at her honeypot.

"I think it's time I give some more to this hole."

Michiko released a loud moan as he turned her around to face him, still holding her up in his arms, and then proceeded to continue with his forceful thrusts, ramming against her inner wall and stirring the thick fluid already inside of her. "It'sh hitting me sho deep…! It almosht feelsh like it'll break me in half!"

Issei huffed as he felt her inner wall begin to give way slowly with each impact. '_Perhaps it's time I open the door to her oven._' Hitting with more force behind each thrust, her innermost wall began to grow weaker and weaker in resistance. '_And now… here. I. Go!_' he shouted in his head as he rammed deeply, his member bursting in past her womb's entrance and plunging inside of her deepest spot.

Michiko's head flew back as she bellowed with pleasure, feeling him reach her inner sanctum. "I – It'sh… all the way in… inshide my… womb…"

"And now I can dump it directly inside."

"I – If you do that…!" Michiko retorted, her pitch swaying with his thrusts. "I – I'll get pregnant!"

"So? You're my slave. My cock sleeve. I'll keep cumming in you until you _are_ pregnant!"

"A – Aahh!" she wailed again as he filled her womb with his seed, feeling the heat of his bite flowing from her breast. "Yyeesshh! Make thish ushelesshh maid into your baby maker!"

Not even stopping for a breath, Issei kept Michiko facing him and moved his pole from her mound to her rear, thrusting deeply before filling her once more, his teeth grabbing her other orb.

"It'sh… sho… thick…!" Michiko called out before Issei moved to the bed and placed her down on her side.

"And I've still got a lot left. Our night's only getting started," he declared, seeing Michiko's enthusiastic smile as he began plunging in her hole, deep to her womb once more.

"Fill me! Mesh me up!" she exclaimed as he made another gush into her womb, his teeth grabbing her thigh, before immediately switching her ass. Her body tingling with each impact before he yet again filled her, heat flowing out from her hand, her abdomen beginning to swell from the load inside her body.

'_Man… I've still got so much left!_' he shouted in his mind as he placed Michiko's belly against the bed and impaled her with his shaft again. '_This is amazing! I've cum so many times and her pussy's still gripping me like the first! It's incredible!_' he exclaimed as he filled her uterus again, her triceps receiving his teeth. Taking a moment to collect himself he switched his rod out to her backside and began plunging into the tight hole again.

Michiko panted and moaned as he stirred her stomach. "I can't believe it, Mashter! You came sho much already… and you're shtill sho big…!" Warmth filled her insides as heat radiated out from her neck as he released again before he moved her onto her other side, his motions continuing inside her honeypot undisturbed.

"Here it comes!" Issei hollered before ramming into her mound and dumped into her womb again, her abdomen expanding even more as his seed spread her insides. "And again!" he declared as he entered her ass again and pounded firmly.

"My body… sho hawt… I'm melting… my head ish… shpinning…" She cried out as she felt his seed fill her body again.

Issei stopped momentarily.

"Why are you shtopping… Mashter…?" Michiko asked before he reached for another of her axes.

"I think the time for needing these has passed," Issei explained as he caught the blade under her binds and pulled, allowing her limbs to fall freely as he grabbed her up in his arms, planting his cock inside her backside again and resumed thrusting with purpose. "Look at your body, if I didn't know any better, I might say you're pregnant already."

Michiko's eyes once again returned to her reflection, where she saw her stomach swollen greatly, her body filled with his seed. Smiling with mindless elation, she rubbed her filled abdomen as Issei continued thrusting.

'_I think… this is it…_' Issei muttered in his mind. '_I can feel… a big one coming…_' Issei thrust and pumped with great force as his tool began to bulge before burying himself deep inside her rear.

"Aaaaaahhh…!" Michiko called out loudly as Issei gushed inside of her, filling her body with more and more semen, she felt the liquid filling her body, flowing up through her bowels. "Amazhing… At firsht… I hated thish… but Mashter'sh made me feel sho good for thish long… how could I…?" Her eyes then looked over her cum-splattered, swollen body and saw the markings from his mouth covering her. '_I'm… sho glad… wash being a bitch to him… Now he ish… completely dominating me… Thank you… my old bitchy shelf…_' Her thoughts were then interrupted as her body reached its limits. Her abdomen trembled before suddenly contracting, forcing all of the semen out from her. Her cheeks puffed lightly before her mouth spread, the thick fluid emptying from her mouth and mound, pouring and splashing to the floor below as her stomach compressed, squeezing out the liquid from her body. '_I – I can't believe iitt! I'm cumming from Mashter'sh cum shooting out of mmee!_'

Issei sighed as his member reached its limit and he pulled it from Michiko's body, the pole finally resting limp. "Wow… so, how did you like it Mich – eh…?" he mumbled as he realized she was unconscious in his grasp. He then paled lightly as he glanced down and saw the huge puddle of cum on the floor. "Whoa… uuhh…" Not knowing how to resolve the situation, Issei merely placed the unconscious Michiko on her bed, grabbed his clothes, and quickly made his escape from her room.

* * *

Issei sighed with a heavy groan as he slowly stepped into his room. "Holy fuck… I'm so… tired…" However, his expectations of an encroaching rest were immediately shot as he saw Arturia sitting next to his bed, waiting for him, her expression worryingly stern. '_Oh shit…_'

"Tell me," Arturia began bluntly, causing him to flinch, "where have you been?"

Issei stiffened and began to sweat heavily. "U – Uh… I… erm… that's… uh…"

"He was simply handling some unfinished business," Muzet explained as she floated near the door to his room, causing him to jump with surprise.

Arturia furrowed her brow in thought at the answer. "Very well. That aside, it is time to begin preparing for school."

Issei stiffened in place and then gaped. '_Wwhhaatt!? I spent the whole night fucking!? If I don't get some sleep…!_'

"So clean yourself and come to the dining room."

Issei slumped his shoulders and groaned heavily.

* * *

As the group gathered around the table for breakfast, Annerose looked around curiously.

"Something wrong, Anne?" Yuko asked.

Annerose nodded. "Yes. I don't know where that maid of mine is."

Issei stiffened suddenly.

"I guess she exhausted herself somehow again."

"Is it normal for her to sleep a long time?" Yuko asked.

Annerose nodded in reply. "Yes. She sometimes sleeps for thirteen or fourteen hours a day. She's a good maid, but that sleeping is an issue."

"R – Right…" Issei chuckled weakly. '_If she knew what actually happened… she'd probably kill me… for good._'

* * *

**And that brings chapter ten of Fate of Devils: Black to an end. I hope everyone enjoyed it. If you did, be sure to post a review and let me know. If you were confused, unsure, or had questions about anything, be sure to leave those in a review as well. If you did not enjoy the chapter, I would suggest finding something you do enjoy instead, though if you must post a review, try to keep it focused. Hhmm... nothing else to add here, so I suppose until the next chapter, bye-bye!**


	11. Kendo Bento

**Chapter XI**

**Hello, greetings, salutations, and all those welcomes. I have returned with yet another chapter of Fate of Devils: Black. So... yeah, it seems this marathon of the story will continue for a good while. But, that's a good thing. I think. Anyway, hopefully everyone enjoyed the previous chapter. At least a few of you did it seems. I know I certainly enjoyed writing that chapter-long lime. I equally hope everyone enjoys this chapter, so be sure to post a review if you do. And do not worry, this one will actually have some story in it. That said, I would like to thank my coauthors Bakuto Masaki and TheLastNanaya for their help with my stories as always and this one in particular. So, shall we move on to the reviewer responses?**

**TheLaughingStalk: Suck it up buttercup. As mushy as month old bananas. That... was a very poorly chosen analogy. Moving on... thank you, and here is that update!**

**dragonrider66: I appreciate the high praise. I've read some very good lemons by other people myself, so if you're putting mine up there with any of them that is certainly high praise. Certainly. I plan to do a large number of lemons pretty much from this point on so I'm willing to take suggestions for lemon ideas to keep things a little fresh. Just keep things consensual. He truly might, huh? Group leagues? Unfortunately your metaphor befuddles me. I assume you're referring to threesomes/orgies but I'm uncertain. And I think your keyboard broke on that last sentence pal.**

**The Storm Master 567: I put a harem listing in one of the earlier chapters and things haven't changed to any significant degree since then.**

**Doreedo: Sort of, yes. Sorry, her new form is based on some designs from actual TM content, so no bigger.**

**And that does it for the reviewer responses this time around. So, with those matters closed, how about we move on to what you people are really here for?**

**ATTENTION: Do I really need to tell you at this point?**

* * *

As the group gathered around the table for breakfast, Annerose looked around curiously.

"Something wrong, Anne?" Yuko asked.

Annerose nodded. "Yes. I don't know where that maid of mine is."

Issei stiffened suddenly.

"I guess she exhausted herself somehow again."

"Is it normal for her to sleep a long time?" Yuko asked.

Annerose nodded in reply. "Yes. She sometimes sleeps for thirteen or fourteen hours a day. She's a good maid, but that sleeping is an issue."

"R – Right…" Issei chuckled weakly. '_If she knew what actually happened… she'd probably kill me… for good._'

**'_With your perverted luck?_'** Ddraig commented. **'_She'd probably ride you to death._'**

'_… I can't decide if that sounds awesome or terrifying…_'

"Issei," Annerose called out to the blissful brunette.

"I didn't do it!" Issei suddenly shouted.

Ddraig groaned with irritation. **'_Ssmmooootthh zombie boy. Now she doesn't suspect a thing._'**

Annerose raised an eyebrow in curiosity but continued nonetheless. "Because I haven't told you to yet. Go and see if you can wake Michiko."

Sakura then stood with a smile. "It's okay, I'll do it."

Issei stiffened and smiled weakly. "No, no, I got it!"

However, at that moment, Michiko walked into the room, smiling happily, before looking around puzzled. "What's everyone so excited about?"

Ddraig snickered lightly. **'_… Oh you are so boned eight ways to Sunday._'**

Michiko then promptly sat down, still smiling, right next to Issei.

Ddraig's snicker then turned into loud laughter. **'_Oh so very boned. Well, it was a thrill having you as a wielder, kid!_'**

Annerose narrowed her eyes in confusion.

Issei stiffened in fear. "I didn't do anything!"

Michiko then wrapped one of her arms around his as she sat.

Issei paled and sweat heavily. '_… Fuck me! Why's she so clingy?!_'

Ddraig, barely able to speak through his laughter, explained, **'_Female dragons always are after an intense and dominated sexual experience. Usually the first week or two of pregnancy as well._'**

Annerose stared silently at Issei and Michiko and then sighed. "Michiko, did you clean up the mess?"

Michiko nodded with a blithe smile. "Of course."

"Good," Annerose answered simply before returning to her food.

Issei blinked in bewilderment. "… Eh?"

**'_Aaww…_'** Ddraig pouted.

Annerose glanced at him and then returned to her meal. "I don't particularly care what my Familiars do so long as it doesn't interfere with their work."

Mina tilted her head in confusion. "Uh… I don't get it."

Anna giggled in amusement. "Fufufu, I do."

Aika growled slightly at Michiko.

Akame lowered her lips in a pout. "Still no threesomes with Lord Issei…"

Issei immediately fell back with a nosebleed as the consequences of her words filled his mind.

"Uwah!" Michiko exclaimed in shock before shaking Issei. "Master!"

Yuko sighed in mild annoyance.

Ddraig, however, laughed raucously. **'_Kid, be glad you're a zombie! Otherwise you'd die of bloodloss._'**

* * *

Shortly later, Issei sighed as he walked to school with Arturia and the others.

Aika twitched an eyebrow angrily as Sakura and Mina remained puzzled.

Sakura turned to Aika and asked, "Is something wrong, Senpai?"

Aika huffed. "Nothing," she answered bluntly."

**'_Does she think she's fooling anyone?_'** Ddraig questioned.

'_Something is definitely wrong with her…_' Issei thought.

**'_She's a jealous pervert,_'** Ddraig stated bluntly.

'_Huh? You gotta be kidding._'

**'_Seriously, kid? You think I am kidding? She obviously wants you. Same with the other two. I can smell it through your nose. Though, you'll need to take it slow with the one that isn't a virgin._'**

Issei frowned with annoyance and confusion. '_What…?_'

**'_That kind cook you love._'**

Issei stiffened lightly. '_… What…?_'

**'_Oh, right. You can't smell the difference yet. Though… from the scent it wasn't by choice_.'**

Issei narrowed his eyes with concern and anger. '_But… that would mean…_'

**'_Yeah. She was._'**

"Senpai?" Sakura called out, noticing Issei's angered expression. "What's wrong?"

Issei flinched before turning to her. "H – Huh? Oh, nothing."

* * *

Issei sighed as he walked into school, his mind still stuck on what Ddraig had said about Sakura when he rounded the corner and slammed into someone. "Gah!" He looked up at whom he had run into and muttered, "H – Huh? Oh, sorry about that…"

"Hey, watch it!" a voice snarled.

Issei looked up and saw a girl with long brown hair with two long, thin pigtails on the side, dark red eyes, a very flat chest, and dark skin wearing the female Kuoh uniform with a vest. He then twitched an eyebrow at her snarl. "Hey! I said I was sorry, brat!"

The girl stood up and growled. "Brat!? I'm sixteen, jackass!"

Issei stood with a groan and then pointed at the girl. "Your chest and attitude say otherwise."

**'_Idiot,_'** Ddraig chided.

Twitching an eyebrow, the girl then flicked her wrists towards Issei, causing a bolt of electricity to shoot at him.

"Whoa!" Issei shouted, barely dodging the bolt.

"Prick!" she cursed before getting knocked on the head.

Issei turned to the figure that had lightly punched the girl and saw a woman with short, dark red hair, red eyes, fair skin, and an impressively large bust wearing a purple suit shirt overtop a light lavender shirt underneath, a knee-length matching skirt, and dark purple high-heeled shoes. Issei gaped slightly. '_Holy shit! They're huge!_'

The dark-skinned girl turned to the woman, a slight tear in her eye as she rubbed her head, and demanded, "Mom! Why'd you do that?!"

Issei's jaw hit the floor in shock.

The woman turned to Issei with a soft smile. "My apologies. I hope my daughter hasn't caused you any trouble."

Issei shook his head lightly. "N – No, none at all." After a pause, he mumbled under his breath, "Besides, it's not like she can kill me."

The beautiful woman looked at Issei curiously. "Hm? You're in Yuko's class, aren't you?"

Issei blinked as he turned to her. "Huh? Yeah. How'd you know?"

Smiling, she added, "She talks about you all the time, she just gushes about you."

**'_And gushes on you,_'** Ddraig interjected.

'_Shut it,_' Issei growled. "I – Is that so…?" he asked with a weak laugh.

Motioning to herself, the woman explained, "My name is Shiranui Mizuki. This is my daughter, Yukikaze."

"A – Ah, right…" Issei muttered before bowing. "I'm Issei Emiya. Though… you probably know that already."

Shiranui nodded with a smile. "I do. It was nice meeting you, Emiya." Turning to Yukikaze, she urged, "Yuki, say hello to him."

Yukikaze pointed to Issei annoyed. "He ran into me first, though! He needs to apologize!"

Issei twitched an eyebrow in annoyance. "I already did, brat!"

Yukikaze gasped overdramatically before turning to her mother. "See?! He called me a brat!"

"Because you are acting like one," Shiranui chided before tapping Yukikaze on the shoulder. "Now get going."

Yukikaze pouted before walking away.

Shiranui sighed lightly before sending a wink to Issei and making her way down the hallway.

Issei blinked in confusion before turning to leave. "Well that was just weird." However, he had not made it two meters before yet again slamming into someone else. "Gah!" he grunted as he hit the floor.

"Uwah!" a new yet familiar voice shrieked.

Issei groaned as he sat up. '_Great, is this just my day for running into people?_' He then looked ahead and saw who he had run into, the blonde Sakura he had seen during the battle with the crazed knight, though she now wore the Kuoh Academy uniform without the shoulder cape. "Hey… haven't I seen you before…?" His eyes then glanced lower, seeing the bright amber panties the blonde wore. "Whoa…"

Sakura blinked curiously as she looked ahead. "Huh?" She then realized he could see her panties. "Kya!" she shrieked as she pushed her skirt down.

"S – Sorry!" Issei yelled as he covered his eyes.

Sakura, her cheeks reddened, asked, "D – Did you see…?"

Issei remained silent for a moment before nodding slowly.

"… Pervert."

Issei stiffened and lowered his head in shame.

"Sakura," the blonde's blue-haired partner called out as she walked up, wearing the academy's uniform with the shoulder cape, "what are you doing?"

"Huh?" Sakura muttered before turning to Murasaki. "Ah! Mura-Chan!"

Murasaki sighed and knocked her on the head. "I am your senior."

"Ow…"

**'_Oh boy,_'** Ddraig muttered. **'_It's the giant ax wielder._'**

Murasaki then turned and noticed Issei. "Hm? Ah, you were fighting that Stray."

Issei nodded. "Yeah… I forgot… who are you two?"

"I am Murasaki Yatsu, this is Sakura Igawa," the bluenette explained.

Issei nodded as he stood. "Right. I'm Issei Emiya."

"I see. Sakura, let's go."

Sakura nodded before standing and then bowed to Issei before the duo left.

**'_That went well,_'** Ddraig noted.

'_Yeah…_' Issei answered.

* * *

Issei sighed as he sat in his classroom before feeling a tap on his shoulder. Blinking curiously, he turned and saw the two guys he often caught peeping on the other girls. '_Oh great… what do they want?_'

The first of the young men, with short hair and glasses, looked at Issei and asked, "You're Issei Emiya, right?"

"Yeah. And you are…?"

Aika noticed the duo speaking with Issei and frowned suspiciously. "What do you two want?"

"Gah!" the bald one of the duo shouted in surprise.

Issei then turned to Aika. "Oh, hey Aika."

Aika huffed as she adjusted her glasses and pointed at the duo. "These are the Perverted Duo, those idiots whose crimes you keep getting beat up for."

"Is that so…?" Issei asked with a twitching eyebrow.

"Back off, Kiryu!" the bald-headed teen snarled.

Issei narrowed his eyes at the two. "You do not tell my friend to back off. So what do you want?"

"Humph," Aika huffed, "they probably want you to be their full-time scapegoat."

The duo then silently picked Issei up by the arms and ran off.

Aika remained silent in annoyance. "This won't end well…"

* * *

However, Issei suddenly and immediately found himself in a tight, dark space with a few slivers of light poking through. "What the hell!?"

The bald teen put a hand over Issei's mouth and then pointed to the slivers of light.

Issei leaned forward and looked through the small holes and saw to the outside, a large number of girls in various states of undress. '_This… is a locker in the girls' changing room…_'

**'_Kid,_'** Ddraig interjected, **'_I think we're in trouble._'**

Issei then heard movement behind him and turned around suddenly and saw that the Perverted Duo were gone. He then tried to open the hidden door with which they had entered, but found it would not open. '_Those bastards locked me in!_'

Ddraig gulped as Issei kept trying to force the door open. **'_Kid… stop or something bad's going to happen…_'**

Suddenly, the small space was filled with light.

Issei twitched an eyebrow and deadpanned, "… I'm going to kill those bastards for this…"

* * *

Issei groaned as he sat in the center of the changing room, surrounded by three people.

The two flanking him were the duo he had fallen on previously.

The third was a young woman with knee-length, straight black hair, straight bangs falling atop her forehead, over her brown eyes, two more bangs framing her face with two long locks falling down her front, over her moderately sized breasts, the end of her hair tied with a large red ribbon, wearing circular, frameless glasses, and the standard Kuoh uniform.

The brunette folded her arms and scowled at Issei. "So you just don't give up, do you, Emiya?"

Issei frowned.

The pink-haired girl turned to the brunette. "Hey, Murayama, we should make sure he doesn't do this again."

The brown-haired girl, Murayama, nodded. "Yeah, we should, Katase."

The raven-haired girl then raised a hand. "U – Uh… why am I here…?"

Katase turned the girl and answered, "He was peeping on you too, Aina."

Issei sighed heavily. "Look… if you're going to beat me, just get it over with."

Katase glanced at Murayama.

Murayama nodded in response. "We're not going to hit you."

Issei blinked in bewilderment. "… Hah…?"

Murayama nodded in agreement. "Yeah, it's obvious that beating that perversion out of you won't work."

Issei twitched an eyebrow in annoyance. "Hey! I might be a pervert but I never willingly peep!"

Murayama huffed lightly. "Do you even realize how dumb that sounds?!"

"Somewhat. I blame my terrible luck on getting caught 'peeping'. And this one I blame baldy and glasses for dragging me here."

Murayama raised an eyebrow. "The Perverted Duo," she spat.

Issei nodded. "Yeah. That's what Aika called them. Bastards threw me in and locked their secret door."

Murayama paled in response. "S – Secret door!?"

Katase then grabbed him by the collar. "You expect us to believe that?!"

Aina weakly reached out a hand. "H – Hey… what if he's telling the truth…?"

The duo blinked in curiously before turning to each other.

Murayama frowned in thought. "Watch him," she ordered before walking out.

"So…" Issei muttered.

Aina turned to him and questioned, "Um… you're Issei Emiya… aren't you…?"

Issei nodded. "Uh, yeah. And you are…?"

Aina stiffened. "O – Oh. I'm Aina Kamishima."

"I see. You good friends with the Kendo Duo?"

Katase then jabbed Issei with her wooden blade. "We have names, you know."

"Yeah, yeah. Sorry, Katase. I think that's your name. Just that everyone calls you that."

At that moment, the locker Issei had been in then opened as Murayama popped her head out. "There's seriously a hidden door back here!"

"Told you."

Aina remained silent, staring at Issei in thought.

"Something wrong, Kamishima?"

"Hhmm… ah," Aina remarked. "You're Sanjou's husband."

Issei gaped. "H – Husband!?"

Aina nodded. "Sanjou's been telling everyone who would listen that 'Issei' is her husband. I thought she meant Ryuudo at first."

Katase scowled and then jabbed Issei again. "You even got your perverted claws into Sanjou-Senpai?!"

Issei shook his head virulently. "She came on to me!"

**'_In more ways than one,_'** Ddraig noted with a snicker. **'_Ha! I said it first!_'**

"That's bull!" Murayama argued.

Aina then raised a hand. "I asked Sanjou and she said she asked him out first."

"Wh – What?!" Katase exclaimed.

"She also said he has a… a m – massive… thing…" she mumbled with a reddened face.

Issei gulped as a slight drip of blood fell from his nose.

"No way…" Murayama muttered.

The duo then shared a glance at each other.

"Well then…" Katase muttered before pointing her wooden blade at Issei. "Take it off."

"… Hah…?" Issei mumbled in bewilderment.

Katase, her face beginning to redden, urged, "Y – Your clothes… take them off. You've seen ours, so… it's only fair."

Issei sighed. "Well… you guys kinda tied me up, so you have to untie me first."

The duo shared another thoughtful look.

After a moment Murayama sighed and walked up to Issei.

"Wh – What…?" he uttered in confusion before she crouched down. '_I – Is she doing what I think she's doing!?_'

**'_She is,_'** Ddraig answered.

Murayama grabbed the zipper to his trousers and pulled on it. "I think he's already hard."

'_Well what do you expect?!_' Issei shouted in his mind. '_You're all just about naked!_'

As Murayama pulled on the fabric underneath, his thick rod flopped out into open view of the three girls. "Wh – Whoa!" Murayama exclaimed, falling back lightly as the meat stick entered her view.

Katase gaped lightly. '_I – Is it even normal for them to get that big!?_'

Issei gulped subtly as the three girls gazed at his tool. '_G – Geez… how long are they going to just stare like that…?_'

"W – Well…?" Katase urged.

"Well what?" Issei argued.

"Aren't you going to… you know… spray it?"

Issei flattened his brow and deadpanned, "I can't just do it on demand, you know."

Katase huffed in annoyance and slightly jammed her foot over his member. "What's wrong? Our bodies not good enough?" she asked, irritated. However, she stopped when she heard Issei grunt lightly before smirking. "Oh-hoh? Like this do you?" She then began rubbing the ball of her foot over the head of Issei's tool, then running the side of her foot up and down his shaft lightly before returning to massaging the tip.

Issei flinched lightly as she continued her actions. '_Geez… she's actually pretty good at this…_' However, his eyes then traveled up as he noticed a small line of shading along her panties. '_Wait, is she… getting hot…?_'

"Hey!" Katase shouted before sliding her foot down, squeezing his length between two of her toes. "Look at my face!"

Issei hissed lightly as he felt the pressure of her toes around him before she began moving her foot up and down along his length, his precum flowing out heavily.

Katase twitched lightly as she continued massaging his mass. '_It's so hot… and thick… and all this stuff pouring out… it's so slippery on my toes…_' Unconsciously, the dark spot on Katase's pink panties became wider and wider as more of her aroused fluids began flowing out of her mound. '_Shit… it's making me so hot… To think he'd become so big after all this time… I… I want it inside… Wait! What am I saying?! I don't want that! But… I do…_'

Issei frowned lightly as Katase's foot slipped off of his tool. "Are you done already?"

"Sh – Shut up…" Katase argued, her face reddened with arousal. "I – I was just prepping you…" She then walked towards him and pushed her panties aside.

Murayama gaped. "K – Katase! What are you doing!?"

"Sh – Shut up…! This pig needs more punishment!"

Issei flattened his brow. '_You're not fooling anyone with that look,_' he noted at Katase's deeply reddened face as she moved herself down atop him.

However, rather than inserting him inside herself outright, Katase pressed her lower lips against his pole and began grinding her hips back and forth, her folds greedily gripping his side tightly as they slid over his member, her fluids flowing out more and more, coating him with the liquid.

'_Damn… she's really dumping it out…_' Issei muttered in his mind. '_And despite how she acts, her pussy's so warm and soft…_'

Katase huffed and breathed heavily as she slid along Issei's member from end to end. '_It's so hot against me… it feels like I'm melting… S – So this is… what the real thing feels like…?_'

Issei trembled lightly as he continued to watch the fluids dripping from Katase's mound, coating and pouring off of his member, his eyes momentarily looking up at her face, cheeks reddened deeply with arousal, eyes half-lidded and glazed with lust, her breaths forming small clouds in the air, her bust slowly swaying up and down with her motions. '_Dammit! Why am I tied up like this…?! I wanna play with those tits!_' Issei flexed his arms lightly and felt the bindings give. '_Wait… did they tie this loosely?_'

**'_No, dumbass,_' **Ddraig remarked. **'_You're stronger than the average human. Even in your current state, one good tug and a normal rope will snap like rubber._'**

Katase's breaths hastened as she felt heat and pleasure coursing through her entire body. '_I – I don't understand this! The more I rub against his thing, the hotter _I_ get! I – I think I'm about… about to… oh no… here it comes!_' Katase's entire body then tensed as she exclaimed, "I – I'm cumming!"

Issei flinched lightly as he felt Katase's lips grip tightly to his shaft as she hit her climax. '_Crap! It's like she's trying to pull the skin off!_'

Murayama gaped in shock as she watched the proceedings. '_D – Does it really feel that good… just to rub against it…?_' Watching Katase's climax shake her body, Murayama's body trembled lightly as small trails of arousal flowed down her leg, a stained line forming on her light blue panties.

Katase's body trembled for several moments before she slumped forward, taking several breaths. "Th – That was… crazy…"

Issei frowned lightly. "You're not done, are you?"

Katase tensed and then looked down at his shaft sitting between her thighs, still thick and warm. '_H – He still hasn't cum yet…?_' Gulping, she slowly picked herself up from him, a small trail of fluid connecting them as she positioned her hole above his hose. "I – I hope you appreciate this…" Katase remarked with a weakly defiant expression, her eyes gazing at his mast hungrily. She began to slowly lower herself onto him, feeling the head of his staff begin to spread her lips open as it began to enter her body. "It's… so… big…" she strained as she applied more pressure to her movement. However, as pain started slowly flowing through her body, she suddenly lifted herself from him. "I – It's too big… I can't do it."

Issei twitched an eyebrow before his arms flexed suddenly, snapping the ropes before he grabbed Katase by the abdomen.

"Eh…?" Katase mumbled before Issei pulled her down and thrust his hips up, slamming himself all the way in, spreading her lips and walls suddenly, tearing through her maidenhead with force, and forcing his way into her womb at the same time. "Kkyyaa!" she shrieked loudly as pain and pleasure shot through her entire body like lightening. "A – Again! I'm cumming again!" she exclaimed as her tongue fell from her lips and her eyes rolled back, her walls tightening even further around Issei. '_I – It's so big… it's filling my stomach…_'

Issei hissed lightly as her tunnel strangled his rod. '_Crap she's tight!_' His eyes then glanced down as he noticed trickles of blood flowing from her mound. '_And… a virgin…?_'

**'_You really couldn't tell?_'** Ddraig wondered.

'_I can't just "smell" virginity!_'

**'_Whatever. She's about to pass out, so I suggest you give her a wake up nudge._'**

'_Yeah, yeah,_' Issei answered before pulling himself out slightly and then thrusting up into her.

"Hau!" Katase moaned as the sudden movement brought her from slowly-encroaching slumber before he began moving more powerful, thrusting in and out of her body with force. "A – Ah! I – It's so… big…! I can't… take it…!"

Murayama's eyes sat wide as she watched Issei thrust into Katase, the outline of his penis forming on Katase's toned abdomen. Looking at Katase's face, her shocked expression quickly morphing into a mindless smile, Murayama gulped as more arousal began pouring from her hole, staining her lingerie. '_Does it… really feel… that good…?_'

Issei grunted as he continued thrusting into Katase's hole. '_I can actually feel her womb wrapping around me. Man, she's got a small pussy. Guess that means stuff like this is more effective, huh?_' He then shifted his hips side to side slightly, causing his member to shift inside of her.

Katase trembled as she felt him stirring her inside. "It'sh… sho… big…" she mumbled incoherently as pleasure, with slowly fading pain, shot through her body. '_I – If he keeps going like this… I'll break!_'

Issei continued thrusting deep into Katase's body, watching as her clothed bosom swayed up and down in front of him with each plunge. '_Dammit… I can't just ignore those tits like this!_' he shouted in his mind before using one of his hands to lift Katase's bra.

"H – Hey, what are you – hhaauu!" she began to protest, but moaned loudly as Issei lightly bit down on her stiffened peak. '_H – He's sucking… on my breast!?_' She then trembled as she felt his tongue swirling and lapping at the tip before his teeth pulled on it lightly. Her body trembled further as his free hand moved to her other orb and began kneading and squeezing it in his fingers.

Murayama gulped lightly as she continued to watch Issei thrust into Katase, feeling her own mound begin to drip with arousal. '_I – I can't take it…_' Almost unconsciously, her hand moved towards her mound and her fingers began massaging her lips, moving to and fro over the fabric, her other hand grasping her breast tightly. '_Wh – What am I doing?! I'm masturbating while my friend's getting fucked and Kamishima-Senpai's watching! But I just can't… hold it any longer…!_'

Aina widened her eyes as she watched Murayama begin pleasuring herself. '_I – Is this… really happening…?_' Her attention was then drawn back to Katase as the short-haired girl gasped loudly as Issei continued thrusting deep into her hole, stretching her womb with his member and pulling on her breasts with one hand and his mouth. '_Th – This is… unbelievable…!_' Aina felt heat slowly spread through her body as she watched the events unfolding before her.

"Your tits are pretty yummy, Katase," Issei praised as his tongue continued circling her areola, flicking the tip occasionally.

Katase trembled as the words registered in her mind. '_H – He… likes them…?_' Her eyes suddenly widened as she felt Issei begin thrusting harder inside of her body. '_He's hitting me so hard inside…! My body is… forming to his shape! He's pounding it into me! I can't even think straight anymore!_' "A – Ah! It feels… amazing…!" Her arms then wrapped around Issei's shoulders, pulling him deeper into her cleavage as her legs grasped his waist, her own hips adding to the back and forth motions he made himself.

Issei grunted as his thrusts increased in force and speed, Katase's fluids mixing with his, sloshing about as he moved into her, squeezing her breast with his hand tightly as his mouth greedily sucked on the other.

Murayama huffed and breathed heavily as one of her hands kneaded her bosom, pinching the tip under the cloth, her other hand inside her panties as two of her fingers danced and swirling inside her hole. '_I can't believe that this is actually happening…!_' She gasped lightly as the sound of Katase and Issei's fluids sloshing filled her ears along with the sound of skin slapping against skin and Katase's huffs and moans of elation.

Katase widened her eyes as she felt Issei begin to swell inside of her. '_O – Oh no, here it comes! If he does that… I'll be his forever…!_' Suddenly, Issei plunged himself deeply and pulled on her tips with his teeth and fingers as his member burst, gushing his fluids into her. "C – Cumming!" Katase howled in ecstasy as she reached another climax from Issei's release. "I – I can feel it… it's so hot… and thick…"

Murayama's eyes widened as Katase's abdomen swelled subtly from the thick seed filling her. '_I – Is that… going to… happen to me…?_' The idea filling her mind, and the smell of Issei's cum filling her nose, she felt her own climax approach. "I – I can't take iitt!" she exclaimed as her fluids gushed from her body, coating her thighs and panties in liquid.

Katase trembled for several seconds as she felt Issei's seed flow into her. "It'sh… sho… wonderful…" she mumbled weakly before collapsing.

Issei blinked in confusion. '_Did she… pass out…?_' Issei sighed before pulling himself from Katase, his seed pouring out from her as her abdomen shrunk to normal.

Murayama stiffened as Katase collapsed to the floor and watched as Issei's fluids flowed from her, the thick smell filling her nostrils, before her eyes moved down to his member, still stiff and tall. Her eyes widened as she looked at the thick rod. '_I – Is that thing going to… go inside me…?_' Her eyes remained transfixed for a long minute before she slowly made her way towards Issei, her bosom shifting as her arms slid along the floor, her bottom swaying.

Issei sighed and then flinched when a new sensation suddenly came to him. Looking down, he saw Murayama at his pole, her tongue slurping and caressing its length.

'_This thing… this hot thing covered in this sticky stuff… it actually turned Katase into his slut…_' She trembled and moaned as her tongue scooped up the mixed fluids of Issei and Katase. '_And it's covered in his hot ice cream and her stuff too… it's so yummy…_' She then moved her mouth above Issei's length, kissed the end lightly and then spread her lips widely, enveloping his tool with her mouth and moving it up and down the end, her tongue stirring along the top. '_It's so big… my mouth actually kinda hurts…_'

Issei sat as she moved her head back and forth along the end of his member. "Move your head more."

Murayama stopped and glanced up at him mildly annoyed but then did as commanded, pulling him deeper into her mouth.

"Move your tongue around, over the whole thing."

Hearing Issei's orders clearly, Murayama began moving her tongue along his length as her mouth moved up and down, fully taking in the flavor of his and Katase's mixed fluids coating his flesh. '_It's so strong… my nose is being overloaded… and I can feel it as it goes down my throat… It's so warm…_'

'_Wow, she takes instruction well,_' Issei thought with surprise. '_I wonder if she'd…_' "Hey, Murayama, try putting your boobs around it."

Murayama stopped momentarily and looked up at him confused and annoyed before reaching a hand behind her bra and pulling it off, exposing her tall, bright pink nipples.

'_Wh – Whoa… is she really…?!_' Issei thought with surprise as she repositioned herself slightly, bringing her bosom up with both hands and squeezing his member between it. '_Uwah! Her mouth, her boobs, her tongue, and all the stuff from Katase…! It feels awesome!_'

Murayama glanced up as she moved her breasts and mouth along his length, feeling it twitch as he grunted lightly. '_I – I guess… he's enjoying it…?_'

"O – Okay…" Issei began, grunting lightly from the pressure around his dick, "go faster."

Murayama immediately increased the speed at which she moved her arms and mouth, his pole sliding in and out of her mouth quicker and quicker as her tongue coated every centimeter of it and her breasts massaged its mass up and down. '_I – It's getting even bigger and hotter! W – Wait, does that mean he's about to…?_'

"G – Guh… Murayama… I can't hold it any longer…!" Issei said loudly before placing his hand on the back of her head and pushing her down as he thrust up, ramming the end of his penis against the back of her mouth as he came, gushing his fluids down her throat.

Murayama squealed loudly as the thick, hot cum shot into her throat, sending warmth coursing through her entire body, feeling the pulsations of his erection between her cleavage as it continued to pump more into her. '_Th – There's so much! And it's so warm! M – My head's getting… so foggy…_'

After several moments of release, Issei sighed as he pulled his hand from her head and lowered his waist, allowing Murayama to pull her mouth from his length, her mouth flooded with his semen.

"Zhere'sh sho mucsh…" she mumbled sloppily as the fluid sat on her tongue before she swallowed it.

Issei then asked, "So, how do you feel?"

Murayama stiffened and then looked up at him. "I – I'm still…"

Issei then tapped the unconscious Katase on the thigh. "So then do you want to feel good like Katase?"

Murayama remained silent for several moments, her face turning progressively redder and redder before nodding slower. "… Y – Yes…"

"It doesn't sound like you mean it to me. Prove it. Show me that you want it."

Murayama gulped before grabbing her panties and sliding them down her legs, a single strand of fluid connecting them to her mound before dropping them off her feet and spreading her legs widely, showing her mound to him clearly, her folds twitching and quivering expectantly. "I – I want…"

"You want what?"

Murayama gulped heavily. "I – I want you to ram me with your huge thing!"

Issei chuckled lightly as her face turned neon red before moving himself over her. "Well you're certainly a greedy girl. Alright, if you want it that badly, then I'll give it to you," he answered as he grabbed his piston, moving it towards her mound. He then lightly moved the tip over her lips, tracing the shape of her hole.

Murayama moaned lightly as the sensation sent trembles through her body. "S – Stop teasing me…"

Issei nodded and then began moving himself forward, the end of his member spreading her folds as he moved into her hole.

Murayama hissed lightly as she felt him spread her open.

"You want me to stop?" Issei asked before Murayama shook her head emphatically. Nodding in understanding, Issei pushed further into her, before finding resistance inside of her. "A virgin, huh? Guess this is about to hurt then."

"H – Huh? What do you – kya!" she asked before shrieking as he tore past her hymen, sending pain shooting through her body like electricity. '_Wh – What the hell is this!? It feels like I'm splitting in half!_'

"Alright, I'm going to start moving."

"H – Huh? W – Wai – hau!" Murayama exclaimed as she felt Issei's member began slowly sliding in and out of her hole, each forward thrust digging deeper within her. Her hands immediately wrapped around Issei's back as he began moving, her fingers digging into his skin. '_I can't take this!_'

Issei grunted lightly as her nails bit his skin as he began moving. '_Guess I better make this enjoyable pretty quick, huh?_' Issei's motions increased in speed, his dick digging deeper, faster.

Murayama's breaths became light gasps, each breath sharpening with Issei's thrusts. '_Th – The pain… it's starting… to go away… a little…_'

'_Hehe, her tightness is becoming softer, guess it's getting better._' Issei's eyes then traveled down, Murayama's bosom swaying up and down with each thrust. '_Man… I think her tits are even bigger than Katase's… I can't just let them go to waste…_' His hands then tightly grasped around her breasts as he thrust into her, his fingers sliding up the mass, releasing it, and then grasping them once more, his plunges moving deeper and deeper.

Murayama moaned loudly as she felt Issei digging deeper inside of her, each of his squeezes on her bosom sending pulses of pleasure through her body. '_My body… it's getting hotter… so hot…_'

Issei smiled lightly as her breaths became shallower and slower, the sharpness flowing away. '_Looks like she's getting into it. Guess now it's time to ramp it up a little._' He immediately began thrusting with greater force, his frequency lowering as he began pulling in and out harder and harder, burrowing deeper inside of her hole. His fingers then pinched around her stiffened peaks, tweaking them tightly.

"A – Ah! Y – Yes… yes!" she exclaimed loudly as she felt the intense sensations shoot through her body, the pain nearly completely melting away, her body feeling all pleasure shooting through her. '_I – It feels like I'm reaching my limit again… I'm going to cum again!_'

However, as Issei continued thrusting, feeling her tighten around him, he then stopped his motions and pulled himself from Murayama's body.

Murayama stiffened as he pulled out and then released an unwitting whine as he sat back. "Wh – What's wrong…?" she asked, her words heavy with arousal.

"Move to doggy style. I want you to beg like a bitch in heat."

Murayama twitched an eyebrow. '_Th – That jerk… what makes him think he can…?_' However, she gulped as she looked at his dripping, fluid covered. '_Dammit… but I want… no, I _need_ that thing!_'

Issei cheered on the inside, keeping his expression placid, as Murayama moved to her hands and knees, raising her lovely round bottom up. "Alright, then I'll give you the same treatment as Katase." Acting instantly, Issei immediately submerged himself deeply within Murayama, instantly taking back to his powerful cadence of thrusts, hearing Murayama's moans and light gasps of pleasure as he moved. "I'll make you my pregnant bitch, begging to be taken!"

Murayama's face reddened greatly as she turned to him with a false frown. "Wh – What are you – hau!" she began to accuse but stopped when Issei shifted his member inside of her. '_D – Dammit! He's saying stupid stuff like that… it's making me feel even better!?_'

Aina remained silent in disbelief as Murayama's expression slowly melted from weak resistance to sheer pleasure, Issei's penis forging further within her hole. Her knees shook lightly as her entire body became hot.

'_I – I can't take much more of this! That thing of his is breaking me in half!_' Murayama shouted in her mind as Issei's tool began pounding against the entrance to her womb. '_J – Just how much longer is he!?_'

Issei huffed and grunted as he held tightly to Murayama's plump ass whilst his member began hitting the door to her womb. '_Sh – She's starting to get tighter. Guess she's reaching her own limit…_' he thought as he began plunging harder and harder into her. "I can feel how much you want it, so I'll be sure to fill you up."

"Y – Yesh…!" Murayama exclaimed sloppily as her mind fogged greatly. "F – Fill me with lotsh of your baby batter!"

"Hehe, if you say so," Issei retorted with a chuckle before giving several more powerful thrusts, feeling her cervix begin to give. "Here it comes!" he shouted as he jammed himself against it.

"C – Cumming!" Murayama exclaimed loudly as her walls constricted around Issei as he sprayed his seed directly into her baby chamber. '_It's filling my stomach so much… It's… amazing… I can't… take it…_' she mumbled in her head before collapsing, her mind consumed by darkness.

Issei blinked curiously as she went limp. '_Y – You gotta be kidding… Aren't these kendo chicks supposed to have really tough bodies?_' He then glanced up and saw Aina sitting nearby, her panties darkened by her gushing arousal, her skirt stained as the flow continued out to the floor. '_She's got me a little more confused… she's definitely feelin' hot… but she looks kinda scared…_' Gulping, he then turned to her. "H – Hey, uh… sorry that my thing is still, uh, you know… like this…" His eyes then glanced back at Murayama and Katase. "Also… I'm sorry you had to see that… that was, uh, pretty savage…"

Aina blinked curiously and then waved her hand as she shook her head. "N – No, don't worry about it. It was really weird and surprising, but somehow I kinda got used to the incredibility of what just happened."

Issei raised an eyebrow as he looked at the ravenette in bewilderment. "Wait… so you're not afraid that I'd, you know… do you by force, or anything…?"

Aina tilted her head lightly in confusion. "Why would I be? You didn't take them by force, they offered themselves to you. Besides, I don't think you're a bad person, since that wasn't, well… you know, forced."

Issei widened his eyes at her reaction. '_Okay… this is weird but awesome._'

Aina's expression then soured slightly. "Besides, it's not like I'm attractive. Everyone just sees me as the bookworm of the third years, not like Gremory, Himejima, Sanjou, or the Student Council President. I'm not even smart like them."

"No way!" Issei suddenly shot back, surprising her. "I don't know who keeps telling you all that crap but they're wrong."

Aina's cheeks began to turn red at his denial. She remained silent and then gulped in thought. "I – If that's true… then… then I…"

Issei raised an eyebrow. "Huh?"

"I – If that's true, then I want you to kiss me!"

Issei gaped slightly in shock. '_D – Did she seriously just say that!?_' Shaking his head of the contradictory thought he then nodded. "Y – Yeah, sure, I'd love to!" he exclaimed before moving towards her, noticing her shrink lightly but ease up as he approached. '_Whoa… now that I'm close… she's really cute…_'

Aina gulped lightly as his face neared hers, causing her cheeks to turn progressively redder. '_H – He's actually… handsome up close…_' She then closed her eyes, leaning her head up towards Issei's.

Issei gulped as he leaned down towards her. '_What the hell man!? You just pounded two girls into a coma! Why are you getting all fluttery now!?_' He then pressed his lips against Aina's, feeling the subtle tremble as their skin touched, her breaths lightly brushing over his lips. '_Wow… her breath is… sweet…_' As their lips pressed deeply against each other, Issei reached his tongue out towards her mouth, though he found that her teeth remained closed. He lightly ran his tongue along her pearly whites before caressing her gums. After a few moments her teeth opened and he reached out for her tongue, feeling it slightly retract from his before returning the motions, entwining with his.

Aina trembled lightly as the taste of Issei's tongue and lips filled her mind. '_I – I don't believe it… this boy… the one Murayama and Katase have had a crush on for all these years… I kissed him before they did…_'

'_Her breaths are getting heavier,_' Issei noted in his mind as his tongue moved across Aina's, taking in the sweet flavor of hers before moving to test the rest of her mouth, the warm, soft tissue within exciting his mouth. '_Everything's so soft… It's awesome!_'

However, Aina immediately snapped her eyes open and moved away from Issei suddenly.

"Wh – What!?" Issei exclaimed in worry and surprise.

Aina looked down with a reddened face as Issei's member twitched lightly. "… I – I felt it…"

"O – Oh… s – sorry…?"

Aina shook her head, still averting her gaze from him with embarrassment. "I – It just surprised me…" She then glanced down and noticed a small stain on her uniform.

Issei flinched in worry. "O – Oh crap! Sorry!"

However, to Issei's shock, Aina then scooped some of the fluid remaining on the spot with her fingers and tasted it. She flinched back lightly. "The taste is really weird… but it's kind of… addicting. I… want more of it."

Issei then blinked in bewilderment as Aina began to remove her uniform. "U – Uh… what are you… doing?"

Aina stiffened slightly, turning red. "W – Well… I don't want it getting dirty… right?"

"Uh… sure…" Issei answered blithely as the dark uniform fell from her body, exposing more of her skin to his eyes, a perfectly even complexion, unblemished, shown underneath.

Aina glanced up at him, disrobed to her bra and panties, noticing his own reddened complexion. "Wh – What's wrong…?"

"U – Uh it's just that… you have really pretty skin…"

"H – Huh?!" she gasped, her skin reddening further.

Issei stumbled back in surprise. "Wh – What?! D – Did I say something weird?!"

Aina shook her head slowly as her bra dropped from her shoulders, her round orbs swaying slightly. "N – No… it just surprised me. N – No one's ever said that…" She then glanced down and saw his pole, still standing tall. She looked between and Issei's face momentarily. "I – Is it okay… if I touch it…?"

Issei raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Um… yeah, sure. I'm not gonna stop you."

She reached out her slender hand and wrapped her fingers around his girth, running her hand along his length, her eyes widening slightly in surprise. "A – Amazing… you've already cum so many times and it's still so hard. Ready to ravage another girl…" she trailed off, her face tinting with arousal.

Issei gulped and reached a hand to her unclothed mound, pressing two fingers against the lips, feeling Aina tremble but not protest, before he began moving his fingers along their edge, tracing their shape. "And look at you, you're so wet and aroused after seeing my pole ravage the two of them." Issei's hands continued moving over her lips as her hand continued massaging his length, Issei glancing down as her arousal dripped from his fingers slowly. "You're pouring out so much."

Aina then moved back from Issei, leaning back, her legs opening, giving him a perfect view to her mound, her arms extending out towards him with an expectant smile. "Come here," she urged softly.

Issei gaped slightly in disbelief. '_Wh – Whoa! I can't believe she's actually doing that! Man… I've seen that pose before in movies but it looks so awesome in reality!_' He then nodded in understanding and moved towards Aina, sliding her legs up over his hips and moving his staff into position at her entrance.

Aina's eyes then moved up to Issei's as she wrapped her arms over his shoulders. "Th – This is my first time… so please… be gentle…"

Issei nodded with a smile as he moved himself to her lips, his rod spreading them as he moved himself in, spreading her walls as he shifted further inside of her body, soon noticing the trembles through her body. "You okay, Kamishima?"

Aina smiled and put a finger over his lips. "Aina. And I'm fine, you're just bigger than I expected."

Issei continued pushing forward after nodding, eventually reaching her first barrier, contact with it causing Aina to release a pained moan. "A – Are you sure you're okay…?"

Aina nodded, biting her lip lightly. "Just get through it quickly…" she urged with discomfort.

Issei frowned lightly but pulled himself back before thrusting forward with purpose, his member tearing through Aina's maidenhead, causing to release a loud cry as her head flew back. "A – Aina!"

Aina moved her head back to gaze at his eyes, biting her lip lightly as tears slowly fell. "I – I'm okay… it just really hurts…"

"D – Do you want me to stop…?"

Aina shook her head emphatically. "N – No… I just need a moment…" After taking several momentary breaths she smiled weakly up at Issei and nodded. "O – Okay… you can start moving."

Issei nodded and began rocking his hips back and forth slowly, his hose beginning to move further into her tight tunnel. "It's so warm and soft inside… it feels like it's going to swallow me up…"

Aina trembled at his words, her walls tightening in response. "D – Don't say that… it's embarrassing…"

Issei chuckled lightly as his motions increased in momentum. "But it's true. It actually feels like my dick my melt."

Aina moaned lightly, feeling his movements become swifter inside of her mound. "I – It's spreading me so wide… I can't believe it…!"

Issei groaned lightly as her walls tightened further around him.

"M – More…" she begged quietly.

"Huh?" Issei grunted in confusion as his plunges continued.

"I – I want to feel it… more…" She looked up at him, but immediately turned away with embarrassment. "I – I… I want you to fuck me harder!"

Issei smiled and then nodded, his hips moving with more force as he buried his cock inside of her, pushing deeper into her hole. "The deeper I go, the warmer you get. I guess yours really is an oven."

Aina pouted lightly as he kept moving into her. "That's not very funny…"

Issei chuckled weakly. "Yeah, I know… But maybe this will make up for it," he answered before grasping his hand tightly on one of her breasts, sinking his fingers into its softness.

Aina moaned as his fingers began squeezing and kneading the soft, fluffy mass on her chest, while at the same time his pole began moving deeper into her hole with ever-increasing force.

"You're so cute and pretty, it really makes me want to protect and tease you."

Aina widened as she heard his words, causing tears to flow slowly as his impacts continued.

"H – Huh? Wh – What?!" he asked worriedly.

Aina's lips curled up with a smile. "No one's ever said that to me…" she said quietly before pressing her mouth against his, their tongues joyously reaching out to each other and contending for entry into the other's mouth. '_His breath is so strong… it's just as intoxicating as the smell from his thing…_'

Issei continued ramming deeply into Aina as his tongue caressed and dueled with hers. '_She's really putting more energy into it now, guess I should too!_' he exclaimed as he began thrusting more forcefully, burying his cock deeper with each movement before feeling the tip of her womb.

'_I – It's so deep!_' Aina exclaimed in her mind as Issei's tongue groped under her own. '_I – I don't think I'll ever get enough of this! I want it… more of it!_'

Issei pulled back slightly, a strand of saliva still connecting them. "I – I can't hold it much longer…"

Aina moaned and then nodded with a smile. "Release it inside! I want to feel it just like they did!"

Issei nodded as he gave a few more, powerful thrusts.

Unbeknownst to the enraptured duo, Murayama and Katase began to slowly awaken behind them and gaped when they saw Issei ramming deeply into Aina.

"I – I can feel it…!" Aina moaned loudly as she felt Issei swell inside of her before jamming it deeply, kissing the entrance to her womb before his essence gushed deeply within her. "I – It's… so… hot…"

Issei tensed as his member pulsed, pumping the thick fluid deep within Aina's body.

After several moments she slumped back, her chest heaving slowly with exhaustion. "Th – That felt… so –" she stopped midsentence and widened her eyes as Murayama and Katase stood behind Issei, scowling.

Issei blinked and then turned and then paled.

"You creep!" Murayama shouted as she brandished a blade.

Katase gripped her sword hard enough that it cracked. "You just couldn't stop at us, so you forced yourself on Kamishima-Senpai!?"

Aina widened her eyes and shook her head vigorously. "N – No! He didn't do that at all! It was my choice! I – I mean… he even finds me attractive…"

Murayama blinked in confusion and then sighed. "You are, and most people do, Senpai. They're just biding their time in case they get rejected by one of the more popular seniors. Unfortunately, they're out of luck since this perv has destroyed you for any other guys."

Issei blinked in confusion. "Eh…?"

Aina smiled softly and nodded. "Yeah… and he's the first and last to do it."

"Eh?!" Issei exclaimed as he turned to her in shock.

Aina then looked up at the duo. "Besides, aren't you two happy that he did you as well? I remember the faces you two made."

The two stiffened and turned away slightly, their faces reddened.

"Although, I got to kiss him first," she added as she pressed her lips against his once more.

"Uwah!" Murayama and Katase exclaimed in shock and irritation. "That's not fair!"

* * *

**And cut! That brings to an end the eleventh chapter of Fate of Devils: Black. Hopefully everyone enjoyed it, be sure to let me know what you thought of it with a review if you did. If you were confused, uncertain, or simply have questions about anything, be sure to leave a review letting me know and I will do what I can to address your queries. If you did not enjoy it... sorry? Post a review if you must but I would recommend you spend your time on something you actually enjoy instead. At any rate, I have nothing else to say here, so bye-bye!**


	12. Friend to Lover

**Chapter XII**

**Greetings and salutations to all of my wonderful readers! I have returned with yet another chapter of Fate of Devils: Black. Hopefully everyone enjoyed the previous chapter, at least a few of you did it seems. I equally hope you enjoy this chapter as well, so be sure to leave a review if you do. As usual I would like to thank my coauthors Bakuto Masaki and TheLastNanaya for all of their help with the story thus far and into the future. Well, with nothing else to add here, we may as well move on to the reviewer responses, no?**

**Guest: I'm going to assume both of these reviews are the same person.**

**What do you mean by what am I planning for Ophis? Because there are lots of things I'm planning for her, many I can't share in a reviewer response. Um... what?**

**What? Of course I have plans for the angels.**

**Well unfortunately I can't reveal those plans here since that would be major spoilers.**

**dragonrider66: Sorry, I just thought it was a good rhyming pun.**

**Cool, glad I guessed right.**

**Sorry, no Bible Black. I might at some point, but they haven't even shown up yet.**

**TheLaughingStalk: Glad you like it. But don't worry, there _is_ actual story development coming.**

**KiriaMizuno: Probably Girls in the Frame, as that's what I based the changing room lemon on.**

**the Composcreator: You are right on some of your guesses but wrong on others. And very.**

**TREX19990: No, you got her name right. Just give it time. Because his "master mode" as you called it is contextual. Well that's not so much badass mode as it is something else entirely. I don't actually have any of the Eroges I use in this story, I just know of them and have seen a few of the OVAs.**

**correnhimself316: They will be. Yes, they potentially could be.**

**Whew! That was a lengthy one! So with that huge glut of reviews out of the way, I suppose you people want to see the main event now, huh?**

**ATTENTION: If I really need to tell you at this point then you have not been paying attention.**

* * *

Yukiko sat in her office looking over several papers when Aina, Murayama, and Katase limped slowly into her office, disheveled. Yukiko blinked in bewilderment as she looked at the trio. "… What happened to you three?"

"Training accident," Katase answered suddenly.

"We slipped," Murayama answered at the same time, contradictorily.

Yukiko sighed but then sniffed lightly and smirked. "Slipped and fell on a log?"

The trio stiffened lightly.

Yukiko smirked in amusement. "Thought so. Chisato! Come here and help me check over these three!"

* * *

In a darkened room, the door opened with a loud, metallic scrape as Dohnaseek, Kalawarner, and a third figure, a short girl with messy blonde hair that was tied in short, twin, side-ponytails, and sharp blue eyes wearing a gothic black dress with white frills, a large black bow on the front, a green jewel embedded on the collar, white, thigh-high socks, black shoes, and a large black bow in her hair, entered.

The blonde winced slightly as she looked ahead and saw Raynare in the room, chained to the wall and badly beaten.

"Look well, Mittelt," Dohnaseek said coldly. "This is what happens to traitors." He then turned directly to Raynare. "Was it worth it, traitor?"

Raynare raised her head weakly with a feeble glare.

Kalawarner kept her expression placid but her fists tightened greatly. '_Just why… Sister…?_'

"Why did you let him live? You were ordered to capture or kill, and you did neither. And therefore you must be punished."

Mittelt folded her arms and huffed lightly. "So what's so special about that devil, huh?"

"The answer is quite simple, Mittelt. He's not just a Devil. He is also the son of Isabiel the Black Storm."

"Eehh!?"

Kalawarner's eyes widened in shock.

Raynare's eyes also widened in surprise. "… Wh – What…? But that means he's…"

Kalawarner furrowed her brow in confusion. "But I thought Lady Isabiel died before she had children."

"Apparently not," Dohnaseek retorted. "I got this information from the higher ups. So your failure is compound, Raynare."

"Now, now Dohnaseek," a figure rebutted from behind the door.

Dohnaseek huffed in irritation. "Quiet, priest."

"Your soldiers can't very well follow orders they weren't given. Besides that, she still has her uses."

Dohnaseek narrowed his eyes curiously. "Go on…"

* * *

Issei groaned heavily as he flopped into the lounge in his house.

"Hope you're not too tired," Annerose noted as she walked into the room.

"Huh?" Issei grunted as he sat up.

"I've got overlapping summons. I'm going to have you handle one."

Issei nodded in understanding. "Oh. Okay."

Noire sat at the table as well, curiously looking at the brochure Naoya had given her.

Noticing her bewilderment, Issei asked, "Something wrong?"

Noire furrowed her brow lightly. "Yeah. This voucher feels a bit too heavy to be just a brochure."

Kuroka glanced up at the raven-haired Goddess, her tails swaying happily. "Maybe it's an envelope, nya?"

"Huh?" Noire noted before looking on the back and noticing a small seal. Opening it, a letter then fell from the brochure. "What the…?"

Kuroka picked up the letter curiously and began to read it. "To the idiot this concerns, nya."

Noire growled angrily, knowing who wrote the letter.

The letter continued, "As you may have found out, you were sent to an entirely different planet the moment you grabbed this envelope. Still can't believe you bought that story of you winning the Grand CPU Popularity Contest. There isn't even such a thing to begin with!"

"THAT BASTARD!" Noire howled angrily.

"Of course I am not _completely _cruel. So on the back of this there is a storage seal holding aaallllll you'll need to survive. PS: The vacation was a lie. PSS: The chocolate cake here is to die for."

Kuroka placed the letter on the table in thought and placed two fingers on a complex symbol, causing a Kuoh girl's uniform to appear in a burst of smoke.

"PSSS: I hope you don't mind that I modified your School Girl Cosplay outfit!"

Noire paled in horror. "NNNOOO! It was a limited edition!"

Issei began sweat with exasperated disbelief. "… I'm gonna go now…"

Annerose nodded slowly, leaning away from Noire. "Yeah… that's probably for the best."

* * *

Issei sighed as, after being teleported to the wrong place again and walking to the location, he walked up to the front door of the house he was supposed to be at. "Damn… if this keeps up I'll never get taken seriously as a devil."

**'_I think that ship has sailed,_'** Ddraig remarked.

'_That damn circle never works…_'

**'_Blame your shit mana control._'**

'_Go to hell._' Issei looked over the house in thought. '_So, this is the house… I think…_'

**'_Kid… something's wrong._'**

Issei just twitched an eyebrow as he rang the doorbell.

He stood for several seconds tapping his foot.

Nothing.

He rang it again.

After several seconds of silence, he began ringing it incessantly before trying to knock on the door.

"Gah!" he grunted as he stumbled through the door as it swung open. "Uh… wh – what the… it wasn't even closed…"

Ddraig growled lightly. **'****_Crap… I smell blood… Lots of it…_****'**

Issei stumbled inside lamely and looked around, the house darkened. "Okay… gettin' creepy."

Eventually Issei spotted a dim light coming from a room in the distance. As he walked in he looked for the client. "Hey, you called a –?!" Issei gasped as he covered his mouth, looking in at the scene before him.

The room was dimly lit by a series of candles, however what he noticed more was the blood on the floor and walls, a brutalized and bloodied corpse hung on the wall by large knives.

**'_Kid… run,_'** Ddraig ordered bluntly.

"Well, well, what the fuck do we have here?" a new, maniacal voice asked excitedly.

Issei jumped as he turned around and saw a young man with short silver hair and crazed red eyes wearing clerical clothing standing behind him with an insane grin. "D – Did you do this?!"

The man grinned widely. "You bet your ass I did!"

"Why!? And just who the hell are you?!" Issei demanded.

The man cackled. "The name's Freed Sellzen! Devil slayer extraordinaire and rogue exorcist! I killed this shitty human because he was in league with shitty devils like yourself!" Freed raised a pistol he had in his hand and pulled the trigger.

Issei's eyes widened as he felt pain surge through his body. He fell to one knee and saw a whole in his leg. '_Wh-what the hell?! I didn't even hear a gunshot!_'

"Time to die!" Freed exclaimed as he charged at Issei before pulling a sword handle from his coat that released a blade of light.

Issei attempted to stand and evade Freed but slipped on some of the blood on the floor, causing his foot to fly up and nail Freed between the legs.

"Gyah!" Freed shrieked as he collapsed to the floor. "You… little… shit!"

**'_Wow,_' **Ddraig muttered in surprise. **'_You fuck Lady Luck by any chance?_'**

'_Seems like it,_' Issei answered with mild amusement.

"Kya!" a new voice shrieked with fear.

Issei turned to look at the source of the shriek and his eyes widened.

Standing in the doorway to the room, seeing the mangled corpse in horror, was Asia.

"Wh – What the…?" Issei muttered in disbelief.

Freed turned and growled at Asia. "Wha – you stupid bitch! I told you to maintain the barrier!"

Asia turned to him, terrified, and explained, "B – But I heard screams and –"

Freed interrupted her by slapping her across the face, hard. "I told you _not_ to interrupt me when I'm working!"

Issei growled and then noticed that Freed had dropped his gun after being kicked, so he reached for it.

"Hoh?" Freed mumbled in amusement before slicing off Issei's hand before he could reach the firearm.

"Gah!" Issei exclaimed in pain.

Asia stiffened and then turned, seeing Issei nearby. "I – Issei…?"

Freed blinked curiously and then turned to Asia with disgust. "Hah? You know this shitty devil?"

Asia stiffened. "H – Huh?"

Issei tightened his fists angrily. "S – Sorry… Asia… I didn't have the heart to tell you…"

Freed huffed but then looked down as black energy swirled at his feet. "The fuck…?"

Issei blinked in confusion. "Well… guess you're screwed."

Suddenly, a large, black, dragon's head emerged from the energy and snapped its jaws shut around Freed, bisecting him.

Freed, his upper body sitting atop the dragon's mouth, coughed blood violently as he gaped in disbelief. "Th – The hell…?" he muttered before collapsing to the side and dying as the dragon head sank into the pool of energy.

After the dragon head vanished, Michiko appeared from the swirling pool, which then vanished, and spat with disgust. "You taste awful." She then turned to Issei with an expectant smile. "Master, can you wash my mouth out with your dick?"

Issei stiffened, his face reddening, before remembering what was happening around him. "… Later."

Michiko pouted but then turned and noticed Asia nearby. She then turned back to Issei, pointed to the blonde, and asked bluntly, "Who's she?"

"A friend," Issei answered flatly.

"Humph, well I –" Michiko began, but was interrupted as the nearby wall exploded violently.

Issei tumbled back as the force knocked him away. "Oww… what the hell…?" Issei groaned as he sat up, his eyes widening suddenly. He recognized the two people that had burst through the wall, Lancelot and Dohnaseek. "Oh you have got to be kidding me! You!"

However, before Issei could act, Lancelot charged at him with her spear.

Issei tensed as she approached but Muzet teleported in front of him with Arturia and Akame.

Arturia raised her blade to block Lancelot.

Lancelot's eyes shot wide as she looked at Arturia's new form. "The hell…?" She then narrowed her eyes suspiciously. "You are truly shameless."

"And what is _that_ supposed to mean?" Arturia challenged.

"Do you not see your vulgar form?"

Arturia grit her teeth angrily.

"Now you'll betray him a second time?"

Arturia tightened her grip. "Do not dare…"

Akame attempted to join the fray but Arturia put up a hand.

"This is my fight, Servant against Servant," Arturia explained.

Akame looked at Arturia apprehensively but then nodded in acceptance.

Lancelot readied her spear and narrowed her eyes. "You will pay for what you did, 'My King'."

Issei reattached his hand as the others fought and then saw Dohnaseek walking towards the stunned and shell-shocked Asia. "Oh no you don't! Get away from her!"

Dohnaseek stepped backwards, causing Issei to stumble past him, before punching him in the back hard.

Akame winced and then lunged at Dohnaseek from behind with her blade.

Dohnaseek dodged to the side as Akame's blade slammed into the ground. He narrowed his eyes in annoyance.

Asia flinched awake and looked around her. "Wh – What's going on?!"

"Nothing you need to worry about," Dohnaseek remarked coldly.

Issei stood up and wiped the blood from his chin, extending his left fist forward. "Boosted Gear!"

**"Dragon Booster!"** the gauntlet bellowed as it appeared on his forearm.

Issei then lunged at Dohnaseek. "I'm gonna knock you down!"

This turned out to be a mistake as Dohnaseek kneed Issei in the abdomen.

Asia put her hands over her mouth as fear and confusion washed over her. "Issei…"

Akame raised her blade to strike Dohnaseek, the fallen angel snarling in anger.

"Asia!" Issei shouted as he managed to stand once more.

"Petulant bastard!" Dohnaseek shouted as he raised a light spear to attack Issei.

"Stop!" Asia shouted.

Dohnaseek glanced down at her.

"Please, don't kill him," Asia begged.

Dohnaseek narrowed his eyes.

* * *

At that same time, Lancelot and Arturia were engaged in battle.

Arturia swung her sword horizontally, but Lancelot knocked it away with her spear.

Lancelot stabbed her blade forward, Arturia dodging to the side, grabbing the end.

"You are still fighting with nothing but anger!" Arturia challenged.

"Rage is all I have left!" Lancelot growled and then lunged forward, Arturia dodging to the side. "I can never forgive you for what you've done to him!"

"Do you think I wanted to?!" The blade of Arturia's sword then extended towards Lancelot.

Lancelot narrowed her eyes and swung at the warping blade, knocking it aside before putting some distance between herself and Arturia. "You could have chosen differently! But instead," she charged forward, her blade clashing with Arturia's, "you chose to break him! And you still rely on the outrageous abilities of that blade!"

"At the very least, I have a blade that accepted me as its wielder, rather than one that is stolen," Arturia rebutted.

Lancelot grit her teeth. "I think you are hardly the one to talk about theft!" she growled as she rushed towards Arturia. "That blade is mine and you know it! It accepted my just as he did!"

Arturia widened her eyes as Lancelot rushed towards her. Arturia barely blocked the flurry of strikes Lancelot launched at her. '_Curses. I may have regained a large portion of my power, but Lancelot is not far behind me._'

Lancelot narrowed her eyes as she caught Arturia's blade near the hilt and swung, knocking it from her hands.

Arturia's eyes widened as Lancelot prepared to strike.

"Lancer!" Dohnaseek called.

Lancelot's attacked stopped as she looked at Dohnaseek irritated.

Arturia took the moment to jump back and grab her sword before rushing back at Lancelot.

She jumped over Arturia's attack and landed next to Dohnaseek. Lancelot then picked up Asia and made for their homemade entrance.

However, just as Lancelot walked out the hole in the wall, Dohnaseek smirked before plunging a light spear through Issei's chest.

"No!" Asia cried as Lancelot jumped away, Dohnaseek flying after her.

Issei collapsed to the floor with whole in his chest bleeding.

"Issei!" Arturia shouted as she ran over to him.

Issei slammed his fist into the floor as tears fell from his eyes. "Dammit! Damn it, damn it, damn it!"

"Master…" Michiko mumbled somberly.

"Is anyone injured?" Annerose asked as she walked in through the large hole in the wall.

Issei turned to her with a cold glare. "What took you so long?!"

"Huh?" Annerose muttered in confusion.

"Why didn't you show up earlier?!" Issei demanded desperately. "They took Asia!"

"Who?"

"That church girl he met," Muzet explained.

"I see…" she muddled with a sigh. "So then it's no one important to get worked up ov –" Annerose began but was interrupted when Issei suddenly slugged her in the face, hard.

"Shut up!" Issei howled, his face twisted with anger as tears fell from his eyes.

**'_Wow,_'** Ddraig said quietly with shock.

Annerose merely stared with awe before frowning as she stood. "She is a nun. You are a devil. You two couldn't be more opposed if you had wanted to be. Getting involved with her will only lead to ruin. So I suggest you get ahold of yourself and accept that you and she should have nothing to do with each other."

Issei tightened his fists. "Shut. The. Hell. Up."

Annerose narrowed her eyes. "You don't get it, do you? She's a holy woman, people like her kill people like you and me. Now, if you don't care what happens to yourself, that's your choice, but I won't let your stupidity endanger those around me."

"Asia would never harm a fly you heartless bitch!"

Arturia grabbed his arm lightly. "Issei, that is enough. It may be hard to hear but it is true."

Issei's eyes then shot wide. "Wait! Something isn't right."

"What is it?" Akame wondered.

"Lancer's working with that donut guy. Not just that, if Asia's supposed to be some holy woman, why's she working with fallen angels?" A conversation Issei had previously had with Ddraig then entered his mind.

* * *

**_'_****Let me tell you something. Fallen angels use churches abandoned by God's angels as bases._'_**

_Issei stiffened slightly. '_Wh – What…?_'_

**_'_****And churches that lack angelic protection don prevent devils from entering. So tell me… how many churches in Kuoh fit that criteria?_'_**

_Issei's steps stopped as his eyes widened and his blood ran cold. _'Kotomine Church!_'_

* * *

Issei's eyes widened. "Oh come on! Kirei that bastard!"

"What are you talking about?" Annerose asked.

"The Church I dropped Asia off at! It was Kirei's!"

"You actually _went_ to a church?! Are you insane?!"

"I didn't have much choice! I am a fricking Master!" Issei sighed and then shook his head. "Anyway, that's not the point. There's no holy presence in that church!"

Annerose put a hand to her chin in thought. "An overseer for the Grail War that's estranged from God? That is definitely unusual."

Issei nodded in agreement. "Yeah. Rin says his name is Kirei Kotomine."

"I see. For now, stay away from that church until we've got this all sorted out."

Issei frowned in frustration.

* * *

Noire turned as Issei and the others returned to the house and blinked in thought as she looked them over. "Well you're a mess."

Issei frowned with annoyance. "Geez, you don't say."

Noire twitched an eyebrow with irritation. "Hey! Don't get snippy with me!"

However, before Issei could respond, Muzet tapped his shoulder. "What is it?"

Muzet pointed at a nearby clock. "Don't you have somewhere to be?"

Issei raised an eyebrow and then widened his eyes. "Oh shit! The dentist! Gotta rush now, see ya!" he exclaimed before bursting out the door.

* * *

Issei suddenly burst through the doors into a small office building and sighed heavily with exhaustion. "Made it!" he shouted with fatigue.

"Ah, just in time for your appointment," a voice said.

Issei turned and saw a woman with long, straight, dark brown hair that reached her waist, two bangs parted over her forehead, framing her face, and falling over her impressive bust, and light brown eyes, wearing a plain set of light blue scrubs.

Grinning happily, Issei answered, "Great! How ya doing Natsuna!"

The brunette, Natsuna, nodded and smiled happily. "Good. Just sign in and we'll handle it from there."

* * *

Issei sighed as he rubbed his jaw lightly.

"Your teeth are near perfect as always," Natsuna complimented.

Issei nodded appreciatively. "That's good to hear."

"So we'll see you in a few months," Natsuna nodded with a smile.

* * *

Issei sighed as he sat in his house with a small smile.

Kuroka raised an eyebrow. "You look happier, nya."

"I do? Must be because I met a nice lady."

Kuroka smirked in amusement. "Oh? Me, nya?"

"Maybe."

* * *

The next morning, Issei sat with Sakura, Yuko, Arturia, Akame, and the others eating breakfast, his thoughts still stuck on the previous night's events.

Noire frowned lightly at his distraction.

Ddraig then asked, **'_Gold for your thoughts, Partner?_'**

As he sat silently looking at his rice Arturia tapped him on the shoulder.

He glanced over at her slightly jolted, having been lost in thought. "Er, what…?"

"I know it is difficult, but focusing on it now will not accomplish anything," Arturia warned.

Issei sighed in resignation and nodded in understanding.

* * *

After classes for the day wound down, Issei made his way to the Occult Research Club, where he flopped onto the couch in the room.

"Something wrong, Emiya?" Yumi asked as she sat down.

Issei stretched his neck slightly and then waved a hand. "Don't worry, it's nothing."

Rias, however, spoke up. "You're still thinking about that nun girl, aren't you?"

Issei winced.

"Anne told me."

Issei growled lightly.

Rias sighed. "You should give up on that. There's nothing you can do to rescue her at this point. And beyond that, the two of you are on opposing sides."

Issei clenched a fist angrily. "Bull…"

Akeno turned and asked, "That fallen, Dohnaseek, do you even know who he is?"

"An asshole."

"He's also one of the Grigori's top agents."

"The who?"

Rias explained, "The organization that leads the fallen angels."

"All the more reason to go in and save her."

Rias thought for a moment and then recommended, "Why don't you just head home today? It's evident you're in no state to be any help tonight."

Issei nodded slowly as he left the room.

After he left Yumi turned to Rias. "That was rather cold."

Rias nodded in understanding. "It's also true."

* * *

As Issei left the building he sighed slightly. "Oh yeah… I've got work again tonight…" he groaned.

**'_Gonna go all out on the boss this time?_'** Ddraig asked.

'_No,_' Issei answered flatly.

**'_Oh? And if she insists? Again?_'**

Issei remained silent.

**'_Thought so. _****_And you can't even use that you don't know her as an excuse since you didn't even know Aina's name until you turned her inside-out. And let's not forget that masochistic blonde._****'**

"Want me to just teleport you there?" Muzet asked as she appeared next to him.

Issei nodded in response right before the two vanished.

* * *

Back in the Occult Research Club, Rin walked into the room, which was devoid of inhabitants save for Rias, Akeno, and the three Servants who were invisible at that time.

"I assume there's a good reason you called me here so late at night?" Rin asked.

Rias nodded. "Yes, there is. It's actually something I've been wanting to ask about for a little while now."

Rin raised an eyebrow in thought.

* * *

Issei gulped as he walked into the back room of Freedom and saw Rei sitting silently at the table.

Rei sat up straight and then turned to him. "… Hey."

Issei stiffened. "Y – You're not mad… are you?"

"… No."

"Th – Then I'll just get changed," Issei added shakily.

"… Okay."

"Uh… Right."

**'_She's going to follow you,_'** Ddraig commented.

'_Shut up._'

"… The floors need swept," Rei noted.

"R – Right."

* * *

Issei, now in his uniform, sighed as he walked into the main area of the café carrying a broom and dustpan.

"Onii-Chan!" Kururu exclaimed as she ran into the shop and tackled Issei with a hug.

"Gah!" Issei grunted as he hit the ground.

**'_Loli sneak attack!_'** Ddraig exclaimed with a snicker.

"K – Kururu?! Why are you here?!"

Kururu, resting atop Issei with a smile, answered, "I heard you were working here, so I came to see you!"

"Oh…"

Kururu pouted in worry. "Was that bad…?"

Issei stiffened. "… No…?"

"But since you're working here, that means I can come and see you all the time now!"

Issei laughed weakly. "Ah, well, sure… when I'm here, that is."

"Well, I guess I have another reason to come here," Kururu chirped before skipping away happily.

Issei sighed lightly as he watched her leave. '_Geez… hard to believe that's still the same girl…_' He then stiffened as images of Kururu in various states of undress filled his mind. Shaking his head vigorously, he growled. '_Dammit! Why does my head always do that!? It drives me nuts! Okay, just focus on work and try not to get a boner!_'

* * *

Issei stood in the office, opposite Rei. "I'm done with the sweeping, now what?"

Rei remained silent in thought for a moment. "… I guess you can clean between the stalls."

* * *

Issei sighed as he mopped between the various stalls throughout the café. '_You know, this isn't too bad for just some kind of part time work._' As he walked by one of the stalls, however, he heard an unusual sound from within. '_What the…?_'

**'_Is that a bitch in heat?_'** Ddraig wondered.

Issei twitched an eyebrow and then leaned over the top of the stall and looked in and gaped as he saw Kururu within the stall, moaning and gasping as her fingers slid and groped over her mound, fluids pouring swiftly.

**'_Huh. So it is. Well aren't you lucky?_'**

Kururu, her blouse opened to reveal her pink and red striped bra, moaned as her fingers pressed over her lower lips. "I… I shouldn't… be doing this… but my body's just so hot… and my fingers won't stop…! I can't believe… I saw him again…! Onii-Chan… Onii-Chan!"

Issei gaped in awe as he watched the events before him. '_Holy crap! Is Kururu… actually doing that!?_'

Kururu's strength left her legs, causing her to roll from her prostrated position onto her side. However, as she did, her eyes moved upward and she saw Issei over the door. "… Eh…?"

'_Oh crap! I'm so dead!_'

Kururu's face paled in horror before quickly switching to a determined smile. "Come here, Onii-Chan."

"R – Right!" Issei answered, panicked, before quickly shuffling into the stall. Bowing, he said gravely, "I – I didn't see anything!"

"Yes you did," Kururu argued before moving her body, facing towards Issei with her legs open widely, "and you're going to keep watching," she demanded as she continued stroking her folds with her fingers.

'_Wh – What the hell…?_'

**'_Damn,_'** Ddraig cursed in awe. **'_I'm almost jealous at your absurd luck._'**

"I – I can't believe…" Kururu moaned as her fingers began moving swifter, "I'm doing something so dirty… right in front of you… Onii-Chan…!"

Issei merely stood in awe. '_I – Is this seriously happening right now!?_'

"O – Onii-Chan, Onii-Chan! I'm cumming in front of Onii-Chan!" Kururu called out as her body began heat up before she pressed her fingers against her hole with slightly more pressure, causing her fluids to gush out suddenly.

'_Oh man… I knew Kururu had grown, but… damn…_'

"Did you…" Kururu began with a fatigued huff, "enjoy that… Onii-Chan…?"

Issei stiffened lightly and then gulped. '_Aw crap… how am I…?_'

However, before he could answer with words, Kururu glanced down and noticed the significant bulge in his trousers. "I guess you did… but now it's your turn."

"… Eh…?" Issei muttered before Kururu lifted her bra, exposing her still-stiffened peaks and moved towards his package.

"Now it's my turn to make you feel good, Onii-Chan," Kururu noted, her face reddening as she pulled down the zipper on his trousers before pulling his tool from it. She sat back slightly as it flopped out from his pants. "Wh – Whoa… I didn't realize… the real thing was so big…"

Gulping, Issei then interjected, "C – Come on Kururu, you don't need to –"

"I know," she interrupted, surprising and confusing him. "But I want to." Before he could respond once more, Kururu grasped her breasts tightly and wrapped them around Issei's member. "Amazing… it's so thick that my breasts can barely cover it all." Almost immediately, Kururu began sliding her moderate bosom up and down along Issei's length. "It's so hot between them…"

Issei's eyes widened as he felt the warmth of Kururu's bosom around his tool. '_I – Is this seriously happening!?_'

**'_Are you really that surprised at a surprise fucking at this point, Partner?_'** Ddraig asked with mild amusement.

Kururu huffed and moaned as heat flowed through her body with each stroke of Issei's member. "Sticky stuff's starting to come out of the end… it's going between my boobs. My whole body's getting hot…"

'_Oh man… now it's feeling even better!_' Issei shouted in his head as Kururu began to move her bust swifter up and down his rod.

"It twitches when I move faster," Kururu noted before she started shifting her cleavage even quicker. "It's starting to get even hotter… it feels like my chest is melting."

"Y – Yeah…" Issei groaned, "I think I'm gonna melt at this rate…"

"R – Really? Go ahead. Release it all, cover me in your stuff, here in your private titjob booth."

"K – Kururu… it's coming…!" Issei groaned before his dick swelled just before bursting.

"I – It's here!" she shouted with ecstasy as the thick fluids burst from Issei's tool and splashed over her face and chest. Kururu fell back, her breaths slow and elated as she let the warmth soak into her skin. "It's so warm… I can't believe it… The smell is so strong and sour… but I love it…"

Issei gulped, taking in the sight of Kururu sitting in front of him, breathing heavily with ecstasy, her face reddened with arousal, the front of her body covered in his essence. '_Oh man… Kururu used to look so innocent… but this is…!_' His eyes then traveled down as he saw her body twitch lightly, her nectar streaming down her legs.

Kururu's senses returned slowly before she looked up at Issei. "Onii-Chan…?" she asked curiously, tilting her head.

Issei stiffened before suddenly pushing Kururu against the mat below.

"O – Onii-Chan?!" she shrieked in surprise.

"I – I'm sorry, Kururu, I can't take it… you just look too good…!" Issei answered wildly.

Kururu blinked in surprise before nodding with a smile and moving her legs aside, displaying her mound to him. "It's okay, Onii-Chan. I want you to take me. You're the only one I've ever wanted to."

Issei widened his eyes and then nodded. "I want to taste you, first, Kururu," Issei declared as he moved his face towards her soaking pussy. He took in several breaths as his nose neared it. "The smell of your nectar is incredible, I just want to be immersed in it."

Kururu's face reddened slightly. "D – Don't just stare at it, Onii-Chan."

Issei nodded with a chuckle as his tongue flicked her clitoris.

"Hya!" Kururu shrieked as pleasure coursed through her entire body.

"Thanks for the meal," Issei remarked as his tongue immediately sunk into her folds, swirling within the tight space, tracing their shape. "You arousal tastes even better than it smells."

Kururu shivered with each passing stroke of his tongue, feeling it clutch and press across her before swirling just above her hole. "Wh – What are you – hhaauu!" she moaned loudly as Issei's tongue moved into the tight space, submerging itself into the warmth of her walls.

"It's so tight and warm inside you," Issei noted before pressing his lips against Kururu's lower mouth, forcing his tongue deep within her, swirling and dancing as it stirred and tasted every inch within her.

"Y – Your tongue… I can feel it whirling inside of me! It's so amazing!"

'_Her walls are curling back around my tongue as I coil in her. Man, her pussy's actually sucking on my tongue. And it's so warm inside that I think my tongue's gonna melt._' Issei began gulping as her arousal continued streaming from her body, his throat greedily taking it all down.

"A – Ah… y – yes… it feels so –!" Kururu stopped as Issei suddenly pulled his tongue from her mound. She trembled lightly and then pouted. "O – Onii-Chan…? What's wrong…? My body's still so hot…"

Issei nodded with a sly smirk. "I know. And I'm going to cool it down with this," he explained as his rod stood stiff.

Kururu's eyes widened as she saw his hose standing tall. "E – Even after covering me with so much… it's still so big…" Her surprise then melted into elation. "So you're going to… ram that huge thing into me…?"

Issei nodded. "Unless you'd rather I didn't."

"N – No, please, I want you to!" Kururu argued.

"Oh? You want me to what?"

Kururu pouted with annoyance. "Come on, Onii-Chan, don't tease me…"

"I can't do what you want unless you tell me what it is."

Kururu frowned and then gulped as she gazed it his pole twitching lightly. "… I – I want you to stir my pussy with your dick!"

Issei chuckled lightly. "You really have grown into a dirty girl, huh?"

She puffed her cheeks with a pout from the comment. "Mou… Onii-Chan, you meanie! It's your fault I have to say that, Onii-Chan."

"Then allow me to take responsibility for it," Issei urged as he positioned his rod near her mound.

Kururu shivered lightly. "I can already feel the heat from your thing."

"Well then how about I let you feel it closer?" Issei offered as he pressed the head of his dick against her, causing a tremble to move through her body before he began applying pressure, forcing open her hole as it entered her body.

Kururu trembled as she felt his penis begin to expand her walls. "I – It's so big…"

Issei pushed himself deeper and felt resistance as he did and used force to tear through it.

Kururu hissed lightly as he began to burrow deeper within her, blood trickling out between them.

"You alright, Kururu?" Issei asked, concerned.

Kururu merely nodded with a smile. "I'm okay, Onii-Chan. It didn't hurt as much as I expected. So just make yourself feel good."

Issei nodded with a smile. "I'll be sure that you feel good too, Kururu," Issei urged as he began shifting his body back and forth, his member slowly moving in and out of Kururu's hole, her breath releasing in moans with each thrust. "It's so tight inside, it feels like you're going to crush me."

Kururu smiled, with a slight wince, as Issei began spreading her deeper walls. "I think I might break in half at this rate… but it feels so good…"

With a chuckle, Issei grabbed Kururu's legs, hoisted them up onto his shoulders, and then began shifting his weight with more speed. "Then let me make you feel even better faster."

"Ah!" Kururu gasped as he began moving deeper within her, forging towards her deepest part. "My body's getting so hot…!"

"I can feel it from you, Kururu, my dick's melting inside you." His thrusts became more forceful as he felt the tip of her womb against his end, with some of his tool still outside of her.

Kururu's eyes widened slightly as she saw how much of his length remained out of her hole as he felt him hit her cervix. "I – If you keep pushing Onii-Chan, you'll enter my baby maker!"

"Should I stop?" Issei asked with a smirk.

"N – No, don't! Keep pounding me, fill me with your batter, break me in half! It feels so ggoooodd!"

"Hehe, you really are a perverted girl, Kururu," he remarked with a grunt as he pulled mostly out of her tight cavern and then thrust in fully with force repeatedly, her innermost door beginning to give way slowly with each impact. "And," he thrust again, "here," once more, feeling it begin to bow, "go!" he exclaimed before plunging with force, surging past her last barrier and entering the center of her body.

"Hhaauu!" Kururu exclaimed with ecstasy as she felt Issei's tool enter her womb, sending heat surging throughout her body. "I – I can't take it… something's coming out… my body's breaking…!"

Issei flinched lightly as her walls tensed sharply around as her body trembled intensely with a loud moan.

After several moments, Kururu slumped down with heavy breaths. "Y – You made me cum again… Onii-Chan… you made me cum by entering my uterus… But you still haven't cum… so keep going… pound my body until you feel good…"

Issei nodded before resuming his motions at a higher pace. "Don't mind if I do."

Kururu moaned and huffed as Issei's powerful thrusts buried him deeper and deeper, stretching her womb. "I – I can feel it in my stomach… it's so… tight…"

"You got that right!" Issei cheered with a smirk as he plunged into the girl's tight pussy, his member disappearing into the fleshy hole. "My whole cock is inside you now, and I can feel your heat wrapping around me."

"A – Ah…! It's so deep… my whole body is jolting each time you thrust…! It's making my body so hot… I'm getting addicted to this feeling!" Kururu's breaths turned to deep huffs as Issei began thrusting faster, his member beginning to grow in size and heat. "Y – You're getting bigger… are you about to cum?"

"Y – Yeah…" Issei grunted. "I'm just about at my limit…!"

"Gush it inside! I want to feel that sticky heat in my body!"

Their mixed fluids began flying in all directions as Issei's flesh smacked against Kururu's with even greater force before he finally sent one last push and buried himself deeply inside her.

Kururu released a loud, euphoric moan as she felt Issei's seed begin surging from his dick and filling her womb, causing her belly to bulge as it filled her. "Zh – Zhere'sh sho mush… it'sh sho warm…"

After several moments of pulsing, Issei sighed and pulled himself from her hole, causing his semen to gush out as her abdomen shrunk.

"A – Again! I'm cumming again ash your shtuff gushesh out!" Kururu shrieked as her body trembled before going limp. "I – I can't handle… anymore…"

* * *

Issei sighed as he walked into the back office of Freedom.

**'_Man,_'** Ddraig remarked, **'_you must have been fucked by an angel or something, kid._'**

"…Having fun?" Rei asked flatly, standing directly behind Issei.

Issei jumped, nearly leaving his skin, as he turned to her. "Gah! Don't do that!" He then stiffened. "Wait… you saw that…?"

"… Yes."

Issei gulped in fear.

"… I don't mind if it happens when we're not busy, but you still left a mess."

'_I'm so dead…_'

"… Clean it."

"R – Right!" Issei answered before rushing out.

Rei remained silent for a moment and then sighed in exasperation.

* * *

Sometime later, Issei sighed as he walked back to his house.

Ddraig suddenly ordered, **'_Kid. Duck._'**

'_Huh?_' Issei muttered.

**'_Duck now!_'** Ddraig shouted.

Issei did as ordered just as a figure flew over his head. "Whoa!"

**'_Told ya!_'**

Issei then stood and looked at the figure that had lunged at him and saw a young woman with long, straight, flowing, dark violet hair that ended just above her round ass, bangs that were cut straight above her jade green eyes, and two locks framing her face that ended over her voluptuous bosom, who wore a sleeveless, grey-blue bodysuit with black lines that hugged every curve tightly, pointed, armored boots, matching shoulder armor, grey-blue arm warmers with dark grey gauntlets with green jewels atop.

Issei gaped slightly. "Wh – Whoa…"

The woman raised her arms, causing large claws of energy to emerge from her gauntlets. "Make this easy. Don't resist."

"Oh boy…"

The woman charged at Issei, the brunette barely dodging the strike.

'_Damn! She's hot but she's deadly._'

The woman swung once more, Issei ducking to the side and grabbing her arm. However, as he grabbed her, his foot caught on a stone and he tumbled to the ground, pulling her with him.

**'_Kid… are you ssuurree you've never trained before?_'** Ddraig asked.

Issei immediately turned red as he realized the woman's lips were pressed deeply against his.

The woman frowned but then widened her eyes as her body began to heat up. She immediately stood and growled.

"Issei!" Muzet shouted as she appeared and fired a blast of energy at the woman.

The woman hissed, dodging the blast before leaping away.

Issei sighed with exasperation. "That was too close…"

Akame appeared next to Issei. "Are you injured, Lord Issei?"

Issei shook his head with thought. "No…"

"Who was that?" Muzet wondered.

"No idea…"

Ddraig interjected, **'_Whoever she is, she's partially human._'**

'_Huh?_'

**'_Her scent and her mana._'**

'_Uh… okay…_'

* * *

Issei sighed as he sat down at his dining room table. "What a week…"

Sheele sat next to him and questioned, "Do you have school again tomorrow?"

Issei nodded. "Yeah. And then a half day after that."

"And after that we will train more," Arturia interjected.

"Right…"

Noire groaned in annoyance.

Annerose sighed. "Don't complain. You can't help anyone if you're weak."

Issei shook his head. "I'm not complaining. Just wish there was a faster way so I can get stronger quicker…"

Annerose folded her arms. "There are some, but unfortunately you can't use them just yet."

"Like what?"

"Hhmm… There's a spell known as Thought Projection that allows you to create copies of yourself that send information to your mind as it happens. Unfortunately most people can only handle two or three at a time. There's also a technique that is almost exclusive to ninja called the Shadow Clone Jutsu that creates copies that send information to you after the fact, but you would need to be trained by a Shinobi to use it."

"Shinobi?" Issei asked with disbelief.

"Ninja," Michiko explained.

Issei twitched an eyebrow. "I know that! But ninja aren't re –"

**'_Yes they are,_'** Ddraig interrupted.

"They are," Annerose added. "One of Vene's Knights is a Kunoichi."

**'_As are the duo that helped fight that crazy knight._'**

"Whoa…" Issei muttered. "Hmm…"

"Yes?" Annerose asked.

"Think she can train me?"

Annerose shrugged lightly. "You'd have to ask her."

Issei sighed in exasperation.

"Knowing Suzune though, I doubt she'd mind too much."

Issei stiffened and twitched an eyebrow.

"What?"

Issei turned to Annerose. "Big boobs, short purple hair and wears glasses?"

"You've met her?"

Issei sighed. "She's a teacher at school…"

Annerose raised an intrigued. "That would explain several things."

"Like what?"

"Hm? Oh, nothing."

"Right…"

* * *

Issei sighed as he sat in his desk. "Geez…"

"Something wrong?" Aika asked as she sat nearby.

"Huh?" Issei mumbled before turning to her and then shaking her head. "Oh nothing…"

At that same moment, Murayama entered the classroom and then turned red as she saw Issei, averting her gaze from him as she walked in. Finding no way past him, she merely laughed weakly as she walked by. "H – Hey, Emiya…"

"H – Hey…" he replied weakly as she walked past.

Aika flattened her brow. "You didn't…"

"H – Huh…?"

Katase also walked past him quickly, her head pointed squarely to the ground as her face was lit up red.

Aika's brow furrowed incredulously.

Issei gulped heavily as his own face turned bright red.

"Issei…" Aika urged angrily.

Issei gulped once more and slumped his head. "… Y – Yes…"

Aika twitched an eyebrow angrily. "… You're dead to me."

Issei gaped in shock. "Wh – What?!"

Ddraig sighed slightly. **'_Saw that coming._'**

"A – Aika, wait!" Issei urged as Aika walked away.

* * *

Issei sighed as he walked through the hallway, searching for Aika. "Aw, man, this sucks…" '_Why'd she get so pissed?_'

**'_Oy,_'** Ddraig suddenly interjected, **'_heads up. Ninja teacher is inbound._'**

'_H – Huh?_' Issei mumbled before looking up and seeing Suzune walking towards him. "Oh boy…" Gulping, he then walked up to her. "H – Hey, Ms. Suzu –"

"Anne already told me," Suzune interrupted.

"O – Oh…"

"I'll consider it. You need to pass a test first."

Issei raised an eyebrow in befuddlement. "A test? What kind?"

Suzune folded her arms under her bosom. "I haven't decided yet."

**'_Oh boy…_'** Ddraig grumbled. **'_I don't like the sound of that._'**

Suzune then urged, "You should get to your classes."

Issei stiffened and nodded vigorously. "R – Right!"

* * *

As the lunch break came about, Issei glanced over at Aika, sitting several seats over from him and gulped. '_She still looks mad…_'

**'_Of course she still is,_'** Ddraig argued.

Issei took a deep breath and then made his way towards Aika's desk. "… A – Aika…?"

"What?" she asked sharply.

Issei winced slightly at the hardness in her voice. "… I – I'm sorry…"

Aika narrowed her eyes incredulously. "What are you sorry about?"

Issei flinched in response. "… For not knowing what I'm supposed to be sorry about…?"

Aika scowled sharply and then grabbed his ear roughly. "Come with me."

"Ow, ow, ow!" Issei grumbled as she dragged him out the door.

Mina merely watched curiously.

* * *

Aika dragged Issei down one of the hallways and opened the door to one of the spare classrooms.

**'_Oh I see where this is going,_'** Ddraig commented in amusement before Aika tossed Issei into the room.

Aika looked down at Issei with mild annoyance as he sat on the floor. "I'm not waiting for your dense head to figure it out anymore, Issei."

"H – Huh…?" Issei mumbled.

Aika closed the door behind her, sliding the lock in place, before moving over to Issei, pulling the ribbon from her blouse. "I've been your friend for two years Issei, and it seems you still haven't realized it."

"R – Realized what…?"

**'_Stupid! She wants to fuck you!_'** Ddraig howled.

Aika crouched in front of Issei, her blouse loosened enough that he saw her red bra underneath her clothing and a portion of her cleavage, before crawling over to him fully. "And since you haven't, I'll take the first the move," Aika urged as she put her hand over his crotch and began stroking it firmly.

Issei grunted lightly as he felt her hand caressing his member over his clothing. "A – Aika…?! Wh – When did you…?"

"You really haven't noticed?" Aika asked with a mildly annoyed pout. "I've taught myself a lot to be certain that I can make you drown in pleasure. I can't believe you got your first with that damned Kendo Duo instead of me. If you had just asked we would've fucked already."

Issei gulped as he felt his pants tighten. "R – Really…?" he asked with an unconvincing laugh. '_U – Unfortunately… even they weren't the first…_'

"I suppose that if I can't be your first…" she began before narrowing her eyes sharply and licking her lips, "I can at least be your best." She glanced down, seeing the thick bulge in his trousers. "I think it's time to bring it out," Aika commented huskily before pulling down on his zipper and pushed his boxers aside. However, her eyes widened when his member sprung from his fly and into her sight. "Wh – Whoa… this is way bigger than any of the toys Mom had me practice on."

Issei chuckled happily. "Th – Than – what?!"

Aika blinked in thought and then deadpanned, "Just ignore that."

"How can I –?" Issei began to argue but stopped as Aika quickly began caressing his tool with her tongue.

As her tongue slid up and down his fleshy rod, wrapping and curling around it, Aika huffed lightly. "I – It's so big… my tongue can't get around it. A – And it's so much… hotter than I thought, it might burn my mouth." Her tongue then lapped at the crest under his end as fluid began flowing out. "And it smells so strong… the stench is overpowering." She moved her mouth down along his length, her tongue pressing at every spot along the way, before reaching the base and began licking his sack softly. "It's in here, isn't it? That hot cum? I want you… to spray lots of it on me and in me."

Issei grunted as her tongue squeezed one of his balls. "D – Damn… you know what you're doing…"

Aika chuckled confidently before moving her mouth up his shaft. "I had a good teacher." She then opened her lips wide and wrapped her mouth around the end of his member. "It's so big, it's stretching my mouth," Aika huffed as she began bobbing her head up and down along the end of his member as her hand grasped him near the base and began shifting her hand along it.

'_She's gripping it so tight…!_'

Aika moved her head with greater speed as she took in more of his length, feeling the heat fill her mouth. '_It's so warm… I want to feel more of it…_' she moaned in her mind as she felt the tip of Issei's penis hit the back of her mouth repeatedly. In one swift motion, she pushed the end of his member against her throat, slackened the muscles in her mouth, and then pulled his tool deep into her neck.

Issei hissed and grunted as he felt her muscles wrap around his tool. '_D – Deepthroat!? Where'd she learn that?!_'

'_H – His thing…_' Aika muttered in her mind, '_it's filling my throat. I can it stretching my insides as it moves in and out… it tastes bitter and meaty… but I love it! Th – The smell… it's filling my nose… I – I feel like I'm going to pass out…_' Aika's motions continued, gaining greater speed, as saliva streamed excitedly from her lips as her arousal gushed from her mound.

Issei released a loud grunt as Aika's throat tensed, constricting around his dick. "C – Crap… Aika… I can't… hold it any longer…!"

Aika's eyes widened as Issei's cock began to swell before bursting, gushing his thick fluids down her throat. She trembled as his cum filling her throat, pumping into her body. '_I – It's so thick… there's so much… I – I can feel it filling my stomach…_'

Issei's member pulsed as it pumped his white liquid poured into Aika's mouth. After several moments the pulsations stopped and Issei sighed with fatigue. Gulping, he then looked down at Aika and saw her flushed face before she pulled her mouth from his member.

Aika sat silently, breathing heavily as his semen sat on her tongue. "It's… so bitter… and hot…" She then closed her mouth and gleefully swallowed the substance. She gave a sigh before standing in front of Issei.

Issei stiffened slightly. "A – Aika…?" His eyes then glanced down and he saw fluids slowly streaming down her inner thigh.

Putting a hand over her abdomen, Aika remarked, "You've filled my stomach so full. My whole body feels warm inside." Aika then lifted her skirt, showing her panties, darkened and stained with her arousal as it slowly dripped from her mound. "This mouth wants your thing now. I want you to fill my other stomach too." Not waiting for a response from Issei, seeing his rod standing tall, Aika lowered her panties from her garden, exposing it to Issei's gaze, a string of fluid connecting to the fabric as she dropped them.

Issei gulped as Aika swiftly grabbed his pole and positioned her soaking mound above him, the fluids slowly dripping onto his member.

She lowered herself to his pole, feeling it press against her folds. "It's so warm… I can feel it radiating into me." Aika then pushed herself down onto Issei's rod, stretching her mound. She hissed lightly as it burrowed into her. "I – It's so much bigger than I thought… it didn't look this big before…"

Issei blinked in confusion. "Before…?"

Aika remained silent for a moment and then sunk herself further, causing Issei to grunt. Pushing herself further, she hissed as his tool hit her maidenhead. "I – It's making me feel so tight… my whole body's burning up…" Taking a breath, she lifted herself up slightly and then lowered herself with force, squealing as Issei's thick penis tore straight through her hymen. She trembled and gasped as pain shot through her body before blood slowly dripped from where she and Issei were connected.

"Y – You're a virgin…?" Issei asked in mild surprise.

Aika frowned and pushed herself down further, causing Issei to growl. "Wh – Why…" she huffed weakly, "is that surprising…?"

"Th – That's not…" Issei grumbled as Aika began shifting her hips, slowly moving up and down along his shaft, "what I… meant…"

Aika moaned as she began moving her body with greater speed, pulling Issei's member deeper into her body. "That smelly thing of yours is going so deep… it's marking its scent into me…"

Issei winced lightly as more of Aika's tight hole wrapped around him. "I don't know about that… but your pussy feels like it's going to crush me…"

"I – It's not me…" Aika moaned as the pain from her virginity shredding swiftly melted away into pleasure. "Y – Your cock is… so big… it feels like… it's going to tear me apart…" Aika's cheeks reddened as more and more of Issei began to fill her body. "I – It's stirring my insides…" Her hips then began shifting forward and back in addition with her up and down motions, causing Issei's tool to shift and swirl inside of her pussy, its shape bulging on her flesh. "C – Can you see it… Issei? Your hard cock is carving its shape into me…" Her pleasured smile lowered slightly. "But why… couldn't I be the first it carved into…?"

Issei gulped lightly as he looked up at Aika, her aroused flush countered by a somber frown. '_O – Oh crap… this is a side of Aika I've never seen…_'

"Why…? Why'd you have to go for them first…?" Aika's movements became swifter and more powerful, pulling him deeper into her body, inching towards her womb with each drop.

Issei flinched as her warmth wrapped around his shaft. "A – Aika… you've got it wrong… I –"

"You were blind!" Aika immediately interrupted as tears started slowly falling from her eyes.

"H – Huh…?" Issei blurted as Aika's motions suddenly stopped.

However, she then began moving even faster than before, her body gliding up and down Issei's pole ferociously. "All this time… I've been right here… all you would've had to do is ask… and yet…" Aika then raised herself slightly and dropped suddenly, submerging Issei's dick deeply into her body. "If you would've just asked… I would've given myself to you instantly… and yet you went for them first!" Aika's words clashed with the arousal in her face before her body began heating up. "I… I'm about to…!" she exclaimed before her body trembled intensely. "I – I'm cumming…!"

Issei grunted as her walls constricted tightly around him, her entire body shivering.

After a few moments, Aika slumped slightly but then frowned in confusion, noticing a distinct lack of warmth in her body. "So that's it…? I'm not good enough for you to fill up…?"

"Y – You gotta admit… you put me in a weird spot… You've got it all wrong… sort of."

Aika frowned in bewilderment. "What's that supposed to mean…?"

"Those two jerks dragged me to the kendo changing room and dropped me in there. Then Murayama and Katase started doing… things. It just kinda escalated from there."

"So you mean to tell me… _they_ started it?"

"W – Well… yeah. It's kinda hard to believe, I know, but… that's what happened."

"Then… why? Why haven't you ever come to me for anything?"

Issei sighed heavily. "Well… to be honest, it's because I thought you just saw me as a friend. So I just –"

Aika interrupted Issei by knocking him on the head. "Dummy."

Issei laughed weakly. "Yeah, I know… but I had no idea you felt that way."

Aika then stood up, removing herself from Issei's length.

"U – Uh, Aika…?"

"Let's try something a little different," Aika commented as she turned her back to Issei and once more impaled herself on his member. Moaning, she huffed, "It's still so hard… and hot…" She then glanced back at Issei with a smirk. "This time, I'll make sure you cum too. My pride won't let me stop until that hot love of yours is filling me." Acting immediately, Aika shifted her body along his shaft, his meat rod moving in and out of her hole as their fluids mixed together with each pump.

"Y – You're even tighter than before…" Issei grunted.

"I – It's because you're… even bigger…" Aika rode up and down Issei's member, pulling him further into her body. "And now… I'll squeeze your thick cock until you paint my insides!"

Issei grunted with pleasure as Aika began shifting her hips forward and back in addition to her vertical movements, stirring him around inside of her.

"And I'll do…" she began, her breath husky, "whatever it takes…" One of her hands then reached down and began playing with one of Issei's balls, lightly rolling and squeezing it in her fingers. "I'll make sure to squeeze it all out of you… every drop!"

Her movements reaching an extreme pace, Issei hissed lightly. "I – I can't take much more of this…"

"Yes… yes! Cum! I want you to fill me with that thick baby batter! I want to be your cock sleeve, not just a friend! I want it all inside me!"

"W – Well, here it comes…! Aika!" Issei howled as his cock burst, surging his semen into the bespectacled girl's body.

Aika smiled with elation as the thick fluid coated her insides. "Aahh! I can feel it! It's… so thick… and warm… I can even smell it from here… it's so… strong…"

Issei sighed as Aika sat atop him, trembling. He then sat up and reached up with his hands and grasped her bosom, pulling her blouse open fully.

"I – Issei!?" Aika shouted in surprise before Issei began moving his hips, thrusting into her with great force. Moaning loudly, Aika uttered, "Y – You can't start moving so suddenly…! I just came… and my body's so… so sensitive…!"

"You said you wanted me to paint your insides with cum," Issei urged as he began thrusting with great force, feeling the edge of her womb approach, "and so that's what I'll do! I'll fill you with it until you're about to burst!"

Aika's smile widened with elation. "Yes… yes! Pound it into me! I want to be your cock sleeve! I want your cock to be mine… only mine!"

Issei frowned lightly as he kept plunging into her. "You really shouldn't get jealous, Aika, it's not a good look on you."

Aika's smile lowered with a frown, her aroused moans remaining. "I can't help it… I want your dick… I want it all for myself!"

Issei's motions stopped as her words registered.

"H – Huh…?" Aika mumbled in confusion.

Issei then immediately pushed Aika forward, onto her hands and knees.

"D – Doggy style?!"

Issei pulled back, nearly pulling himself from Aika's body, and then surged forward with great force.

"Hhyyaa!" Aika shrieked as Issei plowed through her cervix, his penis forging into her womb. "I – It'sh inshide mmee!" she howled in pleasure, her body trembling as another climax rocked her form, her eyes rolling back as her tongue fell from her lips.

Issei smirked before continuing to slam into Aika, pounding her deeply. "If you can't share me with others, then you'll be sore every day as I fuck you hard. You'll have to take in every ounce of my lust every day!"

"A – Ah!" she shrieked as her womb stretched from his presence. "Zh – Zhere'sh… sho mush…!"

Narrowing his eyes as he slammed into her from behind, Issei added, "And unless you curb that jealousy, you'll have to take each and every day."

Aika hissed as he began stirring around within her. "Y – You're… wrong…! I'm not –!"

"If you won't stop," Issei interrupted, "I guess I won't continue this, then." He then began to pull himself from Aika's body, removing his rod from her hole.

"No!" Aika begged slurred.

"No, what?"

"I… I promishe…"

"You promise what?"

"Oohh…" she groaned. "I promishe… I'll try and not be zhealoush of ozher girlsh…"

Issei nodded with a smile. "Good girl. Here's your reward," he noted before plunging into her, burying himself up to the base inside her pussy.

Aika's back arched sharply, her tongue flopping blithely as she moaned in ecstasy. "Yesh… yesh! Pound me… break me!" she howled as he continued slamming his dick into her body, stretching and shaping her tight canal to his dick.

"I'm glad you'll give up on that jealousy. Because, to be honest," he continued before grabbing one of her swaying breasts tightly in his hand, "I was planning on going after Anna too. Because it seems she's been flirting with me."

"Wh – What?!" Aika uttered weakly in shock.

Issei blinked in surprise as Aika's walls tightened around him at the thought. Pinching her nipple firmly in his fingers, he snickered. "Well aren't you a dirty girl? Wanting to see your own mother get fucked by me."

"N – No… I'm not…!" Aika protested weakly, her words cut by her erotic moans. "You keep shlamming sho hard… my body can't…!"

Issei's grin widened. "Who knows, maybe I'll just fuck you both at the same time," he taunted, feeling her shiver at the words. "I'll fuck both of you and make you both pregnant! By the time I'm done you'll both have the faces of fucked bitches!" he shouted as he slammed deeply into her.

"Y – Your cock! It'sh getting… even bigger…!"

"Here it comes… that thick, sticky cum you love so much! I'll be sure to fill you with a lot of it!"

"Yesh… yesh! Give me more… more ccuumm!" she howled as Issei burst, pumping his essence directly into her womb, her abdomen swelling with each pulse as he began fill her. "I – I… can't… thake it… zhere'sh… thoo… mush…" Aika trembled and gasped before collapsing as Issei finished his release. "I'm… sho… full…" she mumbled as silence took her mind.

* * *

**And that finishes up the twelfth chapter of Fate of Devils: Black. Hopefully everyone enjoyed it, be sure to post a review if you did. If you were confused, unsure, or had questions on anything, go ahead and leave them as a review and I will do what I can to address them in a reviewer response. If you did not enjoy the chapter... erm, sorry? Leave a review if you must but might I suggest you go and find something you actually enjoy instead? That said, I have nothing else to add here, so until next time, bye-bye.**


	13. Meeting the First

**Chapter XIII**

**Hello and greetings to all! Yes, I have returned with another chapter of Fate of Devils: Black. I know it has been a little while since the last chapter, but hopefully this makes up for the wait. Hopefully everyone enjoyed the previous chapter, some of you seemed to at least. I also hope you enjoy this chapter, be sure to post a review if you do. That said, I would like to thank my coauthors, Bakuto Masaki and TheLastNanaya for all of their help with the story up to this point and in the future. Without any further adieu, we should probably move on to the reviewer responses, there are quite a few to get through.**

**FateLover: I understood that the Guest and Previous Guest were the same person, though I still couldn't understand what you asked. Her appearance will be slightly different though her role will be mostly the same, and yes, she's in the harem.**

**I have plans for the angels, yes, and there will be some you haven't seen in canon. I haven't watched Nuki Doki in a while but I might rewatch it again now that you've mentioned it. And you made yourself perfectly clear.**

**Well I guess you'll just need to wait and see, won't you? Issei's heritage will be explained in the future, so don't worry.**

**It will be confirmed by someone close. They'll roll. And yes, Sakura will need it nice and slow.**

**It is a crazy idea.**

**Glad you liked it. I don't particularly like keeping Freed around either.**

**Thanks.**

**Know Naoya do you?**

**That's another wait and see affair. I may bring more. I may not. Guess you've only got one way to find out, hm?**

**Aidan Kennedy: No, I'm not. There won't be anything like that with Noire for a long while. Yes. Very soon.**

**dragonrider66: The fights haven't been overly major recently, but there will be more detailed ones soon.**

**DragonBolt21: Um... cool? Want a cookie?**

**the Composcreator: You'll be getting more soon, don't worry. Can't guarantee with who though.**

**Okusama wa Moto Yariman, also known as Wives Once Wild.**

**TREX19990: That series of events will go differently than in Fate of Devils: Redux. Do you mean every single character? New characters? What? Yes, Freed is dead as dead can get.**

**Animeguy123: 1) That's a secret I can't reveal yet.**

**2) I believe Issei said quite clearly he was going to fuck Anna.**

**The Storm Master 567: Aika Kiryu, a student at Issei's school who was first introduced in one of the early episodes of Highschool DxD: New.**

**Phew! That was a big one! Keep it up people! While you do that, I will get to the reason you are all here.**

* * *

As Issei sat in class after his private interactions with Aika, Ddraig snickered lightly in his head. **'_I'm not sure if I want to be proud or jealous. So I'll be both._'**

"Just why…?" Issei groaned as he rubbed his legs lightly.

**'_Why are you complaining?_' **Ddraig huffed. **'_You just pounded Aika into dreamland. If anything you should be happy!_'**

'_But I'm so sore…_' Issei grumbled.

**'_Wimp._'**

"Emiya," Suzune said plainly as she walked up to Issei.

"I didn't do it!" Issei suddenly shouted as he sat up straight with fear.

Suzune raised an eyebrow in mild curiosity. "That's because I haven't asked you yet."

"Oh…"

Ddraig hummed in thought. **'_Didn't Anne say the same thing after you tamed the shrew?_'**

'_Maybe they're sisters?_' Issei retorted.

**'_Nah. They don't look alike._'**

Suzune, without adding another word, handed a stack of papers to Issei. "I need you to deliver these to one of your juniors. Mirai."

"Huh?" Issei mumbled as he took the papers. "Okay, sure."

"Good," Suzune answered plainly before walking away.

* * *

As the school day came to a close, Issei quickly made his way to the address attached to the stack of papers Suzune had given him.

Issei sighed as he looked over the house at the address, a very small building with a single round door. "Geez… Is this the house?"

**'_I think so, Kid._' **Ddraig muttered before grumbling in thought. **'_And… is that gun powder I smell?_'**

"Hu –?" Issei began to say, only to be interrupted as a hail of gunfire shot from within the small house and tore through him violently.

After a moment, the door opened and a figure stepped out and looked over Issei curiously. "Huh? I hit someone. Crap…"

"Are you insane!?" Issei shouted before springing up, still covered in gunshot wounds that were furiously bleeding. He then noticed the apparent source of said gunfire, a short girl with long, waist-length black hair and red eyes, though her left was covered by a black eyepatch with a pattern of three red tomoe arranged in a circle on it, and a noticeably flat chest wearing a gothic Lolita outfit consisting of a black, white, and teal colored, frilled dress, a matching bonnet, white stockings, black shoes, black ring anklets with cat head designs on them, along with black cat ears on top of her head, a black cat tail poking out of her dress, and a pair of small, black, feathered wings on her back.

The girl widened her eyes and then pulled a minigun from under her skirt. "Gah! Zombie!" she shrieked before firing another series of shots at Issei, filling him with more holes.

Issei growled angrily and snarled, "Stop shooting me! It's annoying!"

"Don't bite me!" she continued to shriek as she waved the gun around wildly. "I don't wanna become a zombie!"

Issei twitched an eyebrow and yelled, "Do I look like I came from Biohazard?!"

She suddenly stopped shrieking and then looked at Issei curiously. "… Huh, I guess not."

"Thank you!" he huffed with relief. "Are you Mirai?"

Nodding as her tail swayed slowly, she asked, "So what do you want?"

'_Cute…_' Issei mumbled in his mind at the sight of the petite girl with a cat's tail slowly swaying behind her. Shaking his head clear of the distracting thoughts, he then handed the papers toward her. "To deliver this. Your homework I think."

Mirai blinked in confusion as she looked at the papers. "Homework?" A smirk then formed on her face as she noted, "Ah, I see." She accepted the papers and nodded to him. "Thanks. And good luck."

"Huh?" he mumbled as she closed the door and disappeared into her house. "Weird…" He then turned and began walking away with a sigh before blinking in thought. "Oh, I should probably head back to school for club."

**'_Dodge!_' **Ddraig suddenly bellowed.

Issei responded instantly and jumped to the side before a large, double-sided, serrated combat knife pegged into the ground right where he had been standing. "Oh great…" he grumbled.

"Nice reflexes," an eerily placid voice complimented calmly.

Issei blinked and turned to see his would-be assailant. A fair-skinned young woman with short, wavy, chin-length, green hair, her fringe sweeping to the left just above her calm amber eyes, her expression stone-faced, minus her tongue sticking out slightly, wearing a dingy, small, yellow tube-top with many large rips that exposed most of her sizable bosom, long, tattered blue jeans with multiple large rips in them, as well as a grey belt that hung loosely, the zipper on her pants open, revealing a small portion of white panties, plain brown loafers, as well as tight, black constricts down her forearms and calves, holding a large number of daggers. "Whoa…" Issei mumbled in shock as he looked over the green-haired woman.

Without another word, she pulled more daggers from her constricts and charged at Issei.

Issei readied himself in a stance before Ddraig suddenly bellowed, **'_Dumbass! You're unarmed!_'**

Issei flinched and twitched an eyebrow before Akame suddenly appeared, holding his large broadsword, and then threw it to him. "Lord Issei!"

Issei steeled himself and dove as the greenette jabbed at him, catching the sword as he rolled back to his feet and blocked another strike.

Narrowing her eyes, she swung her free arm at Issei, but he ducked the swing and then kicked her abdomen, sending her tumbling away. And in an attempt to look cool, he slung the blade over his shoulder but swung too forcefully, sending the sword flying from his grasp. "… Shit."

Responding instantly, the woman threw more daggers, Issei dodging to the side out of the way.

Ddraig growled in annoyance and shouted, **'_I know that was moronic! No need to yell the obvious!_'**

'_Can you stop talking to yourself long enough for me to fight?!_' Issei demanded.

Ddraig huffed in confusion. **'_What do you mean by that?_'**

'_You keep babbling to yourself all the time! Quit it!_' Issei then managed to pick up his blade and block an incoming strike from the woman and then swung his blade out, though she moved quicker than he could with the large blade.

Ddraig hummed in thought. **'_… Huh, guess he can't hear you. Yeah I know it's weird. Maybe he got a bad connection to you._'**

_Who ARE you talking to!?_' Issei demanded as he leaned away from another of the girl's swings.

**'_Abraxas,_'** Ddraig answered simply.

Issei froze in place in disbelief. "HHHUUUHHH!?"

**'_Dodge moron!_' **Ddraig howled before the woman pulled out an extremely long, segmented knife and swung it at Issei, lopping his head off with a single swipe.

As his head rolled to a stop, he spat dirt from his mouth and growled. "Oh come the hell on!"

The woman suddenly stopped and looked at his talking, decapitated, head in confusion before looking at his headless body which wobbled unsteadily in place.

"Little help would be appreciated!" Issei growled.

The woman looked at his body once more with curiosity and then lightly jabbed his shoulder with two fingers, causing his body to flop to the ground.

Issei twitched an eyebrow in irritation. "Thanks… that helps a lot."

The woman frowned lightly and then stood still before her tongue suddenly extended inhumanly from her mouth, coiled around the stump of Issei's neck and lifted his head up towards his body.

"H – Huh?!" Issei shouted in multiple layers of confusion.

She then placed his head back on his shoulders, the injury healing almost instantly, before pulling her tongue into her mouth. After a moment she smirked and licked her lips.

**'_Huh,_' **Ddraig mumbled. **'_I think she would give awesome blow jobs._'**

Issei then stood, stretching his neck before the woman vanished in a burst of smoke.

**'_Now we know what your test was._'**

'_Huh?_' Issei mumbled in confusion.

**'_Kid, think. Don't you find anything odd?_'**

Issei remained silent in confusion. '_That chick's epic licker?_'

Ddraig moaned in annoyance. **'_Other than that. Remember what Suzune said about a test?_'**

Issei folded his arms in thought before widening his eyes. '_Wait, seriously?_'

**'_Yes,_'** Ddraig answered simply.

Issei groaned in frustration.

**'_I think the redhead's probably waiting._'**

"Oh… right."

* * *

Issei gulped slightly as he walked through the double doors into the Occult Research Club's room and saw the others sat in their usual spots.

Rias turned to Issei with a relieved smile. "Ah, Issei. I wasn't sure you'd show today."

Issei merely sighed in exasperation, uncertain how to respond because of his blow-up the previous night.

Rias then continued, "But this is good, there's some things I wanted to tell you."

Issei raised an eyebrow, intrigued. "Like what?"

"About being a devil's familiar and about the Evil Pieces."

"Oh," Issei muttered in slight disappointment.

She then raised one finger into the air. "First, there's one rule all familiars must follow."

"And that is…?"

"If the master designated something or someone as a threat, it's the familiar's job to ensure they are not a threat anymore."

"I see… Which means killing them…" Issei muttered, disheartened.

Rias shook her head in denial. "Not always. There's more than one way to stop a threat."

"Huh?"

Rias merely smirked before redirecting, "At any rate, now, you should learn to use your Evil Pieces."

"Okay," Issei answered simply, somewhat confused still.

"The first thing you do is take your Evil Piece and lay it on the chest of whoever you wish to reincarnate. Then you utter a chant. It varies slightly by the actual piece but it's overall the same for each."

Issei nodded in understanding. "Right."

Rias put a hand on her chin and then held up one of her Pawn pieces. "As just an example, let's say I wanted to make you a Pawn. The chant would be 'I order, in my name Rias Gremory, you Issei Emiya. I resurrect you back to this soil as my servant and you have been reborn as a true devil. You, my Pawn, be delighted with your new life.' Just replace the name and Piece with what fits."

"Got it," Issei answered, not fully understanding.

"Good. Now…" Rias trailed off as she held up more fliers with an overly sweet smile.

Issei slumped his shoulders and groaned.

* * *

Later that night, after delivering fliers and finishing his time at Freedom, Issei groaned as he slumped on his dining room table.

"Something the matter?" Arturia asked, mindlessly eating from a bag of crisps.

With a sigh, Issei answered, "I'm just tired. With everything that happened today…"

"Meat?" Akame asked simply before holding out a steak to him.

Issei eyed the browned piece of beef curiously for a moment before sitting up. "… Sure."

* * *

Shortly later, Issei made his way to bed and fell asleep promptly. However, his sleep was abruptly interrupted as he awoke in a location he had never seen before. An immensely tall, twisting, stone tower, at the base of which extended an infinite sea of black flames. "Okay… This is weird…"

"Finally awake are we?" a new voice asked with boredom.

"Gah!" Issei shouted as he turned around and saw a man with short brown hair swept to the left side, his fringe ending just above his brown eyes, an expression of passive disinterest adorning his face, wearing heavy, thick, silver armor with black padding underneath, along with a long red cape on his back sitting on a small, scraggly throne mode of rock.

"Calm down, spastic." The man chided evenly. "Otherwise you'll make yourself look more like a dumbass."

Issei blinked curiously as he looked over the man, seeing that his thick armor hid a rather cut physique, before looking at his own arms and pouting. "Okay… and who are you?"

"The Candyman," the man answered immediately, sighing as he rested his head against one of his fists.

Issei flattened his brow and rebutted, "Then where's the hook for a hand?"

The man simply raised his middle finger towards Issei, curling it into the rough shape of a hook.

Issei grumbled in response.

**"It's good to meet face-to-face, Issei," **a deep, booming voice greeted.

Issei turned and saw a tall, large, red-scaled, reptilian beast with massive wings, green eyes, and golden horns. "Giant lizard!" Issei suddenly shouted in shock and trepidation.

The dragon growled in annoyance. **"I'm Ddraig you dumbass!"**

"Huh?" Issei muttered in befuddlement. He then noticed Ddraig was ensnared by a large number of chains extending from a tall, ropey wall behind him.

**"It's me, Ddraig, the one inside Boosted Gear. This is your internal world, your mindscape as it were."**

"Huh…" Issei muttered in thought before stiffening and turning to the brown-haired man with disbelief. "Then… you must be…"

The man snickered lightly. "Hey, a smart thought finally crossed your brainpan. I told you miracles exist Ddraig."

Issei puffed his cheeks in irritation. "Hey! I'm not… _that_ bad…"

"… Seriously?" With a sigh, the man shrugged and then nodded. "But yes, you're right. I am Abraxas Bael."

"Wow… Anyway, cut me some slack, I have no idea where I am and I'm already confused by a whole bunch of other things! Including how the hell you got in my head!"

Abraxas sat up slightly and looked at Issei with mild, annoyed, surprise. "… Seriously? That last one is easy."

"Well then explain it," Issei urged, frustrated.

"It's because your Ddraig's and my host."

Issei blinked in bewilderment. "… Eh?"

Abraxas sighed in vexation. "Remember that fire you were in?"

Issei stiffened and then lowered his gaze with a frown. "… Sort of. Everything from that time is kinda… foggy."

"That's because you died," Abraxas remarked plainly.

Issei looked at Abraxas in shock. "I WHAT!?"

Abraxas scratched his ear with irritation. "Would you stop shouting?" He then continued, "You died. I don't know what happened beforehand, but because of injuries you had sustained and damage from the flames around you, you had died. Your Origin was fairly compatible with me though, so I sealed myself, along with Boosted Gear and Ddraig, inside your body, which, incidentally, brought you back to life."

"Huh?" Issei uttered in bewilderment.

Abraxas huffed. "Are you deaf?"

Issei twitched an eyebrow and snarled, "I heard you! How are our Origins similar?! Actually… what _is _an Origin?"

Abraxas sighed heavily. "Have you ever heard of the Dragon Stream?"

Issei shook his head in response. "Nuh-uh."

Abraxas sighed and explained, "It's an infinite, invisible river of mana that flows throughout the entire universe. When a creature is born, a small portion of that mana enters their body and acts as the 'pilot' of the body. Simplified, a soul. As time goes on, memories, thoughts, and emotions are imprinted on the soul, and when the creature dies that piece of mana is removed and is then purified of all the relics of its previous life. Unfortunately, that purification isn't perfect and small traces of that life are left on the soul, which then influences the lives of those whose souls are made from that mana in the future. That imprinted trace is the Origin. However, there are a rare few that have an Origin completely devoid of such things. You are one of those few who were given an Origin that had never been used on any other being, one completely pure of traces."

"Wow…" Issei mumbled in shock.

Ddraig snickered lightly. **"You wouldn't know it by his personality."**

Abraxas shrugged in response. "True. But our little… guest is partially responsible for that."

"Guest?" Issei asked before something jumped on his back. "Gah!"

"Ah. And there she is."

"I finally got to meet you in person, Issei-Sama!" an excited, female voice shrieked with excitement.

"Uuhh… What the hell?!" Issei shouted before feeling the sensation of bare breasts against his back.

Abraxas chuckled lightly. "Reminds me of my old luck."

Issei managed to free himself from the new figure's grasp and then stepped back and saw her in full. A young woman with pale, almost stark white, skin, long, waist-length, silver-white hair that curled at the ends, her straight fringe ending just above her bright blue eyes, two long bangs framing her face and reaching her waist, just barely covering her moderate bust, wearing solely a pair of tattered jeans, the rest of her body left entirely bare. Issei gaped as he looked at the attractive young woman. "Who are you?! How'd you get in my head thing?! Why are you naked!?"

Abraxas raised a finger. "One, her name is Rei." He then raised two fingers. "Two, she's possessed you." He then raised three fingers. "Three, she's a Ghost."

"… Eh…?"

Rei then grinned happily and hugged Issei again. "I'm so glad to meet you in person, Issei-Sama!"

"H – Huh?"

Abraxas sighed and then turned to the white-haired girl. "You're leaving him in the dark here, Rei."

Rei pulled away from Issei and looked at Abraxas in confusion. "Huh?" She then blinked in realization. "Oh right. My name's Rei, and I'm a Ghost. About four years ago I got a big whiff of your juicy mana, but I was still incorporeal so I had to possess you and start siphoning some of your mana before I could make a physical body. But that didn't work so I started filling your head with naughty things so you'd masturbate, then I could drink all the yummy mana you release."

"H – Huh?" Issei muttered in confusion.

"Ghost make men jerk off for food," Abraxas explained bluntly.

Issei blinked in thought and then gaped. "Wait! So you mean those incessant, insane, perverted thoughts I keep getting are from you?!"

"Yep!" Rei chirped happily.

Issei sighed heavily in relief. "Thank God…"

Abraxas raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Why are you thanking a corpse?"

Issei then answered, "I was worried I was losing my mind. I couldn't even look at a girl without getting insane thoughts."

Rei pouted slightly and moaned, "And after all that effort you still won't feed me."

Issei stiffened slightly. "… F – Feed you…?"

Abraxas then made a lazy jerking motion. "Every time you whack it she gets to feed. She also gets to feed a little when you creampie someone but it's not as much for her."

Issei frowned in thought. "… Well… could you stop?"

Rei stiffened in shock. "H – Huh?"

Abraxas narrowed his eyes. "Worst thing you could ask her, kid."

Issei reiterated, "Could you stop with the perverted images?"

Rei frowned with frustration. "But then… you won't feed me…"

Abraxas sighed heavily. "Listen, brat, there are many things you should know about this world. One of those is that it is very hard for Youkai to fight their instincts. To ask her to not do that is like asking you to chop off both of your hands."

Issei grumbled in annoyance. "But it's really making it hard to talk to anyone if I'm constantly getting thrown back by my own nose!"

Abraxas frowned with irritation. "To solve it you satisfy her needs, not force her to deny her instincts."

Rei shook her head slowly. "N – No, it's okay. I don't want to be a problem for Issei-Sama."

Abraxas frowned with concern.

Issei remained silent for a moment and then sighed with resignation. "… Okay, how do I… feed her?"

Abraxas smirked slightly and explained, "You jerk off."

Issei stiffened suddenly. "… Ah."

"So get to it so she can drink up your cum."

* * *

Issei sighed as he sat at the breakfast table with the others.

"Something wrong, Senpai?" Sakura asked as she handed another bowl of food to Akame.

Issei shook his head. "No, just a bit drained."

Anna giggled as she glanced at Aika sitting uncomfortably next to her. "Fufu, I bet you are."

Issei stiffened as his face reddened.

Mina merely tilted her head in confusion.

Sakura then made her way into the kitchen to grab a glass before returning to the table, a small hiss escaping her lips as she sat.

"You okay, Sakura?" Issei asked, concerned.

Sakura stiffened but then smiled weakly. "I – I'm fine, just overextended myself in PE yesterday."

'_She's lying,_' Abraxas suddenly interjected.

'_What do you mean?_' Issei questioned.

Abraxas sighed. '_You didn't notice? She hissed in pain when she sat down. If she overexerted herself in physical actions like those PE classes of yours she would have winced while moving. That kind of hiss from sitting comes from something else._'

Issei sighed with a shrug. '_I don't get it, but okay._'

Abraxas grumbled lightly. '_… Really? Never noticed how Aika sat after you pounded her ass? Or Yuko?_'

Issei stiffened as his eyes widened in realization.

'_I see you now see._'

* * *

Issei kept his gaze trained on Sakura as the group walked before parting ways and sighing as he sat in his seat.

"Emiya," Suzune called calmly as she walked up to him.

"Huh?" he muttered lightly as he turned to her.

"Stay here after classes have ended," she ordered.

Issei raised an eyebrow but nodded in understanding. "Um… okay."

After Suzune walked away, Aika tapped his shoulder. "So what was that about?"

Issei shrugged in response. "No idea." He then glanced away with light abashment before turning back to her. "So, uh, how are you… feeling?"

Aika blinked in thought and then smirked. "Sore, but I like it."

"Ah… g – good."

"Emiya!" a new voice suddenly shrieked.

Issei stiffened and turn, seeing Lily stomping towards him angrily before he groaned. "Ah great…"

Lily stopped in front of him and pointed a finger at him. "Mind explaining why someone saw you coming out of the girls' locker room the other day?"

"Simple," Issei began bluntly. "Two dumbasses showed me and locked me in their secret door to there."

Lily twitched an eyebrow. "Do you _seriously_ expect me to believe that?!"

"Ask the Kendo Duo," Issei suggested bluntly.

Murayama then interjected, "He really is telling the truth, Lily. That Perverted Duo has some kind of secret door to the changing room."

Lily folded her arms with a suspicious frown. "Even if that's true, how do we know he didn't use it to get there himself?"

"Because it was locked from the outside," Katase explained.

Lily stiffened and twitched an eyebrow.

However, before her accusations could continue, Yuko walked into the room. "Okay everyone, take your seats."

* * *

'_This waiting for a woman is getting boring…_' Abraxas complained as Issei sat after classes ended for the day, waiting for Suzune.

Suzune then walked into the room and turned to Issei. "Emiya. Come with me."

Issei nodded in understanding. "A – Alright." He then followed her down the hall to a small room with a club sign on the front. He flattened his brow incredulously as he read the name. "T – Tea Ceremony Club…?"

"Yes," Suzune answered before opening the door.

Issei looked in and gaped, seeing multiple familiar and unfamiliar faces.

Among the group were Homura, Murasaki, Mirai, the green-haired woman whom had attacked him, the blonde that had sent him flying with a kick when he stumbled on by accident, and one he did not recognize.

The blonde girl, now clothed, wore a knee-length, light green dress with a white slip underneath that just barely covered her sizable cleavage, leaving much of it exposed, a frilled, white choker, white gloves with matching arm warmers, a small white apron attached to a belt that held a large pouch and multiple crossbow bolts, a teal beret atop her head with a white bow on the top, white stockings, brown boots, and a large, curve, silver and black sword slung across her back.

The last girl, the one he did not recognize, was a young woman with short, chin-length, light brown hair that curled at the ends, mischievous, dark green eyes, wearing an outfit that was little more than pink and white lingerie, a small top with a small diamond-shaped opening that revealed a small portion of her impressive bust, shoulder-length white gloves, thigh-high, white boots, and a large lab coat slung over her back with multiple vials on the inside, a large pink bow on her bangs.

Ddraig snickered lightly. **'_Well aren't these all familiar faces._'**

The blonde girl looked at Issei in thought and then gasped. "Uwah! Y – You…!"

"Ah crap…" Issei grumbled.

Suzune put up a hand to her. "He is our comrade now, Yomi. Whatever grievances you have must be pushed aside."

Yomi frowned with disappointment but nodded in understanding.

"Shall we begin with introductions?"

Issei nodded emphatically.

Suzune first pointed to Homura, Yomi, Mirai, and Murasaki, introducing each of them. She then pointed to the green-haired woman. "This is Hikage, a third-year. You should remember her as the one who administered your test."

Issei twitched an eyebrow. "Right…"

Hikage smirked and then licked her lips.

Issei stiffened as Rei pushed more thoughts into his head, of what Hikage was capable of with her tongue.

Suzune noticed his state but continued, pointing to the brunette. "This is Haruka, also a third-year. She is the most senior member of the group, besides myself, of course."

Haruka smirked and bowed to Issei, her breasts swaying with her movements. "It's a pleasure to meet you. I hear you're quite interesting."

Issei chuckled lightly. "I – Is that so…?"

"So, you're the new member I heard about," a new voice noted.

Issei turned and saw Asagi standing nearby, wearing a skintight, purple uniform with small pieces of silver armor under her cleavage, on her shins, and her forearms. "Uuhh…" he muttered weakly, looking over the woman's appearance.

Abraxas whistled loudly at the sight. '_Damn she is fiiine. Easy ten._'

Issei then stiffened as images of Asagi filled his mind, causing blood to spurt from his nose. '_Rei! Stop it!_'

Rei merely giggled in amusement.

Murasaki sniffed the air slightly before her face lit up red.

Suzune then motioned to Asagi and explained, "This is Asagi Igawa, the head of Hebijo and the headmaster of Kuoh Academy."

Issei gaped slightly as the blue-haired woman folded her arms under her impressive orbs. "… Eh?!"

Suzune sighed and questioned, "Must you shout so much."

Abraxas added, '_Yeah. Must you?_'

Issei then turned to Suzune in thought. "Wait, what's Hebijo?"

Suzune elucidated, "The true name of this club is Hebijo Ninja Academy. We train those who are capable in the techniques and abilities of shinobi. Or kunoichi as the need arises."

"Ah…"

Suzune then turned to Homura and the others and explained, "Igawa-Sensei will be watching our training today."

Haruka turned to Asagi and raised an eyebrow in thought. "Oh? How unusual."

Issei groaned heavily. '_Great, even more hotties to watch me fail…_'

**'_It could always be worse,_'** Ddraig remarked.

'_Shut up._'

Suzune then instructed, "We'll start with standard chakra training."

Issei then immediately raised a hand.

"Yes?"

"What's chakra?" he asked.

Asagi flattened her brow and turned to Suzune. "And you picked him because…?"

Suzune pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration. "Favor for a friend."

Asagi furrowed her brow as she looked at Issei in thought before turning back to Suzune. "You take care of your current pupils. I'll get Issei up to par."

Suzune nodded in understanding.

Asagi then tapped Issei's shoulder. "Follow me."

"Uh, right," Issei mumbled, following behind her. He gulped as he followed her, trying strongly to keep his gaze off her round bottom swaying under the tight fabric of her suit.

Asagi then stopped and turned to him. "Sit there."

Issei nodded and then sat in front of her before gulping once more. '_Oh this isn't good…_' he muttered in his mind as he noticed that Asagi's suit made the shape of her tips and mound nearly perfectly visible to him.

Abraxas snickered happily. '_Oh this is good._'

Issei growled in frustration. '_I can't stand this! I've got Rei pumping thoughts into my head and Igawa-Sensei's hot bod in front of me! How the hell am I supposed to concentrate?!_'

'_Easily._'

'_Then I'd appreciate some help so that I'm not controlled by my balls!_'

Ddraig snorted lightly in amusement. **'_Sorry, but you're talking to the wwrroonngg guy for that._'**

Asagi sighed before being enveloped in a plume of smoke, which died down to reveal her in her usual outfit. She then pointed down and noted, "It's obvious my suit was distracting you."

Issei stiffened as his face turned red.

Smirking, she added, "As encouraging as it is to know I'm still interesting to boys your age, I need you focusing on what I'm teaching you."

Issei laughed weakly, his face still red. "R – Right…" He then blinked in thought. "Wait, how old _are_ you?"

Asagi wasted no time whacking him on the head, hard.

'_It's rude to ask a girl how old she is,_' Rei chided.

'_She's probably eighteen,_' Abraxas noted.

Asagi then rebutted, "Now, how about we start your training?"

"Okay…" Issei answered, rubbing his head in discomfort.

Asagi folded her arms with a sigh. "I suppose I should start with the basics."

"That'd help."

"There are three types of energy in this world. Mana, ki, and chi, though for our purposes mana and ki are all that you need to worry about."

"Sure…" Issei answered, confused.

"Mana is also known as spiritual energy, energy of the mind. It is used in magic primarily. Ki is also known as physical energy, energy of the body. It is the energy that binds molecules together and is used and exchanged in chemical reactions."

"Right."

"However, when you combine mana and ki, a new energy is made, chakra. It is also far more flexible than the two separate."

'_I bet she's pretty flexible too,_' Abraxas commented with a snigger. '_Just look at that body._'

Issei immediately slapped a hand over his nose to stem the gush as Rei flooded his head with more lewd images of Asagi. '_You did that on purpose, prick!_'

Abraxas merely chuckled in amusement.

Asagi sighed with exasperation. "Moving on, the first step you need to do is you must learn to access your chakra."

"Right!" Issei answered determinedly before slumping slightly. "… How do I do that?"

Asagi then proceeded to pull a small square of light brown paper from her cleavage.

'_Lucky paper,_' Abraxas groaned.

Asagi then handed the piece of paper to Issei.

Issei looked at it curiously. "What's this?"

"Chakra paper," Asagi began, "it's a special fabric that absorbs chakra. That specific piece is inscribed with a seal that will draw out your chakra. I can't train you to draw it out yourself if you don't know what it feels like."

"Right…" he replied with mild befuddlement.

Asagi pointed at the slip. "Just concentrate on the inscription and it will do the rest."

"Okay…" Issei answered with discontent before looking at the small inscription on the paper and focusing on it. He focused for several seconds before he felt a sudden rush of warmth and energy through his body. "Wh – Whoa…"

Asagi smirked lightly. "It's quite a rush, isn't it?"

"Yeah…"

Asagi nodded with acceptance before pointing to her abdomen. "Right. Now, chakra forms at the center of your body and flows to the extremities and then back. Without the aid of the paper, imagine that energy coursing from your core outwards. Concentrate until you feel that same rush."

"Okay!" Issei answered before sitting still for several moments. After waiting for another few seconds he looked at Asagi. "… Nothing's happening."

Asagi folded her arms under her bust in thought. "Hhmm…" She then held up one hand, her index and middle fingers extended with the rest curled. "Try this. It may help you direct your chakra somewhat."

"Right," Issei responded before imitating her and focusing his concentration. After several moments he felt the same rush of power through his body, though slightly weaker. "Whoa… now what?"

"Let the feeling die down and go away," she explained.

Issei took a breath and let the feeling ebb away. "Okay… now?"

"Call it up again."

Issei twitched an eyebrow slightly. "… Didn't I just do that?"

Asagi nodded in response but then explained, "Yes, but it took you several seconds of intense concentration. You won't have that in battle. You need to be able to call out your chakra without thought, just like moving your body. Doing so allows you to do great things with it. Like water walking or enhancing your own body greatly. As well as use powerful techniques called Jutsu."

"Jutsu?" Issei asked with confusion.

Asagi shook her head in response. "Don't worry about that for now. Let's focus on getting you used to your chakra first."

"Right…"

* * *

After nearly an hour of repeating the same actions over and over, Asagi stood and then interrupted, "That's enough for now. I believe you have another club to attend."

Issei sighed with relief as he slackened with light exhaustion. "O – Okay…" With that, he made his way to the Occult Research Club.

* * *

After completing his activities with the Occult Research Club, Issei groaned as he then made his way to Freedom. "More deliveries… and now work. I am… so sore…"

Abraxas huffed lightly in derision. '_How annoying. You should show that little girl who's really in charge one day._'

Issei groaned lightly. '_… Do I even want to know what that –?_' he stopped suddenly as Rei filled his mind with images of him playing dominant with Rias, smacking a hand over his face to stem the gush. '_Stop that!_'

Abraxas laughed loudly in amusement. '_Oh you are far too easy!_'

Issei merely groaned as he made his way to Freedom.

* * *

After completing his shift at the café, the sun beginning its descent, Issei sighed as he walked out of the building. "Another day…"

Abraxas grumbled in disappointment. '_And here I thought you'd bloat your boss today._'

'_Oh shut up,_' Issei growled.

'_Rei,_' Abraxas commanded simply.

Issei stopped in his tracks as yet more blood shot from his nose. "I hate you…"

Abraxas snickered and then replied in a compassionate tone, '_I hate you too._'

As he walked, Rei suddenly interjected, '_Oh, oh! If you cut through this park, we'll get home faster. Then you can feed me._'

Issei looked around and then noticed a small park nestled between several buildings. "This park?"

'_No, the invisible one up your ass,_' Abraxas deadpanned.

Issei grumbled in annoyance before he heard a familiar voice.

"Issei?"

Issei's eyes widened as he turned to his side, seeing Asia standing next to him. "A –… Asia…"

"Issei?" Asia asked curiously as she noticed him as well.

'_Huh. The cute nun,_' Abraxas muttered.

"Asia, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"That's what I wanted to ask, Issei."

"Erm… well I…" he noticed the small park nearby and pointed to it. "I was training."

Abraxas huffed in amusement and annoyance. '_Sssmmmoooooottthhh numb nuts._'

Asia noticed the park and tilted her head cutely in confusion. "At a park?"

'_Ccuuttee…_' Issei and Abraxas both mumbled in adoration.

Issei then shook his head of the distracting thoughts and nodded with a false smirk. "Y – Yeah, you gotta be able to train anywhere!" Issei said with faux bravado.

Ddraig groaned in annoyance. **'_He's making it worse._'**

'_I know,_' Abraxas lamented.

**'_Why did we choose him again?_'**

'_He was the only body available._'

Asia hummed in thought as she considered Issei's words. "Hhmm… I guess that makes sense."

'_SHE BOUGHT THAT!?_' Rei, Abraxas, and Ddraig all bellowed in unanimous shock and disbelief.

'_Just how out of touch is this chick?!_' Abraxas hollered.

After a few moments of silence the two sat at a nearby bench where their silence continued.

Eventually, after what amounted to a verbal kick in the ass from Abraxas, Issei turned to Asia and asked uneasily, "So uh… what are you doing here?"

"Oh, I, uh…" Asia stammered before responding, "I… I was on a break so I decided to take a walk."

'_I call bullshit,_' Abraxas interjected.

"Ah…" Issei muttered.

Abraxas sighed heavily after the silence continued. '_This is unbearable. Take her to a restaurant or something and stop sitting around like a dolt._'

'_Yeah, yeah,_' Issei rebutted in his head before turning to Asia. "Hey, there's a nice burger shop nearby, wanna go?"

Asia looked at him curiously. "What's a burger?"

Abraxas gasped in shock. '_Oh my Gods she's more isolated than I thought…_'

* * *

Soon, Issei and Asia found themselves in front of a small restaurant near the edge of the city with a sign across the top which read "Macaron".

Asia looked over the building in thought. "What is this place?"

'_… Kid…_' Abraxas muttered weakly.

'_Yeah?_' Issei asked with mild confusion.

'_Why'd you take her to a Maid Cafe?_' Abraxas asked with disbelief.

Issei tilted his head in confusion. '_What do you mean? That's not what this –_' he paused as he looked up and saw the full name of the building.

"Macaron Maid Café".

'_… Oh…_'

Rei then giggled happily. '_Issei-Sama has a fetish._'

Issei then turned to Asia. "Hey, Asia, let's try –"

However, Asia looked into the building and saw the staff within wearing maid costumes and gasped lightly. "Wwooww! That outfit's so cute! Hey, hey, can we eat here?!"

Issei stiffened in shock.

Abraxas chuckled in amusement. '_Whelp, the nun has decided._'

Issei sighed and then nodded with a smile. "… S – Sure…"

Ddraig then began humming a dirge.

'_Stop that!_'

* * *

As Issei and Asia sat in a booth, Issei trying to keep his eyes off the maids surrounding him, Abraxas remarked, '_Well kid, I am not sure being a zombie will help you live._'

Asia looked over the menu in thought, smiling blithely. "The food here sounds so yummy. Though… I don't know what any of it is."

Ddraig hummed in thought as Issei's eyes reflexively darted around, seeing each of the maids. **'_That looks like a Pile Driver. That a sixty-nine. Oh, I bet she's a Doggy Style._'**

Issei growled in frustration. '_Stop it!_'

Issei then suddenly turned as a man got thrown so hard he was embedded in one of the walls.

Abraxas snickered lightly. '_Looks like a perv got kicked._'

"Don't touch me, pervert!" a voice shouted.

'_Called it._'

Issei turned to the source of the voice and saw a young woman with short, chin-length, messy red hair, her fringe stopping just above her purple eyes, a small bandage on her nose, her hair framing her face, wearing a short black dress with white frills, detached cuffs, and a pink apron that shaped under her curvaceous bosom, her fist raised with a frown on her face.

Another of the employees frowned and said to the red-haired girl, "Azuki, you need to stop punching the customers."

The redhead, Azuki, huffed and pointed to the unconscious man. "That perv touched my butt!"

"I'm sure it was just an accident," another of the maids argued.

"Yeah right!" Azuki hissed.

"Now, now," a new voice chided playfully.

Issei glanced to the side and gaped slightly.

The playful voice belonged to a mature woman with shoulder-length brown hair and purple eyes with a beauty mark just under the right side of her mouth wearing a light brown dress with a halter top that had a long slit up the right side to just above her knee over a white, long-sleeved blouse that hugged her large bosom tightly, and tall brown boots. She giggled lightly and turned to Azuki. "Now, even if he did, you can't send him flying at the wall. Then I have to repair it. Send him out the door."

Abraxas immediately declared, '_We are eating here every day from now on._'

Azuki sighed and nodded with frustration. "Yes, Ryouko."

The busty brunette, Ryouko, then grabbed the man by the scruff of the neck and began dragging him towards the door and turned to Azuki. "Now, more customers have come in. Why don't you serve them while I take out the garbage?"

Azuki nodded with a sigh. "Fine." She then walked over to Issei and Asia's table with a professional smile. "Welcome to Macaron, are you ready to order?"

Abraxas suddenly interjected, '_Her in nothing but whip cream and chocolate sauce sounds perfect._'

Issei slapped a hand over his nose as Rei sent images of just that into his mind.

Abraxas laughed loudly in Issei's head as Asia gasped with concern. "Issei! Are you alright?!"

Azuki frowned and twitched an eyebrow in irritation.

* * *

Soon after, Asia and Issei sat with their meals in front of them, burgers for both of them, and Issei noticed Asia looking over her meal and plate with bewilderment. "You okay?"

Asia frowned adorably with confusion and asked, "How… do I eat this? I don't have a fork."

Issei raised an eyebrow, not understanding Asia's bemusement, before picking up his burger with his hands. "You use your hands."

Asia gasped with surprise. "Wh – What?! But that's…"

"Like this," Issei noted before taking a large bite from his burger. He then blinked in surprise. "Wow, this is pretty good."

"I see…" Asia mumbled in thought before picking up the burger and taking an extremely small bite from it.

'_Cccuuuttteee…_' Issei and Abraxas both squealed in Issei's head.

Asia then gasped as she swallowed the bite. "Uuwwaahh! It's so good!"

Issei smiled happily but then frowned in thought. "Hey, Asia."

"U – Um… yes…?"

"We've got all day, so let's play all day, how about it?"

Abraxas huffed lightly. '_You're just trying to play hooky._ _So Anne will "punish" you._'

Issei trembled as his nose bled slightly. '_Stop that!_'

Asia looked at him surprised and then nodded with a happy smile. She then smiled widely and replied, "Yes!" emphatically.

Abraxas snickered in excitement. '_Now let's take her to a nice room to "play"._'

'_No!_' Issei rebutted emphatically.

With a pout, Abraxas argued, '_But she's so cute and innocent! I am sure she'd look great in several choice outfits! Rei! Show him Asia in a bunny girl outfit!_'

Issei's head hit the back of the seat from the power of his nosebleed before he grumbled. "Why…?"

Asia tilted her head curiously. "Why what?"

The doors to the restaurant then opened, causing Ryouko to turn with a smile and greet, "Hello and welcome to –" however, she immediately stiffened and frowned with frustration and worry as she saw four men in grey suits walk into the restaurant, the center of the group being a tall man with short, messy, light brown hair, green eyes, and several scars on his face. "… Takeshi…"

Abraxas growled suspiciously. '_Kid. Trouble._'

The brown-haired man, Takeshi, walked up to Ryouko with a smirk. "Alright, Ryouko, it's time to pay up."

Ryouko huffed in derision. "I can't."

Takeshi's smirk dropped as he narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "What…?"

Ryouko frowned and averted her gaze from him. "I don't have the money yet. You'll get it in one week."

Takeshi sighed in frustration. "Ryouko…" He then put a hand on Ryouko's cheek, forcing her gaze back to him. "You're always so mean to me…"

Ryouko grit her teeth in disgust and slapped his hand away. "Don't touch me. Now, unless you're here to eat, get out."

Abraxas then urged, '_Kid. Get ready._'

"So rude," Takeshi hissed before curling a fist. "I thought I beat more manners into you!" he shouted before swinging his fist at her.

Issei immediately jumped from his booth and pushed Ryouko out of the way, causing him to get hit by Takeshi's fist and fall to the floor.

Ryouko's eyes widened in shock as she realized what had just occurred. "H – Huh…?"

Takeshi raised an eyebrow and then snarled. "What the… who the hell are you?"

Issei grumbled as he sat up and then scowled at Takeshi.

Takeshi hissed in derision and motioned to the three men around him. "Tch, turn this kid blue."

However, before they could even move, the first of his goons suddenly went flying and hit the wall hard enough to go unconscious.

"… Eh?" Issei muttered before looking at where the man had been standing and saw a tall woman with long, red-purple hair kept in a high ponytail with a black ribbon, dark red eyes, and a large bust, wearing an orange track suit with white stripes down the sides that she kept zipped far down, exposing a large portion of her bosom, and flip-flops, her foot raised at the end of a kick.

The redhead smirked and then announced proudly, "That's the Minori Rokujo Kick!"

Abraxas whistled in fascination. '_Dddaaayyyuuummmnnn._'

"Why you –?!" the second goon shouted, only to get knocked out as hand struck the back of his neck.

The hand belonging to a rather tall, mature woman with waist-length, flowing blue hair, some falling down in bangs just above her light brown eyes and two long bangs framing her face, with a giant bosom, wearing a low-cut, strapless, pink blouse that was open far down the middle exposing a large portion of her bust and laced lightly in the center, a short, brown miniskirt, a knee-length lab coat, a necklace with a silver and green pendant, and white high-heeled shoes.

Abraxas gasped in shock as he and Ddraig shouted unanimously, '_Holy shit those are biiiig!_'

Minori smirked and gave a thumbs up to the blue-haired woman. "Nice work, Aki."

The third goon growled and turned to strike Aki but was hit by a flying serving platter before Azuki came with a jumping kick and sent him soaring out the door. "Piss off!"

'_Kid. Seduce them,_' Abraxas urged bluntly.

Takeshi trembled as he backed away from the women. "Dammit! I'll be back, bitch!" He then turned and fled the restaurant with his goons.

Aki sighed and then noticed Issei with a welt on the side of his face and walked up to him, kneeling in front of him, causing him to get a great view of her violet panties. "Here, let me take a look at your face."

Issei turned red and averted his gaze from her. "H – Huh? No I'm fi –"

Ryouko immediately interrupted, "You're not. He hit you hard."

Issei sighed and retorted, "Compared to what I usually get hit with? That was a light smack."

Aki urged, "Still, let me make sure there isn't any permanent damage."

Issei sighed in resignation. "Fine…"

She then pinched the small medallion hanging over her deep cleavage, causing it to glow momentarily. Her eyes then widened slightly before she frowned in thought. After a moment she then stood and smiled down at Issei. "There's no permanent damage. Give it a couple days and the swelling should go down."

'_It won't even last that long,_' Abraxas muttered.

Suddenly, the door to the restaurant's kitchen nearby swung open firmly.

Issei turned as a figure walked out and saw a young woman with long, knee-length, wavy blonde hair with varying shades, with long bangs that swept off to the side above her red eyes wearing a plain red shirt with a deep neck that hugged her torso, showing the size of her bosom underneath, a knee-length white skirt, a dark brown apron over her clothing, and plain white shoes.

The sight of the woman caused Ddraig and Abraxas to immediately scream with terror.

The woman glanced at Issei in thought but then directed her attention to Ryouko. "So what's with all the noise?" she asked shortly.

Ryouko sighed in frustration. "It's nothing, Milla. Just Takeshi and his goons."

Milla folded her arms with annoyance. "I don't know why you won't let me just put that bastard in the ground."

"Because killing him would be bad for business."

Issei tilted his head in confusion and asked, "Um… what's going on…?"

Ryouko sighed and shook her head. "It's nothing you need to concern yourself with. You've already helped far more than I can repay you for."

Milla narrowed her eyes and then grabbed Issei by the ear. "Come with me."

'_Shit…_' Abraxas cursed.

Ryouko paled slightly. "M – Milla! Wait!"

* * *

"Ow!" Issei growled as Milla plopped him into a chair. "What the hell!?"

Milla folded her arms with a suspicious frown and asked, "You really want to know what's going on with Ryouko?"

"H – Huh? Yeah."

"Alright, but first you need to answer a question of mine."

"Um… okay."

Milla then waved a hand, causing a long sword with serrated end to appear in her grasp before she pointed it at his head and narrowed her eyes. "How did you get Jude's power?"

Issei lurched back and paled. "H – Huh?! Who the hell is Jude!?"

Milla's frown deepened. "Don't play dumb with me! I can sense Boosted Gear inside of you! Now answer me or I cut it out!"

Issei blinked in thought. "Wait, you mean Abraxas?"

Milla snarled with anger. "Don't call him by the name that maggot gave him. But yes, that's who I'm talking about."

"Ah, well, he sealed himself in me."

Milla poked the end of her blade against Issei's head. "Why?"

Issei trembled and shouted, "I – I don't know! He didn't tell me!"

She twitched an eyebrow.

Abraxas then interjected, '_I did it because my power's too dangerous._'

Issei flinched in surprise and then immediately remarked, "H – He did it because his power's too dangerous… or something."

Milla narrowed her eyes and then sighed as she lowered her sword before it vanished. "That sounds like something he'd say. Stupid, idiotic, and noble son of mine."

Issei blinked in bewilderment. "… Eh… EEHH!?"

"What?" Milla asked in confusion.

"You're his mother!?" Issei bellowed in shock.

Milla twitched an eyebrow and then grabbed Issei's head firmly. "You didn't tell him about your gorgeous mother you prick!?"

'_Like I'd have the time to you crazy, Tsundere wife of mine!_' Abraxas growled.

"Whoa, wait!" Issei suddenly shouted. "Which is it!? Are you his wife or his mother?!"

"Both," Abraxas and Milla answered in unison.

"Hah!?"

'_Long story,_' Abraxas answered with a sigh.

"One you should've told already!" Milla growled.

'_Not my fault his head gets lousy reception!_'

"Huh?"

'_Until yesterday he couldn't even hear me._'

"Then have that iguana tell it."

Ddraig snarled and interjected, **'_Oh no. You are _not _dragging me into this!_'**

"Everyone just shut up!" Issei bellowed before sighing in exhaustion. "Okay… so you're his mother and his wife, right? Then who's the father?"

"He is," Milla answered simply.

"Oh what the fuck?!"

'_Yep. I am my own daddy,_' Abraxas answered plainly.

'_You are one seriously messed up guy._'

"We know," Milla, Abraxas, and Ddraig answered in unison.

Issei groaned and asked, "Okay… just how the fuck was that possible?"

Abraxas explained, '_Time travel, dimensional gates, and sheer coincidence. Oh, and Seltsam screwing with shit._'

Issei raised an eyebrow in confusion. "The hell is Seltsam?"

'_An inter dimensional alien bio-mechanical being that is chaos incarnate. He also beat the shit out of you with a frying pan._'

Issei growled angrily. "That asshole?! He hit Rias with that pan!"

'_… _That's _what you're angry about?_' Ddraig and Abraxas asked in disbelief.

Milla chuckled in amusement. "Sounds familiar, huh?"

Abraxas huffed in annoyance. '_… I have no idea what you are referring to mife._'

"Right… also, if you call me that again and I'm coming there and ripping your balls off."

Abraxas huffed lightly. '_Oh like you haven't done _that _before._'

Issei grumbled in frustration. "Can we move the subject away from sticking things in my head?"

At that moment, the group's conversation was interrupted by a knock at the door before Ryouko walked into the room.

"Yes, Ryouko?" Milla questioned as she stood up straight.

Ryouko frowned in concern as she looked between the two. "I heard a lot is shouting from in here."

Milla waved a hand dismissively. "There's nothing to worry about."

Ryouko furrowed her brow in thought but then nodded in acceptance. "Also, I'll explain it to him myself. There are other customers waiting for food."

Milla sighed lightly but then nodded and left the room, Ryouko sitting in front of Issei after she left. "I appreciate your concern, but you really shouldn't get involved with this. You could get hurt, or worse."

Issei waved a hand in response. "Don't worry 'bout me."

Ryouko remained in silent thought for several moments and then urged, "If I tell you, you need to promise not to get involved any further."

Issei frowned in concern but nodded.

Ryouko balled her fists and then began, "That man, Takeshi, is a high-ranked member of a gang that essentially rules most of this city. They call themselves a clan but they're little more than thugs."

Issei furrowed his brow suspiciously. "And the name of this 'clan'?"

"The Yamato Clan."

'_Ah fuck,_' Abraxas cursed in annoyance. '_That's just FUCKING great._'

'_Huh?_' Issei muttered in confusion.

'_They're a clan descended from one of my most hated sons, Kousu. Should have killed him the first time he did something shitty but nnnooo. Susanoo-Chan refused to let me kill him. Didn't really think she'd have such motherly instincts._'

'_Uh… right…_' Issei mumbled in bewilderment.

Ryouko sighed and then continued, "Takeshi is…" she trailed off as she tightened her fists, "he's also my ex-husband. We were married for four years until I found out he left a large debt in my name. And so now the Yamato Clan have me near bankruptcy. I managed to make a deal with them though. If I can gather the money needed to pay off the debt, then they'll let it go. But if I can't…" She trembled in terror. "I'm worried they might force me into one of their brothels…"

Abraxas growled angrily and urged, '_… We are going to help her. No arguments._'

'_Agreed,_' Issei answered.

Ryouko added, "So I opened this restaurant and have been paying off the debt bit-by-bit, slowly but surely. It seems they didn't like that, so they started sending Takeshi with his goons to terrorize my restaurant. That's why I started hiring waitresses from the nearby Tenbi school but even that hasn't helped. I'm almost in the red…"

Issei then immediately asked, "How much is your debt?"

"Wh – What…?" she muttered in confusion before widening her eyes. "No, I couldn't let you –!"

"How. Much."

"… Five million yen."

* * *

**And cut! That brings chapter thirteen of Fate of Devils: Black to a close. Hopefully everyone enjoyed it, be sure to post a review letting me know if you did. If you were confused, unsure, or had questions on anything, be sure to leave them in a review and I will answer them as best I can in a reviewer response. If you did not enjoy the chapter, I would suggest you do something you enjoy instead but review if you must. Well, I have nothing else to add here, so until next time, bye-bye!**


End file.
